IN THE DARK
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Full Metal Panic/Gundam Wing...Mithril is approached by Preventer to test suspected Whispered VFM Relena Darlian so she is planted undercover at Jindai High...while they are developing a new Arm Slave in the mold of the Arbalest. Collaboration w/ RedLion2
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The reviews for the finale of "Do You Want To Dance?"clamored for me to write another FMP story…especially my anime bud RedLion2, who made a subtle suggestion based on my recent re-viewing of my Gundam Wing DVDs…and so I asked her, the BEST GW A/U writer on the site if she'd collaborate on a story bringing together the main couple, villain and a few other main characters from GW in a plot for FMP. This takes place after TSR. And here's the usual disclaimer, we do not own any of these characters or universes…they belong solely to Shouji Gatou for FMP, Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yatate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino for GW. _

**IN THE DARK**

**PROLOGUE…Gathering Clouds**

_**Hong Kong…six months ago…**_

_**As the sun set as a signature to the battle between Amalgam and Mithril…that nearly leveled Kowloon…Amalgam's Mr. Silver, AKA Leonard Testarossa stood on a rooftop and surveyed the aftermath of the fight between the two ultimate Arm Slaves. Red Venom, the offspring of the Venom AS created by the evil genius Guaron…who had recently met his demise after hanging on to life following his last encounter with the masterpiece AS from Mithril known as Arbalest. He had watched as Arbalest crushed the Red Venom code named Codarl, even as it had been pushed to its limits by the loose cannon Gates piloting it…and marveled at the sheer power of the shining white machine. He also acknowledged, albeit grudgingly that the skill of the pilot of the Arbalest was as much to be credited…as well as that pilot's bond with a certain exceptional person…**_

_**Leonard had just relayed his eyewitness account of what had transpired and then made another call…to potential ally OZ…the military division of the powerful Romefeller Foundation…**_

Present Time…

About 500 miles off the southeast coast of Japan lay the island base for the Pacific division of the para-military peacekeeping organization known as Mithril…a vast hive of activity that included an airfield, a sea base, an administrative building and living quarters for their personnel that included a gym and a bar. The administrative building housed offices for all officers, especially that of Colonel Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa, the Executive Officer of the Pacific division. Hard working as always, Tessa was spending another late day behind her desk studying the latest data on those individuals known as Whispered…concerning one new discovery regarding the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian.

_This is…amazing…I had no idea that someone like that…could actually be a Whispered. _Tessa's silver eyes widened as she continued reading the report General Amit had sent to her from Intelligence. _As Vice Foreign Minister she's a world leader in mold of Lord Mallory…a person with immense power in a political sense…but as a confirmed Whispered…the potential that this implies…could have tremendous benefit worldwide…or could spell disaster if she fell into the wrong hands…_

Sighing Tessa then referred to the communiqué she received almost immediately after getting Amit's report from the organization known as Preventer. The group was like Mithril, an organization of mercenaries…former soldiers who took on the role of peacekeepers in the many disputes that took place worldwide…and they were the unofficial bodyguards of the VFM. However, they lacked the firepower and weaponry of Mithril and as such in the past had called on them for assistance…and now they were doing the same…having requested a meeting to discuss this very delicate matter…

The intercom buzzed drawing Tessa's instant response. "Yes?"

"Lady Une from Preventer has arrived," her assistant replied. "Along with the Foreign Vice Minister and her bodyguard."

"Please send them in."

Tessa rose and came from behind her desk as the panel door slid open to admit three individuals, two females and a male… led by a tall attractive woman with medium length sorrel hair dressed in a tailored navy suit, who offered a neatly manicured hand in greeting…

"Colonel Testarossa…I am Lady Une…director of Preventer…thank you for agreeing to see us at such short notice."

Tessa smiled, "Not at all, Lady Une."

She then went and addressed the petite young woman with honey blonde hair who had a carriage of gentle strength and authority, even for a girl of 17. With a deferential bow she greeted the Vice Foreign Minister.

"I'm deeply honored that you would call on me for assistance, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

Relena smiled and responded in kind. "It's me that's grateful, Colonel Testarossa…I've been quite beset by these so-called 'whispers' and would welcome any light shed." She gestured to the impassive young man standing beside her. "Allow me to introduce my bodyguard…Heero Yuy."

The bodyguard offered his hand and without a change to his sullen expression said coolly "A pleasure."

Tessa shook hands with him then stepped back and gestured to three leather chairs, which had been brought in. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

The two women accepted her invitation and sat…but the young man remained standing, right by the vice foreign minister…at Parade Rest. As Tessa herself sat behind her desk she could not help but notice that Heero Yuy…with his lean but muscular physique, intense eyes, and unruly head of hair…along with his earnest manner brought thoughts of another…and she giggled in spite of herself.

Confused as to why she was laughing Relena inquired, "Is there something wrong, colonel?"

Tessa blushed as she realized her impropriety. "Forgive me, Mr. Yuy…you just remind me of…someone." She then cleared her throat and asked Relena politely, "Now please tell me, ma'am…what can I do for you?"

Coming straight to the point Relena began slowly, "I understand…that Mithril has extensive knowledge about certain individuals…called Whispereds…is that true?"

Lady Une spoke up, adding. "At Preventer we have bare-bones information about them…which is why we are here."

Tessa heaved a deep sigh as she nodded. "Yes it is…Mithril has been actively involved in the protection and in recent cases…the rescue of such individuals." She nervously fingered her platinum blonde braid. "It's an extremely sensitive issue…one not easily discussed."

"But ma'am," Lady Une interjected. "With all due respect you did read the communiqué we sent you…about the Vice Foreign Minister…and her own suspicions of being a Whispered?"

Tessa sighed, "Yes, Lady Une…I have it right here." She held up the document in question. "However, as I just said this is an extremely sensitive issue…so sensitive that even my own people have very little knowledge…by my order---"

Not standing on ceremony nor mincing words Heero interrupted rudely, "That doesn't matter… this has to do with the vice foreign minister…sensitive or not, she has a right to know whatever you do."

"Heero," Relena reached a hand to his arm to stifle him. "Colonel, I'm well aware of this being a delicate matter…which is why it is of the utmost urgency that I know everything about the Whispereds…for the continued pursuit of peace."

Tessa took a deep breath and nodded. "I agree." She rose and came from behind her desk and addressed Heero and Lady Une firmly, "If the two of you would please step out…I'd like to speak to Vice Foreign Minister Darlian…in private."

Relena got up to protest. "Colonel Testarossa, these two are extremely close to me…I trust them implicitly." But this time Heero laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently…a subtle but intimate gesture that did not go unnoticed by Tessa.

"As you wish," he said as he and Lady Une both turned and exited…

When they were alone Tessa took a seat beside Relena…and turned to face her. The vice foreign minister cleared her throat and apologized, "Please excuse Heero, colonel…he's been my bodyguard for two years and has experienced these spells I've been having first hand…and he's very concerned about me."

Tessa smiled as she assured her, "There's no need…it's obvious he cares deeply for you. However, what I am about to tell you…is of the gravest importance…and in the utmost confidence…when I said earlier that my people do not know what I am about to tell you…I meant those nearest and dearest to me." She sighed as she stated, "Because, I too…am a Whispered."

Relena's eyes widened to gentian saucers. "You are…a Whispered?"

"You appear surprised, ma'am," Tessa remarked.

Relena blushed as she sputtered, "I-I didn't mean anything…just that to encounter another person…who knows what these…dreams or spells are…is quite amazing…and a relief."

Tessa smiled and said, "There's approximately two dozen recognized Whispered individuals throughout the world…most have not reached their full potential…to draw from their powers. However…a few…can not only understand what it is in their subconscious…they can be used to enhance the development of advanced weaponry…with something known as Black Technology."

"Black Technology?"

"Yes…that is knowledge buried deep within the psyche…and randomly floats to the surface, the so-called 'spells' you mention. This knowledge is at a level beyond the highest recorded IQ…and has great potential." Tessa took a deep breath and continued, "However, deliberate attempts to draw this knowledge has led to tragic consequences…there have been recent attempts by terrorist organizations to do just that to a few unfortunate subjects…and they have become lost shells within themselves."

Relena gasped as she asked, "You mean…they went insane?"

Tessa nodded sadly. "Yes…that's why we at Mithril are dedicated to protecting the Whispereds that have been recognized as those select few. Right now we are guarding a very important subject…in Tokyo."

"Who is that?"

"Miss Kaname Chidori." Tessa replied. "She's presently being guarded by a member of our Special Response Team…a top specialist with a background in guerilla warfare…and in addition a member of the Intelligence Division has her under surveillance 24/7…so you see how important it is to keep this knowledge restricted to as few as possible."

"I see," Relena said trying to digest all she was told. "Chidori? Is she any relation to UN Chairman Chidori, director of Environmental Issues?"

Tessa nodded, "She's his eldest daughter…but that doesn't matter…her Whispered abilities make protecting her a priority." She sighed and asked, "So Vice Minister…if you could fill me in on your own situation."

Relena hesitated, a little unsure of herself. "Well, the first time one of the...spells occurred, I was in my office, going over some documents that needed my signature." She stopped, dropping her gaze to the floor. The carpet was light blue, and calming.

"Please, go on," Tessa encouraged.

"I was tired, and had a bit of a fever. Heero kept telling me to go home early." Relena smiled, thinking back. "But I needed to get the work done. I remember closing my eyes for a few moments, and these strange images began appearing. Odd shapes at first, then numbers. They came very fast.

"When I tried to examine them closer, my head felt heavy, unstable. I couldn't seem to breathe." Relena swallowed hard and looked at the Colonel. "It was very disturbing, but I brushed it off as being overtired."

Tessa nodded, a frown on her face. "That certainly sounds like what I've experienced. When did they start?"

Relena bit her lip. "About three months ago. I've had five of them."

"Five. That's quite a few. When did you tell Lady Une?"

"After the first three. They didn't seem coincidental after that," Relena said. "They've upset Heero very much."

Tessa smiled. "I'm sure they have." She got to her feet and moved around her desk. "I think that perhaps we should do some testing. Would you be willing to let us do that?"

A small chill swept through Relena's body at the suggestion, but she nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I also think, Vice Foreign-"

"Relena, please."

"Relena, that you should be placed under guard by one of our Mithril agents," Tessa said as she sat down and pulled open a drawer.

"Actually, Colonel, I'd rather have Heero at my side. He's been with me a long time, and I trust him." Relena sat forward in her chair, her hands twined in her lap. _I can't imagine not having him with me._ It made her sick to her stomach.

"What does Heero think about your spells?" Tessa asked, and there was a coolness in her gray eyes that hadn't been there before.

"He's...skeptical of them. At first, he thought I was just exhausted. But now...he's not sure what to make of them," Relena said. "He wants to make sure I'm all right."

"Of course he does." Tessa nodded. "And I'm sure he's a very capable bodyguard. But," she frowned, "if you were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. I need to know you'll be completely safe."

"I will be." How many times had Heero saved her life? Rescued her from a potentially dangerous situation? There was no one she trusted more.

"Hmm." Tessa was staring at her desk, her eyes narrowed. "I think I might have a solution." She looked at Relena, a pensive look in her eyes. "Would you agree to staying close to one of our men? He's the guard for Miss Kaname Chidori."

"How would that work?"

Tessa smiled. "You would have to stay in Tokyo, where Miss Chidori lives. She's a student at Jindai Municipal High School."

Relena frowned, an unsettled feeling creeping into her stomach. "For how long? My job requires me to be active in politics. I can't simply disappear."

"Well, at least until we can fully test you. We would plant you at the high school as a new student." Tessa began pulling pieces of paper from her desk.

"And Heero?" Relena wasn't conceding on this. If he wasn't allowed to stay with her, this wasn't happening.

"He would be with you, of course." Tessa gathered the papers into a small stack. "I believe he'd get along quite well with Sergeant Sagara, the man protecting Miss Chidori."

Relena wasn't sure what to say. Since the spells had started, she'd found herself less sure of many things. "Well, if it wouldn't be for an extended time, we should be able to work it out," she finally said.

Tessa left her desk and walked around to sit next to her again. "I really have no idea how long this would take. But I want to help you, and the Black Technology is invaluable to us. We need to know how much control you have over your powers."

Relena already knew what Heero would say. He wouldn't want to be stuck in a high school. But he _was_ worried about her, and Colonel Testarossa seemed intent on helping her. "Let me discuss this with Heero and Lady Une. Then we can decide from there."

Tessa nodded and got to her feet. "Of course." She walked to the door, and Relena followed, her stomach in knots.

Heero and Lady Une stood outside the office. Heero's eyes focused on Relena immediately, and she saw his frown deepen. _He knows something isn't right._ It amazed her how perceptive he was.

Tessa gestured to Lady Une. "I can explain the situation to the Lady, Relena, if you'd like to speak with Heero."

Relena kept her eyes on her bodyguard. "Yes, please. That would be best."

"Very well. If you would please follow me, Lady Une." Tessa pointed at her office. "Relena, please use my office. It's very secure."

"Thank you." Relena turned back to the door, waiting as Heero opened it for her. She felt his eyes drilling into her back as he followed her inside and shut the door.

"The Colonel believes I am a...Whispered," she said, turning slowly to face him. He waited, with no change in his cool demeanor. "She'd like me to stay in Tokyo and undergo some tests."

His Prussian eyes glinted at that. "Why the tests?"

"Mithril would like to know if I have any sort of control over the images," she said.

"Why?"

Relena looked down. How could she explain things to him?_ I'm not sure Colonel Testarossa wants him to know about the Black Technology._ "It's important to keeping peace," she told him, lifting her eyes to his.

His jaw tightened and he came to stand before her. "What aren't you telling me?"

Why did he have to be so perceptive? "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you right now. You have to trust me. These tests are important."

He studied her for several long moments, and she wasn't sure if he'd let it drop. But he finally seemed to come to a decision, and relaxed. "How long will we be here?"

"I'm not sure. And, um, we have to be undercover, too."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"As students at a high school. It's temporary, of course," she said, hoping he would understand. She needed him here with her.

"A high school. That will be...different." And a slight smirk touched the corner of his mouth.

Relena tried to smile back, but didn't have the strength. Her head felt heavy, and she closed her eyes. An image of a box flashed before her, followed by a sequence of numbers. She gasped, her chest tightening. Why was this happening? Why now?

"Relena."

She could feel Heero's hands on her shoulders, and struggled to focus on his touch. "H-Heero..."

"Relena. Can you hear me?" His voice was low, but she could hear his concern, his restrained panic.

She clung to his voice, to his touch, and eventually came out of it. Her eyes fluttered open, and her breathing was labored. He reached around her and drew her to him, stroking her back with a gentle hand. There were no words, but she didn't need any. All she needed was his physical reassurances.

The door behind them opened, and Relena pulled back. Heero let her go, but she knew he would stay close.

"Is everything all right?" Tessa asked. "Relena?"

She nodded, but couldn't find her voice.

"She had a spell." Heero's voice was flat, with an edge.

Tessa's eyes widened, and she turned to Lady Une. "We need to get her tested as soon as possible."

Lady Une glanced at the shaken Vice Foreign Minister. "Yes, I agree. When can you get them enrolled at the high school?"

"I'd say two days. After that we can begin testing."

Relena listened to the quiet conversation, and tried to keep her feet, but the spell, as they always did, had taken much out of her. She wondered if she could get to one of the chairs, and then found herself being lowered gently into one.

Heero knelt at her side, and swept the back of his hand across her cheek. "Relax," he whispered.

She nodded and let herself lean against his strong shoulder, knowing that no matter what happened next, he would be right beside her. However, skepticism seemed to be a continuous underlying current in the young man's dour persona…

Tessa punched a button on the intercom on her desk and ordered "Send in Lieutenant Commander Kalinin on the double."

Within five minutes the panel slid open to admit an older man clad in a Mithril uniform with a tall solid physique that belied his years…with long silver hair tied back and a close-cropped beard he had the hard countenance of a seasoned soldier. He came to the desk saluted smartly and stood rigidly at attention.

Tessa came from behind the desk and returned the salute. "At ease, commander."

"Ma'am." He relaxed to Parade Rest.

Tessa cut to the chase. "Commander, you know Vice Foreign Minister Darlian…with her are Lady Une, director of Preventer…and her personal bodyguard…Heero Yuy. "

Kalinin nodded his greeting to Lady Une and Heero. "Vice Foreign Minister," he bowed and addressed Relena in the respect due a potentate of her station.

"Commander Kalinin is the Chief officer over the Special Response Team…the unit to which Sergeant Sagara belongs…they've been assigned to guard Whispered subject Kaname Chidori…Sagara will be the operative overseeing this mission," Tessa informed the trio then not losing a step addressed Kalinin directly…

"Commander, there is strong reason to believe that Vice Minister Darlian…is a Whispered. But to determine that, she must undergo the tests in our Research lab…so it's been decided that she will disappear undercover in Tokyo…under Sergeant Sagara's protection…so these tests can be conducted ASAP. You are to begin immediate preparations for her and Mr. Yuy to be enrolled in Jindai Municipal High, creating transfer records for both." She then spoke to Relena. "In order to facilitate this without the media getting suspicious and unduly involved I think it would be best if you would be somewhat disguised…to protect your identity."

Dismayed Relena protested, "But I don't wish to change my appearance drastically." She fingered a golden strand nervously.

Tessa smiled and reassured her. "I think the use of a wig…would be enough…in Tokyo there are enough Westerners so your appearance won't draw a crowd…however, you are well known enough that if you stayed as you are…the mission would be compromised."

Sighing at the enormity of the situation Relena acquiesced, "I agree."

"Good," Tessa was relieved. "We'll take care of everything…including finding somewhere safe for you both to stay."

"Together?" Relena asked and Heero squeezed her shoulder as if to say _let them try to keep me away from you._

"Well …in Japanese society an adolescent boy and girl unrelated and living together would be unacceptable. So in order to have you appear as inconspicuous as possible, I think that you could stay with Miss Chidori…and you, Mr. Yuy…could stay with Sergeant Sagara…his quarters are in close proximity to that of Miss Chidori." A slight shadow passed over Tessa's face as she added, "He stays as close to her as possible at all times."

Kalinin cleared his throat to break the sudden heaviness in the colonel's manner. "And Sergeant Sagara is well equipped…with state-of-the-art weaponry and surveillance tools to do the job…and he is a highly skilled expert in all facets of warfare."

"I see." Relena nodded then inquired, "And would Miss Chidori…agree to my staying with her?"

"Of course we'd have to ask her," Tessa replied. "However since Mithril's involvement with her, Miss Chidori has been very helpful…sometimes to the point of sacrificing her own life to assist us in several instances…and subsequently has become as valuable to us as any of our own people."

Relena smiled as she commented, "She sounds quite remarkable."

"She is," Tessa affirmed with grudging admiration. "I think the two of you will get along just fine." Turning to Kalinin she directed, "Commander, please inform Sergeant Sagara of this alteration to his mission…and let him know that formal orders…explaining everything in detail will be forthcoming…however, let Sagara know the basics now…so that he may make the necessary preparations."

Kalinin saluted and said, "Right away, ma'am."

"You're dismissed, commander."

He turned and exited leaving Tessa with Relena and her retune…who were appearing dubious about the plan in their concern for the young vice foreign minister…especially Heero whose scowl was darker than usual. So she hastened to put their minds at ease…

"Lady Une…Mr. Yuy…I assure you both that while Mithril conducts these tests the utmost care will be taken to assure that the Vice Foreign Minister will be as safe as possible…with as little inconvenience." Earnestly offering her hand she added, "I will do my best to ensure both."

Lady Une graciously accepted Tessa's hand. "I'm sure, Colonel"

Relena followed suit. "I'm grateful, Colonel Testarossa."

"Please call me Tessa…after all we have a common bond." Smiling with genuine warmth Tessa and Relena clasped hands in the shared fellowship that existed only among the secret society known as the Whispered…

_______________________________________________________________________

Over in the quiet Chofu suburb of Tokyo was the condominium known as Maison K and on the fourth floor was the unit that Whispered subject and schoolgirl Kaname Chidori called home. She and schoolmate, friend and bodyguard Mithril SRT Sergeant Sousuke Sagara were seated at her table pouring over their Classical Japanese textbook and notes. Having finished a meal of curried rice and hamburger steak they were immersed in the completion of the assignment that was due on poetry written during the Sengoku-jidai period. And as usual, Sousuke was in the dark as far as understanding the simple but intricate prose of senryu. Frowning in concentration he read the final three verses…

_Nakanunara, koroshiteshimae, hototogisu_ (If the cuckoo does not sing, kill it.)

_Nakanunara, nakashitemiseyou, hototogisu_ (If the cuckoo does not sing, coax it.)

_Nakanunara, nakumadematou, hototogisu_ (If the cuckoo does not sing, wait for it.)

_I don't have a clue as to what this means…but seeing as it takes place when there seems to be many individual battles going on_ _it must have some significance to tactics in warfare…_ he sighed heavily, drawing the attention of his companion…

"What's wrong, Sousuke?" Noticing his fierce scowl Kaname glanced over at the source of his seeming despair. "Oh that's easy."

He grunted, "Easy for you."

Kaname shook her head in exasperation. "No, easy for you too…this senryu is referring to the three main leaders who led Japan to unification… Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu…a piece of cake if you know your Japanese history"

"And I'm even worse at Japanese history," Sousuke lamented.

Kaname sighed and using her history notes she got up to sit beside him. "Here it is…Nobunaga Oda is the first one…because of his ruthlessness…the second refers to Hideyoshi Toyotomi…because of his resourcefulness. And the third describes Ieyasu Tokugawa…for his perseverance."

"Hmmm."

Sousuke took Kaname's history notes and saw how she had summarized each individual's accomplishments…and then saw clearly how each verse of poetry had in fact used a simple sentence about a bird…to describe creatively and accurately the personas of each warlord.

A smile lit his face as he said brightly, "I believe I see it now."

She giggled and patted him on the back. "I knew you would…you're a really smart guy, Sousuke…you just need to believe in yourself more." Blushing as his pewter orbs were focused intently on her she shyly averted his gaze as she went on. "I mean you pilot Arm Slaves and that takes a lot…of brains and muscle."

"You really think so?" Sousuke asked as if he had a hard time believing it himself.

"Uh-huh."

_She really means it _Sincerely humbled Sousuke was struck silent by Kaname's words _she's so amazing in her own right…and she never fails to be there for me…in my entire life I never had anyone support and care for me like Kaname does… yet when she really needed me… _He then thought again about the events that took place six months ago when his own misguided sense of duty tore him away from her…and nearly shattered his life. His smile faded as he remembered that dark time.

"Thank you…for everything," he said softly as once more guilt rose like bile in him. The feeling made him reticent as he got to his feet, reached for his belongings and said, "If we're finished I should be going now."

"Oh don't Sousuke." Kaname jumped up and entreated. "I figured since we finished our homework we could watch some movies…I got a special edition DVD of _First Blood_ with deleted scenes…and lots of great explosions. It's early so stay and watch it with me, please?"

Her large thickly lashed coffee eyes drew him in…like they always did and his desire to leave evaporated. He put his books and jacket back down on the table "Sure."

"Good…c'mon with me." She grasped his hand and pulled him over to the living room area…

After starting the movie as they watched it soon became apparent that Sousuke was paying hardly any attention…staring at the screen but his even features were more grim then usual…with an added and discernable sense of rue. Concerned, Kaname studied the regret that appeared to blanket not only Sousuke's face but his whole manner. Intuitive where he was concerned she could see clearly how recent past events were still eating at him and could also see that he was as affected by their separation as she was…maybe more. Since they had returned and he made his plan to remain in Tokyo and finish attending school with her he seemed different…focused as always but deeply troubled and almost disillusioned about his life. Yet as was typical for Urzu-7, he was not divulging anything… however she knew…something had happened to change him. The way he was now it was clear that whatever happened in Hong Kong before she had found him… caused him to become subtly but noticeably altered…and even more determined to protect her. However…

_He still seems so guilty about what happened before he went out to Hong Kong _"You had to obey orders…it wasn't your fault." Kaname laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Startled by the impromptu statement as well as her touch Sousuke responded, "Come again?"

"When you left before…it wasn't your fault," Kaname reiterated.

Understanding her meaning he turned his head and said despondently, "Maybe not directly…but I could have refused to leave." _I had implied as much to Wraith_. He turned sharply back when he heard Kaname laugh out loud.

"You disobey orders? Ha ha, that'll be the day." She shook her head as if the notion was too absurd to even consider and Sousuke sighed as he inwardly agreed.

_She's right…just like Guaron was right _Sousuke scowled as he remembered how Guaron gloated on his deathbed about how Sousuke had become nothing more than a performing monkey for Mithril...allowing for his assassin to get to her… _damn_ .

Distressed by the self-recrimination she could see in him, Kaname decided to come clean…and tell him what happened on that rainy rooftop. She paused the movie and faced him.

"You know, Sousuke…when you left and didn't say good-bye…I was scared…so scared." She clutched at her shoulders as the memories of that time came back; causing a chill that belied the warm spring breeze, wafting in from the balcony. Turning away she continued, "I was terrified, feeling that someone was following me and I hated that…but I was on my own so I let them catch me…so I could catch them."

"Kaname!" Visibly paling Sousuke's eyes flew open wide in horror as he admonished. "That was very reckless."

Kaname nodded as she agreed, "I know…but I had the weapons you gave me…and I intended to take care of myself…so after school I went on a wild goose chase…and cornered him on the roof of some seedy hotel…but when I did he told me he was from Mithril."

_So Kaname's bold resourcefulness turned the tables on the great Wraith, huh? And he called ME less then third rate…cocky bastard _Sousuke's belly burned as he heard what proceeded to make him even more horrified…and furious.

Her back stiffened as she continued, "After I had confronted that guy from Mithril some Chinese girl…began shooting at me…trying to kill me…" She heaved a deep breath and continued as Sousuke's eyes were riveted to her…

"…so I used the stun gun you gave me…and I got her!" Kaname sounded like she was high scorer at the video arcade…which caused Sousuke to cringe. "…then out of nowhere _he _showed up."

_He_? "Who's he?" Sousuke demanded, eyes narrowing.

Kaname replied hesitantly, "Leonard…Testarossa."

_Testarossa? Is he…?_ "Go on," he urged.

"Well…after I knocked her out…she and Leonard had words…then she threatened to come and kill me again…for her 'sensei' whoever he is…"

_Of course Guaron…that son of a bitch!_

"He had one of the AS suits with him…kill her, " Kaname shuddered as she went on "…I called him a murderer and he accused you of being worse…he then asked me to come away with him telling me he that he fell in love with me…then kissed me."

Sousuke's eyes widened. "He…kissed you?"

Kaname nodded and she rose to her feet her expression glassy as she was suddenly back on that sodden rooftop…the cold rain falling in a deluge, engulfing her, plastering the flimsy material of the torn yukata she was wearing to every curve…but the chill of the rain was superceded by that of Leonard's kiss. Devoid of any warmth it was a callous gesture of control; a promise of future domination by a man whose appearance was frigid…and whose embrace was ice. Worse of all, he was a thief…stealing her first kiss.

"I slapped him," she said woodenly continuing the story. "And then he left…saying he hoped one day I would come to share his feelings." She inadvertently and viciously ran the back of her hands across her mouth as if the memory had reminded her of remnants that were still there…wiping several times, the erratic behavior alarming Sousuke.

"Kaname!"

He jumped up and grabbed her …holding her arms firmly to make her stop…but still locked in her memory she pulled free and began beating at his chest in helpless rage…crying out and then crumbling against him as she burst into angry tears.

"T-that bastard!" she sobbed into Sousuke's shoulder…burying her face in its confines as his arms encircled her tightly, rhythmically stroking her to offer comfort.

"Shhh…it's okay now…it's all over …shhh, don't cry."

Ignoring him Kaname continued sobbing shaking her head. "H-he s-stole…my first kiss…damn it!"

"Damn it!" Sousuke echoed _so that bastard Guaron was telling the truth…even though I wanted to believe he was lying as I blew him away…he DID try to have her killed…and damn that arrogant shit Wraith who allowed it to happen…and damn me for being Mithril's obedient little lapdog…it's my fault I wasn't there to protect her…my Angel. As for Leonard Testarossa Tessa's brother or not…he must be a leader at Amalgam…when I see him…and I will…he'll pay for stealing what rightfully belonged to me._

"Kaname…please forgive me," he murmured as he continued caressing her. He pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. "I know based on what happened…you could lose faith in me. But I promise you…I'll never leave you alone again."

Shaking her head Kaname said, "That's unrealistic…I know you have other commitments with your job…that's why I asked you for those weapons…so I can take care of myself." She gazed right into his eyes. "I told you before it wasn't your fault."

He vehemently shook his head. "And I told you before that I would always be here to protect you. I failed you…but rest assured it WON'T happen again."

"But Sousuke…what about Mithril? You still have a duty---," she interjected.

He sharply cut her off. "Screw Mithril…from now on _you're_ my top priority." To emphasize his intent he crushed her to him and added, "And I'll shorten the life span of _anyone_ that tries to harm you…so please believe in me."

Then as if to erase the imagined reminder of Leonard Testarossa…Sousuke savagely captured Kaname's lips with his…kissing her with a storm of ferocity that roared possessively _THIS IS MINE!_ Ravaging her in the same way he fought on the battlefield, he obliterated the frigid image of Tessa's brother lingering in her psyche. Then, as if the storm had passed his mouth became soft and gentle as his kiss became the plea he had spoken before _believe in me._ And Kaname responded fully, completely surrendering to Urzu-7's tender assault.

The gently passionate interlude continued until the insistent buzzing of his cell phone made an annoyed Sousuke pull away with a muffed curse to answer it snapping, "Sagara!…uh yes Commander Kalinin…sorry sir…what was that? I see…yes sir, I'll make immediate preparations…you can count on me…Urzu-7 out."

With a look of confusion Kaname watched as Sousuke flipped the cell shut. "Sousuke? What's up…?" As if staged her phone rang and she went over to answer. "Hello? Tessa? Hi…I'm okay thanks…what?…Do I have a guestroom here?…You're kidding right?…Well, I suppose I could…she's transferring here to go to Jindai?…Sure…I'll be glad to help…You're welcome…bye now."

As she hung up Sousuke inquired, "Was that the captain?"

"Yeah…she asked me if some girl she knows that's transferring to Tokyo to go to Jindai…could stay here with me…so I said yes." Kaname gestured to his cell, still in his hand. "So…what was _that_ about?"

_So Mithril's not wasting any time are they…why am I not surprised? _Sousuke replied, putting his cell away, "Commander Kalinin has informed me that my mission here...has been revised."

"Revised?"

"Affirmative…as of approximately 4800 hours from 0800 tomorrow…my duties here will include the guarding of another Whispered." He heaved a large sigh _As if I don't have enough trouble._ "And because she appears to be a person of importance apparently an additional bodyguard…from Preventer…has been assigned to assist in guarding her."

"What's 'Preventer'?" Kaname wanted to know.

"They're another organization similar to Mithril…except they are more of a covert operation; operating from the shadows…we've worked with them before." Sousuke turned and gathered up his schoolbooks from the table…then grabbed his jacket adding, "I have to go and make preparations for this man from Preventer to stay at my place with me, since I'll be in charge of overseeing the mission." He headed to the door to put his shoes on with Kaname following him.

"I see…and this Whispered girl…is going to stay with me," she affirmed.

"Since you agreed it appears that way." His shoes on he turned to face her, his eyes softening as he asked, "About what happened before…are you okay?"

Kaname nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sousuke laid his hand on her cheek. "You sure?"

"I'm fine now." She smiled sweetly to assure him.

"Okay…then I'll see you in the morning when I pick you up at 0700 hours for school…get some rest."

"At 7:00…okay." Knowing his penchant for putting duty first Kaname added, "Don't stay up all night with these 'preparations'…you need your rest too, Sousuke."

He smiled as he reassured her. "Not a problem." He then leaned close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Kaname nodded as she opened the door to let him out. "'Night."

**NEXT……LACK OF TRUST**


	2. Lack of Trust

_Author's Note: Here's where I want to portray the disillusion that Sousuke feels toward Mithril…in the final episode of TSR he tells Gates that he "couldn't care less about Mithril" and now that he knows what Guaron had said was true…but thankfully thwarted…he is determined to keep Kaname safe…and will react strongly if anyone suggests otherwise… _

**Lack of Trust**

As he made his way back to the Tigers Apartments Sousuke was angrier then he had ever been in his life. He felt completely frustrated and betrayed by the organization that he had faithfully served for the last six years. Their actions in response to his repeated warnings about Wraith…warnings that had become prophecies fulfilled enraged him. Based on what Kaname had told him, Mithril had not only ignored his many reports but the lackadaisical and half hearted actions performed by Wraith were in his opinion unconscionable…and proof positive that all Mithril's claims of him as a valued member…were nothing but a pack of lies. And the way the Intelligence Division was handling the guarding of Chidori…was a joke.

_Damn Mithril…those unfeeling arrogant bastards…because of Wraith and his cavalier handling of his duties…Kaname could've died and they probably would have just chalked it up as a botched mission…just admit to the mistakes made and move on…like those other incidents where Whispered subjects were rendered vegetables when it was too late to save them…_

As Sousuke made his way in the building to take the elevator to his apartment he remembered the girl they rescued on the icy field in Siberia…he had exited his M-9 and knelt besides her, trying not to notice the feral terror in her blue eyes. She gazed up at him like a trapped fawn when he injected her with a sedative to knock her out…assuring her that he would not hurt her. She had nodded and before succumbing to the drug she had asked his name, falling limp into his arms. As he gathered her up he could not help noticing how thin she was…which led to all kind of images of what the poor thing must have gone through. A shudder went through him as he pictured Kaname in the same deplorable condition…

Riding up the elevator Sousuke continued brooding _terrorist organizations will stop at nothing to glean the Black Technology from the Whispereds…and with powers like Kaname's…I saw what they tried to do to her in Khanka…I can't stand the thought of her in that state, EVER…and I'll be damned if I let it happen. Amit, Wraith and the rest of Mithril can kiss my ass…_

The elevator let him off on the fifth floor so he made his way to his door…scowling, he opened it and let himself in…displaying his the temper by slamming it hard, causing the frame to shake. Thoroughly in his bad mood, Sousuke flipped the switch to light the apartment…then slamming his book bag on the table he sat at his laptop…keyed in his password and waited as the new orders came up…

**TO SERGEANT SAGARA...FROM MITHRIL PACIFIC FLEET, MERIDA BASE:**

**You are hereby ordered to revise present mission, OPERATION GUARDIAN ANGEL guarding Whispered subject Kaname Chidori codename ANGEL to include guard of new suspected Whispered subject Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian codename DOVE…said subject will be arriving in Tokyo on 15 April at 0630 at the safe house for escort to Jindai Municipal High School. Your new duties will commence at that time.**

**VFM Darlian's identity is to remain a secret and she will be referred to here on as Relena Pax. Her bodyguard, Preventer agent Heero Yuy will be accompanying her. You are to brief Agent Yuy in mission procedures and protocol, and provide him with lodging. **

Sousuke sighed as he mulled over the order _so the vice foreign minister's a suspected Whispered…and Mithril's planting her at Jindai along with a Preventer agent…Heero Yuy…seeing he's a bodyguard he's probably quite proficient in combat techniques…at least he's a professional and I won't have to deal with an amateur…_

Somewhat mollified by the added information about his new duties…the call from Kalinin was just a curt preliminary heads up to the change in mission; Sousuke then opened the attached dossiers of both Relena and Heero to gain as much knowledge of the two as possible. He downloaded both PDFs and then began studying the material…his sharp mind committing the information to memory…

**Name………………………………………………Relena Pax ( nee Peacecraft, Darlian) **

**Age…..17 Nationality…………………………..Sanc**

_Sanc? She comes from that tiny principality? The one near Helmajistan?_ Sousuke wondered as he continued reading…

**Hair………………..blonde Eyes…………blue Height……………162 cm Weight…….49kg**

**Family……………..parents deceased, one older brother, whereabouts unknown…was under the care of elder servant Pagan as guardian until 16****th**** birthday….contact person Lucrezia Noin, close family friend**

Following that was the transcript from St. Gabriel Academy, the last school attended by the vice foreign minister ….Sousuke noticed that unlike him, her grades were quite high. He then studied the digital photograph of a lovely blonde with vivid blue eyes and thought _she's quite pretty…knowing the male students in our class she's bound to get a lot of attention…_

Sighing, Sousuke then pulled up the file on Heero Yuy. He studied the photo of the glowering young man…and in a moment of total irony remembered the picture Kurz took of him for his own school records before the mission to protect Chidori. Reading on, he took notice of the rest…

**Name………………………………………………Heero Yuy**

**Age…….17 Nationality………………………...(?) Japanese**

**Hair……………..dk brown Eyes………dk blue Height…………… 175 cm ****Weight……..75kg**

**Family………none…parents unknown, no relatives**

_Hmmm…Yuy's background's the same as me…_As Sousuke read on, his eyes widened in surprise…with a few differences, it was like reading his own personnel file…

**Agent Yuy has been extensively trained in various forms of hand to hand and open combat with proficiency in all weapon use…is expert in demolitions and sabotage as well as possessing superior computer hacking skills…lately his skills have expanded to include the piloting of newly acquired M-9 Arm Slaves**.

_So he knows how to pilot an Arm Slave…?_ Sousuke continued reading…

**Agent Heero Yuy has been an operative with Preventer for several years…prior to that he was involved in a group known as Mercury…an anti-terrorism organization that has trained killers and mercenaries as young as five years. He trained under a man known only as Dr. J whose own report RE Yuy was sketchy except to warn of a rather volatile nature in combat…especially when cornered he can become extremely dangerous…**

_Sounds like a loose cannon…what the hell is Mithril getting me into now? _Sousuke was getting a bit apprehensive…until he read the last paragraph…

**For the last two years, Yuy has been assigned to be the bodyguard to Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian…this was originally an issued assignment but due to several incidents concerning the VFM's safety including a near fatal kidnapping attempt Yuy has become adamant in his protecting her…to the point of being obsessive. He never leaves her side and can become quite tenacious in that pursuit. **

At the conclusion of the report Sousuke noticed another area where he and Heero Yuy stood on common ground…Yuy's steadfast desire to keep the vice foreign minister safe…mirrored his own where Chidori was concerned. Especially now that he knew the truth of what happened when Mithril ordered him away from her…

_Hmmm…so Yuy and I have several things in common…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone and without looking at the caller ID he answered tersely, "Sagara."

Kaname's throaty female voice purred, "Hey Sagara…it's almost midnight…what the hell are you doing still up?"

Sousuke grinned in spite of himself _Chidori._ "I could say the same thing about you."

"Well…I watched the movie after you left…I can't resist a good Stallone flick…so when it was over I was taking the trash out to the dumpster before going to bed…and noticed your lights still on…I told you to get some rest, Sousuke…tomorrow's a school day and you told me you were coming to get me at 7:00."

"Duly noted…I received my orders for the mission …and lost track of time briefing myself on the new subjects." His voice then softened as he asked, "How about you…are you really okay after what happened tonight?"

Her voice became sweeter as she replied, "I'm fine…but can't stop thinking about that incredible kiss of yours…really Sergeant Sagara, I never thought you had it in you…I figured you were immune to me."

_She has to be kidding…it's actually the opposite, I'm addicted to her _He pointed out, "Kaname, I've kissed you before…but I admit it surprised me too." Truth be told it was his counterattack against the memory of Leonard Testarossa's robbery of what Sousuke now believed was rightfully his…and the kiss was his way of reclaiming that …

She agreed, "Yeah you have…but not like _that_…that was…unbelievable." He heard her sigh softly and a male sense of smugness arose in him…along with his body responding in kind…

Sousuke's voice became husky. "You're pretty incredible yourself…every time I'm with you it gets even better than before."

His mind then conjured up the memory of Kaname's surrender in his embrace before and wondered how it was that she could kiss so perfectly. Melting into him like butter as her lips fused with his…they literally became one _was it her sempai Fuwa who taught her? _He speculated with a tinge of jealousy…spacing out as his imagination ran wild until he realized that by her own admission earlier Leonard had been the first to taste her…fresh anger then overtook him until Kaname's voice brought him back…

"Sousuke? Oh, Sousuke…hey, are you there?"

He shook himself to awareness. "Uh…sorry Kaname…what were you saying?"

She sighed, "I think it's time we both go to bed."

Still caught in the head rush of his emotions Sousuke was amazed _does she actually mean…?_ "I don't think we're ready for _that_ yet…"

The phone exploded in his ear. "Are you nuts?! Geez Sousuke I meant we should go to sleep…not _that_ …get your mind out of the gutter."

"Uh..right…sorry," he apologized. "We both should get some sleep."

Kaname sighed, "Yeah…so turn off the computer…and the light…and hit the sack."

"Affirnative."

He saved the files on the computer, powered it down…then rose and switched off the light. Still on the phone he said, "All done."

"Good." Kaname yawned, "I've done the same…so I'll see you in the morning."

Having gone into his bedroom and now sitting on his bed Sousuke responded to sign off, "Good night, Kaname."

Flipping the phone shut he stripped down to his skivvies…and lay down to sleep…

At the same time in an undisclosed high rise in Kowloon…the main headquarters for the renegade organization known as Amalgam…in a top floor office Leonard Testarossa sat…indolently lounging as he sipped a fine burgundy he idly ran his finger over the rim of his goblet as he pondered over the report on his desk…

_Well this is quite interesting…very interesting…_

It was from the Romefeller Foundation…an archaic brotherhood of European aristocracies which had managed to cling to their outdated sense of autonomy. And as such had become renegades in the same mold as the despots that were scattered in various countries around the world. And to further strengthen what stronghold they sustained, they had contacted Amalgam…to gain weaponry to compete in a technologically advanced world. The commander-in-chief of the military arm of Romefeller…the Order of the Zodiac or OZ…Treize Khushrenada had made initial contact with Amalgam during the recent operation against Mithril…and had been an outside witness to what had happened. It was a crushing defeat but Leonard had waxed philosophical and saw in the battle data that the Codarl had in its black box that the potential existed for Amalgam to rise like a phoenix from the ashes…and Treize had cast his die with them…

Leonard took another sip of his libation as he read on to the end of the report…then sat back to get a grasp on the situation…

_So my good friend Treize has reason to believe that another Whispered has been discovered…in the Sanc Kingdom of all places…but based on this report the identity of this person is either unknown…or being kept silent. At any rate it explains why I've been feeling ripples of resonance from within…the last time I felt this sensation…_

He then smiled as the vision of snapping coffee eyes and long blue black hair came to mind…his first encounter with Kaname Chidori…in a driving rainstorm on a rooftop in Tokyo was engraved in his mind…as much as the kiss had pierced his soul. Although it was he who kissed her…her honeyed sweetness had burned a brand into his heart. Then his smile faded as he confronted the reality of her bond with the Arbalest…and its pilot…

_Sergeant Sousuke Sagara…Guaron had told me all about him…calling him Kashim…and telling me how he was a trained killing machine…with no remorse or emotions, the perfect robot warrior for Mithril…but he's changed…he went AWOL on the mission in Hong Kong…and my operatives tell me he's now made Tokyo his permanent home…signs of trouble, perhaps?_

Leonard then thought of Mithril…Amalgam's arch rival and his nemesis…his younger sister Teletha, the puppet head whose strings were pulled by their uncle, General Vida, who with Lord Mallory and their father had created Mithril…and wondered just what they were planning. For he could feel additional ripples of resonance from his sibling as well…

"So Tessa…my sweet little sister…just what is going on within the hallowed walls of Mithril, I wonder?" Leonard inquired aloud as he stared outside the window and watched the silhouettes of birds in flight against the early morning sky…

Over in the Sanc Kingdom Heero set the stack of plain blue T shirts in his black canvas bag and surveyed his work. The room he occupied at the Darlian estate was empty, save for the bed and computer desk. He zipped the bag shut and threw it over his right shoulder.

Leaving the room, he walked down the hall to the end. He set the bag down and knocked on the door, waiting for exactly ten seconds before calling, "Relena."

"Just a sec!"

Heero sighed and set his hand on the doorknob. They would be late to the airport if they didn't leave within the next five minutes. But any thoughts of being late for their flight were banished when he heard first a crash and then a yelp.

"Relena!" He threw open the door and rushed inside. Relena was sitting on the floor; a small brown teddy bear lay at her feet, along the contents of a big cardboard box. Heero frowned and walked over to her, extending his hand to help her up. "What were you doing?"

"I wanted something from that box," she said, shrugging.

"And?"

"And, um, I knocked the box off the shelf in my closet," she told him.

Heero's frown deepened. "Why didn't you ask me to help you? And what's so important you couldn't leave it, anyway?"

Relena looked away from him and bent to retrieve the bear. "This. Though you probably don't remember why it would be important to me." She held the stuffed animal out to him.

Heero's chest tightened and his heart beat faster. _The bear. Of course she'd want to take it._ "I remember," he said, his voice gentler. "Are you ready now?"

She nodded, clutching the bear to her chest. "One of the maids put it in that box while we were gone. I didn't want to leave it," she said, not looking at him.

He touched her arm. "It's okay. Come on. We're going to be late." Turning to go, he listened for her to follow him. When she didn't, he stopped and looked back at her. She stood with her head down, the bear squeezed tight in her arms. "Relena."

"What if...what if something happens? The tests...." She raised her head, and he saw the apprehension in her eyes. He took a deep, calming breath. She needed him to be patient, to understand.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you," he said, coming to settle his hands on her shoulders. "And Colonel Testarossa seems genuine about keeping you safe." _If I didn't think she was, we wouldn't be going._

Relena nodded, her honey blonde hair falling forward over one shoulder. "I know, and I want to be as cooperative as possible. This is just such a difficult thing for me, having to go to high school and deal with these...powers."

_Powers._ Heero had to hold back his skepticism. He wanted to be supportive, but what powers could she really have? _She isn't superhuman_. He squeezed her shoulders and said, "Everything will be all right. I'll be with you every step."

"I know." Relena forced a smile. "We should go, huh? Don't want to miss our flight."

Not that their flight would probably leave without them, since it was a Preventer aircraft, but Heero knew some of the pilots got testy when their passengers were late. "Yeah. Come on." They left together, Heero keeping one eye on his charge.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Relena stared out the left window, the teddy bear held in her lap, her mouth set in a small frown. Heero wanted to further reassure her that things would be okay, but his own skepticism kept him from saying anything. He wasn't sure he believed in these "whispered" powers that Colonel Testarossa seemed to know so much about.

And going to high school would bring about new challenges in protecting Relena. It irked him that Mithril was assigning someone else to protect her, but he knew he should be grateful. He looked at her, his eyes softening for a moment. _She's the most important person in my life. I'll do anything to make sure she's safe. _

They arrived at the airport, and Heero talked for a few minutes to the pilots of the small private jet. They were old friends of his, and he trusted them to fly safely. Relena had already boarded, and he took a seat across from her, as was his perpetual custom.

She was silent, her hands twisted together in her lap. The bear sat next to her, and her eyes drifted to it on occasion. Heero sat forward and touched her knee, causing her gentian eyes to fly to his Prussian ones.

"Try to relax and get some sleep," he said.

She gave a small nod. "I'll try."

He sat back as the jet began rolling, and watched Relena prepare herself. She was used to flying, as her job required her to be in several places within a month, but it wasn't easy for her. She closed her eyes after clutching the bear, and started to breathe deeply.

_Wish I could make it easier for her. _But Heero knew there was nothing to be done but let her get through it the only way she could.

_She's a high-ranking political leader, and afraid of heights,_ Heero mused as the plane lifted off and pointed its nose for the sky. But she was also afraid of thunderstorms, and rarely went anywhere without the bear. He frowned at his thoughts, and especially at the one about the small stuffed animal. He was the reason she was so attached to it. _If I hadn't been so careless...just one time._ He scowled and forced the unpleasant memory away.

"Heero?" Her soft voice broke into his musings, and he looked at her. "Will you be okay, working with Sergeant Sagara?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But it will be unusual for you...not being in charge."

"He's helping protect you. That's all that matters."

Relena smiled a little. "Thank you for doing this. I know you don't believe my spells are impor-"

Heero cut her off. "I never said that."

Her smile wavered before disappearing. "You're skeptical. And that's okay." Her hands wandered over the teddy bear, playing with its fur.

"I want you to be safe, and if Mithril can help then that's what's best. It doesn't matter what I think," he told her, his voice cool.

Relena seemed to wilt a bit, and he was instantly sorry for his gruffness. But he meant what he'd said: her safety mattered the most.

"Try to rest," he told her, gentling his tone.

"I will." She studied him for a moment. "You should rest, too. This will be a long day."

"I'm used to long ones," he assured her.

Relena smiled and rested her head back. If she could fall asleep, he knew she'd be out for almost the entire flight. And she needed her rest. His thoughts drifted to their new situation, and he wondered how they would fit in at the Japanese high school. He was half-Japanese, and knew some of the language. Relena knew some as well, from the duties of her job.

Protecting her at the school would be difficult. Anyone could pose as a teacher or student. _Like we are._ But knowing that only added fuel to his constant drive to protect her. _I've never come close to losing her...except that one time._ He gritted his teeth, the ugly memory struggling to resurface. _I only looked away for a moment...and that's all it took for that guy to grab her._

He could still hear the loud orchestra, smell the cloying sweetness of the Cuban cigars. Relena was a guest of honor at yet another political function, expected to make the rounds and play nice. He'd been bored, and sick of watching the older men trying to get their hands on his charge. She'd only been fifteen at the time; he'd only been her personal bodyguard for two weeks. But even by that time he'd known there was something about her, something that made him want to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Heero scowled. _Enough._ But the memory persisted, the pictures playing across his eyes, bringing back the sharp fear and anger at himself.

Relena had been dancing with some younger man, a drone in the legal system, when a small explosion had rocked the main entrance. People were in immediate panic, running and screaming. And he had looked away from her, for that first instant of chaos.

Heero reached for his Coke, taking a long burning swallow. He didn't want to remember the rest of that evening, but it came anyway, in broken fragments and bright Technicolor.

He'd immediately returned his gaze to her, but she was gone. Fear had hit him with a vicious left cross, and he'd run, without thinking, to where she'd been. Spinning a 360, he'd searched, trying to filter out the sounds of terror. And then he'd heard her scream his name, and saw her struggling with a man in a tux.

_Stop it. I don't need to remember._ But there was nothing Heero could do to stem the tide that he found himself in.

He'd drawn his nine millimeter and gone for her, not caring at all for his own safety. The man was trying to half-drag, half-carry Relena, and she'd been putting up a good fight. But she was starting to lose, and the man was almost out the exit.

Heero unbuckled his belt and got up, too edgy to sit. Relena had fallen asleep, and he counted her breaths, watching her closely. _I almost lost her that night._ The pain of that reality hit him solid in the chest, like it always did. No matter that for the last two years no one had gotten close to her. He could still see her eyes, full of fear, and hear her voice as she again screamed his name.

He'd fired the gun, just once, and the man had shoved her and run. Heero had caught her as she fell, and wrapped her in arms that were suddenly shaky. She hadn't cried, but had whispered his name over and over, her delicate face pressed to his chest. And he'd sworn then that nothing like that would ever happen to her again. Not on his watch.

"Are you okay?"

Relena's soft voice broke the memory, and Heero blinked a few times. He realized he was standing over her; she was watching him with wide, curious eyes and a small frown.

"I'm fine." He sat down, knowing she'd want some sort of explanation. "I was remembering," he said, and pointed at the bear.

"Oh." She touched the bear's ear, and said, "You gave him to me the next day. You said...." She trailed off, as if unable to remember. But he knew she did. Both of them would always remember.

"I said it was to remind you that I would always be there to protect you." He spoke in a quiet voice, the mists of memories still hovering around him. "No one is going to keep me from that promise."

She looked at him, and he could see the apprehension in her eyes. For all her bravado about going through with the testing, she was very much afraid.

"Come here." He sat forward and reached for her, and she slid into his lap, her cheek pillowing on his left shoulder. He held her close, breathing in the vanilla and lavender scent of her shampoo. "I will keep you safe," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I know. I trust you."

It was all she needed to say to him. It was all she would ever need to say.

In Tokyo the next day was uneventful. When the school day had ended both Sousuke and Kaname assisted each other in preparing their dwellings for the anticipated guests. First, they went to Tigers Apartments and Sousuke's …where Kaname assisted him in setting up a futon in the same alcove in which he slept when Tessa and Mao stayed with him. She then helped him tidy up, remarking how despite his attempts at making the former safe house his actual home with a new TV and stereo…It still resembled a stake-out place…complete with a battery of weapons, ammo, and surveillance equipment. Laughing Kaname said it held all the warmth and comfort of an army tent. To which Sousuke retorted that being a soldier himself Heero would find the quarters more than satisfactory…

Then they went to Kaname's…and immediately Sousuke saw that she had done quite a bit to make her already cheery domicile…even more inviting. He saw that she had set up new towels in the bathroom with matching washcloths. Then, in the guest bedroom, he helped as she made up the bed with new sheets and a new comforter covered with pink roses. As they finished and stood back to survey the handiwork Sousuke felt no small bit of admiration for how despite the fact that this mission that Mithril had unceremoniously thrust upon him had little to do with her directly…Kaname had opened up her home to welcome the vice foreign minister, showing every bit of hospitality. It was just one more thing to make him love her beyond measure…

After sharing a quick meal Sousuke suggested that they both turn in early for the vice foreign minister and her bodyguard were scheduled to arrive at 6:30 the next morning…so the four of them could catch the early commuter train to Senagawa and get to school in time to get the newcomers settled. They walked over to the door to say good night…

Facing her Sousuke said, "Thank you Kaname…I couldn't be more grateful for the way you've assisted me in this mission so far."

Kaname shrugged and said, "It's okay…I told Tessa that I was glad to help." She scuffed her toes on the tatani and glanced down shyly.

An awkward silence hovered between them…like it did the night she had cut his hair…before their peaceful interlude had ended and the world had come crashing down around them. And with those thoughts Sousuke leaned in, placing his hands gently on her shoulders…

"I have no doubt that the Captain would say the same." His voice then became low, intimate, "However, I'm telling you for me…every time I need help…you're always there for me…so thank you."

Instinctively his hands went up and cupped Kaname's face…drawing her rosebud lips to his…then Sousuke kissed her with infinite tenderness, tasting her with deliberate slowness, like a rich dessert. To which her response was to melt like chocolate in his arms…her own snaking around him to hold on to him for dear life. As the kiss deepened Sousuke felt his heart pounding…and swore he could hear Kaname's heart as well beating in unison.

When they finally, reluctantly drew apart Kaname gazed up at him…her eyes sparkling as she murmured in a sultry voice, "You're welcome…."

Relena felt someone squeeze her shoulder and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Heero stood in front of her, his canvas bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her voice was heavy, her head heavier.

"At the Preventer base in Taiwan. We're transferring to a Mithril transport." Heero's eyes slitted. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." She made to stand and would've gone down if he hadn't caught her under the elbow. She closed her eyes. Why did she feel so heavy? Her mind was muddled, and she wondered if it had to do with the Black Technology. Had she been dreaming about it? Was that possible?

"Relena." Heero's sharp voice cut into the muddle, and she jerked, her eyes flying open. "Are you all right?" he asked again, this time with worry skimming through the words.

"I..." She struggled to talk. _What's happening? I don't understand..._an image of boxes, followed by flashes of fire, flew across her mind, with random sequences of numbers following. "Oh..."

"Relena."

She could feel Heero shake her, but not roughly. The images seemed to intensify, and her heart rate rocketed. Breathing was becoming hard to do. She tried to escape, tried to push the images and numbers away from her. _Help. Heero...._

And then it was over. She was lying on the tarmac, the afternoon sky above her shining with a few cumulus clouds floating around. Taking a gulp of air, she tried to sit up and found herself being eased back down. Heero's face appeared, pale and taut, his eyes deep with concern.

"It's all right now. Relax," he said, and there was a strain in his normally calm voice.

Relena tried to get up again, and again he restrained her. "Let me up," she said, becoming upset when he refused. "Heero, move. Move!"

"No." His eyes grew stormy and cold. "You need to calm down."

"Please, just let me—" Her words cut off as the heaviness began settling over her chest again, and she tried to fight the wave of images off. _No, please. I don't want this._ But the harder she tried to mentally shove them away, the more they assaulted her, blinding in their intensity. And there were words now, coming so fast she could barely comprehend them. The crushing weight that settled over her chest kept her from taking a deep breath, and she thought she was suffocating. _Heero...Heero!_

Then it was gone. All of it. She gasped and reached out, feeling Heero's arms come around her. She pushed her face to his chest and tried to breathe.

"Shh. It's all right now. Shh," he said, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "Deep breaths. Breathe."

Relena sucked in the crisp spring air and clung to her bodyguard. She could do nothing else. And she knew he expected nothing from her. He would hold her until she was ready to be let go. They stayed this way for an indefinable time, Relena afraid of slipping back under the heaviness.

"You're cold." Heero leaned back from her, and she realized she was shaking. He pulled his gray Preventer sweatshirt off and helped slip it over her head, his hands gentle and warm. Then he was holding her again.

"Heero...I...don't let go," she whispered. There was no rallying strength in her this time, no will to stand on her own.

His hold tightened, and he said, "I won't.

Three hours later, they landed on Merida, at the Mithril base where they'd first met Colonel Testarossa. Heero kept a close watch on Relena as they stepped down off the jet, ready to help her should she need it. The last spell had taken a vicious toll on the young VFM, and he was anxious to find out what could be done for her.

They were led inside to a large conference room, where the young soldier told them to wait. Heero watched Relena as she sat down, her slim shoulders hunched forward. He swept the room in a sharp-eyed glance and sat beside her, tension stretching his tired body.

"Thank you," Relena whispered, and he looked at her. She was exhausted, her face pale, her eyes lackluster.

"You're welcome." There was nothing to thank him for, but she wouldn't see it that way. "I'm sorry I can't protect you from them." More sorry than she would ever know.

"You bring me back." She tried to smile but didn't seem to have the strength. "You're always there...." she yawned, "to save me."

His chest ached suddenly, and there were no words to tell her what he wanted so desperately wanted to say. But he could show her, and he turned fully to face her. Gently, because there was no other way he could be with her, he took her face in his hands and breathed a simple kiss over her pale petal lips.

Relena smiled as he drew back, shyness in her eyes. "What was that for?" she whispered, and he touched her cheek.

"For believing in me." Heero knew she would never really understand how much that meant to him.

The door to the room opened, and he swung toward it, immediately putting himself between it and Relena. Tessa stood in the doorway, a pile of clothes in her arms. Behind her stood two young men in uniform, one of them carrying some manila folders.

"Mr. Yuy." Tessa walked in and set the clothes down on the big desk, then gestured to the two men. "Put them here," she said, and the man set the folders down. They both saluted Tessa and left, but Heero was sure they wouldn't be far. Colonel Testarossa seemed to be well-guarded.

"Relena. It's good to see you again." Tessa came to take Relena's hand. "Are you okay?"

"She had a spell at the Preventer base in Taiwan," Heero said, and touched his charge's shoulder. "A bad one."

"Oh." Tessa frowned. "We'll have to begin the testing right away." Her eyes shifted to Heero. "Does she come out of them easily?"

He shook his head, his tousled hair falling over his right eye. "No. She has trouble breathing afterward. And this last one scared her." He'd felt Relena's fear as he'd held her tight, felt her shaking and trying to catch her breath.

"They are getting worse," Relena admitted, her voice quiet. "It's like the images are trying to drag me under."

Tessa's eyes slimmed at that, and she turned back to the desk. "I have your school uniforms and transfer records. You'll be meeting Sergeant Sagara and Miss Chidori in the morning, before school."

"The testing?" Heero's eyes were narrowed. He wanted to find out what could be done to help Relena, because in truth, her spells were beginning to scare him, too.

"As soon as possible." Tessa faced them, and seemed to be readying herself for something. "Your spells are becoming much more regular, and quite intense, it sounds like." Her eyes cut to Heero for a second, and a wave of unease slid over his body. "I know they're scary, Relena, but this is normal. The frequency is, anyway."

"And the intensity?" Heero wouldn't leave it alone. This was his girl they were talking about.

Tessa's manner grew cool. "I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy, but I can't discuss that with you. But please know that everything that can be done for her will be."

He was about to demand to know everything she did, but Relena's gentle touch on his arm stopped him. He met her eyes, saw the soft pleading there, and relented.

"Thank you, Tessa, for everything you're doing. Both of us greatly appreciate it," Relena said, warmth in her voice.

Tessa smiled back. "You're welcome. I'm glad Mithril is able to help." Glancing at the table, she shook her head. "I forgot something. If you'll excuse me...." She left the room, and Heero went to the desk and picked up the folders.

Inside were their fake transfer papers. He saw that Relena's last name had been changed to "Pax," and showed it to her.

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted, scanning the rest of her records.

"They thought of everything," he said, grudgingly. Not that he expected any less; Mithril was a top organization, and Preventer had worked with them on several occasions. But it still prickled his skin that Colonel Testarossa thought another man should help protect Relena.

"Are you sure you're okay with Sergeant Sagara leading this mission?" she asked, and there was sweet concern in her voice, causing his chest to grow warm.

"Yes." He knew it was his pride that caused him to feel animosity toward Mithril, and in turn, Sagara.

Relena watched him for a moment. "If you say so." He was about to reassure her when Colonel Testarossa came back in, followed by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin.

"This is your disguise," Tessa said, and handed a strawberry blonde wig to Relena. "We think the color and length will suit you well."

Relena tried the wig on, tucking her own honey locks under it, and looked at Heero. "What do you think?"

He considered it for several moments. Getting the disguise right was key to fitting in at Jindai – he wouldn't have anyone recognizing her. It was shorter than her own hair, coming to rest at neck-length. And the color _did _suit her. "It will work," he finally said, nodding.

Relena smiled. "Good." She looked at Tessa. "Is there anything we should know for tomorrow?" She tried to cover a yawn and didn't succeed.

"You'll meet Sergeant Sagara near his apartment tomorrow and from there go to Miss Chidori's. They take a commuter train in to school. I don't think you'll have much trouble at Jindai; the students are very friendly, and the teachers are helpful," Tessa said, tapping a fingernail against her lower lip.

"What about Sagara?" Heero asked, watching as Tessa frowned. "Can he be trusted?" After all, this was Relena's life they were messing around with, and he wasn't about to let just anyone close to her.

"Definitely," Tessa said. "He's one of the best men under my command. He's a fine soldier, and very protective...." Tessa seemed to withdraw into herself for a moment, her eyes glassing over. Heero scowled and cleared his throat. "Oh...sorry." She gave a quick nod. "You don't have to worry, Mr. Yuy. Sergeant Sagara would not hesitate to put his life on the line for Relena, just like he would for Miss Chidori." Tessa's voice was quiet, almost subdued.

Heero's scowl deepened. If he was listening right, and he knew he was, the Colonel appeared to have some sort of feelings toward Sagara. _Of course she'd tell me what a great soldier he is._ But that wasn't enough. Relena meant the world to him, and he was trusting no one with her but himself.

"Agent Yuy." Lt. Commander Kalinin spoke firmly. "I can assure you that Sergeant Sagara is extremely trustworthy. Any organization would be grateful and lucky to have him. He will keep the Minister safe. I've worked with him for a long time, and can vouch for his dedication to his missions. You have nothing to worry about."

Heero wasn't sure of that, but Kalinin's words did help ease his mind a bit. Relena reached over to touch his arm, and he glanced at her, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. She needed to rest, and soon. Tomorrow would be draining.

"We have rooms set up for you to rest in," Tessa said and gathered the folders and their school uniforms. Relena handed her the wig and went to stand. Heero helped her, keeping one hand under her elbow. "If you'll please follow me," Tessa said, and led the way from the conference room.

Relena leaned on Heero, and he wished there were more he could do for her. She always gave so much of herself, and usually got so little in return. _She's the most selfless person I know. And I will do everything in my power to protect her._

"Relena, this is your room." Tessa opened a door and reached in to flip on the light.

"Where is Heero staying?" Relena asked, and Tessa pointed across the hallway.

"I'd rather stay next to her," Heero said. He didn't like being away from her at all, but at least being right next door he could hear her if she needed him. Across the wide hall was too far away.

"Oh." Tessa thought for a moment. "I don't see why you can't." She smiled at Relena. "I hope you can get some sleep. You'll have to leave early, at 0500 hours."

Relena grimaced, and Heero smirked. He knew how much she detested rising early. "Okay. And thank you again, for all the trouble you're going through," she said.

"It's no trouble at all. We're going to do our best to help you." Tessa shook hands with her, and added over her shoulder, "Good night, Mr. Yuy."

"Yeah." He watched her and Kalinin walk away, then stepped into the room Relena was staying in. He swept it with his hawk eyes, a frown on his face. Behind him, he heard Relena chuckle.

"You really don't trust them, do you? I'm surprised you didn't tell them you were staying with me," she said, slipping past him to go sit on the bed.

"I might," he said, going into the connected bathroom for a look. Everything seemed all right, but he couldn't put his mind at ease. They were on an unfamiliar base, with unfamiliar people.

"I'll be fine," Relena assured him. "You need to rest, too. Go get some sleep."

He nodded, but knew his exhaustion wasn't as strong as his desire to keep her safe. He knelt next to her and touched her cheek gently. "Scream if you need me," he told her, his voice low and soft.

She smiled. "You know I will. Now go on. You're exhausted, and tomorrow is a big day."

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving the room, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't be forthcoming anytime soon.

The next morning Sousuke was up, showered, shaved and dressed by 0600…packing his book bag to be ready to leave when the time came, he ate a fast breakfast…then gave his place a quick once over…with Kaname's words echoing in his head…

Eying it critically he said to himself _She's right…this place looks slightly better than a barracks…but Yuy's a man and a soldier, so I'm sure it won't matter…_

His cell phone buzzed and he saw it was a CID code from Mithril so he answered using his call sign. "Urzu-7…go ahead."

One of the transport chopper pilots, a corporal Sousuke knew responded, "Sarge, this is Teiwaz-10 entering Tokyo airspace with an ETA at the safe house of approximately ten minutes…I have subject Dove aboard…," He snickered as he added, "… with her Doberman."

Sousuke did a double take. "Doberman? I wasn't told she was bringing any pets."

"I was referring to her bodyguard." The pilot's restrained mirth was apparent.

Sousuke was still puzzled "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see when you meet him, Sarge," was the enigmatic rejoinder. "Over and out."

Flipping his cell shut Sousuke groaned, "I've got a bad feeling about this." He headed out …

The unofficial landing pad for the safe house was a public tennis court that was located adjacent to his apartment building…the same place where he, Kurz, and Mao had stored the trailer that transported all their equipment at the advent of Operation Guardian Angel…and it was a pick up and drop off point when he was home. So it was the obvious place. And sure enough, the unmistakable flap of chopper blades sounded…heralding the arrival of Teiwaz-10, in stealth mode. Sousuke stood back as the din of the chopper blades became deafening and the tempest whipped his hair about. The craft touched down and immediately became visible…

At once a young man with unruly dark hair dressed like Sousuke in the spring uniform of Jindai Municipal High School disembarked and then turned and assisted a petite strawberry blonde, also in the school uniform…grasping her at the waist and lifting her…then setting her down gently, his hands lingered as the two exchanged some seemingly intimate words. Having powered the craft down, the pilot followed…assisting by carrying the luggage…a canvas duffle bag and a medium sized mauve Gucci…

However, the young man then wrenched the bags from him saying tersely, "I'll take that," the action irking Sousuke _he's a rude SOB isn't he?_

At the same time the Mithril corporal's face darkened slightly then he shrugged, meeting Sousuke's eyes as if to say "What did I tell you?" then turned and jumped aboard the chopper, fired it up and lifted off leaving Urzu-7 with his charges.

Putting aside his initial impressions and burying his emotions beneath his usual military protocol, Sousuke saluted smartly. "Madam Vice Foreign Minister I am Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, call sign Urzu-7 SRT Unit attach to flagship Tuatha De Danaan, Pacific Fleet, Mithril…it is an honor to meet you."

Relena smiled at the earnest young man _Tessa's description of him was spot on_. "Sergeant Sagara I'm not an officer…so it's not necessary that you salute me."

Lowering his hand Sousuke quickly responded, "Affirmative ma'am."

"And you can call me Relena…after all, we are going to be classmates."

Sousuke saw the genuine warmth radiating from her and relaxed a bit. "Duly noted, ma'am…however here in Japan one doesn't address another so unless they have a close relationship…so if you don't mind I'll refer to you as Miss Pax."

Relena sighed as she felt the constraints of Japanese society wind around her…reminding her that she was in an alien environment. She then turned and gestured to the sullen man standing beside her. "This is my bodyguard, Preventer Agent Heero Yuy."

Sousuke nodded and addressed him. "Agent Yuy."

Heero's Prussian eyes were inscrutable as he answered with a slight nod. "Sagara."

A very subtle but present sense of animosity existed between the two men as they stood there, sizing each other up like fighters in a ring…each appraising the other as potential adversaries…but not quite a threat to each other…yet. However, Sousuke could feel Heero's restrained anger and braced himself for what lay ahead…

He broke the contact by saying formally, "If you both would come with me…I'll show you where you'll be staying, Yuy." Remembering what had happened with the pilot he gestured to the luggage. "Please grab your bags and follow me."

Heero did that and the three of them headed to Tigers Apartments, Unit 505. Once there, Sousuke directed Heero to the alcove that was to be his sleeping quarters. Saying nothing the dour agent stowed his gear. Although he finally met Sagara his confidence in the entire mission was not any better…especially since Sagara's quarters were not even in the same building as Kaname Chidori's…

_How the hell am I supposed to protect Relena if I'm staying here?_ Completely implacable as he came out into the common area of the efficiency unit Heero demanded, "Sagara tell me…how can you adequately protect Miss Chidori when you don't live in the same building?"

"Heero." Relena admonished but Sousuke went to the glass door leading to the balcony…and threw open the curtains.

"Come here, Yuy."

Heero strode over and Sousuke, picking up a AK 47 automatic rifle with scope and silencer pointed to the building next door…to the end unit doorway one floor below. Raising the weapon to his shoulder, he aimed it at the door that was in plain sight … "That's Unit 4-3LDK…Chidori's place…as you can see we're in sniper's range to pick off anybody trying to get in…in addition…" He gestured to the set up of monitors and sophisticated listening equipment. "…Mithril has audio and video micro-transmitters installed throughout…so Chidori and Miss Pax are under total surveillance…24/7…if needed I can be there in 30 seconds."

"Is that so?"

Sousuke bristled at the implied doubt. "You can see it is."

"Hmmph." Heero grunted, unimpressed as he turned toward the door. "We'd better get going."

He took hold of Relena's arm and putting the rifle down and grabbing his book bag Sousuke followed, scowling…

They headed over to the Maison K condominium and climbed the four flights of stairs to get to Kaname's. On the way, Heero checked on Relena to see how she was doing…

Climbing the final flight of stairs he asked, "Hey, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

She offered him a wan smile. "I'm okay…just tired…I didn't get much sleep last night."

Heero frowned as he stated, "You need to go to bed early tonight…and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." _I don't care what Sagara or Miss Chidori say…they'll have to kill me to keep me awa_y…

They finally arrived at Unit 4-3LDK, Kaname's home…and Sousuke pushed the door buzzer to announce their arrival…

The door swung open and a very pretty Japanese girl with bright chocolate eyes and long blue-black hair, ends tied with a bright red ribbon greeted them…bowing she gave a cheerful welcome…in accented but superb English…

"Good morning…I'm Kaname Chidori….I'm happy to make your acquaintance."

Relena smiled as she recalled Tessa's brief description of Kaname…and felt instantaneous camaraderie. "Likewise…I'm Relena Pax." She gestured to Heero. "This is my…good friend Heero Yuy…he's insisted on coming to Tokyo with me."

"Really?" Kaname glanced at the handsome but somber man beside Relena. "It's nice to know you." she greeted him with a cordial bow.

Heero coolly inclined his head. "A pleasure," he said politely.

Sousuke studied Yuy warily as he greeted Kaname…his body tensed and ready to act if the Preventer agent was impolite toward her. For although up to now he had tolerated Yuy's rude manner toward him…he would not stand for anything less than the utmost respect shown toward the girl he adored.

Astute as always Kaname observed how despite being reserved Heero seemed very solicitous toward Relena…one hand carrying her suitcase…but the other holding her hand, like steadies. So she smiled cheerfully as she stepped back. "Please come in…we can bring your bag to the guestroom…then leave for school."

Relena bowed and said, "Thank you" then entered with Heero. As they passed Kaname grabbed Sousuke's sleeve as he made to follow, questions in her eyes…

However Sousuke squeezed her hand and promised softly, "I'll tell you later," then tailed the couple inside…

Once in, Kaname said warmly, "If you'll follow me, Miss Pax…I'll show you to the guestroom…I hope it'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure it will be just fine," Relena assured her. "And please…call me Relena."

"Okay…I'm Kaname." Both girls headed into the hall leading to the bedrooms while both men remained in the common area.

Heero commented flatly, "She seems like a nice person."

Unsure of how to take that Sousuke stated firmly, "She's a _very_ nice person…the vice foreign minister will be perfectly safe staying here with her."

Heero grunted as he perceptively ascertained by Sagara's quick and almost defensive response that the Mithril sergeant's feelings toward Miss Chidori were quite a bit deeper than that of a mere bodyguard…yet he still harbored doubts…

"So you have surveillance sensors planted throughout this place?"

In response Sousuke went over to the curtains by the glass door leading to the terrace and revealed a tiny but very sophisticated video camera, nestled in the top folds. "There's one of these in the bathroom, the kitchenette and both bedrooms…so I can know what's going on at all times."

"All times huh? I guess you're satisfied with that." Heero's voice held a tinge of sarcasm.

Eyes gunmetal slits Sousuke whirled toward him and snapped, "Just what the hell are you implying, Yuy?"

Heero met his glare and replied, "I have doubts."

"What kind of _doubts_?"

Heero's own Prussian eyes piercing he growled, "I don't think you can as you say get here in 30 seconds if someone was to break in to get to Miss Chidori…and it appears to me that you're just fine with that."

The gauntlet thrown, Sousuke felt his ironclad hold on his emotions release and his temper ignited; exploding like a Roman candle. Heero had succeeded where even his enemies had failed in pushing him beyond his limit...rubbing a very raw area inside that he was beating himself, constantly. So with reflexes like a cobra he seized the Preventer agent by the collar…and slammed him against the wall…

"You listen and listen good, Yuy," he ground out in a deadly murmur. "I would gladly and without hesitation give my life to protect that woman in there…and will in a nano-second kill _anyone_ that dares to even try to hurt her…so if you _ever_ even suggest otherwise again…I'll lay you out like a rug." He tightened his hold and thrust his face inches from Heero's. "You got me?"

Taken completely by surprise Heero reassessed the situation…and grudgingly admitted that Miss Chidori meant a great deal to Sagara and when it came to keeping her safe he was serious. Reacting with fury to his accusation the Mithril operative ironically reminded him of himself…and how he would respond if his own sincerity and determination to protect Relena…were challenged. Immediately he was repentant.

"Yeah," he said submitting. "Sorry."

Satisfied, Sousuke let him go as both girls ran out to the common area…with questioning looks on their faces as both boys jumped apart.

"What's that noise…what's going on out here?" Kaname demanded as she saw Sousuke standing rigidly with a slightly guilty look on his face…while Heero was readjusting his collar. Suspicious she confronted Urzu-7…

"Sousuke?" She pinned him with a steely glare…knowing how he tended to overreact in certain situations.

He stammered a reply. "N-nothing happened Chidori…I was just…explaining something to Yuy…no problem."

"Is that so?" Kaname was dubious until Heero spoke.

"He's right, Miss Chidori…I asked Sagara a question…and he…explained it to me."

She arched a slim brow. "He did, huh?"

Recovering from her own momentary inertia Relena spoke, "Heero, what exactly did you ask him…that the response would create such a noise?" Knowing of Heero's persistently ornery attitude towards this situation her own steady blue orbs were pinned on her bodyguard with a question. To which he had no response, lowering his head.

Seeing the vice foreign minister ready to take her bodyguard to task Sousuke hastened to reply, "Actually ma'am…it was my fault…as I was answering Yuy's question, I accidently bumped that easy chair into the wall." He gestured to the easy chair that happened to be near where he had pinned Heero earlier.

Relena glanced at the piece of furniture. "I see." She glanced again at Heero with a bemused and slightly critical expression…

Kaname, seeing the tense atmosphere glanced at the clock…and cleared her throat to clear the air. "Well uh…we'd better jet or we'll miss the train and be late…and you two have to register for class and get your schedules." She picked up her book bag and with a side glance at Sousuke…headed toward the door followed by Relena.

The boys exchanged a glance…and with somewhat sheepish expressions…followed the girls out…

**NEXT……….FIRST DAY**


	3. First Day

_Author's Note: Here's the first day at Jindai…and this time it's not Sousuke that's causing trouble. Enjoy!_

**First Day**

It was ridiculous. Heero glanced at the strawberry blonde walking next to him, his frown deepening. She'd paid him no attention since leaving Miss Chidori's apartment, instead keeping her eyes on the young Japanese couple walking in front of them. Her chin was lifted, just a little, and her steps had a hard bounce to them. _She's mad, all right_, Heero thought. He reached out, intending to take her hand, like he occasionally did, but she held it away from him.

"Come on, Relena," he said, low enough only she would hear him. But there was no response. His jaw tightened, and his eyes became Prussian slits. _Why is she so upset? I was just making sure she would be okay in the apartment. That is my job_. But even as he thought it, he knew that wasn't quite true. Yes, he wanted to make sure the apartment was safe. That was true, but he also didn't think much of Sagara being so far away from his charge.

They had to cross a street, and he put his hand on her elbow as they walked across. She deliberately moved out from beneath his touch, making him murmur darkly beneath his breath. She didn't get mad often, but when she did....he sighed, remembering the last time.

She'd been getting ready for a flight, and the copilot was talking to her, telling her about the plane and himself. Heero had watched and listened, not thinking too much of it..._until he started hitting on her. _Even now, the memory of the guy leaning closer to her, his voice lowering, the way he'd brought his hand up, _like he was going to touch her face...._

He felt a sharp jerk on the sleeve of his uniform and abruptly halted, realizing he was inches from crashing into Miss Chidori. Sagara glared at him, and Heero dropped his gaze to the ground for a moment. They'd come to another intersection, and Relena, paying attention, had stopped him. He looked at her, wondering if his exile was over, but she was staring across the street. _Guess not. And some bodyguard I am – she had to watch out for me this time._ Focusing on what was happening, he stayed close to her as they crossed the street.

It was busy, with the flow of people headed the same way they were. He was tense, and knew this wasn't going to be a fun day for him. _So help any guy who hits on her._ He smirked, thinking of that upstart copilot.

He'd shoved him away from Relena and almost knocked the guy down. The man had actually taken a swing at him._ What a joke_, Heero mused. _I could've laid him flat._ But Relena had intervened, ordering him to back off. _And then she really got mad, laying into me that night at the hotel._ He glanced at the petite young woman he'd sworn to protect and sighed.

_I was only trying to protect her that day._ But it went deeper than that. So much deeper. The fact was, he couldn't stand seeing another guy that close to her, hitting on her.

"Here's the train station," Kaname said, and the four of them moved into the waiting crowd. Heero noticed how Sagara stayed close to Miss Chidori, using his body to block her so no one could bump into her.

_Guess I judged him too quickly._ Still, the idea of being in a separate building all night bothered him. He was used to being right next door to Relena, or at least down the hall, like at the Darlian estate.

"Oh!" Relena's small cry had him reacting on instinct. A tall teenage boy had banged into her, knocking her off-balance and into Heero's right side. He reached out and steadied her, while at the same time grabbing the boy's arm.

"Hey!"

"Watch what you're doing," Heero growled, his eyes piercing slits. He felt Relena's hand on his arm and glanced at her. She gave a small nod, and he let go of the boy, who quickly turned away and almost crashed into Sousuke, who had heard Relena's gasp and moved to see what had happened. Heero met Sagara's questioning look with a brief jerk of his head toward the boy. Sousuke nodded and turned back to Kaname as the train pulled up.

Heero kept his right hand on the small of Relena's back as they boarded, a glare in his eyes and a scowl on his face. It was crowded, and he and Sousuke stood while the two girls sat. Relena wouldn't look at him, and he knew he'd have to fix this. He couldn't take the silent treatment any longer. And he was worried about her. She'd told him she didn't get much sleep the night before, and she looked tired.

_She's going to talk._ He kept his eyes pinned to her, but the glare had gone, replaced by softness and concern. They needed to work it out. _Yeah, we're definitely going to talk…_.

The early commuter train hissed into the Senagawa station…doors sliding open to allow the throng of young professionals, blue collar workers and high school students off to proceed to their destinations. Including the four adolescents that included the disguised vice foreign minister and her bodyguard…who appeared to be in a slight state of duress…

Relena was more than a little annoyed with Heero…the Preventer agent's behavior since arriving in Tokyo and especially while they were at Kaname's home was in her opinion totally unacceptable…especially since Kaname had graciously opened her home to her and Mithril had made painstaking arrangements to help her. Even though she knew he was reacting out of his concern for her safety and still was feeling the lingering guilt from the past kidnapping ordeal, it filled her with ire that his attitude toward Sergeant Sagara had been so adversarial. And her reaction was to ignore his attempts at conversation during the train ride and now that they had gotten off…to give him the proverbial cold shoulder…

As the crowd dispersed Kaname noticed the strained atmosphere that chilled the air between Relena and Heero…but tactfully ignored the rift as she gave the game plan for the morning…

"It's 7:20 …we're about a ten minute walk to the school." She consulted her Rolex watch and continued, "As student council vice president I can guide you to the administration office to register, get your IDs, and get your schedules…and then find out what second year class you're in. From there on in, you'll be directed to the assigned class where they'll introduce you." She reached in her book bag and took out the ID card. "I'll slide my card and let you in."

Relena nodded woodenly while Heero just grunted…drawing a look of concern Kaname glanced at Sousuke who shrugged, himself perplexed by the apparent bad vibes…

Disturbed by the lack of enthusiasm she asked, "Hey guys...is everything okay?"

Relena cast a glare at Heero whose scowl was thunderous sighed and replied, "We're fine, Kaname…and thanks so far…it appears you've thought of everything."

His gunmetal eyes twinkling with admiration Sousuke stated, "She's a brilliant strategist."

Blushing prettily Kaname smiled in pleasure. "It's nothing really…as vice president it's my job to help new students…so we'd better get a move on…you can follow us, right Sousuke?"

"Affirmative." The Mithril sergeant fell in step with her and with no other choice left Heero took Relena's elbow to follow… which she quickly wrenched away.

They'd been off the train for two minutes when Heero took Relena's arm and held it again, even when she tried to pull it away. "Stop it," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Don't tell me what to do." She yanked her arm once more, but he kept his hold, and she glared at him. "Let go of me."

"No. Not until you stop acting like a spoiled brat." He saw lightning flash in her eyes and steeled himself. "Enough with the silent treatment. We're not in junior high." Not that he'd ever been, anyway, but she'd told him some stories about her own experiences.

"Oh, I'm the juvenile one? Just what did you ask Sergeant Sagara back at the apartment?" Her voice was low, like his, but filled with hot lead. "Well?"

Heero gritted his teeth. He hated fighting with her, and knew she'd be angry when he told her what he'd said. "I told him I didn't think much of his security measures for keeping Miss Chidori safe." _Might as well get it out there._

"Heero Yuy!" she snapped, and his scowl hardened. "How could you do that? It's quite obvious he cares about her!"

"By staying so far away from her? Do you really think he could get to her in 30 seconds like he says?" His voice was ice cold. He expected her to react with fire, but her eyes softened instead, taking him off-guard.

"Yes, I do. Just look at them," she said, gesturing to the couple leading them by five feet.

He shook his head but looked anyway. Sagara and Miss Chidori were walking close together, his head bent down so he could hear what she was saying. Every now and then, they would glance at each other, Miss Chidori smiling or giggling. Heero sighed.

"I still don't think—"

Relena cut him off, her voice gentle now. "If someone was trying to break into Kaname's apartment, or had already gotten in, just how long would it take _you_ to get there?"

He could feel the immediate rise of panic-induced fury at the implied situation. "Not long," he told her.

She smiled. "About 30 seconds?"

He looked at her, and she gazed up at him, her eyes so soft now, and trusting. Even when she was mad at him, she trusted him. "Probably less," he said, and slid his hand down her arm to hold hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're upset about not being closer to me, but it will be okay. If anything happens, you'll get to me quickly, like you always do," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

He swallowed hard. How was it that she could make him feel like a complete idiot one second, and a hero the next?

"So?" she asked, looking up at him.

"So what?"

She frowned. "Are you going to apologize?"

His eyes slitted. "For what?" He felt her stiffen and tightened his hand around hers. "I already apologized to Sagara."

"What about to me?"

"You?"

She nodded, and he saw how downcast her face had become. "Heero, Mithril is doing everything it can to help me, and Sergeant Sagara and Kaname have opened their homes to us. I know you're reacting the way you are because you care about me, but you can't be so antagonistic toward everyone."

_I don't trust them._ But he couldn't tell her that. She expected him to work well with Sagara and Mithril, like it or not. It was the politician's way of doing things, though, not his. He sighed. "I'll try," he said.

"And?"

He scowled. "I'm...sorry."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Now, I expect you to be nice to everyone at school." There was a warning in her voice.

"And if they're not nice to us?"

Relena smiled. "That doesn't matter."

Oh, it mattered all right. Maybe they didn't have to be nice to him, but they _would_ be pleasant to her. He'd make sure of it.

As they made the trek through the market place at Senagawa to get to school, Kaname tugged at Sousuke's shoulder while glancing back at the two following behind. "Hey Sousuke…what gives back there?"

His face still facing ahead he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Those two…is it my imagination…or are they having a major blow up?"

"Blow up?" Sousuke echoed as he used his peripheral vision to investigate…and saw for himself that the vice foreign minister and her bodyguard were engaged in what seemed to be a very heated exchange. They were about five feet behind.

"It appears that they're having…a discussion of sorts."

Kaname scoffed, "Yeah right…uh that's a thermonuclear blast going on back there, Sousuke…and you told me Heero's Relena's bodyguard…right?"

"Affirmative."

"Well it looks like she's tearing him a new one," Kaname pointed out and then continued speculating…

"You know…I thought there was some storm brewing between them after leaving my place…which reminds me…just what happened during that 'discussion' you had with him at my place? And don't tell me you were just answering a question…because I know different."

Sousuke at first looked rattled then shook his raven head with a dry grin _I can't keep anything from you…you know me too well _"Actually Chidori…he insinuated that my measures to keep you safe…were inadequate…so I …convinced him otherwise."

"I see." Kaname quipped, "So did you do it with or without your gun?"

"Without…but I got the message across." His face became tortured and dark…as if he had slipped into a self-imposed abyss…transporting back to the dark time of six months ago…

Kaname saw the way the memories of that time…cast a pall of doubt and recriminations over Urzu-7 in a way that had infiltrated the once impenetrable armor of his conscious…and his confidence….whatever Heero Yuy had said to him must have struck a nerve. Sensing this, she threaded her arm around his and leaned close to his ear…

"You need to stop beating yourself up over that."

He knew to what she was referring…her voice was soft and consoling…a soothing balm to his raw psyche. Standing by him and cheering him on, just as always…and in effect holding his heart in the palm of her hands…taking full possession of him for all eternity. But the only way Sousuke felt able to express those feelings was to take his hand and cover hers…

_Thank you…my Angel…_

The four arrived at the entrance of Jindai Municipal High School just before the first bell. Kaname used her ID card to scan Relena and Heero as guests to allow them on school grounds. And as student council adjutant in charge of security Sousuke made sure that any searches that were conducted on the vice foreign minister did nothing too invasive…especially since Yuy's watchful scowl broadcast doom to any attempt to do so…

As they threaded their way through the swarm of students hurrying to make first period a girl's shrill summons called through the crowd. "Kana…hey Kana-chan!"

"Huh?" Kaname and Sousuke turned while a bespecled gamin girl with braided pigtails and a studious youth came over to them. Not knowing the pair Heero automatically thrust himself in front of Relena to shield her.

"Oh hi Kyoko…Kazama," Kaname greeted the two with a grin…indicating that they were friends…so Relena touched Heero's shoulder to make him relax.

"Did you know? There's a rumor that two foreign exchange students from the West have transferred here." Kyoko was exuberant as Kaname shook her head in disbelief _How does she manage to find out everything? And how do I explain why they're with me and Sousuke? _

She glanced helplessly at Relena who as a seasoned diplomat smiled graciously and offered her hand. "Hello…I'm Relena Pax and this is my friend Heero Yuy…we transferred here and we're old friends of Kaname's."

Kyoko inquired of her friend, "Really Kana-chan? They're friends of yours?"

Kaname took the rope thrown to her by pasting a cheery smile on her face. "Uh-huh…Relena and Heero both went to private school with me in America when we were kids." She then hastily added, "And I gotta get them registered for class so see ya later."

Without further explanation she grabbed Relena's arm and propelled her through the crowd to the registrar in the administration office…and both boys followed…getting lost as a roving group of underclassmen cut them off…much to Heero's and Sousuke's chagrin…

"Where the hell'd they go?" Heero growled, his nerves getting on edge…it appeared to him that the girls had vanished into the packed hallway…and with the recent strain on his relationship with Relena his temper was walking a thin line.

Sousuke replied, "Don't worry…they haven't gotten far." He pulled out his Glock…clicking the slide to cock it. "And if need be…I'll clear this hallway."

Heero was surprised. "You're always armed here?" _When I tried to bring my gun Relena told me not to…that it would be too conspicuous…so much for that._

"Of course…there are all kinds of terror organizations after Chidori…it's my job to protect her…and I will… no matter where she is." Sousuke kept the gun concealed but at the ready. "Let's keep moving."

Heero grunted and nodded as they continued pushing their way through…

As they made their way to the registrar Relena said to Kaname "I'm sorry, Kaname…for putting you on the spot like that."

Kaname shrugged her slender shoulder. "Don't worry about it…it just so happens that I did go to private school in New York when I was little…so it wasn't a lie…and Kyoko knows."

Relena smiled, remembering how Tessa had briefed her on Kaname just before she and Heero had left the Merida base. She had told her how brave and resourceful the Japanese Whispered subject was…and how she never hesitated to rise to a challenge.

"Thank you Kaname." Relena was grateful as another piece was fitted to the puzzle.

Both girls were just about there when a raspy tenor purred, "What's up pretty ladies?"

Inwardly groaning at the sight of Satoru Shirai Kaname sighed, "We're in a hurry, Shirai…so if you don't mind…" she and Relena tried to push past but Shirai put his arm up… blocking their way…his eyes leering at Relena…

"So who's this lovely flower? I don't believe I've ever seen you here before." He smiled as his eyes continued boldly appraising her. "With that gorgeous hair and those big, beautiful blue eyes you must be from the West…like Europe or America."

Uncomfortable under the lascivious scrutiny Relena stammered, "P-please…we need to register me before class."

Annoyed Kaname protested, "Why don't you just get lost, Shirai? You can see she's not interested."

Relena affirmed the statement by recoiling…but the school lothario was undaunted…and made to touch Relena's strawberry strands, framing her face…then all hell broke lose…

Shirai was about to become even bolder…when he found himself grabbed and thrown roughly against the wall, his back slammed into the concrete. A pair of slitted Prussian blue flames bore into him like twin laser beams…

"Keep your filthy hands off of her…or I'll rip your arms from the sockets…and beat the crap out of you with them." Heero's baritone was low and cold…his grip was of iron…and his intent was deadly…

Shirai, never one for bravery …became a quivering mass of jelly as he whimpered, "I-I d-did't mean any--,"

Heero tightened his hold as he snarled, "But you weren't paying attention, were you? When she was backing away from you…in case you're too stupid to know she was telling you to back off…so I'm making sure you know…back the hell off!"

Shaking visibly Shirai cast a helpless look at Sousuke, who stood by next to Kaname and Relena…slipping his gun in his waistband…his own face dark and forbidding. "C'mon Sagara…call this guy off me."

"Just what the _hell_ is going on here?!" a booming voice thundered as the crowd that had gathered to observe the scuffle parted like the Red Sea…and the boys' gym teacher Coach Kagure came forward with a glare at Heero first, who finally released the hapless Shirai…then pinned his eyes on Sousuke…

"Well, well if it isn't my good friend Sagara who helped put me in a loony bin for the last nine months…I might have known you'd be behind this commotion."

Sousuke snapped to attention and replied quickly, "Sir, yes sir!"

Kagure snapped, "Don't smart mouth me, mister! I still haven't forgot about the pastry cart incident from last year…and now I see you have a new partner in crime." He fixed his stare at Heero who impassively but defiantly looked back. "And who the hell are you?"

"Heero Yuy."

Kagure snorted, "Heero Yuy, huh?"

"That's what I said…didn't you hear me?" Heero replied flatly…causing the color to rise on Coach Kagure's face…making him apoplectic as he got right into the Preventer agent's face…never a wise idea as Heero's eyes narrowed…

"Why you little smart ass…

Stepping forward Relena, seeing the full blown disaster that had fallen rushed to perform damage control before Heero's infamous temper surfaced. "Sir, please forgive him…he was just trying to protect me."

However the gym teacher was hearing none of that. "Stay out of this, missy…I want to hear from him…"

"WHAT IN HEAVEN IS GOING ON?!" The principal of Jindai High School, a lady in her late fifties then stepped into the fray….and immediately noticed the two new foreign exchange transfers. She addressed Relena with a pleased smile…

"Miss Pax I believe…the registrar has been waiting for you and Mr. Yuy."

Relena lowered her head. "I'm sorry…I was on my way there with Miss Chidori…but there was a…misunderstanding with a boy…and my bod—friend Heero was trying to help me."

"I see." The principal nodded then shot a withering look at the coach. "Coach Kagure, why are you detaining this young man when he's expected at the registrar's office?"

"B-but principal…," the bombastic man sputtered.

She ignored him and gestured to Heero. "If you'll come with me, I'll get you both to the registrar so you can get your schedules, ID cards, and everything else."

She pushed past the coach and grasped both Heero and Relena by the arm to take them away…leaving Kaname and Sousuke, who was still standing at attention with a flabbergasted Coach Kagure…who glowered at him, uttered a muffled curse…then marched off just as the second bell rang..

Kaname heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a close one, huh Sousuke… Sousuke?" She saw that he was still standing at attention. "Hey Sousuke…it's okay…he's gone, so at ease, sergeant 'cause we gotta get to first period."

Warily Sousuke looked around and then relaxed and nodded. "Understood."

They headed off to class…

When they arrived at the Class Four homeroom the classroom was buzzing…news had spread like wildfire about the two Western exchange transfer students; a girl and boy…especially the boy whose earlier altercation…and how he had stood up to "Blowhard Kogure" was rapidly becoming legend. As Kaname and Sousuke entered from the rear to take their seats Kyoko pin-holed them…

"Kana…I heard that your friends were in a big fight…is it true?"

Kaname inwardly groaned _Oh man…as usual Gossip Central is hard at work…and it looks like this Heero guy is going to be worse at fitting in then Sousuke…if that's possible_ "Uh…well," she began but was cut off by the final bell…and Kagurazaka-sensei who stepped into the room…

_Saved by the bell…thank Kami_ Kaname, as class rep bade, "All rise…and bow!" The class followed the directive then took their seats as the teacher brought the class to order…

"Attention please…" she slid open the door…then a boy with half Japanese features and a very pretty girl decidedly Western in appearance with strawberry blonde hair entered …Heero and Relena…

Kaname sighed softly as Kyoko turned and hissed, "They're in this class…Kana, did you know?"

Kaname shook her head as the class hummed so Kagurazaka-sensei rapped her desk for attention. "Class please welcome these two new students…Miss Relena Pax and Mr. Heero Yuy."

Relena bowed and said in halting Japanese. "I'm happy to meet you."

Heero also bowed and said politely, "It is a pleasure."

Kagurazaka-sensei asked, "Is there anything you would like to tell the class about yourselves?"

Relena smiled her best winning politician smile. "I can say that we're both from the Sanc Kingdom…and have known each other a very long time."

At that diplomatic and enigmatic response the class murmured until Kyoko piped up, "I know that they're old friends of Kaname's."

At this everyone whirled and looked at the class rep as if for confirmation…and the teacher smiled at Kaname...putting her neatly on the spot _Thanks a lot Kyoko_

"So Miss Chidori…then perhaps you wouldn't mind acting as a guide for Miss Pax? And Sagara…"

Sousuke popped up and saluted. "Ma'am."

Kagurazaka-sensei sighed, "Please be kind enough to act as a guide for Mr. Yuy…and don't show him any of your warped ideas." She glared a warning and Sousuke nodded.

"Understood ma'am."

"Good," the teacher approved. "So Miss Pax…Mr. Yuy…please take the seats across from Chidori and Sagara."

The rest of the class watched as Relena and Heero made their way to the empty seats and took them. However Kaname noticed the subtle strain in Relena's flushed cheeks and stormy eyes. And she saw that Heero's own Prussian blue orbs were nearly black as was his scowl…

_Oh boy…looks like another megaton explosion coming up…_

By lunchtime, Relena was ready to throw in the towel on the whole thing. High school was loud and raucous and she wasn't sure she would ever fit in. The café was noisy and crowded, and she felt Heero's hand on the small of her back. Tensing, she took a step forward, and gave a slight shake of her head. She didn't want him touching her at the moment.

_I can't believe he got into that fight. And only five minutes after we got here!_ She knew he was just trying to protect her, but he went overboard. _Being disrespectful to that teacher_...Again she felt his hand, this time on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. She sighed.

"This is where we sit," Kaname announced, waving toward a large table where several boys and girls sat. Relena attempted a small smile. After all, it certainly wasn't Kaname's fault she felt so overwhelmed. The Japanese girl hadn't been anything but nice, helpful, and friendly.

But Relena wasn't sure she could face any more questions. She wanted to go sit somewhere by herself, and regroup. _How do I tell Kaname that, though?_

"We're sitting here." Heero gestured to the opposite end of the table, and Relena couldn't help but give him a grateful look.

_He knows me so well._ She made to follow him, and saw Sousuke shake his head at Kaname. The girl looked over at Heero, nodded, and sat down across from the Mithril sergeant. Relena sat across from Heero and tried to let all the stress roll off.

"You okay?"

She looked over at Heero and saw the concern in his fathomless blue eyes. "Not really," she admitted, knowing she couldn't hide anything from him.

"What is it?"

"I think you should know," she said, poking at her food. Eating didn't sound appetizing at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero's voice had dropped to ice.

She met his piercing gaze, a frown on her delicate face. "I asked you to be nicer to everyone, and the first thing you do is throw one of the students into a concrete wall. And then—"

"He had it coming." Heero's eyes blazed.

Relena glared at him. "And then you were disrespectful to that teacher. Didn't you understand me? You need to try harder."

"Why? So the students can hit on you? Is that what you want? More male attention?" Heero ground out between his teeth. "I didn't think you were that type of girl."

Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she quickly dropped her gaze. _How could he say that? He knows I'm not like that at all._ She wanted to run, but knew it was useless. She wouldn't know where to go, _and he would catch me, anyway._

"Relena. Relena, look at me. Please," Heero said, his voice soft now, pleading.

She glanced up, and saw how contrite he looked. "What?" she whispered, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line, and uncalled for. I know you're not like that. But this," he gestured to the café, "is difficult for me. I want to protect you."

She nodded, and reached up to brush away a few stray tears. "I know you do, and I trust you to keep me safe. But by throwing the other students around, and acting threatening, you're making it all the more difficult." She looked down, and pushed her plate of food away. "And I feel bad, because you come off as a jerk, and you're not. You're one of the nicest guys I know—"

"You don't know that many."

She frowned at him. "You're very caring, and sweet, but no one else ever sees that, because you're too busy being overprotective."

"Overprotective." Heero's scowl darkened. "So I should just stand back whenever some guy starts getting pushy with you? That guy could've hurt you."

"He wouldn't have. Not here at school, anyway."

"You don't know that. I've met his type before."

Relena's frustration with him was back-building, and she knew it would explode soon. She didn't want to start yelling. Not here. And she rarely even raised her voice, but Heero was impossible today. "You could've just stepped in front of me, told him to go on his way, and been done. But you overreacted—"

"He was pawing at you." The ice had gone from his voice, melted down by the fire that now consumed it.

"No, he wasn't." _Not yet, anyway._ She knew the boy hadn't taken her seriously about not being interested, but still. Heero had handled it wrong.

"You need to eat." He pointed at her plate. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Don't change the subject. And I'm not hungry." She pushed the plate further away.

"It's my job to keep you safe, and I intend on doing it, to the best of my abilities," he told her. "And that includes throwing probable assailants into walls." This was said with an almost-proud gleam in his Prussian eyes.

"You're impossible." Relena turned her head, and caught everyone at the other end of the table staring at them. They quickly looked away, but not before she felt heat burst through her, coloring her cheeks red.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Heero asked, but there was no concern in his voice, just a hint of humor.

"No, not at all. Why would I be embarrassed? Just because my bodyguard assaulted a student, insulted a teacher, and made both of us look antisocial and combative?" she asked, her eyes snapping. Heero opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "No. I'm not done. I've told you how I feel about you overreacting whenever you think someone, usually a guy, is going to hurt me. You tell me you're protecting me, and that _is_ your job. But you aren't just a bodyguard to me, Heero. You've _never_ been just a bodyguard."

She got up from the table, picked up her plate, and walked over to the group. Kaname glanced up at her and immediately asked, "Do you want to leave?"

Relena forced herself to smile. "No, not until you're finished." She sat next to Sousuke, who shot a quick look down the table at Heero, who was staring at his food.

"Is everything all right?" Sousuke asked.

"No, but it will be," Relena assured him. She looked at Heero, and he glanced at her, but didn't move. She picked up her chopsticks and took a small bite from her plate, knowing he was watching.

Things weren't good between them, but like she'd told Sergeant Sagara, they eventually would be.

It was nearly six o'clock when the four teens from Jindai High got off the train at Chofu. Since it had been decided that due to the nature of the mission they stay close together Sousuke, Heero, and Relena stayed at the basketball court as Kaname played in an intramural game after school…that was sent into sudden death overtime twice. So they ended up taking the later train with the ride being mostly silent as the two…still embroiled in their earlier dispute… refused to speak to each other…

As they all gathered together to begin the trek home the foursome paired up…Kaname with Sousuke and Relena with Heero. But Kaname could feel the unhappiness that shrouded the vice foreign minister and her bodyguard…the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. However she could also see that there were deep feelings between the two…and saw the misery both were trying hard to conceal. She sighed as they walked along the river, drawing Sousuke's immediate attention

"Kaname, is something wrong?" His voice was filled with warm concern.

She shook her head. "I'm fine…but look at those two…" she jerked her head back at the other couple, walking together…but separate as their stiff postures proved…

Sousuke affirmed, "Yes, I did notice that…while you were in the game they sat on the bleachers with me in the middle…and I felt as if I were in a demilitarized zone."

"Yeah…and you remember lunch? They went to sit by themselves… had their tiff…then Relena left him and came and sat with us. She talked to you…what did she say?"

"I asked if everything was all right," Sousuke replied.

"And?" Kaname probed.

"She said no…but it will be." Still not able to fully fathom the complexities of man/woman relationships Sousuke added, "…whatever that means."

Kaname shook her head _Oh Sousuke…when it comes to things like this you're dumb as a sack of rocks_ she then noticed that they were coming to her favorite place at the river's bank…smiling as an idea hit her she said with conviction, "Well _I_ know what it means…and I'm going to help make it happen."

Turning to the other couple she said brightly, "Hey Relena…I want to show you something …so come with me." Relena gasped as Kaname linked arms with her…and literally pulled her down to the river's edge…while both bodyguards watched.

His eyes wide with bemusement Heero asked Sousuke, "What is she doing?"

Suddenly aware of where they were Sousuke grinned…enlightened by Kaname's action he responded, "Let's go see…"

At the river's edge Kaname let go of Relena's arm and pointed to the westering sun…reflecting in the rushing water of the river, turning everything into gilded gold around them…while a breeze sent a flurry of petals from nearby sakura trees to add to the beauty and tranquility of the scene…

"This…is my secret place," she pointed out. "The place where I do all my soul searching…when I have a bad day at school…or when I need to figure things out." Not finished she knelt at the bank and ran her fingers through the water then went on, "Somehow, dipping my hand…and letting the water run through my fingers…talks to me…and eases my soul."

Touched by the explanation Relena stooped down…and reached below to allow the cool water to run through her own fingers. The sensation sent a sense of calm through her troubled core…and helped dissipate the tension and stress with which she had been besieged since getting her Whispered episodes…

"Yes," she said slowly. "I can see what you mean." Her spirit lightened Relena then realized that all her anxiety about this entire situation…including her reason for the present quarrel with the one closest to her…was flowing away with the river's current…

Then a gentle, dearly familiar hand lay on her right shoulder…and a soft baritone murmured in her ear…

Heero knelt beside her. "I'm sorry."

_Oh Heero…_ She whirled around and threw her arms around him…and he wrapped his own around her; caressing her, closing out everything.

Smiling as she watched the two Kaname rose and stepped back to stand by Sousuke…who gazed at her in high regard…

The boys dropped the girls off at Kaname's apartment after spending some time at the river. Relena watched Sousuke follow Kaname into the kitchenette, and turned to Heero. Since apologizing at the river, he'd been his normal self with her – still protective, but calm and gentle.

"I'll come over later to stay until you fall asleep," he said, touching her cheek.

"Okay." She was glad he was coming over; he always tried to make sure she was sleeping before leaving her for the night. It was a ritual he'd started a few nights after the failed kidnapping attempt. He didn't always do it, but usually more often than not. "So are we okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I promise to do better on Monday."

"I do, too." She smiled and hugged him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. _I could stay here forever. _He made her feel safe, loved. _Like the most important person in the world._

"Yuy, are you—"

She stepped back and glanced over her shoulder. Sousuke stood outside the small kitchen, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah." Heero dropped his gaze back to Relena and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Is your cell charged?"

She nodded. "I made sure."

"Call if you need me." He looked over her head at Sagara. "Ready if you are."

Sousuke walked over, Kaname trailing him. "Don't worry, Miss Pax. I promise you'll be safe here with Chidori," he said, his voice calm and serious.

Relena smiled. "I'm not worried." Truth be told, she was only worried about the two boys getting along, although Heero didn't seem combative toward the Mithril sergeant anymore. _And he promised me he'd try harder._ "I'll see you later," she told Heero, who nodded.

"Later."

Sousuke looked at Kaname, who grinned at him. "We'll be fine, soldier. Go on," she said, earning a quick smile from him before he followed Heero out.

As the two young men headed to Tigers Apartments both were silent…their minds full with the events of the first day of this mission. Neither one was very talkative as a whole so the situation was not uncomfortable and the walk was short. They were at Sousuke's door in about five minutes…

Slipping his key into the lock Sousuke opened the door and he and Heero entered, kicking off their shoes as was the normal thing in Japanese society. As they made their way in Sousuke gave the grand tour…

"First door to the right is the head…there's a shower in there too so you don't have to go to a public bath…"

"Got it."

Being half Japanese himself Heero was aware of the dwellings in Tokyo being so compact that many had just sinks and toilets…so this apartment with its shower was a cut above average…still it was an efficiency unit in every sense of the word. Used to the opulence of Relena's lifestyle as a world leader Heero had prepared himself for the Japanese style of making the best use with little space…but it appeared to him that Sagara lived even more of a austere life with no decorative touches around to speak of. Sousuke flipped the light switch then pointed to the kitchenette, which was made up of a countertop stove, sink, cabinets, and a small refrigerator. He reached in for two cans of Orange Crush…then tossed one to Heero…

"I drink only soft drinks," Sousuke stated as he popped the can and took a swig. "Alcohol dulls the senses and I never liked the taste."

Heero nodded as he opened his and took a draught…he preferred Coke but the orange was a change. "Thanks."

Sousuke then led him into the living/common area…and as was the theme that was apparent throughout the rest of the apartment it too was Spartan. Very little furnishings as a means of comfort…with a long cheap folding table with a portable transmitter, a laptop computer with another compact transmitter, empty magazines, boxes of ammo, and two crates; one with grenades, the other with smoke bombs. Underneath the table Heero saw the rest of what appeared to be quite the arsenal…with an automatic Steyr compact repeating rifle, a bazooka, Howitzer, assault rifle and plenty of rounds…both live and practice. However Sagara did have a television, a stereo, and one discernable piece of furniture that appeared to be a black leather recliner chair…with its own state of the art control…something that even Heero had never seen.

"So what kind of chair is that?" the agent from Preventer inquired.

Sousuke gestured with his hand. "Go ahead and try it out."

Heero grunted as he sat down…the chair seemed to surround him then he hit the power button. He immediately felt a pulsing vibration that sent sensations throughout his body but especially his lower region…an extremely pleasurable experience as his body responded…much to his embarrassment…

Noticing his guest's reaction with a sly grin Sousuke explained, "That chair is very helpful in relieving…tension. Especially at 3 AM…I was at a hot spring with Kaname and a group of friends last fall and it helped keep me…calm…so I got one for home."

Understanding only as another man can Heero nodded. "Yeah."

A bit unnerved he got right up then surveyed the weapons cache and with a wry smirk remarked, "Mithril makes sure you're well armed, don't hey?" and was surprised to hear Sousuke's response…

"These all are my personal property…I know quite a few weapons dealers around the world and they can get me whatever I want. Actually Yuy, I only work part time for Mithril…in an 'as needed' capacity…by my choice."

"So why's that?" Heero wanted to know _Colonel Testarossa assured us that Relena would be safe with their boy Sagara…now he tells me he's a part timer…just what the hell are they trying to pull?_

Sousuke replied in a tone so cold that it sent a shiver into Heero's belly, "Because I got tired of being a puppet…jumping every time Mithril pulled the string regardless of--" he cut himself off and scowled darkly.

"Of what?" Heero would not be denied.

Sousuke sighed heavily, "Of whether it affected the rest of my life." He went over to the window and stared out at the sky and thickening clouds…and the door of Kaname's condo. "…all because I'm the only one that can pilot their secret weapon." This was said with fierce bitterness.

"Secret weapon?"

"Yeah…the Arbalest…an Arm Slave of the highest level equipped with a Lamda Driver…that is so advanced that there's only one in the world…now." Sousuke turned back and faced him. "With it I destroyed the other two Arm Slaves with Lamda Drivers from Amalgam in a battle in Hong Kong six months ago."

"Is that so?" _I know all about Amalgam…they're no small potatoes_ Heero's interest was piqued now. "So what is a Lamda Driver?"

Sousuke's face was dark and he answered with thinly veiled contempt. "It's a weapon that supposedly merges with the fighter's thoughts and feelings…to act based on that …releasing energy so powerful it can annihilate anything in its path." He sneered as he finished, "But in my opinion it's totally useless…all smoke and mirrors…I've tried to engage the damn thing in the midst of several battles…and it failed until I was almost killed."

Heero was confused as he stated. "But then it would suddenly kick in."

"Affirmative."

"So how did you manage to use it to win?" as a former soldier himself he was feeling Sagara's frustration…eerily familiar to his own about Relena's 'whispers'.

Sousuke's voice became filled with quiet awe. "It was…Kaname…I can't explain it but while I'm in the Arbalest she connects with me deep inside…it's like I can audibly hear her voice." His face became thoughtful as he went on…

"And through her Whispered abilities she can give me configurations to bring the AI system into the proper mode…in perfect synchronization with me. But it's at a cost. My colleague Kurz Weber told me the first time she did it she entered into a trancelike state…almost catatonic as she murmured these top secret formulations and weapon configurations…then screaming as she clutched her head as if in extreme pain." Worry etched on his even features Sousuke finished, "He's seen it happen twice and told me when she comes out of it she doesn't remember anything except that she's scared."

_Just like Relena _Heero digested all that was said then asked, "So why is it that you're the only one that can pilot this thing?"

Sousuke's eyes narrowed as he said resentfully, "Because the Lamda Driver was configured to only accept the first person to pilot the Arbalest…me. Then the one who developed the Lamda Driver…died." He shook his head in disbelief at the idea that a top notch organization like Mithril could be so fragmented to not have a back up plan…but then again that was part of the mysteries surrounding the use of Black Technology…as a subordinate officer he was not privy to such information. He then remembered how when Tessa had told him that he was the only one to use the enigmatic AS how trapped he felt. Then came Hong Kong…

"Faced with several attacks from Amalgam I was ordered to leave my mission guarding Kaname to pilot the Arbalest…and have no further contact with her," Sousuke went on, his face contorted in remembered pain. "I followed orders, hating it…and hating the machine that tore me from her. I was defeated in a battle because I couldn't activate it which made me hate it even more."

_Hmmm…no wonder the AS didn't work _Having piloted AS units that Preventer recently acquired Heero knew that the bond between man and machine was a key element to its success in battles…a true symbiotic relationship. _But if that was breached in anyway…_Heero continued listening as Sousuke poured out his heart…telling how he had become numb, ceasing to care about anything…just mindlessly did his job …while constant thoughts of Kaname haunted him day and night. Then the mission in Hong Kong…and his going AWOL…

"…I just walked the streets of Kowloon…It was a war zone but didn't care what happened to me…I tried to drown my agony in alcohol…and couldn't abide the stuff. Then I tried to bury my pain in the forgetfulness of sex with a prostitute…who looked just like her…but my thoughts of the real Kaname…made me unable to do even that. Then I was contacted to go to this abandoned building…where Guaron was still alive, waiting for me."

"Who's Guaron?"

"He was a dealer in chaos who had a history with me," Sousuke replied. "I thought he died in our last battle…but like other times where I thought I had killed him…he survived, barely…but was dying and wanted to leave me in pieces before he went to the Netherworld…so he told me…in graphic detail…that he had Kaname killed…so I went ballistic and wasted him."

Heero's eyes were riveted as the tormented Mithril sergeant went on....

"I was horrified…what I had feared…what I had warned Colonel Testarossa about Mithril's so-called fail safe method of keeping Chidori safe...had come to pass…it infuriated me that Mithril's arrogance and my own gutlessness had led to her death…so when my SRT teammates found me and tried to get me to the battle and Mithril sent the Arbalest…the last thing I wanted to see…I told them where to go…and then out of the shadows _she_ came…"

"Kaname?"

"Yeah." Sousuke grinned as he watched the sky out the window…lightning was now skittering across the clouds with frequency...along with the roar of thunder. He continued, "Just like always…she was my salvation…my Angel…" Then his face darkened like the storm outside as he finished, "But because of Mithril I almost lost her…"

_______________________________________________________________

Relena shut the door and turned the lock. She noticed Kaname's small frown, and blushed. "It's a habit," she offered. "Heero wants to make sure no one can get to me."

"Ah. Yeah, he's sure protective of you," the Japanese girl said, grinning. "So, what do you want to do?" The four had gotten food on the way home, since it was so late. "I don't usually go to sleep until 11:30 or so."

Relena glanced at her watch, a delicate thing of silver with a narrow black band. "Well, its just 8:30, and I don't usually turn in until quite a bit later."

"Do you like watching movies? I have lots," Kaname said, and walked over to a cabinet beside her big TV. "Um, most of them are action, though. It's kind of how Sousuke and I wind down." She gave Relena an apologetic look.

"Oh, I like action ones." Relena went to kneel and looked at her host. "I think I'm going to change first, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, that's cool. Me too."

Relena headed to her new room and closed the door. She unzipped the Gucci bag and looked through it until she found her favorite jeans, a blue T shirt, and her Sanc Kingdom Knights sweatshirt. Changing quickly out of the school uniform, she pulled on the familiar clothing and wondered if the wig hair could be pulled into a ponytail. It took a couple of tries, but the end result worked.

_Hmm. Not bad._ And she felt more relaxed in her street clothes. She turned to head back out, and smiled. _How could I forget him?_ The small, furry bear sat on the bed, and she grabbed him up, giving him a squeeze. "Hey Wing," she whispered, clutching the bear to her chest. She'd named him that a few weeks after Heero had given him to her. When Heero had asked about it, she'd told him that she secretly called _him_ that too, because he was like a wingman to her, always right there, ready to help her when she needed it. Heero had actually laughed, telling her she was silly, but the nickname had stuck, to both him and the bear.

She went back to the living room, where Kaname was on her hands and knees, looking through the movies. "Oh, hey, Relena. What kind of action movie do you like?"

Relena sat on the floor next to her. "I'm a sucker for James Bond."

"Bond, huh? Yeah, I've got some of those." Kaname reached further into the cabinet. "Connery, Moore, Dalton, Brosnan, or Craig?"

"Definitely Connery."

"Cool. I really like him, too."

The girls smiled shyly at one another, and Kaname, noticing Wing, said, "I love your bear."

"Thank you. Heero gave him to me a couple of years ago." Relena sat on the couch while Kaname popped the DVD in and got it started. She plopped down on the other end of the couch and picked up a soft plush mouse with a green derby and a red bow tie, showing it to Relena. "Oh, he's adorable," she said.

"Yeah, this is Bunta-kun. Sousuke bought him for me." Kaname touched the mouse's head gently.

"Sousuke seems very nice," Relena said, closely watching the other girl's reaction. She had a hunch, from watching the two during the day, that Sousuke was more than just a bodyguard to his charge. _Like Heero and I._

"Yeah, he is. Most people think he's a freak, but they don't know the reason why he's like that. They don't know he's a sergeant in an anti-terrorism group." Kaname's voice was wistful. "Sometimes I wish I could tell them."

Relena smiled a little. _I'd say there's definitely some feelings go on between those two. _"It's like that with Heero, too. He wants to do his job, and protect me, but sometimes he goes overboard, and people don't know how to take him." She stroked Wing's soft fur. The movie was starting, but she found it hard to concentrate on it. _I miss Heero._ He would normally be here beside her, and she found herself wishing that he was.

"Relena?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay with you and Heero now?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, we just needed to talk."

"And he needed to apologize, right?"

Relena's eyes widened a bit. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at the other girl's observation, since Tessa had told her how astute Kaname was. "He did, yes. He can be extremely overprotective, and that always causes problems."

Kaname grinned. "Sousuke can be that way, too. He's so militarily-minded, he sees everything as a mission. But," her voice became quieter, "he doesn't know any different."

"How long has he been with you?"

"Since last April. And you've been with Heero for two years?"

Relena nodded. "It doesn't really seem that long."

"Do you guys normally get along?" Kaname stretched her legs out and tucked the plush mouse next to her.

"Almost always. It's mostly since I started having these...spells, that we haven't." Relena sighed. "They're very upsetting."

Kaname's grin faded. "Yeah, they take a lot out of you, that's for sure. They must drive Heero crazy."

"Yes. That's one reason he's been so touchy lately. He's worried about me, more than usual." Relena delicately cleared her throat, and Kaname got to her feet.

"Do you want some tea? It won't take long to make," she offered.

"Oh, that's okay. Do you have any soda?" Relena didn't want to make any more extra work for her hostess than she had to. Kaname nodded.

"I do. Hold on a sec." She disappeared into the kitchen, and Relena settled back to watch the movie. Sean Connery was one of her favorite actors, and Heero had turned her onto the old Bond movies a few weeks after he'd been assigned to guard her. He hadn't been happy with his new post, at first, but had come around bit by bit. _And after that guy tried to kidnap me, he wouldn't leave my side._ He rarely did now, two years later.

"Here we go. I hope Orange Crush is okay. Sousuke really likes it, so that's usually all I have." Kaname handed her a glass filled with orange soda and ice.

"I love orange. Heero usually drinks Coke, but it's too bitter for me." Again the girls shared a smile, this one not quite as shy. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, are you ready to face school again on Monday?" Kaname asked, sitting down on the couch again, a glass of Orange Crush in her hand.

"I'm not sure. It's kind of overwhelming," Relena admitted. "My old school wasn't as crazy." _Not that I remember it that well._

"It is fast-paced, but you'll get the hang of it. And hopefully Heero won't flatten anyone," Kaname teased.

Relena giggled. "Well, he promised to behave better Monday, so the student population should be safe."

Kaname laughed then her coffee eyes brightened. "Hey I have a great idea…it's the week-end so why don't the four of us do something fun tomorrow?"

"Like what?" Relena was interested but cautious _I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile…but a bit of fun might be a good thing…both Heero and I need to relax…_

Kaname reached over and picked up Bunta-kun with secretive smile like she was remembering something. "How about going to Fumo-Fumo Land? That's a big theme amusement park with the best rollercoaster in Japan…it's the bomb!"

"An amusement park?" Relena bit her lip not really caring for rollercoasters but then the thought of having fun like normal teenagers became enormously appealing. "Okay…I'd love to go…I'll tell Heero."

"Great."

An awkward moment existed between the girls so Relena glanced around the apartment, and noticed a small fir tree in a pot next to the window. "Oh, that's a cute tree. Where did you get it?"

Kaname looked over and smiled. "From Sousuke, at Christmas. I don't have anywhere else to put it."

"It looks nice there."

"Thanks."

Relena took a sip of her soda. "Thank you for letting me stay here with you. I hope it's not too inconvenient for you."

Kaname made a dismissive gesture with her right hand. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." She grew quiet then, prompting Relena to worry a bit about Kaname's privacy when Sousuke visited.

"I can leave when Sousuke comes over," she offered. "Heero and I could go for a walk or something."

"What? Oh, no...ha ha...it's okay. We're not...um, you know..." Kaname was blushing red. "But if you and Heero..."

"No, we don't have that kind of relationship, either," Relena assured her. _And we never will. _She tried not to even think about him like that, because beyond a few sweet kisses, she knew nothing good would come of it. She'd known other women who'd been involved with their guards, and it never worked out. _And I couldn't take not having Heero with me anymore. _She sighed softly, drawing her new friend's attention.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just thinking. You and Sousuke are very close, aren't you?"

Kaname nodded. "Yeah. I trust him more than anyone else, and we work well together. I know he'll always be there when I need him."

"It's the same for Heero and I. Even when we're fighting, I know he'll take care of me," Relena said.

"He's used to staying with you, too, isn't he? He didn't seem too excited about leaving," Kaname said.

Relena smiled. _She's very observant._ "No, he wasn't. And actually, he's coming back later tonight to stay until I fall asleep."

"Oh." Kaname's eyes widened.

"Is that okay?" Relena wasn't sure what she'd do if Kaname objected. _I really need to see him again._

"Oh yeah, that's fine. That doesn't surprise me, anyway. I thought maybe he'd want to see you one last time tonight."

"Yes, he hates being apart from me, at all." _Ever since that night..._She remembered hearing the explosion, and being grabbed by someone. Her first instinct, besides fighting, was to scream, and scream for _him. Even then, two weeks in, I knew he'd save me._ She shivered, recalling her assailant's steel grip, the way her heart had beaten so hard she thought it would explode...

"Relena? Are you okay?" Kaname's voice held genuine concern.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just....remembering." Relena gave Wing a hard squeeze. She could see that Kaname wasn't sure what to say to that, and decided to share her bad memories. "Two years ago, right when Heero first became my bodyguard, someone tried to kidnap me at a party," she said, her voice soft.

"That's terrible," Kaname whispered, watching her with wide eyes.

"There was a small explosion, and a man grabbed me. He almost succeeded in getting me away, but Heero stopped him." Relena bent her head, seeing the party, the people running and screaming... "I'll never forget how Heero looked right then, how frightened and furious and worried he was," she whispered. "He gave me this bear to remind me he would always be there to protect me..."

"Wow." Kaname picked up Bunta-Kun and stared at him, as if she, too, were lost deep within her memories.

"Heero's been with me ever since, and no one's gotten close enough to hurt me. But I know he stills feel terribly guilty," Relena said. She looked at Kaname, and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah....just thinking. Heero and Sousuke are an awful lot alike. See, about six months ago, Mithril ordered Sousuke to leave. He did, and these people were after me. One of them was Leonard Testarossa...he kissed me and then took off. It was awful..."

"Amalgam." Relena spoke harshly without thinking, causing Kaname to give her a slightly suspicious look.

"Yeah. He's the leader. But how did you know that?"

"Um..." A rumble of thunder broke the sky, and Relena jumped, an instant look of panic on her face. Her heart was pounding, and she tried to calm herself.

"Relena? Hey, it's just some thunder," Kaname said, concerned.

"I know..." She tried to smile, but another round of thunder shook the apartment. "Um, you were talking about Sousuke leaving?" _Keep your mind off it. It's just noise._

"Yeah....anyway, Sousuke did come back, and he told me he won't ever leave again, no matter what Mithril says." Kaname sighed, a gentle sound that disappeared with the next crash of thunder.

Relena got up, her blue eyes wild. _Cell phone. I have to call Heero. Where did I leave it?_ Lightning danced through the room, making her more edgy. _Calm down. The storm isn't that close._ But it wasn't the proximity that frightened her. The booming thunder and flashing lightning brought back bad childhood memories, of being shipped off to a boarding school, and left alone with no one to comfort her fears.

"Relena? Hey, do you want me to call Sousuke?" Kaname asked, getting up to come to her.

But the words didn't get through Relena's panic. She ran to her bedroom and flipped on the lights. She heard Kaname following her, and scanned the room. _I know I left it out...aha!_ She grabbed the phone off the nightstand and hit the number one button. Kaname watched her with wide eyes as she waited to hear Heero's voice.

"I'm coming. Stay calm," he said and hung up. Relena closed the phone and with a faint feeling of relief, sank to the floor. Kaname came over and sat beside her, reaching out to hold her hand.

Thunder and lightning collided overhead, and Relena closed her eyes and started counting...

The trill of his cell phone drew Heero's immediate attention…as did the CID…holding his hand up to Sousuke he answered, "I'm coming…stay calm." Flipping it shut he asked tersely, "So how exactly can you get to Miss Chidori's in 30 seconds, Sagara?"

His stomach twisting Sousuke drew his gun and demanded, "What happened?"

Heero replied, "The weather…Relena's afraid of storms…and I promised her that I'd stay till she was asleep…so show me."

Sliding the gun back in his waistband Sousuke went to a case under the table…and pulled out two harnesses. Tossing one to Heero he directed, "Put that on…then follow me…"

Both men donned their shoes and the harnesses…which had heavy duty hooks attached at the pelvis…then went out to the rain-slickened balcony. Heero watched as Sousuke picked up what appeared to be a harpoon gun with a three pronged grapple at one end…and a coil of ten-strand nylon rope at the other. He aimed and fired the tube…sending the grapple and rope across to catch the edge of the façade of Kaname's condo. He then attached it to a metal brace on the edge of his balcony securing it and tugged on the rope making sure it was taut. He reached for his hook and clipped it to the rope.

"Ever parachuted from a plane, Yuy?"

"Occasionally."

"Well this follows a similar procedure." Sousuke hoisted himself onto the balcony edge…grabbed the rope… slid down and landed in front of Kaname's door. The entire operation took all of exactly thirty seconds.

_Hmmm_ impressed Heero smirked as he followed suit…and landed right next to Sousuke who slipped out of his harness … and rang the bell.

Kaname opened the door and stepped aside as Heero pushed past her…then Sousuke took her arm and followed inside…

Heero found Relena on the floor in her bedroom, pale and shaking. He knelt next to her and wrapped his left arm around her, bringing her in tight to him. "Shh, now. It's okay," he said, his voice low and gentle.

She snuggled against him, pushing her cheek into his chest. "Thirty-five seconds," she whispered.

He chuckled and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Took thirty seconds to reach the door," he told her. Overhead, thunder roared, sending shivers through Relena's slender body. "Shh. Take a deep breath."

She did as asked, and relaxed a little. Heero rubbed her back, and noticed she was wearing her Knights sweatshirt. He smiled, knowing she hardly went anywhere without it. "The Knights are playing tomorrow, aren't they?" he asked, wanting to turn her attention away from the storm that was shaking the apartment.

"I-I think so." The Knights were the Sanc Kingdom's baseball team, and she'd loved them since age nine, when she'd gone to a game with her class. "Thank you."

Heero gave her a squeeze. "Nothing to thank me for." And she knew that, but she thanked him anyway. Lightning spilled into the room, and he knew by its intensity that thunder was seconds behind. As the following noise whip-cracked through the apartment, he held Relena tighter and murmured softly to her. There was a crash somewhere outside the apartment complex, and the lights winked out.

"Heero!"

"It's alright." He spoke calmly and made to stand, offering her his hand. They sat down on the bed, Heero keeping his arm firmly around her. Relena leaned against his shoulder, shivering now and then. "The storm probably won't last much longer," he said, wanting to reassure her. _Wish I could make them easier on her._ But like flying and heights, he knew she had to deal with it herself. _At least I can be here, giving her support._

"Will...will you stay for awhile?" she asked, and he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Of course," he assured her. There was no way he was leaving her in a storm with no power. He could hear the rain pelting the window, and thought about how cold it would be outside. _Glad I'm here, with her._ Resting his head against hers, he asked, "Feeling better?"

She nodded and wound her arm around his trim waist. "I'm always better when I'm with you," she whispered.

His heart thudded hard at her words, and he reached up to gently turn her face toward him. In a flash of lightning he saw her eyes, the trust in them that he cherished so much, and leaned forward to softly kiss her on the lips. He didn't know if there was to ever be more between them than this, but this was enough. _For now._

They sat quietly in the dark together, their heads touching, their arms holding one another tight. _Yeah. This is enough._

As the Preventer bodyguard disappeared into the guest bedroom and closed the door Sousuke asked Kaname, "What happened exactly, Chidori?"

Kaname shrugged and said, "Beats me…we were talking …then the storm hit…and Relena freaked out." She strolled over to the window looked out at the lightning forking against the clouds with the pouring rain…and suddenly she was hearing…

_**…you know there are two kinds of women in this world…those who look good in the rain…and those who don't. I'd have to say you definitely fit in the first category… **_

Leonard Testarossa…

_What the hell is this? Why am I hearing HIS voice? This never happened before…why is it happening now?_ With dismay shadowing her delicate features Kaname stared out at the raging storm…

Frowning in concern Sousuke came to her. "Kaname…what's wrong?" He was frightened by the suddenly pallid hue on her usually rosy cheeks…

But now caught in the illusion, Kaname could clearly hear only Leonard's voice…as if he were there in the room with her…seductively whispering in her ear…

_**Face it Kaname…I AM in love with you…we're the same kind, Whispereds…it's only fitting that we be together…and I hope you'll soon see that as well…**_

_No…never…I'll never love you…a cold-blooded murderer…_

_**Oh yes you will…you'll see…you'll see…you'll see…**_

_Stop it…leave me alone!_ Kaname shook her head to shed herself of the voice which faded to a perpetual taunt and then her eyes joined the game by presenting an image of Leonard…reflected in the rain coated glass leering at her. A huge pink flash of lightning turned the night to day for a fraction of a second…then total darkness with an explosion of thunder as the power failed…

Terrified Kaname screamed…and found herself instantly enveloped in strong arms as Sousuke crushed her to him.

"Shhhh…it's me Kaname…it's me, Sousuke…it's okay…we just lost power." Sousuke gently cupped her face and leaned close as a lightning flash illuminated his worried expression…"What's wrong?'

Coming back to reality Kaname saw the angular yet fine features…the amazing pewter eyes, softened to silver…and the unruly ebon bird's nest framing it all _he needs another haircut_ she mused as her eyes were riveted to the cross shaped scar on his jaw…

"Oh Sousuke!" she cried and threw herself into his embrace…pressing her cheek against the only mar in a perfect countenance.

Wrapping his arms about her he said, "Tell me what's wrong…please."

_Should I tell him…what I heard and who I saw…when I don't even believe it myself? _Shaking her head Kaname dismissed the apparition and denied her hysteria… "It's nothing…I'm just…tired." She pushed back away from him and said in assumed cheer, "I'm okay now…really."

Unconvinced by her act still Sousuke decided not to push. "If you say so."

"Sure…it's no big deal." Kaname felt her way in the dark to the kitchenette and Sousuke followed her…watching as she rummaged around in drawers and cabinets for candles and flashlights. Even in the dark she managed to find two jar candles, the lighter for the stove, and a flashlight. Whirling about she began to head toward the guestroom…

"I'd better go see if Relena needs---." But Sousuke grasped her by the arms…

"Stop it Kaname," the Mithril sergeant commanded softly and she turned her head from his unwavering gaze. Undaunted he took hold of her chin to make her face him "…please…tell me what happened to you before."

Trapped by the earnest plea in Sousuke's eyes Kaname shook her head and whimpered, "I can't…so please don't ask me."

"Why?" His voice grew even softer.

Her eyes welling up she sobbed, "Because I don't know!" In misery she pressed her face into his shoulder…and cried…letting the genie of her fear out of its bottle.

"It's okay…it's okay…just let it out…"

His arms encircling her Sousuke let Kaname release whatever had her in such a state. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her into her bedroom… then still holding her, he got onto the bed…and let her cry the demon out as the storm outside ran its course. And Sousuke continued to hold her; caressing her while her body gradually relaxed, which to him was a sacred duty…that he wanted to last forever.

Muffled by his shoulder she pleaded as she snuggled closer, "Please don't go." Kaname was finally drifting off as the storm itself was abating…

His heart throbbing with the enormity of his love for her Sousuke shook his head and murmured, "I'm not going anywhere...so just try to sleep…my Angel…"

**NEXT…FORGING BONDS**


	4. Forging Bonds

_Author's Note: Here's where we begin to see the bonds forming between the two Whispereds…and the beginning of the trouble heading their way…thanks to those reading and reviewing._

**Forging Bonds**

Meanwhile in a room overlooking the Thames River, Treize Khushrenada studied the memo in front of him. He ignored the man standing at strict attention on the other of his desk. The memo was from Leonard Testarossa, a friend of Treize's. _Friend. Hmm. More like an acquaintance...with mutual benefits._ Treize steepled his fingers, a thoughtful frown on his face.

_So a new Whispered subject has been found in the Sanc Kingdom. So very interesting..._He glanced at the man standing before him. _And Lieutenant Varga is going to find out who it is._

"Lieutenant. Please take a seat."

"I prefer to stand, sir." Varga's hazel eyes were flat, with no emotion.

Treize smiled. "Very well." He looked at the memo again. "You are a very skilled soldier, Varga." _Which I already knew, of course._ Varga had been hand-picked by him two years ago, from OZ, to work as a Mithril operative. "Do you take delight in your work?"

"I do as I'm told, sir."

"Excellent. Mr. Testarossa and I have a new job for you. You've worked undercover before, so this shouldn't be hard for you." Treize took another look at the memo, though he had the information memorized. "It seems Mithril has something very interesting to Amalgam and OZ. We would like you to find out more about it for us."

"A new Whispered subject, sir."

"Ah. So you know. And yes, that is the information we seek. You need to get us that information anyway you can, using all means necessary."

"With pleasure, sir."

"Of course." Treize turned his chair so he could see the Thames from his high-rise office. The river seemed so peaceful, so tame. "Mithril will try to run tests on the new subject. You need to make sure that doesn't happen. Amalgam and OZ will conduct their own."

"Understood, sir."

"The physical condition of the subject isn't important. We only need its mentality uncorrupted."

"Yes, sir."

Treize smiled, but there was no warmth to it. He had given up warmth years ago for the cold hard logic of the Order of the Zodiac, and the Romefeller Foundation. Now the trusted and capable leader of OZ, the trade-off had been worth it, hundreds of times over.

"So let's review, Lieutenant. You must find out the identity of the new subject. Mithril must not be allowed to conduct tests on it. Use every means possible to bring the subject to us. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Treize clapped his hands and turned to face Varga. "Lorant Varga, you are the ideal man for this job. You are to meet first in Kowloon with Leonard Testarossa, code named Mr. Silver of Amalgam to be briefed then transportation to the Merida base will be waiting, along with all the necessary paperwork. Do not fail us."

"Failure is never an option, sir." Varga saluted, spun on his heel, and left.

Treize pushed a button on his phone. "Bethany, darling, get Mr. Testarossa for me. Now."

In Kowloon Leonard was in his office and just got off the phone with Trieze who informed him of Varga's impending arrival with nothing more than a brief description of the man and his ETA. So as he waited the leader of Amalgam sat at his computer, pouring over the specs left behind by Guaron. The man was, like all evil geniuses a planner in the fact that he had contingency plans in place in the event of his untimely demise. And as Leonard's nest of forensic spies had confirmed Guaron's corpse…at least what had survived the blast…was riddled with splatter slugs from a nine millimeter pistol fired at point blank range. Meaning that he had met his end in a very violent manner…by someone who was an expert at handling a gun. However, almost as if he expected his comeuppance he had made contact by sending a CD with the specs for developing the Lamda Driver. Something Leonard, as an advanced Whispered through his knowledge of the Black Technology already knew but appreciated because the notes included on the CD proved that Guaron had indeed done his homework…

_Guaron was an asset to us…he will be missed but it can't be helped. Even if somebody else beat me to it I wasn't ever going to let him or his little trained killers get to my Kaname. Besides being very developed as a Whispered she's everything I want in a woman…so lovely…and so lethal…_

He then thought about this new alleged Whispered subject…a female from what he gleaned from his resonance ripples. However the resonance was not the same as others. Unlike others he resonated with he could not openly communicate with this one…which meant one of two things. She either was too weak to be of use…or her abilities were not as developed yet. Either way she needed to be confirmed as an actual Whispered…

_My dear little sis Tessa will help me out with that…too bad she's so loyal to our family's legacy at Mithril. She could have joined me and together we could perfect the Black Technology and use it…but life is full of disappointments…_

Leonard's woolgathering was interrupted by his intercom. "Mr. Silver…Lieutenant Lorant Varga is here."

Locking his computer then closing it down he bade, "Send him in."

The door opened and a tall solid young man strode in, with a brisk manner that broadcast one who was dedicated to pursuing perfection in whichever endeavor he claimed. But as Leonard perused the man known as Lorant Varga he could pick up an almost indiscernible cold-bloodedness that made him instantly on guard. And his wariness was picked up by Alastair 1, the man sized Arm Slave who he had developed and who acted as a bodyguard. The machine crept forward menacingly…

But Lorant eyed the mecha with an amused scorn as if to say _go ahead…make my day._

Leonard raised his hand. "Alastair…stand down."

"As you wish." The AS backed off and remained in a guarded stance.

Leonard addressed Lorant with an apologetic shrug, "You'll have to excuse Aalstair…he's been programmed to act on my impressions. As such he is very sensitive to me."

Lorant responded with a shrug of his own. "No apology is necessary, sir."

Leonard nodded and then got right to business. "Lieutenant, as Colonel Khushrenada has informed you of the basic objective of this assignment I will refrain from being redundant….however I do have some additional information that will be germane to the success of your mission." He reached behind and took up a packet…and handed it to Lorant.

As the unemotional solder glanced at the documents Leonard stated, "That is a copy of the transfer papers sent to Mithril. They're a paramilitary organization so as a soldier for OZ you should feel right at home."

"Yes sir." Lorant read through the documents and then inquired, "Is there anything else?"

Leonard pondered for a moment…then smirked as an idea came to him _as I resonated with Kaname just before I did pick up a very faint ripple of another Whispered…could it be…?_ Addressing Lorant he said, "Before you head to Merida Island…I have another assignment for you…"

After the storm had begun passing, and the rain pattered gently against the window, Heero tucked his charge into bed. Relena yawned as he drew the covers up over her, and he pushed some hair back behind her ear. The strawberry blonde was nice, but he missed her natural honey color.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked, her sleepy eyes locked on his face.

"Yeah." He touched her cheek. "Sleep in tomorrow. We don't have anywhere to be." _For the first time in months._ Not that he would be able to sleep past six, even on a morning off, but she could get some much-needed rest.

She shook her head and said, "Actually Heero…Kaname suggested that we all go to an amusement park…and I said yes."

Not liking the idea Heero frowned. "An amusement park?"

"Uh-huh." Relena yawned.

"You realize an amusement park is a public place…kind of hard to be inconspicuous there…you may be recognized."

_As usual his reasoning is flawless _"I know," Relena admitted with a sigh. "But just once I'd like us to experience life like real teenagers."

He grunted, "We are real teenagers."

"You know what I mean." At his apparent balk she entreated with wide blue eyes, "Just this time…please Heero?"

Heero was pinned…trapped by the eyes in which he wanted to drown and he was too helpless to refuse. "Sure…if you want to."

Awarding him with one of her sweetest smiles Relena reached up and kissed his cheek…a butterfly touch that had his blood rushing _If she keeps this up I'll have to rush back to Sagara's just to use his chair_ but her next request squelched that.

"You won't leave me alone?"

"I'll be here."

"Okay." Her voice was fading as her eyes slipped closed, and he let a small smile touch his lips. She looked so tiny and defenseless that he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. "'Night..."

"Good night," he said and watched her until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He left her room, softly closing the door, and headed to the living area, where he saw Sagara standing near the window. He stood ram-rod straight, and didn't seem to notice as Heero came up behind him.

"Is Miss Chidori all right? We heard her scream earlier," Heero said, his voice low but with a measure of concern. He thought the Japanese girl was nice, and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"The storm." Sousuke sighed. "Something about the weather scared her, but she wouldn't talk to me."

Heero heard his frustration, and understood it. How many times had he himself been frustrated with Relena when she wouldn't talk to him? _She was like that after the kidnapping attempt, trying to tell me she was okay._ "I figured we'd stay here tonight, in case another storm comes in." He didn't plan on leaving even if Sagara did. _Relena needs me here._

Sousuke turned from the window. "I'd planned on staying. With the power out, none of the security equipment would work." He held out a flashlight to Heero, who took it. "You want another soda? Kaname keeps some here for me."

"Sure." Heero followed him to the kitchen. _Kaname. He doesn't call her by her first name that often. _He knew the Japanese were very proper about how they used names, but he couldn't imagine calling Relena "Darlian" or "Pax" all the time. _That would drive me crazy._

Sousuke grabbed two cans of Orange Crush and handed one to him. They popped the tops and took long drinks. Heero watched the other boy, seeing the strain and tension in his face. Even with the power off, his hawk eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark, as he figured Sagara's had. _Don't work in this business long without the eyes._

They went back to the living area and Heero sat on the arm of the couch. He noticed Wing and reached over to pick up the small bear, feeling an immediate pang of fear and fury. _Will that ever go away?_

"Miss Pax's?" Sousuke had sat on the other arm of the couch, and gestured at the stuffed animal.

"Yeah. She takes it everywhere." Heero set the bear down and took another swallow of Crush. _Not bad, but I gotta get some Coke tomorrow._ He glanced over and saw that Sagara was staring blankly at the TV, a tense set to his shoulders. _Must be worried about Miss Chidori._ "She afraid of storms, too?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not sure what set her off." Sousuke sighed. He still appeared to be deeply troubled, and Heero decided to take his mind off it for a few minutes.

"When I first became Relena's bodyguard, we were at a party. She was the guest of honor. I'd been with her for two weeks," he said, and already the panic and fury of that night began to eat at him. A side glance out the corner of his left eye confirmed that Sagara was paying attention. "I was watching her close, from across the dance floor. There was an explosion at the entrance of the room..." Guilt flooded through him. "I took my eyes off her for about ten seconds, and someone grabbed her." The fear cut deep, making his chest ache.

"I found her and fired at the guy, but he escaped." His voice was low and hard.

"Was she okay?" Sousuke was paying full attention, his earlier tension seemingly forgotten.

Heero swallowed the last of his soda. "She was frightened and bruised up some. I didn't leave her the rest of the night." Memories of the deep blue marks on her upper arms and shoulders burned through his mind. "I found out later the guy was supposed to...kill her." His eyes blazed with blue fire, and he crushed the now-empty can in his hand. He picked up Wing. "I gave her this to remind her that I would always be there to keep her safe."

"Did you find the guy?" Sousuke's voice held anger.

"Yeah, Preventer picked him up a week later. He worked for an activist group that blamed Relena for their problems." _I could've killed the whole group. Gladly._ "I haven't left her side in the last two years, and I won't."

"No wonder you questioned my security measures," Sousuke said. He drained the rest of his soda and, mirroring Heero's action, crushed the can. The two men looked at each other, and there passed an understanding of one another, an understanding of how important their jobs were to them.

"Yeah." Heero wasn't going to apologize again, and knew that Sagara didn't expect him to. Not now. He decided to shift the conversation. "So how do we keep them safe at the amusement park tomorrow?" Relena had spent a day at Disney World the year before, and security had been insane. He knew she hated it, but she was too important to wander around a place like that without a massive security detail.

Sousuke's eyes widened. "We're going to an amusement park tomorrow?" _Kaname didn't say anything to me about going to an amusement park…then again she was too frightened to tell me anything…including what had frightened her…_

"Yeah." Heero did not seem too happy about the idea as he persisted, "So…how do we do it?"

Sousuke smirked. "You saw the weaponry."

Heero's eyes widened a bit. "You can't take all of it." _Relena doesn't even like me carrying a gun. Which I will from now on at school._ If Sagara could pack, so could he.

"I'll take enough to ensure Chidori's safety," Sousuke said with some defiance. "It's a big place. Lots of things could happen."

_Big place. Great. Why did I agree to this?_ Relena's happy countenance flashed in his memory, and he heaved an internal sigh. _Because I can't deny her anything if it makes her happy._ He did only when her safety would be severely compromised, and normally a park outing wouldn't go over with him. But with Sagara there too, he'd thought it would be okay. _Still, Sagara's right. A lot of people will be there...._

"The second I think Relena's in danger, we're leaving," he said, his blue eyes reflecting his hard tone.

Sousuke nodded. "I've got no problem with that. The women's safety is the only thing that matters."

Heero got up and stretched. "You take the couch."

"No. You're the guest and—"

Heero let a small smile play at the corners of his mouth. "I don't need it." He headed for Relena's room and paused with one hand on the door knob. "I'll take the floor." Then he walked into her room and shut the door, leaving a shocked Sousuke by the couch.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

After the storm passed the rest of the night was uneventful. Dawn was clear and portended a sparkling spring day ahead. And as the sun spilled in through the terrace door into Kaname's living room it woke Sousuke…causing him to sit right up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Still disoriented he glanced about and saw that he was still at Kaname's then remembered the storm. The DVD clock was blinking which meant that during the night the power had returned…and his eyes fell on the small fir tree sitting in the ray streaming in. Smiling nostalgically he went over to the tree…

_It's grown quite a bit in four months…maybe it WILL be fully grown so Kaname and I can decorate it together at Christmas… _Then remembering the ordeal last night his smile faded as he wondered exactly what had spooked Kaname _I hope she slept all right…I held her until she was asleep…but the way she acted last night…scared the hell out of me…_

With that thought Sousuke crept over to Kaname's door…and was startled as the guestroom door opened and Yuy stepped out barefoot and shirtless meeting his Mithril comrade's raised brow with an almost smug smirk as he nodded…

"Morning."

Sousuke grunted as Heero passed him and headed to the bathroom. Shaking his head he quietly opened Kaname's door and entered, his eyes on the shapely form reclined on the bed. When she had drifted off to sleep last night in his arms he was too inhibited to allow himself to remove her clothes to put her nightclothes on so she had slept in her jeans and t-shirt. Keeping his eyes glued to her he got right beside the bed…and knelt down…

_Kaname…you look so peaceful sleeping there…I really hope you had a good night's sleep, Angel…and I hope you'll trust me enough to tell me what happened to you last night…because I need to know…_

Gazing at her sleeping face Sousuke touched his lips with his fingers…then laid them gently on hers…causing her lashes to flutter as she opened her eyes…

"Sousuke? Have you been here all night?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah."

She yawned widely and stretched. "How come?"

"Because the storm blew the power out," Sousuke replied. He then added softly, "And you asked me to stay."

She sat up. "I did?"

He nodded "You did."

"Why?"

Anxiety tickled at Sousuke's gut _she has no idea what happened to her…just like when we were in Khanka and fighting the Behemoth _"Because you were scared by the storm."

Kaname's face showed puzzlement as she tried to piece together what had happened. "Let me get this straight…I was scared by the storm last night when the lights went out…and you stayed …" She pulled back and added in embarrassment as a blush tinted her cheeks, "…here in my room?!"

A blush creeping over his face Sousuke jumped to his feet and denied, "Absolutely not…I slept out on the sofa…only because the lights went out. And Yuy stayed with Miss Pax as well." He then sighed as he continued…

"You were scared by something …and asked me to stay…so I did."

Kaname frowned as she tried to remember. "All I know is that Relena flipped out when it started storming…you and Heero showed up…then I don't remember anything else." She then changed the subject. "So Heero stayed with Relena, huh…in her room?"

Flustered Sousuke looked away. "Yeah."

"Hmmm," Kaname had a speculative gleam in her eyes. "Hey Sousuke…do ya think they…?" she left the question open…her meaning clear.

He sighed, uncomfortable and replied, "I really don't know, Kaname…and it really is none of our business."

"I suppose," she agreed then said softly, "But we've thought about it…haven't we?""

At that Sousuke's eyes became soft as he came and perched on the bed next to her. "Affirmative." He leaned close and murmured, "More and more lately."

Kaname smiled coyly fingered his shirt front and asked, "Did you think about it last night?" She met his intense pewter orbs from beneath lowered lashes.

His gaze unwavering Sousuke grasped her hand and nodded. "Yeah."

"You could've stayed in here, you know." Kaname leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I trust you."

Sousuke felt his blood ignite _does she have any idea what she does to me?…I've never been tortured like this even as a POW…_ "Kaname…," he groaned.

Then their lips inches apart…bridged the gap and met in a slow kiss. Sousuke cupped his hands around Kaname's face as she rested her hands on his chest in surrender. And he drank deeply of her sweetness as she nestled close to him…

When they drew apart Sousuke said reluctantly, "I have to head back to my place to shower and change…Yuy informed me that you and Miss Pax decided to go to the amusement park today."

"Oh yeah…I suggested we all go to Fumo-Fumo Land…we could ride the rides, play games and afterwards do karaoke."

Sousuke grimaced at that as he got up. "I have no problem with the rides and games…but you're on your own with karaoke."

"Why don't you want to do karaoke?" she wanted to know.

He grunted but gave no explanation.

Kaname jumped up and cajoled, "Oh c'mon Sousuke…remember that date with Mizuki? You were pretty good singing to her." Her face clouded as she added, "You were very convincing all day as her boyfriend…kissing her and all."

Recalling that odd circumstance Sousuke insisted, "I wasn't her boyfriend…I was merely playing a part that was forced upon me…it meant nothing to me."

Kaname sniffed, "So you feel that singing karaoke to me this time…would be something forced upon you?" She turned her back with her head lowered…

Panicked by the fact that he might have hurt her Sousuke came up behind Kaname and pulled her to him. "You know that's not true…even though it's my job I love being with you…and doing things with you…why do you think I'm still here in Tokyo?"

She shrugged her shoulders and he turned her around. "Because I don't want to be anywhere else… " Leaning in with his hands on her shoulders he whispered, "Remember I changed my service contract with Mithril…and why do you suppose I did that?"

Her head still down Kaname shook it but Sousuke took her chin and gently lifted so her eyes could meet his. "Because after growing up and never having any type of a future…I now want one…here with you." He locked his arms around her, cradling her head as he whispered, "And if you want we'll go to ride rides, play games…and I'll sing for you."

"You will?"

"Yeah…but I need to go and clean up." Sousuke released her consulted his watch and announced, "…so I'll return to pick you up at approximately 1000 hours."

Kaname smiled and flashed a salute. "Carry on, sergeant."

He saluted back. "Understood."

Sousuke stepped outside of Kaname's room…just as Heero exited Relena's. The men contemplated each other…the meaning behind their looks clear. He tossed his head…

"Is Miss Pax all right?"

Heero nodded, "Yeah…it's not like it hasn't happened before…and the next time it storms…it'll happen again." He gestured to Kaname's door. "How about Miss Chidori?"

Sousuke scowled as he replied, "She seems fine, says she's fine…but doesn't remember a damned thing about what scared her last night…like when she has her Whispered episodes…and it's bugging the hell out of me." Both men walked down the hall and into the common area.

"Maybe she just got spooked by the storm, Sagara," the Preventer agent suggested.

"Bullshit," Sousuke swore, cutting him off. "Chidori's not a typical girl…she's fearless Yuy, a storm would never cause her to act like she did." His eyes darkened and narrowed. "She was terrified…whatever episode she had last night…scared her so much that she blocked it out."

He went and got his school jacket…in all the commotion he and Heero never changed out of their Jindai uniforms. "I'm heading back to my place…I told Chidori that I'd be back at 1000 hours and I need to shower and change…you coming?"

Heero nodded, "Yeah…just let me tell Relena."

He grabbed his jacket and headed back to the guestroom just as Kaname's door opened and she stepped out…in a pink yukata, carrying some towels to head to the bathroom. Spotting Sousuke still standing there with a scowl on his face she grinned and mischievously snuck up to surprise him…by trying to towel whip him…

Putting the other towels down and holding one towel at both ends Kaname twisted it tightly then got ready to snap his behind. However as a trained commando Urzu-7 had razor-sharp senses…and lightning reflexes. Before she could snap the towel she was seized in an iron grip…and held close as Sousuke smiled evilly…

"You lose, Chidori. You should know by now that I'm a professional. You can't perform a successful sneak attack on me…especially from the rear flank."

She squirmed and said, "Yet…but I will." Playful determination lit her eyes…making her utterly adorable.

With a chuckle he released her. "Go get ready."

Yuy came out of the guestroom just as Kaname stuck her tongue out at Sousuke…then gathering up her other towels she flounced saucily into the bathroom. Heero glanced at her then Sousuke, a question in his Prussian eyes…

But Sousuke just shrugged, turned toward the door and said, "Let's go."

Without a word Heero followed him out…

In two and a half hours at exactly 10 AM the boys returned to Maison K to pick up the girls. Showered, shaved, and changed they were dressed like young men ready for a casual day out with two young ladies. Sousuke, now that he was primarily a civilian cared more about his appearance and dressed in the manner of a 17 year old youth…with expensive taste and thanks to his Mithril paycheck a fairly full wallet. He wore a pair of boot cut black relaxed jeans and a cool gray Hilfiger t-shirt with black leather accents and a gray bomber windbreaker…that brought out his coloring, especially his eyes. His footwear was black Doc Martins. Heero, not to be undone wore relaxed jeans that were mildly faded, a deep blue t-shirt with a tank neckline that was form-fitting to his broad chest, a jeans jacket and like Sousuke, Doc Martins.

And as both bodyguards had agreed, both had their weapons. Sousuke was armed with his Glock 26, a few magazines of ammo, a taser, and his knife. And the Preventer agent was no less armed carrying a 9mm Beretta, several ammo clips and a steel stiletto, sheathed and strapped to his calf. Both had their guns cocked and ready in case of trouble…

Having climbed the stairs they arrived at Kaname's door and Sousuke rang the bell…then as he and Heero waited they discussed last minute strategy…

"Listen Yuy…this amusement park we're going to…has as I told you a lot of places…the last time Chidori went there on a date I tailed her."

"Tailed her on a date, huh?" Heero smirked _Sagara's a man after my own heart…however if Relena was interested in some clown I'd do more than just tail 'em_ "So what happened?"

Sousuke frowned as he replied, "She was with her friend and being harassed by some yakuza thugs…I didn't want her to know I had followed her so I procured a disguise…and took them down."

Heero grunted and asked, "What kind of disguise?"

Sousuke answered, "A character costume from one of the actors that walk the park…I…borrowed it from him and saved her using an assault rifle with non-lethal rounds." He finished, "However the authorities heard the shots…and came after me."

"I bet." Heero was amused but then asked, "Did Miss Chidori ever figure out it was you?"

At that question Sousuke stared off thoughtfully. "Yeah…she actually saved me from the cops…she's always…saving me."

The door then opened and the girls stepped out. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Kaname apologized as she and Relena came forward…

The men just stared momentarily dazzled by the vision…both young ladies were casually dressed but their inherent beauty was showcased in the choice of outfits. Relena had chosen to wear a pair of periwinkle blue Capri pants, a pale lavender empire top with a deep neckline and cap sleeves embroidered in violet, with a matching ribbon tying back her strawberry blonde hair at the neck. On her feet she wore lavender slippers with heels and carried a matching purse. Kaname's ensemble was made up of a cherry red crop top, crimson mules and white Capri's with red vertical pinstripes. She chose to wear her hair in a ponytail and dangling from her ears were the tiny gold star earrings that Sousuke had given her.

Snapping out of his inertia Sousuke said haltingly, "N-not a problem." He pointed at the earrings, immediately recognizing them. He had them made from incendiary devices as a precaution to protect her. "They look nice on you."

She fingered them as she said, "Thanks…just thought I'd wear them…you know, just in case."

He nodded as he approved, "Good idea." He grasped her hand.

Heero went over to Relena. "You look amazing…like always." His Prussian eyes glowed as they caressed her.

Smiling she acknowledged his own garb. "You look pretty hot yourself there, handsome." She took hold of his hand, their fingers entwining.

Sousuke then stepped forward and addressed the entire group. "We should go."

They headed to the station…

Fumo-Fumo Land was not far…a short ride to Yanokuchi-Inagi brought them to the popular theme park that boasted among other things a giant gondola style Ferris wheel and the largest rollercoaster in Japan. The day being crystal clear presented a breathtaking view of majestic Mount Fuji in the distance as they traveled through the park and rode the rides. And since both couples were attractive they were getting plenty of attention by members of the opposite sex, with the boys especially having other girls vying to catch their eye…until Kaname and Relena glared at them to stay away. However two girls were annoyingly persistent, following them all over gawking at Sousuke and Heero until Kaname managed to lose them in the crowd…

Kaname, being the one most at home cheerfully acted as guide for the others…showing them which were the best rides and which games were the most challenging. The foursome rode the rides, including the famous Ferris wheel twice…and the rollercoaster, which Relena was hesitant to ride until Heero convinced her to do so, holding her close for the climbs, dips and turns. But that was the exception as throughout the day Kaname's joy reached out to Relena as the masquerading vice foreign minister forgot for once that her slim shoulders bore the weight of her position and enjoyed being a teenaged girl. The pretty Japanese girl's effervescent personality was so infectious that even Heero's perpetual reticence dropped as he laughed out loud at the two girls clowning at the Funhouse…his heart warmed by seeing Relena so carefree. And Sousuke could not keep his eyes off of his Angel, his own heart yearning for the day to never end.

Good food one of her passions at lunch Kaname showed the others a soba stand that had a huge assortment of toppings for the noodles that ranged from any vegetables to savory meats and shrimp. So the four of them gorged themselves, the boys having three heaping helpings apiece while the girls watched them and giggled. However unknown to even the ever watchful bodyguards the two couples were being scrutinized by a shadowy figure who hid himself well within the packed crowd…and who continued following them the rest of the day…

When the park closed at 5 PM nobody wanted to go home…so Kaname took them down to a restaurant that had a karaoke bar. And as they finished dinner they watched as the other patrons tried their hand at karaoke…and gave commentary to the less than stellar efforts…

As a middle-aged man with a receding hairline was warbling his way through "Feelings" Kaname snickered and whispered to Relena, "That guy's sure no 'American Idol'."

Heero chuckled at that and Relena giggled in spite of herself then asked, "Are you going to go up and sing, Kaname?"

She shrugged a slender shoulder and said, "Why not? I love to sing." Gazing right at Sousuke, who was sitting stiffly next to her with his arms crossed she added, "But someone promised to sing _me_ a song…huh Sousuke?"

Startled he said, "But Kaname…that man is…"

"Finished," she pointed out as the man finally ended to scattered polite applause. As he stepped down Kaname added softly with a sweet smile, "Now's your chance to make good on your promise, sergeant."

Relena asked, "Sergeant Sagara promised he'd sing to you?"

"Uh-huh," Kaname answered, her eyes never leaving his as he became increasingly uncomfortable.

Breaking into a sweat Sousuke inwardly groaned as he implored, "You're really not going to make me go up there are you?"

"What do _you_ think?" she purred.

He glanced around the table and saw no help in Relena, who awarded him with an encouraging look. However Heero smirked as if to say _you're on your own, pal_. To which Sousuke responded with a dirty look _Thanks a lot, Yuy _so he turned back to Kaname…and was done for…

As a rule Sousuke preferred to remain an observer or undercover…in the background where there was little chance for embarrassment and failure…but as Kaname's dark fathomless eyes worked their magic on him he realized that he would face a platoon of enemy in the front lines firing at him point blank and jump through a ring of fire stark naked as long as she smiled at him like that. So he got up and walked to the podium with the room applauding as he consulted at the side to choose the song…

Kaname was waiting as Sousuke made his selection when a feminine squeal erupted behind her. Surprised she turned and saw with dismay the two girls that had chased them for the better part of the day at Fumo-Fumo Land were seated right behind them…with three other friends. She noticed that one girl had her eyes focused on Sousuke while another kept staring at Heero…which drew Relena's frown as she spotted the moony look on the girl's face…

Heero, always aware of Relena's nuances where her feelings are concerned saw her frowning and inquired, "What's the matter, Relena?"

She tossed her strawberry blonde head at the table of simpering girls, one who could not take her eyes off of the handsome Preventer agent. "It appears you have an admirer."

"Huh?" Heero, who up to now had been oblivious to the other girls glanced over, gaining a wave and a giggle from the one in question and a glare from the vice foreign minister who jabbed him when his response lasted slightly longer then several seconds. Turning to her he growled, "What was that for?"

"You're really enjoying it aren't you?" she hissed waspishly drawing his bemusement.

"Relena, what are you talking about?" Heero was genuinely perplexed.

Relena sniffed, "Don't tell me you had no idea that girl was staring at you...she's been ogling you since we were at the park."

"Is that so?" Heero turned to face the front folded his arms and added benignly, "Until you pointed it out I hadn't noticed."

"Oh come on," Relena persisted. "You're a man, Heero…you look at women…I've seen you."

"Relena." Heero sighed and silently urged _what the hell's taking you so long, Sagara? Just sing the damned song so we can get out of here…_

And at that moment having made his choice Sousuke stepped up to the microphone _I don't believe I'm doing this…but if it makes her smile…and keeps her by my side… _

The music began…and Sousuke began singing…

"Girl I can't let you do this  
Let you walk away  
Girl how can I live through this  
When you are all I wake up for each day, baby

You're my soul and my life's inspiration  
You're all I've got to get me by  
You're my soul and my life's inspiration  
Without you baby, what good am I

Kaname sat in a daze listening as Sousuke began to sing…his voice was soulful and melodic. But what she heard was the words…words that wrenched at her heart as his eyes captured her and he took the microphone…and came to sing directly…to her…

I never had much goin'  
But at least I have you  
How can you walk out knowing  
I ain't got nothing left if you do, baby…"

_Oh Sousuke…you're showing me…something you never did before…you're showing me…your heart… _

Kaname was entranced as the stoic Mithril sergeant communicated in music what he still had not in the stretch of a year spoke. Those three little words…were never uttered between them even in the most intimate and tender moments. The barrier that existed between them as bodyguard and subject could have been for all intents and purposes the Great China Wall and the two never crossed it…verbally. But actions between them were proving the feelings were there and growing stronger every day…

Sousuke finished the song for Kaname and the room burst out in thunderous applause…including girlish shrieks coming from the peanut gallery behind them…with the one who had set her sights on Sousuke screaming the loudest as he went to give the microphone back. Turning to give her alleged rival a withering glare Kaname squelched the rising urge to deck the girl as he came back to the table and took his seat beside her amidst all the acclaim.

Relena smiled and complimented him. "That was wonderful Sergeant Sagara…you have a great voice."

Sousuke bowed and acknowledged, "Thank you, Miss Pax."

Relena gazed around at all the people who were waiting for someone to step up and sing. Sousuke had sat back down, and was gazing at Kaname with fondness, ignoring the group of girls seated behind them.

"So, Heero, do you sing too?" Kaname asked, a gleam in her coffee eyes.

Heero shrugged. "I can, if that's what you mean." He glanced at Relena, who smiled.

"He has a great voice," she said. "And actually, there _is_ one song I'd love to hear..." She gave him a rather pointed look, and Heero sighed. "Please?"

"What song?" Kaname asked.

"Go on, Heero. Tell them what you're going to sing," Relena prodded, smiling.

He frowned and said, "Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous?"

"No." Relena glanced at the stage. "Come on. No one's going up."

"What song?" Sousuke asked, a smirk on his handsome face.

Heero glanced at the stage. "Jukebox Hero."

"That's perfect!" Kaname said, laughing. "So go on. Let's hear it."

Heero got up and walked over to the stage. He cast a scowl back at Relena, who winked at him. Smirking and shaking his head, he looked through the songs, selected one, and took the microphone, blowing gently into it.

The first strains of the song started, and Relena sat back, watching as Heero began singing, "Standing in the rain, with his head hung low..."

The girls behind them screamed, and she found herself wanting to glare at them. _Stop. Just relax and pay attention to Heero._ He was singing it just for her, after all. _I don't need to be jealous._

"Saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day, bought a beat-up six string, in a second-hand store," Heero sang, his voice husky and low. His chocolate hair hung into his intense eyes, and he stood with his right foot back, in a classic rocker pose. More girls began cheering, but Relena never noticed them.

_Wow. He has an amazing voice, and those jeans fit him so nice._ She leaned forward, admiring his voice, his pose, the way his body moved to the beat of the drums. Everything else faded, and Relena wanted to touch him, hug him, kiss him..._Whoa. Slow down!_ She realized her face was warm, and hurried to take a gulp of his Coke.

"Jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes, stars in his eyes," Heero finished and, looking straight at Relena, winked and blew her a kiss before putting the mic back and jumping down off the stage. He strode toward her, ignoring the cheers.

She took another large drink and tried to calm her racing heart as he sat down. "So?" he asked, taking the Coke from her.

"You were awesome," she said, looking at him. His T shirt, dark blue and form-fitting, matching his Prussian eyes, and with him in such close proximity, she found herself blushing and trying to remember how to breathe. _How could I think he'd like that other girl? I know how he feels about me._

"Thanks." He tipped the can back and drained it.

"Yeah, you were really great," Kaname said, grinning.

"Very good." Sousuke nodded his assent, but his pewter eyes were roaming the room, always on the lookout.

Relena turned her head away from her bodyguard, not wanting him to see how flustered she was. _It's not like he hasn't sung for me before. And that song, too._ But it was different this time. _Last night was different._ She blushed as she thought about waking at two AM to find Heero on the floor beside her bed, sound asleep. _I guess I should've let him alone. _But she hadn't, instead waking him and asking if he wanted to share the bed with her.

"Relena." Heero's concerned voice broke into her memory. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling at him. But his eyes slitted, and she knew he didn't buy it. "Um, Kaname, do you want to go to the restroom with me?" _Please say yes._

The Japanese girl frowned but nodded. "Yeah, sure. We'll be right back, Sousuke," she said, waiting for him to look at her.

"Maybe I should—"

"We'll be fine," Kaname told him, her voice soft but firm. "Come on, Relena."

"Come right back here," Heero said, his blue eyes sharp on Relena's face.

"We will." She stood and followed Kaname over to the girls' room. Once inside, she went to the sink and splashed a little cold water on her face.

"You okay?" Kaname asked, watching her.

Relena nodded and used a paper towel to dry her cheeks. "I just needed a break," she said, knowing that sounded like a lame excuse for ditching the boys. "Um...Heero stayed with me last night, and—"

"I know. Sousuke told me." Interest lit Kaname's eyes.

"Oh. Well, he actually slept in the bed with me, for the first time. All we did was sleep, and cuddle a little," Relena said, her voice low and soft. _It was wonderful, having him so close all night._

"But you regret it now?" Kaname asked. "Did he try something?"

"Oh, no. Heero would never do anything to make me uncomfortable." Relena shook her head, her blue eyes wide. "No, it's actually the opposite. I liked having him there, but I know it was wrong. I can't get involved with him like that."

"Why not? It's obvious he really likes you," Kaname said, frowning. "And you like him, too. What's wrong about that?"

Relena sighed. "I think it might not work out, and I couldn't bear to lose him. He's my best friend." Her voice caught in her throat, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Kaname touched her arm. "You know what I think? I think you two are perfect for each other, and I've only known you guys since yesterday."

"Really?" Relena met her warm, friendly gaze.

"Uh huh. Now come on. If I don't get back, Sousuke'll come charging in here with guns blazing." Kaname smiled. "And trust me, no one wants that."

"Okay. And, thank you."

"No problem."

The girls smiled at one another and headed out of the bathroom, a sense of sisterly camaraderie between them...

Lorant Varga studied the two girls as they walked into the bathroom. One was Japanese, with big brown eyes and long blue-black hair. The other was strawberry-blonde with deep blue eyes. He checked his watch and cast a look around. _No boys with them now._ Not that he was foolish enough to believe the girls were alone. No, he knew better than that.

Testarossa had told him the Japanese girl was a confirmed Whispered, and she was guarded constantly by a Mithril operative. The other girl seemed to be a friend to her, but Varga took note the way the second young man attended to her, scowling at anyone who got too close to her.

_And there's something familiar about those two._ He waited for the girls to leave the restroom, his hazel eyes sharp and cold behind his Ray-Bans. The karaoke bar was busy, making it a perfect place to spy. He paid no attention to the other citizens; his entire being was focused on the bathroom door.

The two girls walked out, and the strawberry-blonde glanced at him. His expression remained the same, but hers changed. She looked suspicious; alarmed, even. His blood began humming in his veins, and he took a step toward her, watching as her blue eyes widened. _Yes, she's very familiar to me._

He moved closer…

Relena followed Kaname out of the restroom, and almost tripped. She quickly glanced around, and noticed a tall, well-built young man watching her. His eyes were hidden by black sunglasses, but his bold stare sent shivers through her. _A predatory look…that's what Heero calls it._ He moved toward her, and she dropped her eyes and began to follow after Kaname.

"Excuse me."

Relena gasped as the man grabbed her wrist. She jerked back, trying to wrench free, but his grip was iron-clad. "Let go," she said, her heart pounding. Where was Heero when she needed him? "Please, let go."

"Stand still." His voice was dead, the same as his eyes when he lifted his sunglasses for a second.

"Relena? Hey, are you…who's this guy?" Kaname asked, coming back to them. Relena threw a panicked look her way, and Kaname immediately slid her stun gun out of her purse and touched the man's upper arm with it. His body jerked and fell and Relena pulled free of his grasp, her eyes wide and fearful. "Come on!" Kaname grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the karaoke stage.

"Kaname!" Sousuke charged out of the crowd with his Glock drawn. Heero was two steps behind, his Beretta leveled in his right hand. "Are you alright? You took a long time," the Mithril sergeant said, his pewter eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"This guy grabbed Relena and—"

"What?" Heero cut Kaname short as he stopped next to his charge. Relena gazed up at him and tried to shrug it off.

"It's okay—"

"He grabbed you?" Heero's voice was chilled. "Where is he?"

Kaname pointed at a space by the ladies room door which was now empty. "He was over there. I used my stun gun on him," she said, looking at Sousuke, a proud note in her voice. "But I don't think I hit him hard enough with it." She glanced to where the man had been. "Sorry, you guys."

"Sorry? You got Miss Pax away from her attacker. You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaname," Sousuke said, his voice adamant. He put his Glock away and settled his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. "I'm very proud of you."

Heero nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miss Chidori." He turned his attention to Relena, who was pale and feeling sick to her stomach. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His voice was soft and caressing, and he swept the back of his right hand across her cheek.

She shook her head. "No, not really. I...I think he recognized me, though," she whispered, her eyes locked on Heero's face. "He was watching us when we came out of the restroom."

His Prussian eyes grew stormy. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." He took hold of her wrist, but she flinched, and Heero immediately let go of her. "He hurt you," he said flatly. "Let me see."

Relena held her arm out, and a wave of blackness crashed over her. "Oh!" she said, her breath coming in a sharp gasp.

"Relena!" Heero took her face in his hands, and she tried to concentrate on his face, on the blue eyes she knew so well.

But the blackness persisted, dragging her down. The numbers started coming, followed by images and words, coming so fast they started blurring together. The weight pushed on her chest, and she couldn't seem to find her way out of the dark. _Heero..._Then the images began to slow, and she could see the words more clearly. _What is this? It's familiar to me somehow. _But the more she tried to understand, the more the dark seemed to claim her, and she was drowning in it, flailing and choking, unable to breathe at all now._ Heero, help me..._

Her eyes flew open and she gasped deeply, feeling Heero's hands on her shoulders, shaking her. She looked at him, and saw how wild his eyes were, how frightened and mad he looked.

"Relena. Thank God," he said, pulling her tightly into his arms. "Breathe, please. I'm right here."

"Heero, what...what happened?" She couldn't remember what had made him so upset.

He pulled back just enough to see her face. "You had another spell," he said, his voice shaking. "You were gasping, like you couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure how to help you."

"Oh." She rested her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He kissed the top of her head. "I want to take you back to Miss Chidori's. You need to rest."

Relena pulled away and shook her head. "No. I'm fine now, and—"

"I agree with Yuy." Sousuke was frowning. He had one hand on Kaname's shoulder. "That was a very bad spell, Miss Pax."

"Yeah." Kaname's brown eyes were troubled. "You had us all scared."

Relena knew she was defeated. She swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

Heero put his arm around her. "Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the better." He began leading her along, and she soon realized how tired she was. Leaning on him, she tried to recall the spell, but couldn't remember much.

"Are you okay?" she asked, glancing up at her bodyguard as they waited for a taxi. "You looked so upset and worried."

"I am upset and worried," he told her. "They need to conduct those tests to find out what's going on."

"It was pretty bad this time, huh?"

He gazed at her, his eyes darkly intense. "Your eyes were glazed over, and it looked like you were choking. I couldn't snap you out of it."

She bit her lip, thinking. "I remember feeling like I was drowning," she whispered, and he took a deep breath, his jaw tightening. She hurried to add, "But I feel fine now. And you _did_ bring me back, like you always do."

"It took longer. And you weren't..." he made a frustrated sound, "you weren't breathing, Relena."

The anguish and fear in his quiet voice broke her, and she buried her face into his chest, tears filling and spilling from her eyes. Why was this happening to her? What did all of it mean? _And why can't I remember?_

"Shh, now," he soothed, holding her close to his body, one hand rubbing her back. "We're going to get this taken care of, okay? I promise."

She nodded, but couldn't find her voice. Sousuke got a cab, and the four of them climbed in. Kaname sat close to him, and Relena could almost sense her roommate's inner turmoil.

_My spell affected her, too, somehow. _The thought should have been comforting, but instead it drove cold fear deep into her heart.

They arrived safely back at Kaname's, and Heero took hold of Relena's hand as they walked up the stairs. She was tired, and there was a pallor to her face that alarmed him. _The spells are worsening. Something has to be done._ Sousuke unlocked the door and went in first, Kaname following him closely. _Brave girl,_ Heero thought with a faint smile. _I'm glad she's Relena's roommate._

Kaname checked her answering machine, and there was a message from Tessa. "We're going to commence testing on Miss Pax tomorrow at 1100 hours. We'll send a pick-up."

Heero felt Relena stiffen, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew she was worried about the tests, but they had to be done, especially after this last spell. _She wasn't breathing._ He shoved the frightening thought away.

"Will you be alright?" Sousuke asked, glancing first at Relena and then looking at Kaname.

"Yeah, I think so. Um, why don't you guys come over a little later? That way Relena can rest," she said quietly, her eyes averted from his face.

Troubled by her manner Sousuke frowned and touched her shoulder. "Maybe we should just stay here." He looked over at Heero, who nodded.

"I'm not leaving," he said, and Relena gave him a grateful smile.

"Then it's settled." Sousuke nodded toward the TV. "Want to watch a movie?"

Giving up Kaname smiled. "Okay." They started toward the couch, when his cell went off.

"Sagara."

Heero watched his face tighten, and saw him glance toward Kaname. _This doesn't look good._

"Yes, sir. I understand." Sousuke closed his phone and said, "The lieutenant commander of the SRT unit ordered me to come to the Merida base to pilot the Arbalest tomorrow."

"Why…is it another mission?" Kaname asked, her eyes wide.

"They want to run tests on it, with you there," he said, and it was clear he wasn't happy.

"Oh." Kaname sighed. "Well, at least the four of us will be together, then."

"Yeah." Sousuke scowled and went into the kitchen, with Kaname on his heels. Heero looked down at Relena and frowned.

"Come on. You're exhausted." He led her to her room and closed the door, watching as she climbed into bed.

"Stay?" she asked, and he nodded, but didn't join her.

"I'll be here," he said, and her face fell. He wanted to climb in beside her, and hold her like he had the night before, but wasn't sure it was a good idea. _That might be moving too fast._ Still, they'd been together for two years, and he knew he could control himself. He sat on the bed and touched her cheek. "If I stay with you, you need to sleep."

"I promise."

He climbed in beside her and she laid her head in his lap, her eyes closing at once. As she drifted off, he thought about everything that had happened. _I'll do everything I can to help her._ He reached beneath the wig and ran his strong fingers through her real hair, enjoying the feeling.

_No matter what happens, I will protect her._

In the kitchen Kaname wasted no time and confronted Sousuke asking, "So are you going to tell me why I have to come with you tomorrow, Sousuke? "

He opened the refrigerator...withdrew a can of Orange Crush, opened it and took a long drink then sighed as he replied, "I don't know…I was just told to bring you with me with no explanation…just that we should be on the transport picking up Miss Pax and Yuy at 1100 tomorrow. "_They never give me any explanation…just order me and I follow…but after what happened to Kaname last night…_

Suspicious by her prior behavior he changed the subject, turned and asked her, "Why were you trying to get rid of me just now?" His pewter orbs were not to be denied and he wanted an answer.

Nervously she tittered and denied, "I wasn't trying to get rid of you."

"Kaname." He frowned and leaned closer. "You wanted me and Yuy to leave…and you avoided looking at me…so tell me, did something else happen when Miss Pax had her spell…did you..?"

Trapped by his relentless gaze she bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't…," her eyes entreated, "…please?"

"You remembered what happened last night…didn't you?"

Miserably, she nodded…

With a muffled curse Sousuke slammed the can down and then crushed Kaname to him…a fierce act that surprised and frightened her in its initial intensity, showing a flood of emotion that spoke volumes…which then morphed into a tender expression that cocooned her in a promise of safety…

He murmured, "Whatever happened to you last night…I wish you would tell me. But I swear this to you, Angel…I'll never let anyone harm you." Cradling her head against his shoulder he added, "…and that includes Mithril."

**NEXT…...TESTS OF THE WHISPERED**


	5. Tests of the Whispereds

_Author's Note: Now the action begins…and both Preventer and Mithril's motives come into question as both Kaname and Relena's tests…have very unexpected results…thanks to all reading and reviewing._

_Special note to reviewer Gurnet: As you have left an anonymous review with no other way to respond I will address you here since you plan to continue following to see where the plot potential leads…and hope you see the points as I explain them. First, your assertion of Mary Sue/Wish Fulfillment through the interpretation of the assumed OOC characterization is insulting and way off base. RedLion2 and I are both well past our teens and even twenties and have full enough lives in reality to not live out fantasies created through established canon in anime characters. She is an aspiring novelist and I am a published one. We're merely fans of the two animes that decided to do this for our own enjoyment._

_Secondly, your view of Sagara/Chidori is narrow and obviously based solely on the first impression one gets when watching FMP, both the first anime series and especially FUMOFFU. I have all three series, all the manga except Overload, the fact book, and Gatou's three translated novels and have reread and re-watched all three but especially the more serious Second Raid. It is there I have seen the progression of Sagara and Chidori as a couple; and him as a man, which takes them beyond the standard established in the first two series. Especially in the final episode of TSR, Sagara chooses to distance himself from Mithril and its military setup to live the "normal" life that had been initially created for him. And as for Chidori, she acts upon her true feelings in the last scene as she makes to hit him for another over reaction in Ms Kagurazaka's office she actually dissolves into tears and collapses against him as he makes to wrap his arms about her before Tokiwa interrupts them. This is the premise from which I have gleaned the characterization for this story that actually takes place six months following the conclusion of TSR and it's my impression that with her help and support he would assimilate somewhat to civilian life in that time. I strongly suggest that you watch TSR to see what I mean. For the record, Shouji Gatou told his story in two genre; comedic short stories within the Jindai High School universe where Sagara's over militaristic behavior and Chidori's aggressive disciplinarian attitude are displayed and his nine novels where the serious side of the story is told that show Sagara's deep desire to explore his humanity, awakened by his deep and growing love for Chidori which comes out in TSR the anime of Gatou's fourth and fifth novels. _

_And finally, the karaoke scene you described as" tacky" was a very condescending remark. Although here in the States karaoke is passe among some, in my research and viewing of anime I have found that Japanese teens still enjoy karaoke as a form of entertainment as evidenced in episode 7 TSR when Chidori and Tokiwa are discussing celebrating the end of midterm exams by getting their friends and going to a karaoke bar. And in episode 8 of the first series Sagara sings to Mizuki Inaba on their "date" in a karaoke bar._

_But RedLion2 and I both appreciate the time and effort taken to give your feedback…and hope you will continue to do so as upcoming situations will allow each of the characters to shine in their respective roles, and will respect fully their individual strengths. By nature of your remarks you seem to be more knowlegeable of Gundam Wing characterization and we have taken your viewpoint into account. However, I'd like to close with this...leaving a long-winded diatribe as a review that has no way to allow for fair rebuttal is immature and cowardly and greatly diminishes any credibility your future feedback might have held._

**Tests of the Whispereds**

Lady Une picked up the file folder her secretary had just set before her and opened it. Inside was a communiqué from Colonel Testarossa of Mithril, inviting her to come to Relena Darlian's Whispered testing on Merida Island. The Lady sighed. _The Vice Foreign Minister already has so many responsibilities...yet I believe this will be her most important._

The intercom on her desk buzzed. "Ma'am, Agents Chang and Maxwell are here."

"Good. Send them in." Une settled back in her leather chair as the door opened and two young men strode in. One was decidedly Asian, while the other carried himself like a rogue. They both snapped off salutes, though Une didn't request them. "Agent Chang, Agent Maxwell." They both nodded. "You both have experience in Arm Slaves. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Agent Chang said. His ebony hair was slicked back into a short ponytail. It never would've gone over in a conventional army, but Preventer was neither conventional nor proper. It cared more about its agents proficiency than their appearance.

"Awesome machines," Agent Maxwell chimed in. His long chestnut hair hung to the middle of his back in a tight braid.

Une nodded. "I have an assignment for you. I am going to the Mithril base on Merida Island, and you both are accompanying me. We will leave at 1200 hours today."

Agent Wufei Chang scowled. "Mithril, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Agent Chang. They are going to be conducting some interesting tests that I want both of you to see." Une was about to dismiss them when the door burst open. Both agents spun on their heels, sidearms drawn, putting themselves between the intruder and the Lady.

"Lady Une. Where the hell is my sister?" Milliardo Peacecraft growled, his ice blue eyes burning.

"At ease, gentlemen." The Lady let a small smile play across her lips. "Well, well, Mr. Peacecraft. It's been a long time."

He strode to the desk, ignoring the two Preventer agents, who swung around to follow his movements, their hands on their guns.

"Where is she?" Milliardo asked, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Tell me."

"She's quite safe." Une nodded at Chang and Maxwell. "Gentlemen, I will see you later." They bowed their heads and left the room, Maxwell throwing Milliardo a glare over his shoulder.

"You didn't answer me. I have the right to know."

"No, you don't. You gave up that right when you abandoned her years ago." Une stood and looked him over, her eyes cold and unyielding behind her glasses. "She is with one of my men and—"

"Yuy." Milliardo spat the name.

"Yes. And he, unlike yourself, is extremely devoted to her. No harm will come to her." Une reached down and flipped the folder closed, but wasn't fast enough to keep him from grabbing it. "Give it back," she ordered, her voice frosty, but he opened it instead and read the communiqué, his eyes widening and then slitting.

"Mithril? You trusted _Mithril_ to help her? With—" He paused and reread the info –"her suspected Whispered episodes?"

"It's none of your business, Mr. Peacecraft. Now hand over the folder, or I will call for my guards," Une told him, holding her hand out.

Milliardo shook his platinum head. "What is a Whispered? And why is Mithril running tests on her?"

She sighed. She knew she could have him dragged from her office, but he'd be back. "Sit down, Mr. Peacecraft, please."

"You'll explain?"

"As best I can." She nodded.

He sat and handed the folder back. "So?"

Une sat back in her chair and regarded him. "Why are you here, now? After all these years?"

Milliardo's eyes grew stormy. "I care about Relena."

"Do you? Is that why you left her?" Une shook her head. "Your sister is a very strong young woman. I doubt she needs your interfering now."

"Interfering." He leaned closer. "Tell me what's going on."

Une got up and went to a filing cabinet. She pulled it open and took out a file, tossing it onto her desk. "You're only going to hurt her, you know."

Milliardo flipped open the file and read the information inside. "A Whispered. That's what you think she is? Aren't Whispereds just a military myth? Do you really believe Relena could have some sort of knowledge buried inside?"

"Skeptical. What a surprise." Une glared at him. "Mithril is going to help her learn how to control her episodes. Not that you would care, of course."

"I care about her!" He came to his feet, his face reddening. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Apparently not. In any case, I want you to stay away from her," the Lady said. "And get out of my office."

"This isn't over." Milliardo spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Une sighed and touched her intercom.

"Ma'am?"

"Get me Agent Yuy, now."

_____________________________________________________________________

Hanging up the phone Tessa heaved a sigh as she listened to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin relay the order to Sergeant Sagara. She waited as he concluded the communiqué…then addressed him…

"Well Lieutenant Commander?" Her voice held a measure of reticence, like she was almost dreading the answer…

"Affirmative ma'am…Sergeant Sagara will be here tomorrow…with Miss Chidori." Kalinin assured her.

"Good." Tessa approved as she directed, "Send an Apache chopper to transport them from Tokyo along with the vice foreign minister and her bodyguard."

"Yes ma'am."

Tessa gestured to the printouts on her desk. "And how is 'Operation Sky Pilot' going?"

Kalinin replied, "The people in Research and Development are putting together the components…however, they need the final piece of the puzzle. Hopefully tomorrow's test with Miss Chidori and the Arbalest will be that piece."

"Mmmm," Tessa intoned, fingering her platinum braid thoughtfully as she glanced at the prior mission reports from the Behemoth and Toy Box incidents…and how the recorded battle data from the Arbalest proved that resonance with a Whispered had taken place.

_I was with Kaname both times…and I know she had resonated with the AI Dana in the De Danaan…I'm the one who sent her to Lady Chapel to get back control from that terrorist Guaron…but according to these mission reports she resonated with the AI in the Arbalest as well while she was in Lady Chapel and during the A-21 Behemoth ordeal…while Mr. Sagara was fighting…which means…_

"Uh…Captain Testarossa ma'am…?" Kalinin's gravelly baritone broke through her reverie as she shook herself to awareness.

"Forgive me, Lieutanant Commander," she said crisply. "I believe so as well…at any rate we'll at least know for sure after the test tomorrow." She sighed and asked, "Is the chamber ready?"

"Affirmative ma'am," Kalinin replied. "R & D just finished installing it at the test site."

"Good work." Tessa said. "And the test chamber for the vice foreign minister is ready…her test will take place in the R & D cubicle where the test capsule is…make sure everything is checked." Remembering the vigilant and belligerent manner of Relena's bodyguard Heero Yuy she added, "We want to make sure nothing happens to her or heads will roll…literally."

Knowing exactly to what his CO was referring Kalinin nodded and allowed a smirk to touch his lips. "Understood."

"You're dismissed."

"Aye ma'am." He turned and walked out.

After Kalinin left her office Tessa resumed reading the battle data reports from the two prior episodes with the Arbalest. And she noticed that in both cases the AI had shown signs of resonance with a source of Black Technology…a Whispered. And she knew who…

Perusing through the one from the Toy Box incident Tessa drew her conclusions _Kaname…while in Lady Chapel somehow instinctively knew that Sergeant Sagara needed to engage the Lamda Driver…and she resonated with the AI system, enabling him to do so. In both instances he was unable to activate the Lamda Driver until she had reached his AI… and… _Her heart lurched as she ascertained and faced the obvious…

In rebellion or desperation her eyes fell on the framed photo face down on her desk. She picked it up and lovingly ran her fingers over Sousuke's image. Taken with her by Kurz it was a dear reminder of her one time alone with him…on the beach at the eastern end of the island where he had trained her to pilot an M-9 Arm Slave in a mock battle with Sergeant-Major Melissa Mao. She smiled as the memory became vivid in her mind…

**_She and Melissa had made a bet…a battle with M-9s…with the loser having to run around the base…naked! So to make sure that she as XO remained with her dignity intact Tessa ordered the best AS pilot to train her…Sergeant Sousuke Sagara. The fact that she had recently discovered (or admitted) that she had fallen in love with him had as much to do with choosing him as his expertise and prowess..._**

**_And that day as always when given an assignment Sergeant Sagara gave his top effort…on the beach training her was no different. However even as he did Tessa knew he was preoccupied…constantly trying to call someone on his cell phone when he had a chance…someone who he could not reach as evidenced by the frustrated scowl on his handsome features…_**

**_Yet he did his best training her…giving her direction and guidance in combat techniques in the M-9 to prepare her for the battle with Mao…which became a Battle Royale with paint bombs. However, she was victorious as Mao acknowledged her ability to pilot an AS and she felt vindicated as the XO. The argument with Melissa had awakened some self doubts in herself as just a figurehead in the Mithril hierarchy due to her family…and she needed to prove to herself more than anyone that she was able to do anything her subordinates could._**

**_At the conclusion the battle was determined a draw…so much to Sergeant Kurz Weber's disappointment…he appeased himself by snapping a picture of her in front of her M-9…with Sergeant Sagara, who was standing ramrod straight and unsmiling as she posed with him…_**

With a dreamy sigh Tessa hugged the framed photo to her chest as the remainder of that day came vividly back. Her face fell as she also remembered how after the photo was taken Sousuke hastily made his apologies and headed back to the base. She discovered when she got back herself that he immediately left on a transport chopper to return to Tokyo…and then she knew who it was he was trying to call…

Kaname…

_It was her…it's always been her since he started the mission…even though he denied it during the A-21 incident that time I went to the safe house and she came there and brought a meal for him…like a girlfriend or wife would do…I knew then even though I didn't want to believe it…and I still don't _Tessa frowned as she continued musing about more recent events…

**_She was doing the right thing Melissa had told her…that it was good to get him back…but she blamed herself for allowing the situation to go on for so long when according to Admiral Vida Intelligence was supposed to solely take over the guard of Kaname Chidori following the A-21 incident then destruction of Guaron and his Venom AS Codarl at the conclusion of the Toy Box incident. So she girded herself as she put out the order for him to return, foolishly believing all of the rumors about Urzu-7 being a coldly focused soldier who operated without emotions. However, the day Sousuke returned to Merida and reported to her for debriefing she felt as soon as he entered her office and saluted her that nothing was further from the truth. Waves of hostility and resentment from him hit her like a physical blow…his face was dark and his eyes were flashing as he brought up his several reports on Wraith insisting that he was the only one who could protect HER…_**

Remembering what had happened next Tessa bit her lip and an ache shot through her …

**_Listening to Sousuke gripe she was filled with a growing sense of outrage at his apparent insubordination…and jealous fury when his negative attitude and sarcasm revealed his true feelings as she told him that his first duty was to pilot the Arbalest and for him to move on. So she gave him more than a usual dressing down…fueled by her own feelings of being spurned she tore into him admitting how she wanted to get him away from Chidori, ordering him to wipe the lovesick expression from his face…calling him cruel and bursting into tears as a teenager who was just told by the object of her affections that he was going with another girl. Then ending the immature outburst with the patented "I hate you"signature of all adolescent melodramas she dismissed him. The cameradie was shattered between them; for the following days when they passed each other she saw the anger on his face as they avoided looking at each other…then he left for Hong Kong… _**

Tessa sighed as she continued her reflection _Melissa had told me all about that too…what the mission report hadn't…how he couldn't keep his mind on his work…thinking about Kaname he crashed the cleaning van he was driving during the mission…blowing their cover and drawing the attention of the Chinese Army during martial law…then going AWOL. But then he came back when SHE found him. Mr. Hunter of Intelligence told me all about how Kaname had barged into his office and demanded to know where Sousuke was…I should actually thank her for bringing him back…because we never could've beaten Amalgam without him piloting the Arbalest…and afterward he ran straight back to her. Then he came to the base and immediately requested to restructure his service contract… even said he would resign…to make Tokyo his permanent home…_

We_ patched up our relationship…he told me that he'd be there for me if I needed him…that I was special.._.Tessa felt her eyes well up as she faced reality _but he made his choice…to be with HER. He changed his whole life, the only life he had ever known…all for her. I want to hate her…but after everything she's done to help us… I can't. Especially after what happened in Hong Kong it's very clear…they have a profound bond that goes beyond their hearts…and tomorrow's test will affirm it…_

Still gazing at the photo Tessa fiercely and simultaneously wiped her eyes dry and the maudlin thoughts away, girding herself for her role as XO…which meant putting the photo and her feelings back out of sight…there was a job to be done. So she got up and went to her safe to place the frame back…

While placing the treasured momento in its cocoon a strange haziness came over her…an oddly familiar feeling that caused a rising sense of unease deep inside that rose to panic. Tessa as a developed Whispered knew what she was experiencing…and fought it as she immediately recognized the resonance ripple for what it was…and its source…

_N-no…it couldn't be…_

**_Hello, sweet little sister…how've you been?_**

_Leonard…? But where…how?_

**_That's really not important, Tessa…what is important is that there's a new member to our club…a new Whispered…so who is it?_**

_I-I don't know what you're talking about…_

**_Don't lie to me…remember I know you better than anyone…and I can sense new ripples…so fess up, sis._**

Tessa denied hotly _I really have no idea what you mean, Leonard…_

**_Very well Tessa…have it your way…but you know I'll find out…_**

Tessa sighed and then asked her sibling the question that had been on her mind since she discovered the truth about him _Leonard…why…why have you gone away to create Amalgam? And for what purpose have you come against Mithril?_

**_Tessa I should be asking you…why put so much of yourself in Mithril? Out of loyalty to Father? He was a fool, fighting noble causes for a world that desires endless war…and getting no profit from it…_**

_I need no personal gain…_

**_I'm not speaking in a monetary sense…however that's a very pleasant fringe benefit…why have this power if you can't make it pay off…?_**

_You sound like a despot…_

**_Ha ha…you never change…an idealist to the end…don't you see the power we as Whispereds wield? A power that makes us invincible…over any and all despots and regimes of evil…they could serve us…_**

_But wouldn't that place us in that category? It would make us no better than them…_

**_On the contrary sis…with the ultimate power of the exclusive knowledge of Black Technology at our disposal we Whispered could finally supply the world its one dearest desire…everlasting peace…by the knowledge of assured annihilation the nations' leaders would really have no choice but to comply…_**

_That's playing God!_

**_Ha Ha Ha! Like I said an idealist to the end…ah well it can't be helped then…see you on the front lines dear little sis…ta-ta for now._**

_Leonard wait! No-o-o-o! _"NO-O-O-O!" Tessa screamed as clutching her head her knees buckled and she collapsed, bringing her assistant and a corporal bursting in …

Heero heard his cell phone go off and stretched out his arm, hoping not to wake Relena. Squinting at the CID, he answered, "Yuy."

"I just spoke with Milliardo Peacecraft," Lady Une told him.

"What?" Heero sat up, the blankets sliding from his bare chest. "What did he want?"

"To know where Relena was." Une sighed. "I showed him the information I had, and he wasn't at all pleased. I suspect he'll somehow show at the testing tomorrow."

Heero's eyes narrowed. He glanced at his watch: 11:37 pm. "Will you be there as well?"

"Yes. And I'm bringing Agents Chang and Maxwell. I want them to watch the Arbalest test."

_Wufei and Duo. Might be good to have them here, anyway._ "If Peacecraft shows tomorrow, I won't let him near her," he growled, his temper flashing in his eyes.

"I know. And believe me, I support you in that effort. The agents and I are flying out at 1200 hours. I will see you there." Une hung up and Heero closed his phone.

_Milliardo. Why is he sticking his head into things now?_ He groaned and set his phone down. _He never wanted anything to do with her before. _And it had broken his charge's heart. He looked down at her, a frown tugging at his lips. _If he thinks he's getting close to her, he's dead wrong._

Relena sighed in her sleep, and he touched her shoulder. _I should go. She doesn't need me to spend tonight with her._ But he couldn't force himself to get up. _Today was so hard on her._ They'd had fun at the park, riding all of the rides. _And the karaoke bar wasn't bad._ But what had come after had knocked him breathless. _She wasn't breathing, and I couldn't help her._

"Heero?" Her soft voice jerked him from the frightening memory.

"Shh. Go back to sleep," he said, smoothing her hair from her face.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think so. We both need to get some rest for tomorrow," he said.

She shuddered, and said, "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." But she didn't sound okay, and he touched her cheek, feeling her press against him.

"I'll stay if you want me to," he whispered, but she shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. You need sleep," she told him, sitting up. She wore a Knights T shirt and a pair of bright blue shorts. "Were you talking to someone just now?"

He wanted to lie, and knew he couldn't. "Yeah. Lady Une is coming for the tests tomorrow. She's bringing Wufei and Duo, too."

"Oh, really? I haven't seen them in a long time." The other two Preventer agents occasionally worked security for the VFM, and they were old friends to her.

Heero rubbed Relena's shoulder, unwilling yet to leave her. "You sure you're okay? I don't mind staying," he said, his voice low and soft.

"I'm sure. Besides, if you stay, we might not get any sleep." He heard the playfulness in her voice, and smiled. She took hold of his hand, clasping it between both of hers. "Are you worried about the tests?"

"I'm worried about _you_." He knew he couldn't begin telling her how afraid he was that something would happen to her during a spell. "I want you to be okay."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'm sure the tests are safe, or Tessa wouldn't run them on me."

Heero frowned. "And what if you're confirmed as a Whispered?" It was a question they'd both been dodging since coming to Japan, and he knew it could no longer be avoided.

She let go of his hand and turned her head away. "I don't really know. I can't very well leave my position, but..."

"What?"

"Well, you told me Kaname can communicate with the Arbalest AS, right? And Sousuke? So, I would guess that if Preventer had something like that, then maybe I could do the same," Relena said, her voice very quiet. She wrapped her arms about her waist, hugging herself.

Heero's breath caught in his chest. He had no doubts that Preventer _would_ use her like that if given a chance. And he also knew that she would willingly help them, no matter the danger to herself.

"Heero?" She looked at him, her blue eyes concerned.

"Would you step down, then?" He hated to ask, because he dreaded the answer.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Whatever would be best for the world, I think."

"What about what's best for you?" he asked, and heard her sigh softly. "I'm serious, Relena. I want you to be happy." _And safe, but I'll take care of that._

"Making the world a better place makes me happy," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. She yawned, and he decided not to pursue it. She needed sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, easing away from her.

"Okay. Be careful going to Sousuke's," she said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will. Now go back to sleep."

"O...kay..." She was already halfway there, and he blew her a kiss before grabbing his T shirt and leaving her room.

As Heero stepped out in the hall Sousuke exited Kaname's room. Both bodyguards acknowledged each other with nods then headed out to the common area…

Sousuke tossed his head and said, "Thought you were staying."

Heero slipped his shirt on and shook his head. "She needs to rest…and if I stayed again tonight I don't think either of us would sleep." _Truth be told it's getting harder and harder for me to just sleep beside her "_What about you?_"_

Sousuke sighed as his own pent up emotions were wreaking havoc with his honor. "Chidori needs her rest too…but she's made me an open invitation…and damned if I don't want to take her up on it. Just not tonight with us having to be at Merida tomorrow."

Heero smirked as he said, "Race you back to the chair at your place."

Understanding Sousuke grinned and added, "Loser takes a cold shower."

Snickering, the men hastily departed…

_____________________________________________________________________

The Preventer C-141 Starlifter was warming up when Lady Une stepped out of her car. Agents Chang and Maxwell had already arrived, as she'd suspected they would. But their promptness wouldn't have been due to Maxwell. No, she knew these men too well for that. Chang would've been the driving force on punctuality.

"Lady Une." Chang saluted her, while Maxwell grinned.

"Agents." She nodded and gestured to the big jet. "Like the accommodations?"

"Bit much for three people," Maxwell said.

Une smiled. "We have some important items going to our Taiwan base. Shall we?" Both men nodded, and they started for the jet. But the screeching of tires caught their attention, and they turned to see a new Charger racing toward them. It stopped six feet shy and the two front doors were thrown open.

"Lady Une. I'm going with you." Milliardo Peacecraft stalked toward them, followed by a pretty young woman with short inky hair.

Une ignored him. "Lucrezia. How nice to see you."

The woman smiled. "Anne." She made a gesture at Milliardo. "He insisted on coming."

"I see." Une glanced at Chang and Maxwell, who had their hands on their weapons. "Mr. Peacecraft, I am not taking you with—"

"Then don't. I have other ways of getting to Merida." His eyes iced down. "But know this – I _will_ be seeing Relena."

"Like Yuy will let you," Maxwell scoffed, his voice cold and hard. "He cares more about her than you ever did."

"Gentlemen." Une held up her right hand to stem the heated conversation. "Enough." She looked at Lucrezia Noin, who was an old friend of both Milliardo's and Relena's. "Luce, if you don't mind, please see to it that he stays away from his sister. She has enough to deal with right now."

"You have no right to keep me away!" Milliardo thundered, and Une gave him a cold smile.

"I have every right, Mr. Peacecraft. She is under the protection of Preventer. Under _my _protection." Une turned to the two agents and nodded at the C-141. "Let's go."

"This isn't over!" Milliardo called out, but Une paid him no attention. She suspected he would indeed show up on Merida, just as she'd known he'd be here now. _But we'll keep him away from Relena._ The young VFM already had much to deal with. She didn't need her older brother resurfacing to meddle in her life.

___________________________________________________________________

The next morning dawned angry red over Tokyo…a sure sign of foul weather to come as dark clouds hung low on the western horizon. And over in Chofu at Maison K Unit 4-3LDK Kaname was lying in her bed in the semi-conscious state just before full wakefulness, her mind still in a dream…or so she thought…

_**It was raining…large drops falling in a curtain that enveloped her, drenching her by plastering her nightshirt to her…a diaphanous display that revealed every ample curve of her body…and her hair cloaked around her as she stood at the sandy cliff on Merida Island…Sousuke's secret fishing spot. But the Mithril sergeant was nowhere to be found…**_

"_**Sousuke? Sousuke?" she called but he did not answer making her uneasy as it appeared she was alone…but she was not…**_

_**A tall and shadowy black apparition stood in the deluge, with a mane of platinum hair blowing about…turning around it revealed the face of Leonard Testarossa…**_

_**Horrified Kaname found herself unable to move as he came forward towards her slowly, like a predator through the driving rain…then he was before her, his silver eyes icy and filled with evil intent…**_

"_**Leonard…"**_

"_**My beautiful Kaname…" Grasping her shoulders as she recoiled he continued in a sultry voice as his gaze raked her and lingered, "…you still look good in the rain."**_

_**She spat, "And you're still an asshole…now get your paws off of me, pervert!" **_

_**Leonard chuckled, enjoying as she struggled and then finally relented allowing her to break free. She stumbled as she distanced herself and fell to her knees…and he offered his hand to help her up…**_

_**He threw his head back and laughed as Kaname snatched her hand back with a glare. "I love women with spirit…and you, my love, are the total pakage…spirit, beauty, and that lovely brain of yours." His eyes lowered from her face and burned on her bosom, its bounty made prominent by the rain…**_

"_**So why are you staring at my boobs?"**_

_**Leonard gave an indolent shrug. "I'm a man, Kaname…how can I resist when they like the rest of you are a feast to my eyes?"**_

_**Kaname cast him a withering look at she crossed her arms over her bosom. "So what's your game, Leonard? My 'lovely mind' as you put it?"**_

_**Leonard came forward leaned in to her. "I think you know." He then whispered in a hideous rasp that sounded like the hiss of a serpent as his image morphed as well…**_

"_**NO-OOO-OO…!"**_

"NO-OOO-OOO!" Kaname screamed, shooting bolt upright in the bed as Relena burst in, worry etched on her delicate features. She leapt onto the bed and firmly grasped the Japanese girl, shaking her to bring her around…

"Kaname! Kaname, wake up! Kaname!" Relena's blue eyes were bright with fear for her friend.

"No, no…let me go!" Eyes wild Kaname pushed away then as if she had emerged from beneath a dark curtain she became lucid and her pretty face was perplexed. "Relena…what are you doing here?"

Relena replied in concern, "I woke up when I heard you screaming…then I came in." She gazed at her and asked, "What happened?"

"H-he came to me…again."

"Who came to you?"

"Leonard Testarossa." Drawing her knees to her chest Kaname wrapped her arms around them and stared ahead. "Just like the other night during the storm…he resonated with me."

Relena was confused. "Resonated with you?"

Kaname nodded, "It's when Whispereds communicate with each other within their psyches…Tessa did it with me when I was on the submarine Tuatha de Danaan and I needed to get the ship's control away from a terrorist…but she warned me it's something that shouldn't be used much."

"Why is that so?"

"Because…" Kaname hesitated then said with difficulty, "You can lose yourself within…Tessa told me that's why she uses it as a last resort." She sighed as she added, "But the other night and just now Leonard resonated with me…telling me that we belong together…and then touching me just now." Clutching her shoulders she shivered, her face reflecting her revulsion. "With resonance it's like you and the other Whispered are together in another realm…you can actually feel them as if they're right there with you."

"Oh Kaname," Relena breathed as unease fluttered in her belly _There's so much to this being a Whispered…so much I have yet to learn…and I'm not sure I want to_ "So just now Leonard Testarossa…resonated with you."

"Yeah…and it was even creepier then the time during the storm," Kaname said, her eyes faraway. "But nothing was like…that kiss." She wiped her mouth in remembrance.

"You told me about him kissing you," Relena said.

"Yeah but you haven't heard the whole story…a lot more went down that night six months ago." Kaname sighed as she went on…

"When Sousuke left without a word I was really hurt at first…he had promised he'd always protect me and he was…gone. At that time I got the feeling I knew that someone was following me and never felt so scared in my life. But he was gone so I decided I had to take care of myself. And before he left Sousuke gave me some non-killing weapons so I led whoever they were to a seedy hotel downtown…"

_She's so brave _Relena was spellbound as she continued to listen as Kaname's tale continued…

"…I managed to corner the guy on the roof…but the guy turned out to be from Mithril…then some Chinese girl began shooting at me. I got her with my taser…then Leonard showed up…the girl came to and threatened to come after me again. So he killed her."

Relena shuddered as she stated, "Then he kissed you."

Kaname nodded. "And told me he was in love with me." This time she shuddered as she remembered Leonard's words…whispers in her head that echoed throughout like a cavern…endless…

_**I'm in love with you…in love with you…in love with you…in love…**_

"UHHHH!" she cried as she jumped up rubbing her ears drawing Relena's instant attention as she too got up.

"Kaname, are you all right?"

As if nothing was wrong Kaname instantly stopped and pasted on a too bright smile. "Sure I'm fine." She glanced at the rooster clock and announced, "I'm going to take a shower now…Sousuke said he was coming to get us at ten."

"Okay." Relena agreed with a frown.

"And Relena? Don't say anything about Leonard resonating with me, okay? Not today or the other night…I don't want Sousuke to know."

"But Kaname," Relena protested, "If Leonard is a threat to you don't you think that as your bodyguard Sousuke should know so he can protect you? That's his job."

Kaname shook her raven head vehemently. "Absolutely not."

"Why on earth not?"

Kaname heaved a deep sigh. "Because I know just what Sousuke would do…I've seen what he's capable of…I witnessed him kill a man for trying to kill me on the de Danaan. He drove a knife into the guy's chest then blasted him with his gun…he was ruthless. And I know that if he knew Leonard was trying to get to me after what I told him about the kiss…he'd be relentless searching him down to kill him." She shook her head adding, "And after seeing how Leonard murdered that poor girl…I just don't even want to think about it. So please…?"

Relena looked at Kaname's face…so burdened with the knowledge of the Black Technology that she was tirelessly sought after by terrorists and now Leonard Testarossa…but it seemed that she wanted to grimly hold on to some semblance of a normal life as well…wanting to protect her protecter…like a woman in love…

_We're so very alike _Relena nodded her head and agreed. "All right."

Kaname relaxed and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you." She headed to the door and said, "I'll be done in a few."

"Okay."

Relena headed to the guestroom, her mind filled with the growing complexities of this situation. The vice foreign minister was deeply worried by the odd behavior of her Whispered counterpart who up to now had appeared as any average teenager. However, she could now see how really difficult life was for Kaname, dealing with everything that was connected to being a Whispered. Yet with everything she had to handle she still clung tightly to the staunch independence that she espoused. Relena found herself almost envying her…

_She truly is remarkable…but I don't agree with her not telling Sergeant Sagara…he's her bodyguard…and it's obvious that he cares deeply for her…but I will honor her wish…_

At ten o'clock the door buzzed and Sousuke and Heero arrived. Unlike yesterday the men actually looked the part of official bodyguards. Sousuke was dressed in his Mithril uniform, complete with sergeant bars and his Glock strapped in its holster at his right hip. And Heero was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and had his gun in a shoulder holster underneath his jeans jacket. Since they were being tested the girls dressed for comfort in jeans, sweatshirts, and sneakers.

As she let them in Heero sided up to Relena and gestured to her Sanc Kingdom Knights sweatshirt and quipped, "Ready for the ballgame?"

She smiled and nodded…then leaned over and whispered for his ears only, "I missed you last night."

Wrapping his arm around her his eyes twinkled as he murmured, "Me too."

Glancing at the figure standing by the window Sousuke went over. Kaname was standing staring out at the light drizzle that had begun falling, her face pensive. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder…

"Chidori?"

"Huh?"

"We have to go."

Nodding she sighed and asked, "When did it start raining?"

He replied, "Just as Yuy and I came over." Noticing her unusual reticence he became concerned. "Are you all right? If you're not up to this---, " He reached for his cell but her hand stayed him.

"No…I'm okay…and I agreed---,"

Sousuke cut her off. "That doesn't matter…I'll tell them you can't make it."

Kaname said nothing just kept staring out at the drizzle…and Sousuke turned her to face him…

"Talk to me…please," he urged.

But she shook her head. "Let's just go and get this over with." She pushed past him and headed toward the door.

His eyes following her Sousuke could see that Kaname was very disturbed about something…something that she had chosen not reveal to him…and that was driving him crazy…

_Just like the other night…why won't she tell me?_"Son of a bitch!" he cursed under his breath in frustration then barked, "Let's get going."

The ride to Merida Island was quiet but strained…Kaname, usually so vivacious was pale and withdrawn and Sousuke was scowling darkly…sitting stiffly beside her with his arms crossed. Heero, as a man who prided himself on being observant saw beneath the troubled surface two people like him and Relena…crazy about each other. Last night when he and Sagara got back they talked like men about their charges and one thing was abundantly clear…they were both helplessly, hopelessly in love with the two girls they had to protect and would do anything to keep them safe…

The Apache transport chopper headed to the eastern open area where Mithril Pacific Fleet held its manuvers and wargames between missions to drop off Sousuke and Kaname first. The inclement weather that was in Tokyo had not touched the island that was to the southeast of Japan although the sky was partly cloudy with patches of blue peeking through. As the chopper touched down Sousuke unbuckled both himself and Kaname…

"Here we are, sarge," the pilot, Teiwaz-12 announced as he powered down to allow Urzu-7 and Angel off.

Sousuke assisted Kaname off then acknowledged the pilot. "Thanks."

"I'll be ready to take you back to Tokyo as soon as the testing's done."

"Affirmative….take Miss Pax and Agent Yuy to the main airfield…the Captain is waiting to take them to the other testing site."

"Aye, sarge."

"Dismissed." Sousuke then addressed the couple seated in the chopper. "See you later, Yuy, Miss Pax."

Heero nodded and as Sousuke turned he called out, "Sagara."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Sousuke nodded, "You too."

The chopper took off and Sousuke approached Kaname. "Are you okay?" She was staring off into the distance at the beach where the Arbalest was standing waiting with another Arm Slave, a black M-9 Gernback.

She gave him a fleeting look of uncertainty then flashed a smile and gave him a victory sign. "I'm just fine, sergeant." Gesturing to the beach she added, "Let's not keep them waiting."

Sousuke nodded with a smile curling his lips. "Understood."

As they headed to the beach Sousuke saw that the setup for this particular test differed from the usual as several members of Research and Development were there along with Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, SRT commander First Lieutenant Belfangan (Ben) Clousseau, Sergeant Major Melissa Mao and Sergeant Kurz Weber…

"Hey Sousuke…Kaname!" the blond waved as they came over. "Great to see ya both."

Sousuke snapped to attention and saluted his superior officers. "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for duty."

Clousseau returned the salute as did Mao and Kalinin. "At ease, sergeant." The first lieutenant intoned.

"Sir!" He relaxed to Parade Rest beside Kaname.

Melissa smiled at Kaname. "I'm glad to see you too." She turned to the tall man beside her with the piercing amber eyes and said, "Kaname, this is the commanding officer of the SRT unit, First Lieutenant Ben Clousseau."

"I'm Kaname Chidori." She smiled and offered her hand.

Accepting it the man stepped forward and said in deep voice, "It's an honor to meet you, ma'am…I've heard a great deal about you from Colonel Testarossa."

Kaname gave a self-depreciating gesture. "I haven't done anything really…"

"On the contrary ma'am, we're grateful for all your assistance…and especially for this test…thank you."

"You're welcome…but maybe you can tell me what exactly you need me to do today."

At her request Lieutenant Commander Kalinin stepped in. "Miss Chidori, Mithril needs to confirm some of the data readings from the AI system in the Arbalest. It appears that during the battle in Hong Kong that there was evidence of the Lamda Driver engaging through the use of Black Technology from contact with a Whispered…and since you were there we want to ascertain that is exactly what happened." He gestured to the waiting group of white coated scientists standing about 500 meters away beside a control board and glass domed capsule…similar to the one in Lady Chapel. "So if you will try to do the same again it will be of great help to us."

"I see." She said slowly as she briefly pondered about the recent episodes of her resonance with Leonard. A skitter of fear slithered up her spine but Kaname quashed it and said with resolve, "Well what are we waiting for…let's do it."

She turned to head over but Sousuke grasped her shoulder. "You don't have to do this…just say the word," he leaned in and murmured for her ears only.

Kaname saw the caring in his warm silver orbs and knew that in spite of his job as a member of Mithril he was more concerned about her…and a glow enveloped her with that knowledge. However, she gave him her patented victory sign…then headed over to the gathering of scientists.

Sousuke watched her go then interjected, "Begging your pardon sir, but am I correct in understanding that you want me to engage the Lamda Driver in the Arbalest in a battle…here?"

"Affirmative." Kalinin went on. "You will engage First Lietenant Clousseau in battle, by the cliffs to the north…then employ the Lamda Driver when I give the signal…First Lieutenant Clousseau will withdraw and you will engage the Lamda Driver…is that clear?"

Sousuke glanced over at the shining white Arm Slave that had become the bane of his existence with a scowl. "Understood," he answered unenthusiastically....then headed over to enter the machine…

Over at the control center Kaname stood with the scientists from Mithril's Research and Development Division, the head being a diminutive Indian woman who was introduced to her by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin as Dr. Khali when a jeep pulled up to the test site and two young men dressed in Preventer uniforms jumped out. Kalinin made his apologies and headed over to the jeep and Dr. Goldberry came over to Kaname's side…

"You okay, baby?" The African-American woman's almond eyes were warm and she was as friendly as she was before.

Kaname replied, "I'm fine…but why are you here, doctor?" A shadow of worry crossed her face.

Dr. Goldberry reached over and squeezed her hand…then pointed at a medical tent complete with nurses. "I'm always at a test site just in case I'm needed…standard procedure honey, so relax…and good luck."

"Hmmm," Kaname said as Dr. Khali came to her.

"Miss Chidori, if you're ready…please come with me and I'll explain what to do."

"Uh…sure." She followed the scientist over to the waiting capsule…

At the Arbalest Sousuke had climbed up the AS, opened the hatch of the cockpit and jumped into the pilot's seat. After giving his name, rank, and serial number the AI system, Al addressed him…

"Good day Sergeant Sagara…system boot up activated."

Sousuke greeted the machine sarcastically, "And how are you today, Al?"

"Boot up at twenty percent…I'm fine sergeant…but I sense that you are not."

"Is that so? And what if I told you that everything's copacetic…couldn't be better…what would you say then?"

"Boot up forty percent…I'd say you were lying, sir…badly."

Sousuke sighed _oh Al…like I need a smart-ass machine volunteering to be my life coach_ "Just give me the coordinates, Al…and 86 the psychology."

"Boot up at sixty percent…yes sir…"

Outside the jeep carrying Wufei and Duo stopped right where Kurz and Mao were standing and the two Preventer agents exited, looking around. Duo had his cobalt blue eyes wide and peeled on the Arbalest, taking in the sight of the extraordinary war machine…however his colleague was somewhat less than impressed…

_Humph…so that's Mithril's so-called secret weapon, huh…doesn't look any different than any other AS I've seen _Wufei's own obsidian orbs were taking in the white mecha and all he saw was an ARX-7 AS…albeit equipped with a AM-11 12 7mm shot cannon, duel XM18 Wire guns, Otto Melara "Boxer" 57mm shot cannon, a Royal Ordinance M1108 anti tank dagger, and Geotron Electronics GRAW-2 monomolecular cutter…

"Whoo-hee, that's some puppy…the weapon cache is pretty sweet." Duo whistled in appreciation while Wufei grunted.

"I don't see anything that impressive…it's just white where most Arm Slaves are dark or in camouflage."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin." Kalinin came over to the two Preventer operatives and introduced himself.

Duo answered, "I'm Preventer Agent Duo Maxwell." Shaking Kalinin's hand he grinned amiably as Wufei nodded.

"Agent Wufei Chang," he said as Kalinin gestured to Kurz and Mao.

"These are two of my top people in the SRT Unit…Sergeant Major Melissa Mao and Sergeant Kurz Weber...both are skilled soldiers and AS pilots."

Kurz gave a jaunty salute. "Hiya guys."

Mao smiled and said, "Welcome to Merida base, gentlemen."

Duo was cordial enough but Wufei eyed Mao with a measure of disdain as his opinion of women in the military was somewhat dubious…and she could pick up the same chavinistic attitude that her own Chinese father held…

"So you pilot an AS do you?" the Chinese Preventer agent asked.

_Oh man this guy's just like my old man…I can tell _Her ire was up but she acted professionally as she answered, "Actually Sergeant Sousuke Sagara pilots the Arbalest…and that's the AS we're testing today."

Kalinin used a bull horn and announced, "Testing will commence in approximately five minutes…"

Over in the Arbalest Sousuke was preparing for battle…wiping his mind clear except for one lingering thought that hung on tenaciously…

_I hope Kaname's okay…after this morning and the night of the storm she's hiding something from me…I know it and when we're through here and get back home…I'm going to insist that she tell me…and if she doesn't…I'll…_

"Hey Sergeant…are you ready?" Clousseau's gravelly baritone came over the communication circuit and snapped Urzu-7 back to the business at hand.

"Affirmative, sir."

"Then let's get to it…"

At the control center a scientist was assisting Kaname into the capsule and onto the table…which had some padding for comfort as Dr. Khali was explaining the test to her…

"Now Miss Chidori, we'll be showing you some simulations from past battle data gleaned from the Arbalest so we can invoke your Whispered abilities…then you are to resonate with the Artificial Intelligence system in the Arbalest…it will be engaging in a battle. At the same time we will be monitoring the extent of your connection with the pilot, Sergeant Sagara…your resonance will be with him as well."

_I'll resonate…with Sousuke? _"But what if I can't?" she asked worriedly.

"According to previous battle data you did before," Dr. Khali noticed her apprehension and patted her shoulder with a smile. "You're close aren't you? Just allow your heart to bond with him…your Whispered abilities will then take over."

"Okay."

Still a bit uneasy Kaname reclined onto the table and lay waiting as a band surrounded her head attached with wires that went to a board resting above it. When it had fastened and locked the glass dome lowered over her and closed with a hiss.

It was cool inside the capsule and a steady flow of oxygen was pumped in so she had no difficulty breathing._They want me to resonate with the Arbalest? _she asked then began to notice the dome was showing scenes of past battles…battles that she remembered vividly…

In the woods in Khanka…she was suddenly transported to that time and heard herself telling Sousuke to imagine what the terrorists wanted to do to violate her to make him angry so through that emotion he could engage the Lamda Driver. Then with the Behemoth she told him where the weak point in the oversized AS was located so he could defeat it.

Then Kaname found herself fully in the Whispered dimension…alone and nude but floating in air it was as if she was entering the Arbalest…like when she was in Lady Chapel on the de Danaan and she saw the battle with Guaron in the Codarl she could see the battle between the Arbalest and the M-9 piloted by Clousseau…

Hovering in the Whispered realm she wondered _Am I actually in the Arbalest…?_

As if in answer a voice said "Hello Miss Chidori…welcome…"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Artificial Intelligence unit in the Arbalest…you may call me Al…"

"Al huh? So I'm in the Arbalest am I?" Kaname asked.

"Affirmative, ma'am…you're in the AI unit…me… "

"And Sousuke?"

"Sergeant Sagara is engaged in battle right now."

_Just like Sousuke_ "So I'm here while Sousuke is in a battle." Kaname made the statement, trying to determine what her role was.

"Affirmative…he will need to engage the Lamda Driver…and you can help him do so."

Kaname echoed, "I can help him…" Then she heard the words of Dr. Khali _Just allow your heart to bond with him…_

___________________________________________________________________________

Heero helped Relena out of the helicopter, his stomach twisting. He wasn't looking forward to the tests, even though they were necessary. Relena took his hand, and he saw how nervous and apprehensive she was.

"Relena." Tessa approached them, a small frown on her face. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Relena's voice was bright, and Heero's scowl deepened. It was her political voice.

"Follow me, please, and we'll get started." Tessa turned away, but Heero held Relena back. She gazed up at him, her eyes questioning.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, and there was a flash of fear in her eyes that made his heart wrench in his chest.

"It's not whether I want to or not, Heero. I need to know what's going on in my head," she said softly and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm going to be fine."

He wanted to believe her, but wasn't sure he could. He heard Tessa clear her throat, and glanced toward her. The Colonel waved her hand at them, and he knew there was no more stalling. "Come on," he said, and took Relena's hand, squeezing it. They walked together into the testing facility, his long strides slowed to match hers.

Tessa led them into a large room, where a cylindrical machine dominated the space. A young man with bright green eyes and spiky brown hair grinned at them, but Heero didn't see anything to be so happy about.

"This is Brian Yamoto, one of our brightest scientists," Tessa said, extending a hand toward the man. "Mr. Yamoto, Relena Pax and Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you both. We're just about ready to start," Brian said. His gaze lingered on Relena, and Heero scowled, taking a half-step in front of her.

"Mr. Yamoto." Relena nodded at him, and Heero looked at her, not liking the paleness of her skin. He was about to say something when the door burst open and Lady Une strode in, followed by Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin.

"Relena," Milliardo barked, his blue eyes blazing.

"Milliardo?" Relena's eyes widened, and she stumbled backward, Heero immediately steadying her while putting himself between the two siblings. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to take you home," he told her and came toward her.

"Stay back." Heero put his hand on his Beretta, and his eyes were Prussian lightning storms, almost daring the older man to keep coming.

"What is going on here?" Tessa asked, walking over to stand between them. "Lady Une? Is he one of your men?"

"No, he is not. I'm not sure how even got here," Une said, her tone cold. "He has no business being here."

"No business?" Milliardo pointed at Relena. "She's my sister. I have every right to be here."

"We had a few favors we called in," Lucrezia said, and her tone was apologetic. "I tried to keep him away."

Tessa put a hand to her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't run the test with this many distractions. Lady Une, you may stay, of course. But you two," she nodded at Milliardo and Lucrezia, "must go. Now."

Milliardo's face got red. "Make us."

Tessa's eyes slitted and she snapped her fingers. Three Mithril agents immediately stepped into the room, their sidearms drawn and leveled. "Leave, now. I won't ask you again."

"Relena, please. They can't make you do this," Milliardo said, and his voice was pleading. "Come with me, please."

Heero heard her sniff, and glanced at her, his breath catching at the tears sliding down her face. _I knew he'd hurt her!_ He turned to her and gathered her into his arms. "Shh, now," he whispered, holding her tight. She pushed her face against his chest, and he could feel her shaking.

"Gentlemen." Tessa spoke coolly, and the Mithril agents started pushing Milliardo and Lucrezia from the room. Once they were gone, with strict orders from Tessa to get them the hell off the base, Tessa looked at Relena, who had managed to compose herself. "Can you do the test, Relena?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." She nodded, and the Colonel smiled.

"Excellent. Let's commence."

Relena pushed herself away from Heero, and he shook his head, reaching out to stop her. "Not yet, Colonel. I'd like to know exactly how the test is done."

Tessa seemed to be holding back some anger, but she did nod. "Of course, Mr. Yuy. If you and Lady Une would please step over here," she said, gesturing to the elaborate control panel that was connected by many wires to the cylinder. "We run a pattern of various images that are designed to initiate the subject's episode, and judging by what happens, we determine if the person is a Whispered," Tessa explained patiently. She smiled at Relena, who nervously smiled back.

"I want to see some of the images," Heero said, glaring at Brian when the tech began to object.

"It's alright, Mr. Yamoto. Please run the test for him," Tessa said. "Relena, could you please step further away? I don't want you to see the images yet."

"Of course." Relena walked over by the machine, her eyes turned down to the floor.

Brian began the sequence, and Heero leaned close, his blue eyes daggers on the computer screen. The images started off with guns firing, a fire truck, military jets, and an AS on maneuvers, but quickly progressed to splatters of blood, bloodied skulls, Arm Slaves firing on civilians, and progressively sadistic images. Heero's eyes narrowed and he was turning to Tessa, when she gasped.

"Oh! That's not the right sequence…those images are fabricated," she moaned, clutching her head. She started shaking, and Heero grabbed Brian's shoulder.

"Shut it down," he ordered, and moved so he blocked the images from Tessa's view.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Lady Une asked, touching her shoulder.

Tessa took a couple of deep breaths. "Yes, thank you." She looked over at Brian, who was clearly flustered. "That was a pattern for war simulation, used for training sessions not to test Whispereds… Mr. Yamoto, it would have caused an extreme distressed mental state and given us wrong readings. Why would you run that on Miss Pax?" Her voice was sharp and reprimanding.

"That's not the pattern I had programmed, Colonel." Brian scanned the computer screen. "Someone switched the pattern. They overrode the system."

Heero's hands clenched. "A hacker? Someone hacked your system?"

Tessa's gray eyes slitted. "It would appear so. Mr. Yamoto, program the correct pattern, please."

"No." Heero glared at her. "You're not running anything on her now."

"Mr. Yuy—"

"No." Fury underlined his tone. "If that program had run, it would've hurt her, right?"

"Heero." Relena came to his side and touched his arm, her eyes pleading, but he scowled at her.

"Not now, Relena."

"Yes, it could've been extremely damaging." Tessa nodded. "But the one we'll run now is a typical pattern, to determine if she is a Whispered."

Lady Une cleared her throat. "Agent Yuy, Relena needs to do this. We must determine if she is a Whispered, and if not, why she's having these disturbing episodes." Her voice left little room for debate. She gestured to the machine. "Colonel?"

Tessa turned on her heel and beckoned to Relena. "We'll get you settled in and comfortable, and start the sequence."

Relena glanced at her bodyguard, and Heero's heart rate jumped. _I can't believe I have to watch her do this._ Anger, mixed with fear, pounded through his body at the attempted sabotage. _Someone wanted to hurt her. But who? And why?_ Relena climbed into the machine, and he had to breathe deep and slow to control himself.

Tessa hooked Relena into the machine's system, made sure she was comfortable, and locked her in. She nodded at Brian. "Start the sequence, please."

This time, the images were more soothing to start with, and after fifteen seconds began to grow a bit more dark. There were random ones with no seeming connection, and some that were almost like a movie. Heero glanced from the screen to the cylinder, his eyes hard and cold.

"How will you determine if Relena is a Whispered?" Lady Une asked quietly. She too was studying the images.

"By monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. They will rise when she starts to connect with—"

"She's starting to react," Tessa said, cutting Brian off. "Everything is rising."

Heero studied the images, frowning. "What is she connecting with?" he asked, and saw Tessa scowl at Brian. "Well?"

But Tessa ignored him, and he watched as her eyes widened. "Look at the numbers," she said, her voice hushed. She glanced toward the cylinder. "Is the program almost finished?"

"Yes," Brian said. "It looks like the subject is a winner, Colonel Testarossa."

Heero sucked in a deep breath to control his temper. _How can he talk about Relena like she's a lab rat? And what is she connecting with?_

"It's done, Colonel," Brian said, punching a few buttons.

"Get me all the numbers," Tessa directed and looked at Heero. "Mr. Yuy, if you would assist me, please. She's going to be quite fatigued after all that."

Heero nodded and followed her over to the machine. Tessa undid the locks and took the monitoring equipment off Relena. The petite young woman sat up, and Heero had to restrain himself from knocking Tessa out of the way and taking Relena into his arms.

She smiled a little, but her eyes weren't focusing right, and she almost fell getting out of the machine. Heero immediately stepped forward and picked her up, holding her tight to his body. "I've got you," he murmured, feeling the shake in her slender frame.

"I'm...okay," she said, and he set her down, but kept his hand on her shoulder. Relena looked at Tessa, who smiled encouragingly. "How did I do?"

"Flying colors, Relena. You're a Whispered, all right," the Colonel said. "I'd like to talk to you a bit later about your level of knowledge, but for right now I want you to rest."

"Alright." Relena seemed to lean backward, and Heero put his right arm around her, his eyes dark with concern.

"Just relax," he whispered, and looked around for a place where she could sit.

"Follow me, and I'll show you where she can rest," Tessa said. She glanced at Brian. "Make sure you get Relena's numbers, and secure this room. I don't want anyone getting in."

"Yes, Ma'am." Brian popped off a quick salute, making Tessa smile, and then she led the others down the hall and into a room with a couch and some chairs. Heero eased Relena down onto the couch, and pulled a chair up close so he could sit next to her.

"I'll be back shortly," Tessa said and closed the door, leaving Lady Une standing and staring at the other two.

Heero ignored his commanding officer. His only concern was for Relena, who still looked out of it, her body trembling. He touched her cheek, frowning at the coolness of it. "Relena, you feel okay?" he asked, his voice gentle and quiet.

She gazed up at him, and her blue eyes were haunted, making him nervous. "I'm fine," she said, and turned her head away.

"Hey." He wasn't satisfied with her answer, or that look in her eyes. Something was wrong. "You're not fine. Talk to me."

"Perhaps we should let her rest," Lady Une said, walking over to sit near them. "She's been through quite an ordeal."

"I know that." Heero didn't mean to snap, but he wanted answers, including what Relena had connected with during her test. He glanced at the Lady, almost hating how serene she looked. "How do you think Peacecraft got here?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure. Lucrezia said they called in favors, so that must've included air travel and a pass at the gate here on Merida." She closed her eyes for a moment. "He won't be happy with the results."

"Screw him." Heero reached out to hold Relena's hand, half-hoping she'd defend her older brother. But she remained silent, her eyes turned from his. "He doesn't care about her."

"He certainly doesn't seem to," Lady Une agreed. She picked at her navy blue suit jacket. "But maybe he's changing. People do that, sometimes," she added softly.

Heero was about to retort when Relena murmured, "I'm a Whispered." She turned to him, and there was unease in her eyes. "Someone wanted to hurt me." Tears formed in her blue eyes, and he wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'll keep you safe," he told her, caressing her cheek, his touch gentle, his voice fierce. "Trust me."

The door suddenly banged open, and Tessa came in, followed by three Mithril operatives. "Relena? I'm going to be sending you back to Tokyo now. We'll discuss your results soon, but there are things I need to take care of right now."

"Did something happen?" Relena asked, and the fear in her voice jolted Heero. Why was she afraid? Just what had happened to her during her test?

Tessa frowned. "Yes. Something with Miss Chidori's test went awry. Now please, if you'll follow me, we must go."

Relena stood and swayed a bit. Heero put his hand on the small of her back to reassure her. She caught his eyes, and whispered, "Stay close?"

"Yes." There was no way he'd be leaving her side after this, and especially that night. _And I want answers._ Too much was happening without explanation, and he wasn't putting up with it any longer…

________________________________________________________________________

Over at the beach Sousuke was engaged in heated battle with his SRT senior officer who had soundly defeated him once before. Like their first battle Clousseau had him on the defensive, driving him into the palisades by the cliff with his giant dagger and cornering him causing Sousuke as much mental distress as physical…

_Just like before…his fighting skills are off the chart…while mine…_

Clousseau's voice taunted him in an echo of his own thoughts…affirming "You're too slow, Urzu-7…and your blocks are sloppy, leaving yourself too open…"

"Too open," Sousuke parroted. _He's right…damn it…_

Through his communicator Kalinin ordered, "Engage the Lamda Driver, sergeant."

_Engage the Lamda Driver_ Sousuke said to himself cynically while dutifully he answered, "Yes sir." He addressed the AI, "Al, engage the Lamda Driver start up sequence."

Instead a female voice that made his heart leap answered, "Sousuke?"

"Kaname?"

"Yeah…I'm in the AI unit …"

"You're in the AI unit? With your Whispered abilities?" He was incredulous…and grateful all at the same time.

"That's right."

Sousuke heaved a sigh as he stated "I need to engage the Lamda Driver…but I always have trouble with it." He added, "I fought this guy before…and lost."

"That was before," Kaname said. "Today's another day."

"True, but his skills are undiminished…while mine have become weaker." Disgusted with his performance so far Urzu-7 was frustrated…but calm enveloped him as Kaname responded…

"Sousuke…you're strong…I know it, I've seen it…now you have to believe it…believe in yourself…I do…"

Sousuke smiled as he asked, "You do?"

She answered, "Uh-huh… I'll help you use the Lamda Driver…so listen to me…"

In the Whispered realm Kaname felt Sousuke's ambivalence so she reached out to soothe him…as the starting sequence was initiated in the Arbalest…

"Okay Sousuke…you can do this…you've done it before…just put all of your feelings in it…all of your heart…"

"My heart," he repeated as she concentrated with him…then a sudden chill overcame her…followed by a sinister voice…

_**Hello Kaname…I've missed you…**_

_Leonard! _"What are you doing here?" Kaname demanded as he emerged from the mists of the Whispered realm…like her completely devoid of clothing. In horror she backed away. "What do you want?"

He laughed as he came forward his eyes devouring her. "You, my love…as soon as I sensed you here I had to join you...I just couldn't resist…"

Like the predator he was Leonard stepped closer…and Kaname backed away…

"Get the hell away from me!" she snapped…

In the Arbalest Sousuke was concentrating…getting into the frame of mind needed to activate the Lamda Driver…and he called on Kaname…

"Kaname, are you there? Kaname?" His gut twisted as with her non response he sensed something wrong so he leaned toward the AI screen and shouted, "Kaname, answer me!" Then he heard her scream…

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kaname's voice held a mixture of fury and fear and immediately Sousuke knew wherever she was…she was in danger. Livid now and desperate to get to her to free the Arbalest and himself he literally picked up and threw the M-9 Gernback fifty feet away, causing it to land on its back. Everyone observing gasped at the display.

"Dude, did you see that? He threw that M-9 like it was a toy." Duo breathed as even impassive Wufei's eyes widened at the sheer power and brute strength of the Arbalest.

"Uhhh!" Ben grunted as he tried to recover. He felt like he had been shot into a brick wall from a 57mm cannon. Shaking his head he flipped the vox switch and demanded, "What the hell was that anyway…what happened, Sagara?"

Ignoring the summons Sousuke powered down the AS, opened the cockpit hatch and jumped out…then began a sprint over to the R & D control center amidst and despite orders from his senior and commanding officers…

"Sagara, where're you going? We're not done yet, get your ass back here! Sagara!" First Lieutenant Clousseau bellowed but to no avail.

Watching the proceedings Lieutenant Commander Kalinin barked through the bull horn, "Sergeant Sagara, return to the Arbalest on the double, the test is not over…that's an order!" However Sousuke ignored him and continued racing toward the cluster of scientists grouped at the test capsule.

Over where Mao and Kurz were standing with the two agents from Preventer Duo Maxwell asked, "Man what gives? What's that guy's problem?"

However neither Kurz nor Mao had an answer as stunned they watched what happened next…

Over in the test capsule Kaname was in extreme distress, writhing and flailing as she appeared to be screaming at someone. The group of scientists, aghast by her advanced state of agitation grouped around the capsule as if observing a peculiar specimen in the laboratory...while Dr. Khali tried to make sense from the readings. However Urzu-7's impromptu arrival startled everyone…

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sousuke roared as he burst through and forcibly pushed the white coats aside.

"Sergeant Sagara, what is the meaning of this?" Dr. Khali jumped up from her seat at the monitor but Sousuke was oblivious to all but his objective…

His eyes widened in horror as he looked into the capsule and saw Kaname's beautiful face contorted as if in fear or pain. It was all the proof and justification he needed. Taking out his Glock Sousuke cocked the slide…shot the locks clean off…then pushed up the glass dome to free her…

"NO! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Kaname cried.

Leaning in he grasped her slender shoulders and shook her to bring her around. "Kaname…Kaname…Kaname, it's me, Sousuke…snap out of it!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She struggled violently as she hyperventilated.

But Sousuke held fast…pulling her close he caressed her, stroking her head rhythmically to soothe her while silently pleading _Please come back to me._

Her eyes…so vacant one minute…slowly focused as she finally recognized Sousuke…and her breathing slowed as she composed herself…

"Sousuke? What happened?" Kaname asked her eyes wide pools darkened with fear as she grasped his shirt…looking to him for answers…answers that he did not have…and did not know how to find.

"We'll talk about it later…I just want to know if you're all right…" He helped her out of the capsule, his arm around her waist. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." Sousuke scowled, his eyes darkened to slate. "We're out of here" She accepted his hand as he tried to lead her away. However they did not get far when he was stopped by Dr. Khali…

"Sergeant Sagara, we haven't finished testing Miss Chidori yet."

Sousuke heaved a sigh. "With all due respect Doctor, you are…because I'm done testing the Arbalest…and we're leaving." He turned and came face to face with the lieutenant commander who blocked his way.

"Is that so?" Kalinin's bass intoned in a neutral voice…eyes narrowed. "Because the test is not finished, sergeant…and neither are you so get back to the Arbalest ASAFP."

At the same time two of the scientists flanked Kaname…and tried to maneuver her back to the capsule…causing her to stumble which was the final straw…

Losing his hold on his temper Sousuke felt his insides roil in fury _Damn Mithril and their singlemindedness…it's obvious she's in no shape to continue…but what do they care as long as their objectives are met…unfeeling bastards…_

"Get your hands off of her!" he snarled.

Shoving the two scientists aside and scooping Kaname into his arms Sousuke said nothing else as he strode away, heading toward a parked jeep. He gently placed the dumbfounded Whispered subject in the passenger seat…then made his way over to climb in behind the wheel…

Kalinin snapped, "For the last time…get back here, Sagara…now!"

_Yeah right…we're history_ He answered, "Kiss my ass…_sir_."

Sousuke then fired up the engine and shifting gears he roared away in a cloud of dust…leaving everyone speechless in his wake…

**NEXT….NO MATTER THE COST**


	6. No Matter the Cost

_Author's Note: Apologies for the late update. Life in the form of work for me and family obligations for RedLion interrupted but we're brainstorming the next few chapters. Here's the aftermath of the tests with the girls and the plot thickens as Relena's identity is discovered by the spy Varga…and Leonard becomes bolder in his quest. There's a citrus scene but it keeps in the spirit of the characters so don't be disappointed. Thanks to all reading._

_Special note to Ryan-I'm so glad to see you reading and reviewing and since you're seeing a major plot hole let me explain...although this is a crossover for GW / FMP it takes place firmly within the FMP universe, using the characters of GW in an alternate universe for them, thus Treize is still alive and heading up OZ, who have entered an alliance with Mithril's adversaries, Amalgam therefore not a true crossover. This even deviates from the true FMP canon timeline from Gatou's novels "End of Day By Day I & II" from which the anime series "The Second Raid" was crafted as an interlude of sorts from what happens in"A Dancing, Very Merry Christmas" and will have suggestions in the epilogue that will tie into the events in "Continuing On My Own." The idea actually sprang from the final scene in Hong Kong in TSR where Leonard watched the destruction of the Venom AS's by the Arbalest and he's talking on his cell to someone, relaying what happened._

**No Matter the Cost**

In the jeep Kaname watched as Sousuke gripped the wheel with a thunderous expression and hung on as he tore down a path that headed straight to the airfield. Completely confused and a little frightened she listened while he used a radio in the jeep to inform the transport of their arrival...

"Teiwaz-12 this is Urzu-7…can you read me?"

The radio squawked to life. "Loud and clear, sarge."

"En route to the airfield with subject Angel…can you give me an ETD for the return to Tokyo?"

"Am waiting on Tarmac 3 for you now."

Surprised Sousuke asked, "How so?"

"Colonel Testarossa ordered me to get on the airfield…subject Dove and her bodyguard are also ready to return to Tokyo. Departure will be as soon as you get here."

_Miss Pax and Yuy? Did something happen there at Miss Pax's test as well? _"Understood…ETA is approximately three minutes. Over and out." He replaced the microphone and turned to Kaname, his expression softening as he saw her unusually apprehensive expression.

"We'll be home soon…so please hang on," he assured her.

Heero and Relena were left inside a Mithril hanger, with specific instructions from Tessa to wait until further notice. Lady Une had gone with her, and Heero wasn't sure he even trusted his own commanding officer at this point. Relena had been quiet and distant since leaving the testing facility, and he held her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"You feel okay?" he asked, watching her eyes. She wouldn't look at him, and he could feel his temper bucking against his tight restraint. "Relena, come on. Talk to me."

She sighed. "I'm okay, really. I'm just tired, and—"

The door to the hanger swung open, and Heero pulled her behind him, pulling out his Beretta. Agent Chang and Agent Maxwell were escorted in by two Mithril operatives, and the door closed behind them. Heero put his gun away and nodded at his old friends.

"Hey, Yuy," Duo Maxwell said, and gone was his normal joking tone. "You two alright?"

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, why?" Behind him he could feel Relena lean on him. _I think we're alright, anyway._

Wufei Chang scowled and walked over to them. "Because we don't trust Mithril, that's why. We watched the Arbalest AS test."

"How'd it go?" Heero asked, apprehension in his voice. _That was Sagara and Miss Chidori's test._

Duo shook his head. "Not good. Something happened, and the AS pilot freaked out."

"Had something to do with a girl," Wufei added. He glanced toward Relena, who had stepped out from behind Heero.

"A girl?" she asked, and looked up at her bodyguard. "Kaname."

He heard the fear in her voice and wished he could take it away, but knew it was impossible right then. _She's been scared since we left the testing facility._ The test had spooked her. He was sure of it.

"You know her?" Duo asked, his voice quiet, his cobalt eyes intense. "She didn't look too good. That AS pilot pulled her out of this cylinder machine, and I'm not sure she was even conscious."

"I think she was part of the testing," Wufei said. "Not exactly sure how, but the test had to stop when the pilot ran over to her."

"Kaname..." Relena was shaking, and Heero put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. She shook her head slowly, from side to side, her blue eyes turning frightened and tearful.

"Don't cry," Heero said gently. "You know Sagara won't let anything happen to her. Shh, now." He hoped that the Japanese girl was alright. _God help Mithril if she's not._

"M-maybe their test was sabotaged," Relena said, and Heero heard Duo and Wufei cursing beneath their breaths.

"Sabotage?" Wufei asked, and Heero nodded.

"Someone tried to sabotage Relena's test. She could've been hurt badly," he said, his voice grim. Relena pulled away from him, running her hands up and down her arms, as if cold. "Relena."

"What if she's hurt? What if...that man was in _her_ head too?" Her voice was quiet but fright ran through it. Heero tried to touch her arm and she backed away from him, shaking her head, mumbling, "No...Who was he? No...Don't talk..."

"What happened to her?" Duo asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"I don't know." Heero took hold of her shoulders, tensing when she tried to jerk away. "Relena, calm down. You're okay," he said, forcing himself to stay gentle with her. _The last thing I need to do is scare her more._ "Relena, look at me." He tipped her chin up and saw a crazy vacancy in her sapphire eyes that hit him hard in the gut. "Relena. Relena, talk to me."

"Heero?" Slowly her eyes focused, and she seemed to come back to herself. "What happened?"

He ran a hand through his thick chocolate hair. "You were mumbling about a man in your head," he told her, frustration hardening his deep voice. "What happened during your test?"

She looked down, and clasped her hands at her waist. "I don't—"

"Yeah, you do. Tell me." Heero put his hand on her shoulder, and felt the tension in her body. "It's alright. I just want to know what happened," he said, trying hard to sound gentle. He knew this wasn't easy for her.

The door to the hanger opened, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight to him. Wufei and Duo pulled their guns and stepped in front of them, and Heero smirked a little. _Just like old times._ He trusted both men to help defend Relena if needed.

Tessa walked in, six armed men surrounding her. Her eyes, usually calm and even sweet, burned with fire and ice. "Relena. You need to come with me," she said, her voice stone smooth.

"Where to?" Duo asked, a growl in his tone. He and Wufei held their positions, neither wavering.

Tessa's eyes blazed. "To a transport chopper, Mr. Maxwell. And you and Mr. Chang are to report to Lady Une immediately." She looked past them to where Heero held Relena, and said, "Relena? Please follow me."

Relena started to go, but Heero held her fast, his blue eyes glittering. "What happened during Sagara's test, Colonel? And why is Relena mumbling about a man in her head?" Relena looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened. It was that fear that fueled and drove his anger at Mithril. "Well, Colonel? Tell me what happened."

Tessa put a hand to her forehead and sighed. Her body relaxed, and when she met Heero's fierce gaze again, her gray eyes had quieted. "We aren't sure what happened during the Arbalest test, Mr. Yuy. And I'm not able to discuss Relena's test with you at this time. But please believe me, we're doing all we can to find out what happened." She smiled, and gestured toward the door behind her. "Now if you'll please follow me, a chopper is waiting to take you back to Tokyo."

Relena touched Heero's upper arm, her light hand driving tingles throughout his body. "Heero? It's okay. We should go now."

He nodded, not trusting Mithril at all, and even doubting Preventer. "Alright." He kept his arm around her as they walked over to Duo and Wufei, who had holstered their guns, but didn't look happy. "Watch your backs," he said softly.

"We will. Take care of yourselves," Wufei told him.

"Give us a call if you need us," Duo added.

"I will." Heero nodded and let Relena lead him toward the open door. The Mithril operatives stood stiff and straight near Tessa, who gave Relena another small smile.

"I'll talk to you as soon as I can about your test," the Colonel said, her voice low and determined. "Thank you for letting us run the test on you."

"You're welcome," Relena said, trying to smile back and not succeeding. Heero gave her a squeeze, his sharp eyes scanning the immediate area outside the hanger. Before they headed toward the helicopter, he glanced at Tessa.

"When you find out who sabotaged Relena's test, I want to talk to him," he told her, and was satisfied with the chill that swept over her slender shoulders.

As they made their way to the transport an approaching jeep traveling at moderately high speed appeared and screeched to a halt at the waiting helicopter. Heero and Relena had just reached where the chopper was idling when they saw Sousuke exit the jeep and rush over to assist Kaname, who looked wan and tremulous. Her appearance alarmed Relena who broke away from Heero and hurried to her friend's side…

"Kaname? Are you all right?" Relena's sapphire orbs were saucers and she took hold of the Japanese Whispered's clammy hands as Sousuke held on to her. Heero also came over, concern lighting in his Prussian eyes.

Her own eyes were lusterless nevertheless she flashed a brave smile. "Hey guys."

But Sousuke answered for her, "She's had a rough time and needs some rest."

Kaname insisted, "I'm okay really…and I can walk so let me go, Sousuke."

Much to his dismay she pushed out of his arms and stepped forward then collapsed, landing on her knees. Alarmed Sousuke shot forward, knelt down, and wrapped his arm around her…

"You're not okay, Kaname…I've got to get you home now." He began to gather her up but was halted by the breathy soprano voice belonging to his XO.

"Kaname!" From the hangar Colonel Testarossa ran over to where she had fallen, concern in her silver orbs.

Kaname managed a weak grin and waved. "Hey Tessa."

Ignoring the twist inside at seeing Sousuke holding her rival so closely she said, "I heard what happened at your test…and I want to have Dr. Goldberry look at you so if you'll come with me—"

Sousuke cut her off ."She's not going anywhere else here except on this transport so we can go home to Tokyo. Yuy, take Miss Pax and get on the chopper."

Heero nodded and taking his charge's arm he said, "Let's go, Relena."

"What about Kaname?" Relena turned as he guided her to the waiting craft.

Heero looked back smirking and replied, "Don't worry, Sagara's got it under control…so let's get on board." He took hold of her waist and hoisted the petite VFM into the chopper…

Over where Kaname had collapsed Tessa was addressing her. Profoundly concerned by what had taken place with the Whispered subject at the Arbalest test site and here on the tarmac she was still suggesting that Kaname get looked at by Dr. Goldberry and ran into an immovable obstacle…Sergeant Sagara…

Reaching to assist Tessa entreated, "Please Kaname…let the doctor examine you before you leave."

Before Kaname could answer Sousuke acerbically remarked, "Begging the captain's pardon _ma'am_…Mithril's done enough."

Her eyes wide in disbelief Tessa asked, "What did you say to me, sergeant?"

"You heard me."

Tessa straightened up and agreed, "Yes I did…but I'm afraid that I did not quite understand."

"My words were pretty clear." He scooped Kaname gently into his arms and got up, cradling her as precious cargo while Kaname clung to him, giving in to her fatigue.

Her initial shock at Sousuke's attitude faded, Tessa reacted as her role dictated, "How dare you, Sergeant Sagara! May I remind you that you too are part of Mithril and dangerously close to being insubordinate." She watched as he acted as if she were not there. "Sergeant Sagara, get back here immediately I'm not finished talking to you!"

But Sousuke could not care less as he completely ignored the XO and carried his Angel to the transport, climbing aboard and lowering her into the seat, then belting her in securely.

"I'll be right back…then we'll go home," he promised, running the back of his hand across her cheek in a caress. He then turned back to stand before Colonel Testarossa, who had followed him to the chopper.

"You wished to speak to me, Colonel?" Although he sounded polite as usual there was an underlying mordent current from his anger and Tessa instantly picked up on it.

She took a deep breath and began, "First, your conduct at both the test site and here has been completely unacceptable and detrimental to our objectives. Secondly, your attitude and remark before insinuates that we here at Mithril are not concerned with the comfort and safety of Miss Chidori, a very important Whispered subject. That, sergeant, is not only dead wrong but is insulting and falls into the category of deliberate insubordination. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

His eyes narrowed as he answered, "I don't think you want to hear what I have to say, ma'am…you didn't before."

Tessa's own eyes narrowed as she demanded, "Just what are you implying?"

Feeling no need to hold back any longer Sousuke snapped, "Just this, Colonel…six months ago why did you ignore my many reports on Wraith?"

She tossed her head and said haughtily, "As you're a non-com I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Is that so? Well perhaps you can explain to Chidori why Wraith's failure to intervene that night six months ago almost led to her death. And while you're at it you can tell her that Mithril was doing its job and had her best interests at heart by removing me as her bodyguard after I'd finally gotten to a point of where she began trusting me…making her believe that I abandoned her because I lacked the balls to be 'insubordinate' then." He added, "Don't you think you owe _her_ that much?"

In face of the icy accusation by one of her own Tessa gasped as if she had been slapped. Her eyes welled up but she clamped down hard on her emotions as she stated softly, "We deeply regret what happened to Miss Chidori that night and the Intelligence Division has since been redirected to be more proactive in guarding her from then on."

"What a comfort," Sousuke said sardonically.

At his snide words Tessa's temper reached its zenith and she retorted, "You watch yourself, Sagara…you are still part of Mithril albeit part time and as such you are still my subordinate and I will not tolerate your rude, smart ass opinions any longer…and I'll also remind you abandoning a planned exercise is grounds for disciplinary action. In addition to that it is quite clear that you have become emotionally involved with Miss Chidori and no longer possess any objectivity regarding Mithril's handling of her. However, we see the value of your bond with her in the mission reports where she assisted you in the Arbalest with the use of her Whispered abilities. But make no mistake, sergeant…if you persist in presenting yourself as an obstacle to what we are trying to achieve…I will remove you from the mission…is that clear?"

Silver and pewter met in a standoff as the two stared each other down. Finally, Sousuke sighed and said, "Understood."

"Dismissed."

With no further word he turned and strode over to the waiting transport and Tessa watched with a heavy heart as he climbed in next to Kaname wrapping his arm around her and cradling her head as she laid it on his shoulder. She continued to watch as the helicopter then took off with a roar as it ascended then headed to the northeast…destination Tokyo.

"You must really hate me," she said quietly as the tears she held back finally fell…

The ride back was quiet as both girls were mentally drained from the tests and neither bodyguard was in a talking mood, scowls on their tense faces. In about forty-five minutes the transport arrived in Tokyo and at Chofu…home. The skies were overcast with a light rain falling as the Apache landed on the tennis court near Tigers Apartments in ECS mode.

Relena and Heero waited while Sousuke helped Kaname down, then Heero jumped off and turned, reaching up to place his strong hands on Relena's waist. As he carefully lifted and set her down, she felt the odd and unexplainable sense of de ja vu.

_Has it only been two days since we first came here?_ She frowned, now wondering if she would've agreed to coming if she'd known what would happen. _It's all so overwhelming._ Still, as she watched Sousuke gently tending to Kaname, she couldn't lie to herself. _I'd still go through with it. _Meeting and befriending the spirited Japanese girl was one of the best things to happen to her in a long time. _Probably since meeting Heero._

She glanced up at her bodyguard, seeing the tense set of his jaw. _This isn't easy on him. I wish I could tell him everything._ But she knew Mithril, and probably Preventer, wouldn't like that. _And I would never consciously put him in danger._ Although putting himself in harm's way for her was his job, she cringed inwardly at the thought of him ever getting hurt because of her.

"You alright?"

She looked up at him and saw how intense his eyes were, the Prussian blue almost obsidian. "Yeah," she said, and had to look away. She was lying, of course, and knew he knew it.

"Don't lie for them."

His vehement words startled her. "I'm not. I really am okay." She tried to sound reassuring, but was positive she didn't.

Still, he kept quiet as they climbed the four flights of stairs and waited for Sousuke to unlock the door. The Mithril sergeant immediately hurried Kaname into her bedroom and closed the door with a quiet thud…

Once inside the bedroom Sousuke guided Kaname to the edge of her bed and knelt down to slip off her sneakers while she watched too drained to protest. He then slipped off her socks and when he finished she spoke…

"I could've done that myself you know."

"I know…."

Sousuke got up and sat on the bed beside Kaname as she studied him. He was scowling but there was something else; his expression was darker than usual with cold eyes, like he was in a fierce battle and it sent a tiny shiver of fear in her _If the way he looks now is how he looks when he's fighting enemies I pray that I'm never his enemy…I'm sure if I told him that Leonard's been trying to reach me through resonance based on just the look on his face…Sousuke would stop at nothing to find him.. _

"I…I want to protect you. More than I've wanted anything in my life," Sousuke stated softly, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know you do," Kaname affirmed. "But you didn't have to say what you did to Tessa."

He grimaced. "So you heard us."

She nodded, "Uh-huh…it was hard not to."

"Six months ago she gave the order that made me abandon you." Bitterness was in his voice as he added in disgust, "And I, the obedient lap dog did as I was told…and because of that you almost died."

_That again_ "Look Sousuke, if Mithril's like any other army…then Tessa's had to follow someone else's orders…someone higher up," Kaname reasoned.

He snorted, "But Mithril's not like any other army. True, the ruling council sets the policy but as XO the Captain has complete autonomy…and she ignored the many reports I sent regarding Wraith's lackadaisical manner in guarding you, typical of Mithril, arrogant and unfeeling. Today at the test site I saw the same attitude with those damned scientists who tried to get you to continue when clearly you couldn't. I just couldn't take it any more." He glowered, arms folded.

Kaname sighed softly and said, "So you came charging up on your white horse to rescue me."

Not understanding the allegory Sousuke said, "Actually Kaname…it was a jeep."

She sighed again shaking her head, the day's events making her too tired to debate and he instantly reacted, jumping to his feet and taking gentle hold of her shoulders. Pushing her down on the bed he murmured, "You need to rest…and I'm going to stay right here to make sure you do."

"Oh really?"

"Affirmative."

Kaname shook her head. "Not tonight, sergeant."

Sousuke was disconcerted as he asked, "You don't want me to stay?" Leaning close he said "I just want to take care of you." His eyes became soft pewter pools and he ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

Kaname gazed into those eyes and was whisked into the fantasy of being held by him all night…lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart as his hands and lips tenderly explored her…and she almost agreed. However, she then remembered what happened this morning and during the test…

Vehemently she shook her head. "N-no…you go and get some sleep too, I'll be fine." At his formed protest she hastily added, "Besides tomorrow's a school day."

Sousuke pulled away, disappointed, "Right." He got up and headed toward the door, then turned with his cell phone in hand. "If you need me…"

"You're on my speed dial list."

After Sousuke left her room Kaname lay on the bed, still dressed as she wracked her mind and tried to figure out what Leonard's true motive were in resonating with her so much recently. _Somehow I get the feeling it's a lot more than him being in love with me…after seeing what he's capable of there's gotta be more to it…_

Her mind then drifted to what else took place six months ago. After what happened on the roof of that fleabag hotel and Leonard's confession she had been determined to find Sousuke and keep him with her. He was the only one she trusted to shield her from the smoothly implied threat but when she appeared in Mithril's Intelligence office in Hong Kong and discovered that he had abandoned his post she demanded to know where he had been assigned…

_When I finally found him…he looked so different then the gung ho war freak I was used to…until he recognized me with that lame "Chidori…you're alive" he seemed so lost…so dead inside. Then he told me how he was so unsure of himself and ashamed by his conduct…I could finally understand and see what kind of man he really was…and how deeply he felt about things…me included…_

She sighed as her reverie continued _I hated sending Sousuke away tonight…but after the way he acted today and the way he tore into Tessa if I let him stay and I got another resonance from Leonard…well, I saw the look on his face just now…a glimpse at the cold mercenary he really is… _

Restless, Kaname could hear the muffled low tones of conversation outside her bedroom door and felt the need to seek sanctuary to collect her thoughts and achieve some elusive sense of peace. And she knew where so she jumped off of the bed and to the sliding door leading to the terrace. Her bedroom, like the living room had a terrace…only the one outside of her room had a ladder like for a fire escape. And as much as she appreciated the intimate circle she, Sousuke, Relena and Heero had become…she needed space. So she opened the curtain and stepped out…

The rain was still light but continuous however undaunted by the weather Kaname unlatched the lock that kept the gate to the iron ladder closed. Barefooted, she then made her way gingerly down to the back of her condo building, landing by the trash dumpster near the parking lot…

Cautiously Kaname peeked around to make sure nobody was about. And as she saw that the coast was clear she was suddenly glad that Sousuke's apartment was on the other side of her building. She knew that if he saw her she would have a hard time explaining why she got rid of him and once she told him where she wanted to go he would insist on going with her…and right now she craved solitude. So she scampered past the parked cars and shrubbery to head to the river bank…

Relena stood awkwardly by the couch, not sure what to say to Heero. That he was very mistrusting of Mithril was an understatement. _I'm not even sure I trust them right now. _The fact that someone had sabotaged her test left a cold fear coiled in her stomach. _Thank goodness Heero insisted on seeing the test pattern._ If it had run as scheduled, she wasn't sure what kind of shape she'd be in.

"I won't let them hurt you."

His soft but determined voice broke her thoughts, and she tried in vain to smile at him. That was _her_ job – to be the reassurer. "I know." She didn't think there was much else to say.

Heero shifted on his feet. "I'm staying—"

"No." She could feel the heat of his eyes but couldn't yield. "Heero, you need downtime. Today was extremely stressful for both of us," she told him, and added, "And honestly, I really am okay. I'm just super tired." She met his gaze, and watched the fire burn out, leaving his eyes warm and gentle.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Then she went into the strong capable arms he held out to her, and settled against the hard chest of the man who had sheltered her so willingly and protectively for the past two years. "I promise to call if I need you," she whispered.

"Okay." He looked down at her, and her heart raced. Hesitantly, feeling a sudden ache inside her chest, she stretched up and softly kissed him. He held her tighter, one hand coming up to gently cup the side of her face. When she drew back, her cheeks warm, he smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said, and his eyes seemed to entirely caress her with one sweep, and never had she felt so cherished, safe, and loved.

"You're welcome," she whispered, and jumped as Sousuke stepped out of Kaname's room. Heero gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"Ready?" he asked Sousuke, who looked mad and worried and uncertain all at once. "Or are you staying?"

"No. She needs her rest." Sousuke looked hard at Relena. "You'll call if anything happens?"

"Yes." Relena nodded, her heart going out to him.

"Alright. Let's go." The two men moved to the door and stepped out, with Heero turning and winking at Relena before closing the door.

Relena sighed as she turned the lock thinking of how miserable Sousuke looked _it's so obvious how much he loves Kaname…and how frustrated he is. I wonder just what happened during the Arbalest test…was there some tampering there? Or was it something else?_

With that thought Relena was then filled with worry for Kaname so she went over to the closed door and tapped. "Kaname? Are you all right?" Her stomach twisted as silence greeted her and she knocked again. "Kaname?"

Turning the knob Relena carefully opened the door and panicked as she saw the room empty…and the curtain at the terrace undulating in the draft. So she went over and saw the open gate to the fire escape ladder…then rushed out of the room, digging out her cell and pushing the key to speed dial Heero…

At the same time the two bodyguards had made it down to the ground and were about to exit through the gate when Heero's cell went off with the special ringtone that was exclusive to just one…

He flipped it open. "What's wrong, Relena? What?...Damn! Uh-huh, we're on our way."

Instantly Sousuke demanded, "What happened, Yuy?"

"Kaname's gone." He scowled and snapped the phone shut.

"Shit!"

Sousuke whirled around and took the stairs two at a time with Heero hot on his heels. Both men sprinted to the door and burst through with the frantic Mithril sergeant pushing past Relena to storm into Kaname's room where he saw the open terrace door…and when he went out to investigate the unlocked fire escape gate.

With a dark scowl and muttered curse Sousuke strode out into the common area and asked Relena sharply, "When did you find her gone?"

"Just before I called Heero," she replied. "Right after the two of you left."

Grasping her roughly by the shoulders Sousuke barked, "And you didn't hear anything…like the sound of someone breaking into her room…nothing at all?"

"N-no," Relena was distressed by the turbulent manner in the usually proper Mithril soldier. His eyes were like storm clouds and his face was mottled with fury. She trembled and seeing that her bodyguard acted swiftly.

"Back the hell off, Sagara!" Heero snarled as he wrenched Relena from Sousuke's grasp. "She's just as upset that Miss Chidori's missing as you are."

Sousuke took a deep breath to collect himself then apologized, "I'm deeply sorry, Miss Pax…I'm just angry at myself…I knew I should've stayed, but she told me she was fine." He sighed as he added, "She's hiding something from me and it's making me crazy. I failed to protect her once and she almost died…but I swear on my life I won't fail again no matter the cost."

Relena affirmed, "I'm sure of that, sergeant."

Frowning in thought Heero then asked, "Did you see any sign of forced entry in her room?"

"Negative…everything was the same as when I left her…sneakers and socks by the bed just where I left them," Sousuke replied.

A natural at deductive reasoning Heero suggested, "Then maybe she took off on her own and just wanted to be alone…with us here all the time she hasn't had much privacy."

Relena smiled at his typical sensitivity and added, "If she's like me she likes to get away from everything once in a while." Then she brightened as she remembered what she had been told just the other day when Kaname took her to the river bank…

Heading to the door to retrieve two umbrellas the vice foreign minister said crisply, "Follow me, gentlemen..."

Over at the river bank the recent rains from the heavy storm two days ago and all day made for the rapid flow of the waters as the level had risen. Ignoring the steady rain Kaname made her way to the bank and knelt down to address the river…

"Hello old friend," she greeted as she settled herself on the ground, reaching her hand to allow the water to run through her fingers.

The soft whoosh of the river current answered her as she dialogued silently, searching her soul as she faced facts _Relena was right this morning I HAVE to tell Sousuke what's happening…and soon. But first I need to find a way to block Leonard out…but how? There has to be a way…_

A mocking voice that was becoming all too familiar answered her _**Sorry Kaname my love but I can't be blocked out…as Whispereds we're all connected…**_

Fear tickled her belly at Leonard's statement but Kaname handled it like she did everything by confronting the source boldly. "That may be so but you can't read my thoughts…and you're not God… "

_**True but the connection we all have as Whispereds allow us to do some rather godlike things…like what we're doing now…and that's how I can sense your reluctance… **_

Kaname sighed as she asked, "What do you want, Leonard?"

_**Besides you…there are a few things on my wish list…namely that magnificent machine of Mithril's…piloted by your boyfriend…**_

"I told you before he's not my boyfriend," Kaname denied but the words sounded hollow…even to her. _Stop lying Kaname…_

_**Whatever…the two of you have some kind of bond that's significant because I know you helped him…in Hong Kong and before…and even today I felt you connect with him before I came to you and broke up the party…guess I got a little jealous…**_

Ignoring his inference Kaname sniffed, "So your true aim is the Arbalest."

_**That's one of them…**_

Kaname gave an unladylike snort. "Do you want me to rip it off for you?"

_**That's a very sweet offer love, but I have a much greater plan in mind…the Arbalest is just a means to that end… Actually that machine was created by one of us… a very advanced Whispered whose genius was overshadowed by his mental instability. His knowledge of Black Technology was highly advanced but his ability to differentiate between reality and the Whispered realm was low. And unfortunately he couldn't resonate easily so I got what I could from him before he bought it…**_

"Bought it?"

_**Yes, I'm afraid that like most geniuses he couldn't handle the pressure…so he did himself in…a pity really because there was so much more locked in him…more than even me…but I got what I could…**_

Kaname was sickened by the casual way Leonard referred to this poor soul. "You're really a piece of shit, Leonard."

_**Ha Ha…that's one of the things I love most about you…you shoot from the hip…besides being drop dead gorgeous…I do hope Kashim appreciates what he has…while he still has it…**_

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" The rain began falling harder but Kaname did not notice.

_**Oh nothing really…**_

Sensing a veiled threat Kaname sighed, "Whatever…you still didn't answer my question."

_**Well, it's a simple matter…just keep letting me in with you…especially when you're resonating with the Arbalest…and eventually I'll get the missing pieces to the puzzle…**_

"And what if I find a way to block you? Because that's what I intend to do," Kaname determined.

_**I wouldn't advise it, Kaname…although you're a very naturally advanced Whispered, there are others I can get to…as a matter of fact I've picked up ripples of a new member of our society…one close to you…**_

_Relena!_ Knowing full well of his implication she said, "Well, I wouldn't advise _that_, Leonard…because if you try, her bodyguard will clean your clock."

_**Ha ha…that's quite funny since my AS Alastair makes sure that my clock is fine…remember what happened to Yui Lan? But thanks for the warning…it shows me you really care…**_

_Scumbag! _"As if," she sneered. "I saw what you're capable of…but Heero's a bodyguard with Preventer…like Sousuke he's a trained soldier…so don't get cocky."

_**Don't you get cocky either, sweets...like Mithril, Preventer's a paper tiger and when I have what I need I'll shred them both…so stay tuned, my love…and …you still look good in the rain…**_

Kaname had enough. "You go to hell!" she railed as she slammed her hands down in the sodden ground in rage…feeling invaded and exposed, frustrated by her circumstance with no way of escape as she sat in the driving rain.

"Damn it," Kaname said as her eyes were drawn to the river. Her old friend; the source of peace that she so desperately needed was still rushing by, perpetual and steady as the water made its sojourn to the sea. Drawn to the Lorelei call she reached her hand down…to feel the reassuring sensation of the river's caress…

_So soothing_ She got down closer…

Meanwhile Relena led both Heero and Sousuke along the path behind the condo and past the brush and sakura trees to where the river ran. They came up to the area where Kaname had brought her that first day…and saw her huddled by the bank in the rain.

"Kaname!" Sousuke exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror. Tossing the umbrella aside he sprang forward.

"Kaname!" Relena called and tried to go forward as well but under the umbrella Heero held her back.

"Let them alone." At the protest forming on her lips he said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Just like before Sagara will take care of her."

Sousuke made his way down and once there knelt beside her. "Kaname, why did you come all the way out here in the rain? Are you all right?

But she just shook her head, the typical drowsiness she felt after episodes of resonance making her go limp. She slipped down and in alarm Sousuke grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to keep her from falling into the river…

"Tired…so tired," Kaname mumbled.

"I know you are, Angel…so please let me take you home." He scooped her up into his arms then carried her up to the path, past the other couple to head back to the condominium…

Once the foursome arrived back at the unit the first priority was getting Kaname, who was pale and shivering out of her wet clothes and into a hot tub. Relena took care of that while the two boys sat at the table with cans of Orange Crush as the adrenaline rush faded.

"Hell of a day." Heero commented.

"Yeah." Sousuke took a deep swig of the soda and wished for once that he had developed a taste for something stronger…because tonight and especially after today he could use the fortification and numbness alcohol would provide.

"So what do we do now, Sagara? Because I don't like what's happening here."

"Neither do I, Yuy….but what can I do if she refuses to tell me…beat it out of her?" He smirked as he grunted, "She'd kick _my_ ass first, believe me she's done it many times before."

Heero grunted. "Yeah…but based on what I'm seeing happening to Miss Chidori if this is what being a Whispered does then I don't want Relena to have any part of it."

Sousuke took another drink and said with a sigh of resignation, "Unfortunately Yuy, you'll have no say in the matter…because if Miss Pax is a Whispered it's as much a part of her as is her mind, heart, or soul…all you can do is protect her with your life…and love her."

Heero sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

The bathroom door opened and both girls came out, Relena with her arm about Kaname who was clad in her pink yukata, her damp hair hanging down past her derriere. She still looked exhausted but was somewhat revived with color in her once pallid cheeks. Both Sousuke and Heero jumped up and approached her.

His eyes wide pewter pools Sousuke asked gently, "How are you feeling now, Kaname?"

She managed a weak smile just for him. "I'm okay…just tired."

He nodded, "You need to get some rest."

"I know." Kaname bit her lip and shyly asked, "Sousuke…would you please stay with me?"

Sousuke's face, so drawn and dark with worry…lit up like the sun was shining on it. "Sure."

He encircled her with his arm and together they walked to her bedroom, entered and softly closed the door …

Relena watched as Sousuke took Kaname to her room, and a faint smile of relief touched her mouth. It seemed her new friend was going to be okay. _And I will be, too._ She wasn't sure about everything that had happened to her that day, but she had decided it wasn't going to pull her down.

"Hey." Heero had moved to stand in front of her, his arms held at his sides. His voice was low and uncertain, and Relena smiled a little brighter for him. His eyes slitted for a moment, and then he relaxed. "Long day," he said.

"Yes, it has been," she said, and wandered over to the couch to sit. It put them further from the bedroom, a place she wasn't certain she trusted herself in anymore. Having Heero shirtless in bed with her was becoming too great a temptation, and one that she wasn't ready to contemplate or confront yet. _Bodyguards never work out,_ she mused to herself, _and I'm not ready to lose him._

Heero sat on the arm of the couch, and turned to face her. She saw the questions in his eyes, but didn't try to answer them. _I don't have the answers, anyway._ She folded her hands in her lap and let her eyes close, reveling in the sleepiness that slid over her, wrapping her in slow warmth.

"You okay?"

Heero's quietly intense voice cut through the sleep haze surrounding her, and she spoke without opening her eyes. "Yes. I'm just really tired, and we have school tomorrow." The idea that they would be doing something so normal caused her to sigh a bit, and she knew Heero wouldn't understand what was going on. _And why should he? He hasn't been in my head. He hasn't seen the images, or heard the strange man._

She felt him touch her shoulder, and opened her eyes. "Relena, what's going on?" He wasn't demanding, but there was iron backing his words. He wanted answers.

She swallowed hard and kept her eyes turned to the floor. "When I have an episode, I see flashes of images, and numbers sometimes, too."

"I know that. You've told me that before."

Chancing a glance at him, she wished she hadn't. His eyes blazed with both concern and agitation. "What about the test today? You were mumbling about a man in your head. Who is he? What does he want?"

"I don't know," she said, being honest. But as she thought about what had happened, she remembered Kaname resonating with Leonard earlier that day. _Leonard Testarossa? Is that who got into my head? But how? And why?_ She shivered once at the prospect of him actually getting inside her head. _He wouldn't know who I really am, would he?_

"What aren't you telling me?"

She wanted to tell him, but did she dare venture a guess that it was the Amalgam leader in her head?_ I told Kaname to tell Sousuke the truth, and I can't very well deny Heero the same._ Still, this was all new to her. And she didn't want to endanger him._ Mithril won't be happy if he knows more than they think necessary._

"Why won't you tell me?" Heero took hold of her right hand. "I can't protect you if I don't know what's happening."

"I think Leonard Testarossa was inside my head. I can't say for sure, but I think it was him," she said, watching her bodyguard's face.

His eyes narrowed and he let go of her. "The leader for Amalgam? Why?"

"I don't know."

"So what do you know?"

She flinched at his harsh tone. "I know that I'm a Whispered, and that it scares me to think about everything that means," she told him, keeping her own voice level and calm. She was used to facing down seemingly hopeless situations and world problems. But she wasn't used to feeling like a mental patient waiting for the next big break-down.

His eyes stayed intense, but his face softened. "You don't have to face it alone. I will always be right here," he said, reaching to gently sweep his long fingers along her right cheek. The light touch caused her to shudder, and she found herself being drawn into his deep embrace.

"Everything will change," she whispered. "If I step down from my position, I won't have need for a bodyguard anymore." The thought pierced her heart with pain, but she couldn't deny the truth. Heero would go back to Preventer.

"I think you'll still need protecting." He rubbed her arms.

"Lady Une will want you back. You're one of her best agents." She leaned against his chest as the melancholy began descending in force.

"Then I'll quit and work for you. I won't leave you, Relena. You should know that." He took hold of her chin and made her meet his penetrating blue gaze. "You do know that, right?"

She nodded, but could see he didn't believe her. She pushed away from him, and soon realized he wasn't going to let go. "Heero—"

"Stop. We're in this together, whatever it is. And all I'm asking," He made her face him again, "is that you keep on trusting me. I won't ask for more than that."

She nodded, and meant it this time. She could at least give him that much. "I promise," she said, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she began drifting off into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.

Once in the room Sousuke led Kaname to the bed, turning down the covers for her. He then gently picked her up to place her in like a parent putting a child down. However, as she gazed up and locked eyes with him it was apparent by the fires burning in both that he was definitely not a parent…and she was absolutely not a child. Grasping onto his arms as he tried to withdraw she noticed the damp state of his clothes…

"You're drenched, sergeant," Kaname murmured as she fingered his uniform sleeve.

"We were just in a rainstorm," Sousuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but you insisted that _I_ take a bath and change."

"You were shivering by the time we got home…you could've caught cold."

"_You'll _catch cold if you stay like that," she admonished.

"My uniform's not like regular clothes." He added, "Besides, having been in the rain many times while in combat I'm used to it so it's not a problem."

_Not a problem _She shook her head and giggled, "Typical Sousuke."

In response to her mirth Sousuke's mouth curled into a grin and his eyes were aglow as his senses were feasting on her. Fresh from her bath Kaname was cloaked in the melded fragrance of her perfume and her natural scent. Her hair was drying and was like silk to his touch as he reached to run his fingers through the inky strands. And viewing the outline of her taut nipples through the filmy material of her yukata was igniting another blaze. There was a prompt tightening in his loins as his body responded…

_She's so beautiful…I just want to be with her…tonight and always_ however he hesitated as sensibility kicked in. "I-I should go…I'm probably getting you wet again," he stammered as his mind was getting fogged with her essence.

"Don't go."

"B-but like you said I'm wet," he protested feebly.

"But I asked you to stay with me," Kaname pouted as she added, "Unless you don't want to…" Her eyes were gazing at him through lowered lashes, pleading…and he was becoming undone.

Sousuke said quietly with conviction, "I want to."

Kaname blushed as she suggested shyly, "So why don't you take your clothes off, Sousuke?"

His face registered a myriad of emotions as he said, "Huh?"

Kaname gestured to the chair by her vanity. "There's some towels over there…take your clothes off and use them until they dry." She turned her head to avert her eyes. "I won't peek."

Sousuke glanced at the pile of towels and saw the practicality of the suggestion _well, it DOES make sense…I do need to dry off _he looked back at Kaname and added _and I do want to stay with her…at least until she's asleep _"Understood."

Pulling back from the bed he began unbuttoning his uniform blouse; then unbuckled his belt as he turned around and stripped down to his undergarments. He took off his t-shirt but when he came to his briefs he hesitated for although they too were damp from the rain; his advanced state of arousal was quite noticeable, and a source of further confusion. Surreptitiously glimpsing into the mirror of the vanity, Sousuke saw that Kaname had closed her eyes to give him privacy and he was grateful since she was the root cause of his dilemma. He debated… shrugged and removed them, then quickly wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. Having done that he walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor, his back against the side and heaved a sigh as he finally began to relax…and clear his mind.

"Sousuke?" Kaname's soft summons rattled his transient peace and his attempt at freeing his mind dissipated like smoke in the wind.

"What?" he replied, more abruptly than he meant to.

"Are you gonna spend the night there on the floor?"

Sousuke sighed as he answered, "Affirmative."

"But it can't be comfortable," Kaname objected.

"Actually, it's not bad." _It really isn't…and it's a hell of a lot safer…for both of us…_

"How do you expect to get any sleep like that?"

"I'll be fine…you just get some rest and don't worry about me…you had a very tiring day," Sousuke said.

Kaname sighed, "That's the point, Sousuke, we both did…you need rest too…and I won't be able to sleep if I know you're there on the floor." She patted the mattress and coaxed, "There's plenty of room for both of us."

_She's not giving up is she? Tenacious as always…and hard to resist_ "Kaname…"

"Please?" Her voice was soft as she pleaded, "I'll be good."

_I know you will…you'll be incredible…that's the problem_ "All right," he acquiesced, getting up and joining her on the bed. And instantly he was surrounded by a cloud of comfort that was made manifest by Kaname as she curled up against him…

"Thank you, Sousuke."

She leaned against his bare chest and reached up to put her fingers on the cross shaped scar on his chin …then planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek that acted like a tinderbox, rekindling the fire inside of him that never quite went out. When she pulled back Sousuke purposely turned his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss, his hands cupping her face as he savored the taste of her as she received him, her hands on his shoulders kneading like a contented kitten. The kiss became more intense as Kaname moaned softly and pressed into him but when her hand traveled down from his shoulder to the towel and what lay eagerly waiting beneath, reality bit as he became startled and immediately pulled away…

"N-no…we can't do this." Sousuke pushed back as he sat up and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He then began to get up but Kaname's slender hand stayed him as she too sat up.

Filled with remorse with her head lowered so her face was veiled by the ebony tresses she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sousuke heaved a sigh and turned back to take hold of her chin and lift it so her eyes could come out of hiding to meet his. "It's all my fault…you kissed my cheek and I wanted more…so I took it. But you know that neither of us is ready for this, right?"

She took a deep breath. "Right."

Sousuke wrapped his arm around her. "It's not that I don't want to…because when the time is right…there's nothing I want more…"

"Me too." Kaname nodded as she admitted, "I just don't want you to leave…I want you to stay with me." She buried her head in the crook of his arm

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying right here beside you." He then gently took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back down on the pillow. "But you need to rest."

"Okay."

Obediently Kaname nodded and yawned as she became drowsy. Her eyes fluttered and closed as sleep finally staked its claim, evidenced by the sound of soft rhythmic breathing coming from her. Watching her for several moments Sousuke reached over and planted a kiss on her forehead, then reached over to shut off the light. Carefully, he then extracted himself from the bed and resumed his former position on the floor…

_I'm sorry, Angel…but this is best for both of us for the time being… so sweet dreams… _

Treize Khushrenada sat calmly at his desk, fingers steepled together. Lorant Varga stood in front of him, his body relaxed into Parade Rest. Varga was an interesting man, one that Treize had groomed and trained into an efficient soldier for Oz.

_Efficient, but cold. He shows no passion._ And passion was what drove Treize and his grand ideas for Oz. He looked down at the report Varga had written, a slow smile wending across his mouth at one point of information.

"Lt. Varga, you're positive the Whispered subject is the Vice Foreign Minister?" he asked, watching the young man closely.

"Yes, sir. Positive." Varga's voice was cold as stone.

"Excellent." Treize got to his feet and turned to gaze out the window. The sky was gray, the clouds pregnant with spring rain. He touched the pane, his fingertips light against the glass. _Relena Darlian._ Her name brought another smile to his face. _Imagine the good she could do as a Whispered working for Oz._

But he wasn't at all sure what Leonard Testarossa had planned for the newest Whispered. The leader of Amalgam was driven by colder ambitions then he was, though he would admit to being seduced from time to time by the money and raw worldly power that Oz gave him.

"You realize you failed your mission," he said, still facing the window.

"Yes, sir."

Again the supreme coldness. He hated it. "You have a history with Ms. Darlian, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."

Treize sighed and turned around. He noted the tenseness in Varga's jaw. _Perhaps there is some passion inside him, after all._ "Explain, please. I'm most interested." He knew very well what the connection was, but wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"Of course, sir." Varga took a breath, and when he spoke, there was indeed a touch of passion, as Treize had hoped. "Two years ago I was involved with a group against some of the Sanc Kingdom's foreign policies. We were supposed to kidnap the Vice Foreign Minister and dispose of her. A good friend of mine went to jail for our cause." Varga's eyes burned.

"I recall that incident now, yes." Treize nodded to himself and sat back down. "Ms. Darlian will be of great importance to Oz, Lt. Varga."

"Yes, sir."

Treize leaned toward him, and his eyes had a warning in them that was both cold and hot. "Mithril must not be allowed to continue its testing. The Vice Foreign Minister's Whispered powers need to be shaped and crafted, and Mr. Testarossa and myself will be the ones to do it. Report back to Kowloon. Mr. Testarossa will want to speak with you again."

"Yes, sir." Varga saluted and left, leaving Treize to wonder how things would turn out.

He was certain Testarossa had ideas on how to utilize the Whispereds, and with his cold methodical way of thinking, they might not be the way Oz would use them. He reached out to tap his intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Khushrenada?"

He smiled at his secretary's big pleasant voice. "I would like some fresh tea, Bethany, please."

"Certainly, sir."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Behind him, he could hear soft rain pattering on the window, and the sound soothed his nerves. _Relena Darlian, of all people._ He'd met her once, when she had first become the Vice Foreign Minister. She'd been polite and careful, but there was a fire in her lovely eyes that belied the cool exterior. He smiled with the memory. _She will be a great asset. I can harness that fire._

Bethany came in then and set his tea down. "Do you require anything else, sir? Anything at all?"

"No, darling. But thank you," he said, and watched her leave his office. It was difficult to find good people to work with, and she was one of his best.

He sipped the tea and tried not to over think the Whispered issue. If Testarossa was not willing to listen to some ideas regarding them, perhaps Ms. Darlian would simply have to become the sole property of Oz.

**NEXT…..COUNTERMEASURES AND COUNTERACTIONS**


	7. Countermeasures and Counteractions

_Author's Note: Here's the last foundational chapter to establish the timbre of the characters' attitudes and relationships which will be evident as the plot builds. The next chapters will outline the plans of both sides to use the Whispereds for their own means while tactics are finalized. Thanks to all still supporting this story. Forgive the late update._

**Countermeasures and Counteractions**

_**Hong Kong Six months ago…**_

_**The room that Sousuke had gone to with the prostitute was dingy with paint peeling and cracks on the wall. But he could not have cared less because all he wanted was to continue the freefall he had taken into the abyss of misery that had consumed him since being ordered to leave Kaname and find forgetfulness any way he could. When he walked into the liquor store the proprietor who was fleeing the chaos being wreaked by Amalgam's Venom Arm Slaves said he had a death wish and the man was right because since losing his focus during the mission and nearly blowing his and Mao's cover he had done what once for him would have been unthinkable… abandoned his post. The bottle of Scotch was one way to forget…and the eager girl was another…**_

_**While he was wandering the streets of Kowloon he spotted the long blue-black hair, the long lashed brown eyes and pretty face from a distance. His lonely heart leapt and cried...Chidori. However as he walked up to her it was evident that the girl was definitely not Chidori…she was coarse and the beauty was contrived, painted on with makeup. All the same he just could not stop staring and when she spotted the bottle in his hand she seductively entwined her arm with his…and invited him to her place…**_

_**By the time they got there Sousuke had done a fair job convincing himself that she may not be Chidori but she was a reasonable enough facsimile for the moment. He conversed with her while she smoked and drank and it was becoming apparent that the difference between her and Chidori had become a chasm that spanned as wide as East to West. And when she straddled him to get down to business the true vision of his Angel hit with the impact of an anvil falling from a skyscraper and proved beyond all doubt that the girl was nothing but a cheap imitation. So he tossed her aside and exited quickly amidst a wave of vituperatives and profantities slung at him…**_

With a start Sousuke shook his head and woke up, rubbed his eyes and asked_ why did I dream of that just now? _He glanced around and saw the stuffed Bunta-kun and rooster alarm clock on the nightstand; then turned and saw the beautiful girl sleeping on the bed, finally realizing where he was and that he was clad in only a towel. Jumping to his feet he scanned the room and saw first the time; 1:00 AM, then spotted his uniform spread out on the chair near the vanity and then remembered what had almost happened just a few hours ago…

_That's right…Chidori and I were…_his eyes were then drawn to Kaname as she slumbered, curled up like a baby, hugging her pillow. The top of her yukata had slipped and gave Sousuke an excellent view of her ample cleavage and generous bosom, framed by the ebony fall of her hair…hair that had felt like watered silk in his fingers. Inadvertently, he reached out his hand to touch again as his blood began a slow boil…then he jerked back as truth hit him like a bucket of ice water…

_I'd better get out of here…because if I stay any longer all of my honor will fly right out the window…and I'll finish what we started before but damn, she's exquisite…so lovely…_

Sighing softly Sousuke stepped away, quickly dressed and exited Kaname's room, closing the door soundlessly. He then made his way out to the common area and his eyes widened as he saw Yuy and Miss Pax curled up on the sofa with her asleep in his arms. Heero's eyes met Sousuke's and holding a finger to his lips he carefully disentangled himself, got up then reached down to gently scoop the petite strawberry blonde into his arms without waking her and carried her into the guest room. A few minutes later he came out and reached for his jacket.

"You ready to leave?" Sousuke asked brusquely, still feeling his oats.

"Yeah. Thought you were staying with Miss Chidori tonight," the Preventer agent said as he put the garment on.

"Yeah, well things got a bit hotter then either of us is ready for so I left…but I was tempted," Sousuke admitted. "You too?"

Heero nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's why we were out here…and tomorrow's a school day."

The Mithril sergeant sighed deeply as he agreed, "Right." He gestured at the guest room door. "Everything else okay with Miss Pax?"

Heero scowled and shrugged. "I don't know…she had a rough time at the test when some bastard sabotaged it."

"Sabotaged?" Sousuke's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Yeah…and it's a damn good thing I checked it out first because it would've caused her harm mentally…turns out the program was tampered with. Then afterward she started saying that she was hearing a man's voice in her head. And just before she told me she thinks it might be Leonard Testarossa."

Sousuke did a double take. "Leonard Testarossa? What makes her think it's Leonard Testarossa in her head?"

Heero shook his head. "Beats me…she didn't say why or how she came to that conclusion."

_Leonard Testarossa? _Sousuke scowled as he began to wonder _could he be the reason behind Kaname's episodes of late…is he trying to get at her through her Whispered abilities? Damnit I want some answers!_

"Shit!" He uttered the expletive and headed for the door. "Let's move out."

The early morning sun snuck through the curtains over at the glass door in Kaname's bedroom and sent a ray to tease at her eyes to open. At the same time her rooster clock sounded the clarion call…

BWAUK! Get up Kaname! BWAUK! It's time to get up! BWAUK! If you don't get up now you'll be late!

"Alright, alright." Kaname yawned and requested sleepily, "Sousuke, could you turn it off? I'll be up in five minutes." She reached over and her eyes flew open as she felt an empty space beside her.

"Sousuke?"

Puzzled she sat up in bed; glanced about and saw that her room was empty and his clothes gone, with the towel he had used folded neatly and hung over the chair by her vanity. Disappointment stung her belly as she realized that he must have left some time ago as the space beside her in bed was cool to the touch…

_So he bailed last night…and didn't even stay in the room with me like he promised…_she bit her lip and blushed as she then remembered what happened between them and Sousuke's reaction…

_But I guess he was right…I mean even though we've been getting closer to do THAT would only make things more complicated between us along with all this Whispered crap…although I do have friends who have done IT with their boyfriends…like Shiori who's on birth control… _

BWAUK! Get up Kaname! BWAUK! It's time to get up! BWAUK! If you don't get up now you'll be late! The alarm clock was insistent…and annoying…

"Oh shut up!" Kaname snapped as in a bad humor she leaned over and slammed her hand down on the alarm off button then got up from the bed to head for the shower to get ready for school …

It was almost a quarter to seven and Kaname was in the kitchenette with Relena making up bento boxes for school when her doorbell buzzed.

Glancing at the clock she remarked, "The guys are early."

Relena smiled and said, "It must be that they smelled your cooking, Kaname…you're a wonderful cook." She gestured to the abundant bento boxes and added, "These look absolutely mouth-watering."

Kaname grinned and said, "Yeah, I thought I'd do something different for us…considering I hadn't really welcomed you and Heero properly…everything's been so happening so fast."

Relena admonished, "Don't be silly Kaname. You've done plenty for us…in fact I'm indebted to you."

"I haven't done that much," she said as she headed over to the door as it buzzed again. With an annoyed sigh she said as she opened it, "Geez Sousuke, it's not even seven o'clock…we're still making lunch and not ready to leave yet…"

"My apologies Kaname." The soft soprano of Mithril's Pacific Fleet XO startled Kaname as Tessa stood at the threshold, her delicate features tense and earnest. "But I needed to speak to you and Miss Pax immediately…may I come in?"

"Uh…sure." Kaname stepped back and let her in.

Tessa entered and greeted Relena, "Good morning Relena…how are you feeling?" She turned and addressed Kaname as well. "The both of you?"

Relena replied, "I'm fine, Tessa…but Kaname's had a rough ride for the last few days." She cast a meaningful glance at the Japanese Whispered who glared back and shook her head.

But astute as always Tessa addressed Kaname, "You don't have to hide anything from me…I have a hunch that my brother has been behind your difficulties of late…am I right, Kaname?"

With no other choice as she was pinned by the XO's steady silver gaze Kaname heaved a sigh of surrender. "Uh-huh…how did you know?"

Tessa saw the strain on Kaname's face and reached her hand to place on her shoulder to offer support. "Because he's resonated with me…and because we're blood siblings I can sense his resonance ripples…I picked them up yesterday… I figured that's why your test with the Arbalest was interrupted."

Kaname nodded, "Yeah"

"Mmmmm." She gestured to the sofa and asked, "Can we sit down and talk?"

Kaname glanced at the clock and demurred, "Well, we have to go to school now…as a matter of fact we were waiting for Sousuke and Heero to come and pick us up. They'll be here any minute…but okay." They both sat down.

A shadow passed over Tessa's face as at the mention of the Mithril sergeant she again remembered the way Sousuke had accused Mithril and in turn her of neglecting Kaname and she bit her lip as she dealt with the sting she still felt from his words. The heated exchange with him had upset her so much that she barely slept, obsessed with the need to prove that he was wrong…along with a desire to vanquish the measure of guilt that made her believe that in some way he could have been right.

"I know it's Monday and a school day…however what happened yesterday and what's been happening with your resonance with Leonard, I think that---,"

The doorbell buzzed and interrupted the discussion so Kaname got up and apologized, "Excuse me." She went to answer and opened the door to Sousuke and Heero dressed in their Jindai uniforms.

"Morning guys," she greeted the two young men, both who looked somewhat haggard like neither had gotten much sleep. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the Mithril sergeant whose own gaze rested affectionately on her.

"Morning," Sousuke's voice was soft, caressing.

''Morning," Heero returned the greeting then seeing the private bubble that had formed around the two stepped around Kaname to enter leaving Sousuke to come forward and place his hands on her shoulders…

"How are you feeling today?" he asked his eyes soft with concern.

With her head lowered Kaname shrugged. "I'm okay but you weren't there when I woke up," she said softly. "You promised you'd stay with me."

"I know…I'm sorry but after what almost happened I felt it was best for me to leave…forgive me."

She shook her head. "It's okay…you're right, things were getting a little too intense between us." Gazing up at Sousuke she changed the subject. "Uh, Tessa's here."

Sousuke blanched a bit and stammered, "T-the captain's here?"

"Uh-huh…she dropped in just before you guys came…said she wants to talk to me and Relena."

"About what?" he wanted to know, his gaze steady and penetrating like arrows shot to hit their mark.

_I-I can't tell him about Leonard…not yet _Kaname averted the arrows with a shrug and replied, "Dunno…but she's waiting for me so we'd better go inside." And she whirled about to go in leaving nothing for Sousuke to do but follow…

Inside Heero went over to the sofa where Relena was sitting, talking to Tessa. Spotting him as he entered she got to her feet and went to him.

"Heero…"

"Relena…"

Wrapping an arm about her he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, asking, "How are you feeling this morning?"

She looked up into his gentle Prussian orbs and said, "I'm fine." She then turned and acknowledged Tessa, who was sitting quietly on the couch looking a bit uncomfortable. "Colonel Testarossa came over this morning to speak to me and Kaname."

Still holding Relena Heero nodded and said coolly, "Colonel Testarossa."

She rose and nodded back. "Agent Yuy."

Relena glanced at the door and inquired, "So where is Kaname? Didn't she let you in?"

"Yeah, she and Sagara seemed like they wanted to uh…talk so I came in…but it looks like they're finished."

He tossed his head in the direction of the door and Kaname entered, followed by Sousuke who had perspiration beads on his frowning face. He marched in to the common area and came to attention right before Tessa saluting her.

"Colonel Testarossa, ma'am," he said formally.

The atmosphere became immediately thick with the tension between the two. Like Kaname, Heero and Relena both had been witness to the fiery words that Sousuke had for his XO yesterday; fueled by his worry for Kaname true but so out of character for him, the consummate soldier. So they watched as Tessa's face registered some residual anguish for a fleeting moment…then slipped into the role of commanding officer, her own flawless protocol firmly in place as she returned the salute …

"At ease Sergeant Sagara," she said with quiet authority.

"Ma'am." He relaxed to Parade Rest as Tessa sighed and addressed the entire group, both bodyguards especially.

"I've come here to discuss specific business with Kaname and Relena that has to do with their being Whispereds…so gentlemen, you both can leave since what I have to say is classified and exclusive to them…"

Scowling Heero cut her off, "With all due respect Colonel Testarossa, you can forget it…because I have no intention of leaving…not until I get some answers."

Tessa's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to protest when Sousuke's tenor echoed the same sentiment. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not going anywhere either…Yuy and I have been assigned to protect these ladies and have every right to know everything that affects them. _Everything._" He folded his arms and stood beside Heero; the two men obstinate in their stand…

Kaname gasped, "Sousuke…" and took out her harisen to slap some sense into him but hesitated at the cold concrete resolve on his face…no matter what happened to him it was plain that he was not budging.

Relena too, was appalled by her bodyguard's attitude and addressed him with reproach. "Heero…" but he ignored her and was adamant; the very definition of an unmovable object.

For a pregnant moment there was a textbook Mexican standoff. The petite platinum blonde pitted against two very determined young men…the three slabbed in granite; neither giving one centimeter until Tessa took another tact and sighed in assumed surrender…

"Gentlemen, I understand your views…as a matter of fact they are commendable, a very admirable and necessary attitude toward these very important young ladies…it proves why each of you was chosen for your jobs." She then met them eye to eye and showed the infamous tempered steel beneath the XO's dainty appearance. "However, as the two of you are both top notch soldiers in your respective organizations I don't need to remind you of the importance of keeping certain information classified because of the delicacy of the circumstances connected with that information. I'm sure that's as much the case at Preventer as it is with us at Mithril." She focused her silver orbs on Sousuke and added, "As my subordinate Sergeant Sagara, you know this better than anyone."

He sighed and agreed, "Affirmative, ma'am."

Not finished Tessa then addressed Heero directly. "Agent Yuy…Heero…I understand according to your dossier that in addition to being proficient in all use of weaponry and explosives, you are expert in computers…in both hardware and software application…is that so?"

Eyeing her with mild but guarded interest he replied, "It is…so what's on your mind?"

"Well, you were there at the test site yesterday…and you were the one who brought attention to the fact that the test program was tampered with…leading me to come to the conclusion that you could lend your assistance in finding out how the saboteur did it. Our test and simulation programs are written by techs that know our exclusive operating system and have installed firewalls. Besides that they set the sequences for the tests…and the passwords that we all use. With all our security measures in place I want to know how that could happen. Since they work for Mithril we assume they have top clearance and are above reproach."

Heero smirked and scoffed, "Are you sure of that?"

Tessa sighed as she admitted, "In light of what almost happened at the test it may be wishful thinking on my part."

Sousuke added, "Begging your pardon ma'am, but Mithril is not impregnable…remember the Toy Box incident."

"That's why I have my suspicions, Sagara," Tessa said coldly. She then inquired of the Preventer agent, "Then there are ways to get around our security?"

"Oh yeah…sequences can be easily changed…and passwords overridden," Heero pointed out matter-of-factly. "Any two-bit hacker can get into any program through a backdoor…then again firewalls usually are used to block intrusion but a BH can find a way to circumvent it."

"A 'BH'?" Sousuke asked.

"Black Hat…that's hacker language for cybercriminals…individuals that have a malicious purpose for hacking like identity theft. This person who tampered with Relena's test yesterday had harmful motives in mind. When I find him…and I will… he's toast." Heero looked at Tessa and added, "I take it you want me to try to search him down within Mithril's computer network."

"Precisely," Tessa affirmed.

"Consider it done," Heero stated without hesitation. "Truth is I'd have done it even if you didn't ask me." His Prussian blue eyes burned like flames. "Nobody is going to hurt Relena…not as long as I'm alive."

Relena sidled over to him and entwined her arm with his, giving him a kiss. "Thank you." In return his face underwent a transformation, from hard edged soldier to gentle lover as he gazed down at her with his heart in his amazing eyes.

Tessa watched the tender exchange between the vice foreign minister and her Preventer bodyguard and saw the obvious. Then for some reason she glanced over at Sousuke and her heart twisted as she saw him and Kaname in seemingly private conversation _I feel like a fifth wheel here…_

Kaname snuck a glance at Tessa and grasped Sousuke by the sleeve. "You know you need to apologize to Tessa for the way you lit into her yesterday," she whispered in his ear.

He sighed heavily, "I know."

"She's here because she wants to help me…and Relena…deal with certain things having to do with being a Whispered."

"What things?" He wanted to know.

Kaname opened her mouth to answer but Tessa overheard and stepped in to rescue her. "I told you before Sergeant Sagara, that information is classified for Whispered subjects only."

Sousuke scowled but answered smartly, "Aye ma'am." Kaname nudged him and he cleared his throat nervously. "Uh Madam Captain may I speak to you in private?"

Arching a slim brow Tessa eyed him askance then nodded in acquiescence as he gestured for her to precede him out the door…

Once outside Tessa turned and stood before Sousuke with her arms folded over her chest. "You wished to speak to me, sergeant?"

He cleared his throat again then stood stiffly at attention and plunged in. "Ma'am, I am deeply sorry…my behavior yesterday was out of line and unbefitting of a top soldier under your command. I know I don't deserve it but I ask your forgiveness."

Tessa looked at Sousuke's face and saw regret in his eyes that was genuine…like everything else about him it was what made him the authentic man of honor that made her love him so. She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart and looked into his eyes. "I forgive you, sergeant…I know you think differently but I understand why you did what you did." She added softly laying a hand on his, "I just want you to know…that Kaname's safety is just as important to me as it is to you. She's become far more than a Mithril objective, Mr. Sagara, she's a friend." She then looked up and entreated, "I'm on your side."

Sousuke responded softly, "I know you are." Breathing a sigh of relief he added earnestly, "And you can count on me ma'am, to assist Yuy in searching down whoever it was that sabotaged Miss Pax's test."

With a sigh Tessa withdrew her hand and answered, "I'm certain you'll do what you always do, sergeant…your very best." She said crisply, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sousuke said with a salute.

"Dismissed."

As he whirled about on his heel to head back in Tessa watched and wondered _will there ever be a time when he'll talk to me in any other way than proper military protocol?_ She sighed and followed…

Once inside Sousuke approached Kaname. She saw the calm etched on his features and inquired, "Well…did you apologize to her?"

"I did."

"And she accepted?"

"Affirmative."

Kaname smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Good man."

Tessa re-entered the room and addressed everyone in a brisk manner. "All right everyone we need to get to work. So gentlemen, if you'll please…"

Heero grunted and nodded as he turned to Relena to take hold of her shoulders. "Call me if you need me."

She nodded, "I will." She pressed her forehead against his as they embraced…

Sousuke asked Kaname, "Are you really okay?"

She nodded, "Sure…you go ahead….besides, Tessa's with us. I'm sure that she's got a whole team of bodyguards from Mithril posted around here…right, Tessa?"

The platinum blonde XO interjected, "Actually there's about three plainclothesmen in an unmarked car parked down the street."

Sousuke nodded but still looked dubious. "Understood …but still if you need me…"

"I know."

He ran the back of his hand across her cheek in a caress that was gentle and assuring; displaying his attachment to Kaname clearly to Tessa, who turned her head as her heart constricted _he's so attentive to her, far beyond his Mithril duty toward her as a bodyguard for a Whispered…along with the way he behaved yesterday…more like a beau than a bodyguard…I was so foolish to believe that he was incapable of emotional involvement…_

''Madam Captain…"

Sousuke's voice reached through the mist of regrets swirling in her head and penetrating the fog Tessa saw his earnest pewter eyes gazing at her, causing her to become momentarily dazed. However at the same time she remembered her position so she once again cast her personal feelings in exile…

"Yes sergeant?"

He hesitated then continued, "Ma'am, I'm sorry but I still believe that Agent Yuy and I should be better informed then we presently are concerning the Whispereds. Since we are responsible for the safety and well being of two of these very important individuals, I think we should remain to learn what it is we're dealing with in order to perform our jobs at optimum levels." From his place beside Relena Heero nodded, his eyes like daggers on the Mithril XO

Tessa heaved a sigh and addressed Sousuke like one would an obstinate child. "Mr Sagara…I hope you don't intend to make an issue out of this."

Sousuke stubbornly insisted, "I merely want access to the information that will better equip me to guard Chidori."

With a thoughtful look Tessa then inquired, "Tell me Sagara, since you say you are so uninformed about the Whispereds how exactly have you been guarding Miss Chidori all this time?"

He looked nonplussed. "As my XO you know how, ma'am."

She rejoined, "As your XO allow me to play devil's advocate and tell me."

He replied, "Using my training and whatever means at my disposal."

"So that being the case, regardless of whether or not you've known or will ever know all the facts about the Whispered I can assume that you'll continue to do your best to protect her…is that so?"

Understanding her line of rhetoric he sighed and replied, "Affirmative." Sousuke's eyes then rested on Kaname and his features became soft as she gazed back. "With my life."

Tessa saw the subtle but ardent exchange between them and again ignored the ache inside it produced as she continued, "However if it will set your minds at ease I will see to it that you both have full access to classified information about the Whispered."

"When?" Heero demanded.

Calmly Tessa met him eye to eye as she replied vaguely, "Soon Agent Yuy…now if you and Mr. Sagara both don't mind…" She made a dismissive gesture and ever dutiful Sousuke responded.

"Let's head out, Yuy."

Heero scowled and grunted but did as he was told. The men broke away and exited, reluctant but resigned leaving Tessa and the two Whispereds to their devices…

When the bodyguards left Tessa wasted no time in getting down to the business at hand. So after Kaname poured the tea she had offered, the Mithril XO reached in the jacket pocket of the business suit she wore and withdrew a small, well worn notebook…

"Here," she said as both Whispereds flanked her, sitting on either side. "When I was 12 I came into full realization of my abilities as a Whispered…coinciding with my entrance into puberty." She opened the notebook and went on…

"Since I am analytical by nature I wanted to discover the origin in the brain from which the Black Technology is gleaned as well as the ability for resonance." She then pointed to her notes. "In my research of the inner workings of the brain I ascertained that the Black Technology formulas must float up from the parietal lobe, where we recognize numbers and spatial elements, to the frontal lobe. And the ability to resonate in the case of Whispereds comes from the unconscious mind which I feel comes from workings in the frontal lobe. Also, since resonance can be considered a psychic ability of sorts, I determined that it can be suppressed or circumvented especially since overuse can cause severe and harmful mental distress. So I devised an effective way to do just that."

Relena, her head already spinning with the complexities of the entire situation asked, "How?"

Tessa took a deep breath. "When I reached 12, my brother, who was older and I would, like all children with special abilities, test them out. Our uncle, who was our guardian since both our parents had died, had told us all about the Whispereds and since we both knew we were Whispereds since we were young children, we used to resonate with each other as a way to communicate without the adults interfering. However, as I mentioned before, too much resonance because it involves the unconscious mind can cause a Whispered to become lost within…because of their heightened mental capacities they can lose the ability to return to consciousness…and my brother was so filled with the notion of possessing the powers of the Whispered that he went beyond just communicating, he tried to control me through resonance. It was causing me much distress so I researched psychic abilities that dealt with the unconscious mind and came across the method of reaching subconscious called transcendental meditation. I studied the writings of Maharishi Yogi that described the technique to enter the meditative state and found that it not only brought me peace but helped me to escape the burdens of my Whispered episodes…it was miraculous, as if I were liberated from prison. Then I figured I would try to thwart my brother's attempts to control me by resonance so I employed the same technique used in transcendental meditation to use an altered state to block him out…and it worked."

Both girls sat in silence to allow everything Tessa just said to sink in. Then Kaname spoke, "Tessa, when Leonard last resonated with me he said that there was no way to block him. He seemed pretty sure of himself."

"I'm sure." Tessa affirmed as she imagined her brother's arrogance. He had changed as he grew older; became proud and almost maniacal about his Whispered abilities then began to rebel against their uncle and disappeared. It was just recently when she discovered that Leonard was the one behind Amalgam and used his Whispered abilities to construct an army of Venom Arm Slaves equipped with Lambda Drivers. And although Amalgam had been severely crippled when the Arbalest had single-handedly destroyed the fleet six months ago in Hong Kong, Mithril Intelligence had confirmed that Amalgam had begun rebuilding their AS arsenal…

The petite XO thoughtfully fingered her platinum braid. "Yes, he's very sure of himself…however using the TM techniques were quite effective in blocking him. And he was never able to override me so he eventually gave up trying to control me through resonance." She gave a placid smile and added, "My will won out over his…and that's how you'll be able to block him as well."

Relena nodded, still quite overwhelmed by it all but Kaname, who had been under almost constant siege by Leonard's resonance scowled in determination as she stated, "Well, he sure as hell won't get to me…my will's strong too I'll never let him get what he wants…so let's get going!"

Tessa smiled and flipped the page in the notebook. "Here we go then…"

_____________________________________________________________________

Heero sat down in front of his laptop and cracked his knuckles. It'd been awhile since he had a good reason for hacking. Sousuke set a can of Crush down next to him.

"So you're good at this?" he asked.

"Yeah." Good wasn't the right word. Computer systems and firewalls shushed under his steady fingers and expert knowledge. Heero went to work. His eyes grew narrower with each screen he passed, each chain of computer command breaking and letting him enter. "Firewalls aren't too bad."

Sousuke scratched his head. "How'd you learn this?"

A smirk tipped Heero's mouth for a second. "Can't say." The smirk fled when he came across a firewall that wasn't being conducive to his hacking. _What is this? _Scowling, he tried a couple of different tactics, but nothing yielded what he wanted. He cracked open the Crush and drank half of it, his mind searching possibilities.

"At least the Colonel's going to let us in on the Whispered," Sousuke said. He met Heero's hard gaze.

"You really believe that?"

"You don't?"

"No offense, but I don't trust your Colonel that much." Heero set his eyes on the dancing cursor again. The firewall seemed impenetrable, but he knew better. He'd learned from the best BH in the world: there was _always_ a way in.

"She wouldn't lie to us." Sousuke's voice was cool. Heero sighed. He didn't need to explain himself, but thought maybe he should. He and the Mithril sergeant were just friends, and he didn't want to turn him away. He wanted all the allies he could get.

"Her interests are tied to Mithril. Mithril wants the information the Whispered have. So she'll tell us whatever we want to hear," he said. He hit the enter key, and another screen popped up. "Nice."

Sousuke leaned down for a look. "Got in?"

"On my way." Heero resisted the strong urge to back the other man off. He didn't need someone looking over his shoulder. _Be glad when Relena's done here._ The idea that she never would be was too cold to think about, so he didn't.

Sousuke must have sensed he wasn't wanted at that moment so he moved away and began fiddling with an assault rifle, checking the ammo clip. The room became near-silent, with the constant clacking of keys the only noise.

Heero's scowl deepened as he traced the path the other hacker must've used. _Guy is good._ But not good enough to stay free. No, he was going to pay for tampering with Relena's test when Heero found him.

"Anything yet?"

"No." Heero didn't spare him a look.

He was getting closer, but the guy hadn't been stupid. He'd managed to slip through cracks in the firewalls, and Heero's anger was starting to build. No one was going to beat him at this. Not when he'd learned from the very best. He heard Sousuke go into the bathroom, and expelled a few curses. _Why am I having trouble with this?_

It shouldn't be this hard. Mithril wasn't any more complicated than Preventer was, and he could hack their system in fifteen flat, easy. And that was with the new security. _Hmm._ Heero entered a different code line, and sat back.

"I'm in," he told Sousuke when the other man rejoined him.

"You have the name?" Sousuke didn't try to hide his surprise.

"Give me some credit." Heero pointed at the screen. "Guy's name is Lorant Varga. You know him?"

"No. But I'm guessing someone in my unit will."

Heero jotted the name down, along with some hacker information. "I'll be seeing him."

Sousuke snorted. "Laying him out, you mean." When Heero shot him a nasty glare, he quickly added, "I would, too."

Heero glared at the computer screen, wishing all manner of evil down on Lorant Varga. But Varga was only one man, and Heero knew from experience that there would be someone bigger at the top. _Doesn't matter. I'll find out who it is._ He wouldn't stop until he had made Relena safe again, though a doubt persisted that now she never would be. _Damn Whispered powers._ "Your Colonel's too trusting of her men."

"Colonel Testarossa really does want to help."

Heero threw his new friend a quick look. Sousuke's face was hard, as was his voice. "That may be, but she's in it for Mithril. Don't tell me she's not."

"No different than your Lady Une in Preventer."

"No." Heero didn't exactly want to admit it, but he couldn't deny it, either. Both women were loyal to their respective groups. He supposed they couldn't be faulted for that, except when their loyalty put Relena in danger. "I have what Testarossa needs. Let's go."

Sousuke nodded, but didn't move. "Listen, Yuy, I have my own doubts about Mithril, which you already know. Obviously I'm not crazy about what's been happening to Chidori. But the Colonel should still get your respect."

"Yeah, maybe." Heero met his pewter eyes, his own Prussian ones dark and foreboding. "But she's your CO, not mine." He started to turn away, and quietly added, "Just so you know, the only person I trust in Mithril is you." He again met Sousuke's eyes, seeing the impact of his words. "Come on." This time when he started for the door to the apartment, the Japanese sergeant followed him.

_If Testarossa wants the name, she's giving me information on the Whispered. I want to know exactly what's happening to Relena during her spells. _It was that easy – or hard – depending on how the Mithril Colonel reacted...

Back at Kaname's Tessa was finishing instructing her and Relena in reaching the altered conscious state necessary to achieve the detachment to the outside world needed for transcendental meditation. Because resonance between Whispereds was a form of the same altered conscious, the technique to reach that state was employed through the emptying of the mind and concentrating by silently chanting a chosen mantra. Both young women were instructed to use words that elicited a sense of peace so Relena chose "rose", her favorite flower. Kaname, however chose a rather unusual word, "whoosh" the sound that her friend the river made and uttering it over and over as her mantra almost re-created the continuous soothing sound that gave her serenity in the midst of the turmoil she felt as a Whispered.

When it appeared that both young women had reached that state, Tessa closed her eyes and addressed them in a soft voice, "Now I'll communicate to you in the Whispered realm and then you block out my voice by fully concentrating on your mantra." She then silently communicated with them by using the Whispered power of resonating …

_**Kaname…Relena…It's me, Tessa, can you both hear me? If you can, hold your right hand up…**_

Both girls complied with Relena reacting to a very tiny voice; barely discernable…all she heard was the last words Tessa spoke so she responded. She continued to listen but heard nothing else. _Has Tessa spoken again?_ she asked herself, uncertain. However Kaname as an advanced Whispered could hear everything…

_I hear Tessa loud and clear…_

Satisfied Tessa continued _**Now, I'll speak a phrase to you and using your mantra, try to block me out…Now is the time for all good people to come to the aid of the world…Now is the time for all good people to come to the aid of the world…**_

Kaname, hearing every word in the Whispered realm began repeating her onomatopoeic mantra and gradually like the soothing rush of the river washing away her distress the words Tessa was speaking faded to nothing as they too were washed away _geez, it works…it really works! Now Leonard can't get to me. _She was exultant…

However, Relena's experience was different and try as she could to concentrate all she could hear was silence, she had not even enlisted the use of her mantra. Confused and a bit dismayed she opened her eyes and saw that both Tessa and Kaname had their eyes closed and looked for all intents and purposes like they were in a deep sleep but she knew differently. She found herself feeling left out until she told herself that both of the other women were advanced Whispereds whereas her own capabilities were as yet untested. Yet she could not help feel a bit disappointed because she was certain she did hear Leonard's voice yesterday in her head…

_I don't understand what's happening…why I can't hear Tessa now? Isn't part of being a Whispered being able to resonate? So why can't I?_ Her feelings were overwhelmed with a myriad of doubts and recriminations as she questioned her level of abilities and subsequently her usefulness. Her growing sense of inadequacy was broken up by the buzz of the door. Noticing that neither of the other girls was aware with a sigh Relena rose to answer it and saw that Heero and Sousuke had returned. The Mithril sergeant nodded a greeting and politely stepped around her to enter leaving the vice foreign minister alone with the dour Preventer agent.

Seeing Heero there was like a welcome reminder that she did have significance and she greeted him with enthusiasm, "Oh Heero, I'm so glad you've come back…"

But his mind was on his discovery and he asked, "Is Colonel Testarossa still here?"

Relena nodded, a bit irked by her bodyguard's seeming inattention to her then putting aside her own insecurities she remembered what he had been doing and asked, "Did you find something?"

Heero's face was stormy and his eyes narrowed with grim intent as he grabbed her shoulders. "Nobody…and I mean _nobody_ is going to hurt you," he said fiercely.

Frightened now Relena asked with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Grasping her by the elbow Heero replied, "Come on inside…"

Once he was inside Sousuke saw Kaname and Tessa still deep in the trance of Whispered resonance and he was at a loss, just staring at the two young women while his own deep seated sense of unworthiness surfaced. _Look at the two of them…I may be a crack professional soldier trained in all phases of guerilla warfare but I can't hold a candle to either of these ladies and the abilities they both have…they're…amazing. _And at that moment as if both women had heard him they opened their eyes and greeted him…

"Hey Sousuke," Kaname said with a wave.

"Hello Kaname."

When Tessa rose he smartly saluted her. "Ma'am."

"Sergeant." Tessa acknowledged her subordinate with a salute then inquired, "I take it Mr. Yuy has found something?"

"I have," Heero said as he and Relena re-entered the common area. He went to the table and pulled out his laptop as everybody gathered around.

"The saboteur was not an amateur…he circumvented the password key and changed the test program using a very complicated method. But he got sloppy as he logged out, leaving a cyber footprint that was easy to trace…and I found out who he is."

Tessa's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

He answered, "Lorant Varga."

At the mention of the name Relena's face paled and she stammered, "N-no…it can't be!" Her reaction drew a sharp look from Heero who grasped her by the shoulders.

"It's the same guy, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip as the memory of her past ordeal came back like a torrent.

"Shit, I figured as much." With a dark scowl he wrapped his arms around her and said gently, "I meant what I said before..._nobody_ is going to hurt you…not as long as I'm alive."

Tessa addressed Relena, "You know this man?"

She nodded. "Two years ago at a formal social event an attempt was made to kidnap me. This man Varga was one of the men involved in a group that claimed responsibility." She swallowed hard as she went on. "After I identified his picture in an Interpol mugshot book I knew he was the one who tried to abduct me." She shivered in remembrance and Heero squeezed her to him.

Tessa heaved a sigh as she said resignedly, "I guess I was wrong to be so sure about those under my command." She grasped the back of a chair with whitened knuckles as she glowered.

Seeing his XO's distress Urzu-7 reasoned, "It's not your fault, Madam Captain. Mithril is a mercenary organization, hiring soldiers bought for the right price…the practices for hiring are somewhat looser than the average military; no CORE or background checks…thus its appeal to the occasional maverick or soldier of fortune."

"Yes, Mr. Sagara that's true," Tessa straightened up and met him eye to eye. "However, we do have a stricter guideline for hiring that makes us markedly more discriminatory than the run-of-the mill terrorist organization or renegade militia."

Sousuke looked awkward as he said quietly, "But some can still manage to slip through the cracks, ma'am."

Tessa blanched as she immediately knew to what he was referring…the Toy Box incident that took place last year. She would never forget how two fine men…former SRT Leader Lieutenant Gail McAllen and Private Lian Xiaoping died because others had been lured by the hefty but filthy lucre of the terrorist Guaron. She was glad he was finally dead; according to the battle reports he was killed by Sagara during his AWOL in Hong Kong but she was no fool, she knew there were other underground organizations that worked toward Mithril's downfall. A plant was definitely not out of the question.

"I know." She then turned to Heero. "Well, Agent Yuy…can we catch him?"

Heero nodded with a smirk. "Just turn me loose…I'll find him." His eyes lit softly on Relena, still nestled in his arms. "I owe him…big."

Kaname, who had been standing by silently as all this went down finally spoke up, her face registering puzzlement. "Wait a minute…Relena, why would somebody want to kidnap you? You're just a foreign exchange student, right?"

Her question hung in the air making everybody uncomfortable. Disentangling herself from Heero finally Relena spoke up, "Kaname, I'm not just a foreign exchange student and my name is not Pax…I'm the UN Vice Foreign Minister and my name is Relena Darlian. I'm also the blood sovereign of the Sanc Kingdom."

Kaname's eyes became coffee saucers as recognition lit them. "That's right…my father mentioned to me that the VFM was my age when you took office. He's had a lot of dealings with you."

Relena smiled as she said, "Your father's work as Commissioner of Environmental Issues has been exceptional in getting support for the truth about climate change. There is no finer or more honorable man in the UN then Kazuo Chidori."

Tessa then entreated Kaname, "Please forgive us, Kaname…it was imperative that we keep the vice foreign minister's identity a secret as we test her Whispered abilities to keep the media from becoming a problem."

"I see." Over the initial shock Kaname then shrugged her slender shoulders and said, "It's cool, Tessa…I mean after all I'm not an actual member of Mithril so it's understandable that you wouldn't trust me."

"Kaname, it's not like that." Tessa hastily explained, "You know how valuable you are to us at Mithril not to mention the way you've helped us…but this has been a very delicate situation with Relena being a suspected and now confirmed Whispered and the decision to keep her incognito was mutually decided by us and Preventer to keep her safe. Which is why we planted her here in Tokyo with you so Sergeant Sagara could guard her along with you."

Fearing that she might have offended Kaname Relena stepped forward and grasped her by the hands. "Kaname, I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. You've been so kind to let me stay with you and now that I consider you a close friend, I'd be very unhappy if I've jeopardized that by not being honest with you about who I really am from the start."

Both girls exchanged looks of understanding. "Of course not…like I said it's cool." Kaname affirmed and then smiled widely as she announced, "Hey everybody it's almost lunchtime. Relena and I made up bento boxes to take to school but since we all blew off class today we may as well eat them here."

Tessa smiled but declined, "I'd love to but need to get back to Merida." She took out her Blackberry and contacted her escort, then said to Kaname, "So do you feel up to coming back for another test with the Arbalest?"

The Japanese Whispered gave her patented victory sign. "Sure…but we can't miss any more school."

"No problem…we can do it on Saturday." Addressing Sousuke she stated, "Mr. Sagara, I'll have a chopper transport pick you all up at 0900 hours on Saturday."

"Affirmative, ma'am."

"Relena and Mr. Yuy, you both come as well because Mr. Yuy, you can work with the IT's and cyber corps to strengthen our firewalls. And Relena, we can discuss the results of your test."

Relena, thinking about the way she could not connect earlier nodded and said, "Yes…and I'd like to talk to you about today."

"Yeah," Heero approved. "And remember our bargain." He gave her a significant look.

The Mithril XO nodded and stated, "As soon as I get back to the base I'll e-mail the research files on the Whispereds to Sergeant Sagara…but be careful the files are highly confidential."

Sousuke assured her, "You needn't worry, ma'am…I'll make sure they're protected."

"Very good, sergeant." Tessa's Blackberry buzzed and she answered it, nodded and addressed everyone. "Then I'll see you all on Saturday…thanks for being so accommodating." She turned and headed to the door where a plainclothes Mithril operative met her and she was gone.

The four stood there a bit tense since the exchange with Kaname. However she seemed blasé as she addressed everyone, "You guys hungry?"

Heero quipped, "Hacking always gives me an appetite."

Sousuke replied, "I'm always hungry for your food."

"Okay…just give me a few minutes to get the bento boxes and get them served." She headed to the kitchenette but sensing the underlying tension Sousuke followed her.

"Kaname…are you all right?" He inquired of her but she paid no attention as she busied herself with getting plates and silverware. "Kaname?"

She continued to ignore him until he forced her to notice. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her. "Talk to me."

Kaname pushed herself out of his grasp and met him eye to eye asking, "What do you want me to say, Sousuke? That I'm hurt that I was the only one left out of the loop about who Relena really is? Well, like I said to Tessa everything's cool…I'll get over it, as a matter of fact I already have." She sighed and turned away from him remarking in irony, "But I guess since you came clean it's time for me to do the same."

Sousuke leaned forward, sensing what she meant. "I'm listening."

Kaname took a deep breath and began, "I really didn't want to tell you this…but since Tessa came and showed me things to counter when--,"

Sousuke took hold of her shoulders and asked softly, "What things? And why won't you tell me?"

Kaname turned her head to avert him but not to be denied he captured her chin to tilt up to meet his eyes so she was trapped and surrendered, "All right…I've been getting resonance ripples from…someone."

His eyes were pewter daggers and his voice dangerously softer. "Who Kaname?"

_There's no way I can avoid telling him now _She sighed and confessed, "Leonard Testarossa."

"Leonard Testarossa, huh? And what has he been saying to you?"

"Besides the usual garbage about being in love with me he wants me to allow him in to resonate when I resonate with the Arbalest."

"I see."

Sousuke's voice had dropped in timbre and it brought a finger of ice that skittered up Kaname's spine. She had avoided looking at him as she finally confessed but now she hazarded a glance…and felt instantaneous fear…

Sousuke's face was a mask of barely restrained violence. His jaw was clenched tightly; causing the scar along its edge to appear more prominent, his breathing was controlled but his eyes especially were expressing his emotions. She could plainly see that the Mithril sergeant was livid. Squelching her fear Kaname tried to explain…

"Look Sousuke, I know I should've told you but I was afraid…afraid that you'd overreact and do something crazy…like go after Leonard on your own."

"So you don't trust me." His statement further chilled her.

"I-it's not that I-I--,"

He released her and said flatly, "It's my job to protect you…and whether you like it or not, that's exactly what I intend to do." He then whirled around and strode out, slamming the door, drawing the immediate attention of Heero and Relena.

Seeing Kaname visibly upset as she exited the kitchenette Relena asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing…yet." The Japanese Whispered then asked the Preventer operative. "Will you please go after him?"

Heero asked, "So what happened?"

Heaving a sigh Kaname replied, "I finally told him about Leonard resonating with me…and as I thought, he freaked out." She then cast a dubious eye and added, "Although it seemed like he suspected all along…how could that be since I know I didn't say anything?"

At the implied accusation Relena bit her lip but Heero replied firmly, "Sagara's not an idiot…he can figure things out on his own…even though you did him a disservice by not telling him to begin with."

Relena then cut in, "I told Heero, Kaname…I had to, especially after what happened yesterday…I could hear him too…talking to you, little bits of what he said but I could hear it."

Kaname said reproachfully, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Relena tells me everything, Miss Chidori…we have no secrets," Heero pointed out. "I'm her bodyguard, like Sagara's yours and in order for me to carry out my job there can't be anything we keep from each other; nothing less than complete and uncompromised trust between us. That could mean the difference between life or death for her."

Kaname said in irritation, "I know that, Mr. Yuy…and I do trust Sousuke but I don't trust Leonard. You weren't on that rooftop that night…you didn't see what I saw, how that son of a bitch had his Arm Slave snap that poor girl's neck in two then dropped her like she was a piece of garbage…you have no idea what he's capable of. And you didn't see his face just now and don't know Sousuke and how ruthless he can be…I saw him in action on the De Danaan and if he goes after Leonard… "

Seeing her point Heero gentled his voice, "I understand what you're saying, Miss Chidori. But I think you still need to tell him when you're being threatened…he's a professional, highly trained to deal with danger and in addition to that it's not only his job but his deepest desire to protect you."

Fully chastised Kaname lowered her head as she agreed quietly, "I know…" Then she raised her eyes, made bright with unshed tears. "…but I can't let him die while doing it. So please…please go after him."

Sighing Heero nodded. "I'll go…so dry your eyes." He turned toward Relena and said, "I'll be back…" then looked back at Kaname, "…with Sagara."

As he left Relena apologized, "I'm so sorry, Kaname…I had to tell Heero, he was right there when I heard Leonard in my head. And he demanded to know what was happening."

Kaname nodded and sighed, "It's okay…I just hope Heero can stop him before he goes and does something stupid…because when he gets going it can be ugly…"

When Heero got to Unit 505 at the Tigers Apartments he heard quite a bit of commotion within…the sound of things being slammed about so when he entered the apartment he was prepared to see some disarray. However what he did see amazed even Heero, himself a seasoned soldier…

On the long folded table surface there was an arsenal that would make any commando salivate. Besides an AK-47 assault rifle and an M-16 there was a Steyr automatic rapid-fire hand held rifle, a grenade launcher with live rounds, hand launched smoke grenades and a RPG-7. In the corner was Sousuke, in full battle fatigues; complete with a bullet-proof vest loading splatter rounds in extra empty magazines. Surveying the scene Heero gave a long low whistle.

"Planning to take out a city?" he quipped as he picked up the M-16 and hoisted it to his shoulder, staring through the scope.

"If the need arises," Sousuke replied flatly, continuing to load the clips.

"Yeah." Heero put the weapon down and straddled a chair right behind where Sousuke was crouched preparing his ammo. There was a period of silence as the sound of rounds clicking into place echoed in the efficiency unit.

Heero then began conversationally, "You know, on my way here I kept telling myself that Miss Chidori was just worrying unnecessarily, that Sagara was fine…he just needed to cool off. But here I am and you're ready to go off and singlehandedly start World War III."

Sousuke remarked, "So she sent you over here, huh?"

Heero sighed, "Yeah…seems she had this wild idea that you might have gone ape shit and would do something stupid…turns out she was right."

"Whatever."

Sousuke finished loading the last magazine and then took out his Glock 26, snapped it in, cocked the slide and then slipped it into his shoulder holster. He then rose and began loading his backpack with the extra magazines, rifle rounds, and smoke grenades.

Heero studied his companion and asked dryly, "You getting ready to pose for the cover of 'Soldier of Fortune?"

Sousuke snapped, "Knock off the witty repartee, Yuy…You know damned well what I intend to do. So can the bullshit." He began to reach for the M-16 but his hand was in Heero's iron grip.

Eyes narrowed to pewter slits Sousuke growled, "Let go of me, Yuy…now."

Heero rose and met him eye to eye. "Can't do that, Sagara…I made a promise I intend to keep."

Sousuke tensed as if he were about to strike but Heero held firm. The two young men; both almost carbon copies in appearance, mannerisms, and objectives, now comrades in arms found themselves at an impasse…with neither wanting to back down nor inflict damage on the other.

Finally Sousuke yielded with a sigh. "I did too…to protect her with my life…and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine," Heero said as he let go. "But don't go off half cocked…you don't even know where Testarossa is."

"I'll find him…I'm a trained soldier, I have ways to hunt him down," Sousuke determined, scowling.

"Yeah…but right now you have no plan and your emotions are showing …as a soldier you know damned well that's a formula for failure in any mission," Heero pointed out.

Sousuke glared at him then heaved another sigh. "Yeah…but I want him."

"And I want Varga…but we need to have cool heads in this. If we just go off to get these assholes with no plan, we'll end up screwing everything up…and put the girls in even more danger. "

Seeing the common sense of Heero's statement Sousuke nodded then pulled a chair over to sit down, his eyes hooded as he stared off into space with his hands balled into fists. "Maybe that bastard Guaron was right…I have changed, I just don't think straight anymore." He went on, "Ever since I've been assigned to guard Chidori I don't handle things the way I used to…like I was trained to. When it concerns her I act on impulse and jump to conclusions, usually with disastrous results even when I know better. Yet when the captain ended the mission and pulled me away from her it was like my whole world fell apart. I couldn't care less about work, lost my edge…and couldn't stop thinking about her."

Heero nodded in understanding as he sat down again. "Yeah…that's what happens when you fall in love…you do your thinking with your other head."

Sousuke shot him a quick look then smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He then said, "I still want him."

"And we'll get him…with a plan that will ensure that we have the edge needed to do it," Heero assured. "Between the two of us we'll make Testarossa, Varga, and anyone else involved regret messing with our women."

Sousuke met the steady gaze in Heero's glittering Prussian orbs and said quietly, "Affirmative." His cell phone then went off, the CID indicating that the caller was from Mithril. He flipped it open and answered with his call sign, "Urzu-7."

"Hey bro," Kurz's gravelly tenor was more subdued than usual and held a measure of urgency. "Some strange shit goin' down over here on the base."

Sousuke tensed as he inquired, "What do you mean?"

Kurz replied, "Just what I said…freaky things are happening...but I can't go into detail around here 'cause everybody's hinky. So mind if I take a swing up to meet with you to talk?"

With a baffled look Sousuke said, "Sure…when do you want to come?"

"Depends when I can snag a chopper…probably tomorrow around 1400 after the daily maintenance inspections…less likely one'll be missed."

"Why all the secrecy, Kurz?" Sousuke wanted to know.

There was a period of silence before Urzu-6 replied, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

_NOW what? _Sousuke sighed, "Understood…meet me after class tomorrow, 1450 Tokyo time on the rugby field at the high school…the locker room will be empty and private because the season's over…we can talk there."

Kurz said, "Thanks pal…appreciate it…see ya then." The line went dead and Sousuke flipped the cell shut, frowning thoughtfully.

"So what was that all about?" Heero asked.

"I don't really know," Sousuke answered. "My SRT comrade Kurz Weber is coming up here tomorrow after class to talk to me. He didn't sound like himself, telling me that some weird things were happening at the base but he didn't want to say what."

"Hmmm," Heero said _Sounds like Varga's dirty work…he's a master of chaos…man, when I get my hands on him...__Saturday, huh…I'll find him if I have to tear up Mithril's base to do it. But to be sure it's him I'll sit in on that meeting with Sagara and his buddy tomorrow…_ He got up and grabbed Sousuke's arm, pulling him up as well.

The Mithril sergeant protested, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Yuy?"

"I told you…I have a promise to keep…so let's go." The Preventer agent headed towards the door with Urzu-7 in tow…

Back at Kaname's she and Relena sat at the table, bento boxes open and untouched as she fretted about the very real possibility of Sousuke heading off to go after Leonard. After witnessing first hand the overzealous actions of the Mithril sergeant in protecting her since his arrival, leading to numerous mishaps and calamities, she was expecting him to rush out to remove the threat to her. However, the memory of Leonard ruthlessly disposing of the girl assassin played over and over in her head like a litany…affirming her reason for not telling him to begin with…

_Oh man I KNEW he was going to freak out…I mean anybody who takes out a plaster bust with 9mm rounds because he thought it was a terrorist…Sousuke's a piece of work for sure but Leonard's a psycho and even though Sousuke's strong…that AS…_

"Kaname?" Relena's soft voice broke through her reverie and the VFM gazed in concern at her new friend, whose reticence was understandable but unusual for the lively Whispered teen.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't worry…I'm positive that Heero got to Sousuke before he left and did something reckless," she reassured.

Kaname cast a dubious eye at her and said, "I hope so…he has a one track mind when he thinks I'm in danger." She got up and went over to the balcony door to stare out at the billowy clouds in the azure sky.

Relena answered, "Well, he is your bodyguard. If someone's threatening you it's his job to find out who…and deal with them in the appropriate manner."

Kaname gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Ha, right…Sousuke's idea of appropriate is to shoot first and ask questions later…my own personal Rambo."

"But Kaname…, " Relena began but the sound of the door opening startled both girls, Kaname reaching for her harisen as they turned and saw Heero and Sousuke enter. She heaved a sigh of relief and then admonished the men.

"You scared us…why didn't you knock?"

"Sorry," Heero replied as he came over to her. They then both backed up and watched as the atmosphere around the other couple became pea soup thick.

Sousuke addressed his charge, "Chidori…"

Kaname came forward and swept her gaze of Sousuke from head to combat booted toe. He stood there as if for inspection at the base, sweat beading on his impassive face while he waited for the inevitable as her eyes met his…

"Ready to go to war, are we?" she inquired mildly.

"Affirmative."

"Hmmm," Kaname acknowledged as she strolled back and forth casually, like a drill instructor. Then quick as a bolt of lightning she swung the harisen down on Sousuke's head, the force of the blow causing him to crumple his stance and driving him to his knees.

"Baka!" Kaname hissed in Japanese and then flounced off to the terrace as Relena and even Heero stood there with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sergeant Sagara…are you all right?" the vice foreign minister asked as he recovered quickly, rising to his feet and rubbing his head.

"Affirmative, ma'am," Sousuke replied then turned toward the terrace and followed after Kaname. Completely baffled by what she just witnessed Relena looked to Heero for an answer, who in turn smirked and shrugged…

Out on the terrace Kaname stood before the railing, staring out at the tops of the sakura trees which lined the edge of the parking lot that were still covered with pink blossoms that had not yet fluttered to the ground. Her emotions were in a maelstrom; fluctuating from relief that Sousuke had been stopped from going after Leonard, to worry of what he was planning, and finally to terror of what could happen when he tried. So when she heard him join her she did not even turn around, knowing immediately what he was going to say…

"Save it," she commanded, her agitation evidenced by her rigid posture and arms akimbo complete with staccato tapping toe.

"But Kaname---"

WHAP! The harisen came down once more as she whirled around in one agile motion, again eliciting enough force to bring the Mithril mercenary almost face down. He got up carefully, massaging his cranium.

"That really hurts, you know," he protested.

"Is that so?" Kaname's eyes burned Sousuke as she got into his face. "Well, I bet it's a hell of a lot less painful than getting your stupid neck broken…dumbass."

Sousuke frowned darkly as he stubbornly stated, "I'm a specialist…that won't happen."

"Yeah…so was that girl that tried to kill me…and that's what happened to her."

"My training as a professional soldier is on a higher level so it's highly unlikely--"

WHAP! This time the blow sent him down collapsing in a sprawl at her feet. He rose slowly, shaking his head.

"I said that hurts."

"Good…maybe it'll knock some sense in that one track maxi-military mind of yours." Kaname heaved a sigh and turned away from him, gripping the railing as she watched a breeze shake a flurry of sakura petals fall from the trees. "You have no idea how dangerous Leonard Testarossa is."

Getting up Sousuke came over to stand beside her to plead his case. "You know I've faced danger all my life…from all kinds of enemies and opponents." He then said quietly, "I'm sorry I'm making you worry but it's my duty to confront and eliminate any and all threats made toward you…no matter who makes them."

"And get yourself killed in the process," Kaname said acerbically, her voice catching as tears began to fall.

"That's something I'm prepared for," Sousuke insisted.

She whirled around, harisen raised to deliver yet another blow…instead she dropped it and threw herself onto his chest, sobbing.

"What about me, Sousuke? What will I do if that happens, huh?" Kaname pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "How do you expect me to live or to go on with that burden? How do _I_ prepare for that?"

His eyes widened Sousuke again faced what had always been evident and shown but never spoken between them. For some inexplicable reason in this stage of their relationship physical display of their feelings seemed easier than speaking the actual words…words that came hard but were engraved in the depths of their hearts, nevertheless…

Tenderly, he reached his hand to her damp cheeks to brush the rivulets away then enfolded Kaname in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder.

"I live to protect you…as much for me as for you…and I promise to make sure I continue to do so," he said earnestly; a pledge that became for Urzu-7 a sacred vow…

**NEXT…PURSUIT**


	8. Pursuit

_Author's Note: Here's where events take place that will lead to the climax...and the next chapter which will be action-packed. Special thanks to happy reader, hope that this chapter and the ones coming continue to exceed your expectations because RedLion2 and I are having a ball writing this--:)_

**Pursuit**

It was hot in the office. The air conditioning unit was down, and even in April it was too warm not to have air. But Lady Une had never been one to fuss about her surrounding conditions. She usually had too many other things to worry about. After all, Preventer didn't run itself.

She read over her agents' reports regarding the Arbalest test again. _So their pilot ran out on them. How peculiar._ Frowning, she buzzed her assistant. "Send them in, please." Moments later, Agents Chang and Maxwell entered, neither looking happy. "Gentlemen. Take a seat."

Waiting until they had settled in, she asked, "What did you think of the Arbalest test?"

Both agents remained silent, until Maxwell said, "Didn't see too much. The pilot freaked out and took off." He frowned and added, "What we did see was impressive, though."

"You agree?" Une looked at Chang. She knew Maxwell was easier to impress, whereas Chang wasn't impressed by anything.

The Chinese agent gave a brief nod. "I didn't see much difference between the Arbalest and our own AS units." He paused, though, his narrow face taking on a small measure of wonder. "The Arbalest did pick up and throw its opponent."

"Hmm." Une looked down at the documents on her desk. An AS capable of throwing another AS was unheard of; the implications of such power were enormous. "I'm sending you both back to Merida tomorrow." She looked at them, watched the anger and unease spread through their narrowed eyes.

"Why?" Chang didn't stand much on protocol.

"Mithril is helping us build an AS comparable to their Arbalest. The codename is Sky Pilot. I want you both at Merida to oversee the project."

"Can't Yuy do that? He's already stationed in Tokyo," Chang said.

"Yeah, just have the VFM sent back to the Sanc Kingdom. That's where she belongs, anyway," Maxwell chimed in.

"It's not quite that simple, gentlemen," Une said, shaking her head.

"So simplify it." Chang crossed his arms over his chest. The anger was roiling in his obsidian eyes.

Une lifted her chin. "Remember your place, Agent Chang." She held his eyes until he nodded. "Relena Darlian has been confirmed as a Whispered subject. She is key in the development of Sky Pilot. Therefore, she is being kept in Tokyo, with Agent Yuy as bodyguard."

"Why do you need her for Sky Pilot?" Maxwell asked. Une glanced at Chang; she could almost see him making the sacred connection.

"You're going to use her to connect with the pilot of SP," he said, his dark eyes losing their fierceness.

"Yes. Agent Yuy is going to be our main pilot, given his close working relationship with the VFM. But I want you two to be the back up pilots in the event he can't do it," Une told them. "You've both guarded Relena, and she would feel comfortable working with you."

The two agents looked at each other. Chang frowned as he turned back to Une. "How long of an assignment is this?"

"I'm not able to answer that as of right now. You are to report to Merida tomorrow night. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin will see to your assignment."

"So that's all well and good, Commander, but what if we notice shady stuff going down?" Maxwell asked. His cobalt eyes were calm, focused. He was ready for the mission.

Une considered. It wasn't right to ask her men, two of her _best_ men, to go into this mission without some free reign. "This is off record, so pay attention." The two men leaned forward, expectant. "I want explicit reports sent directly to me of anything," she glanced at Maxwell, "shady going on. Sky Pilot is of the utmost importance to Preventer, and must be protected at all costs. Is that clear?"

"Then give us the okay to act," Chang said. His fierceness was back, red and high and hard.

She thought about saying no, but wasn't sure they'd follow that order anyway. They weren't two of the best agents for no reason – being able to think in the field commanded attention and respect. "I give you that. Also, if you suspect anything or anyone, contact Agent Yuy. The VFM must also be kept safe at all costs."

"Don't worry, Commander. We'll get it done." Maxwell got up, threw her a sloppy salute. "Let's get, Chang."

Chang scowled at him and rose from his seat in a fluid movement. "We'll be in contact."

Une nodded. "Take care, gentlemen."

* * *

The next day was a normal day at school for the two Whispereds and their bodyguards. As they stepped onto school grounds Kaname was immediately confronted by her insistent and persistent friend Kyoko Tokiwa, who wanted to know why she and the others were absent yesterday…

"Kana-chan!" Kyoko's shrill summons carried across the crowded school grounds and the foursome halted as she ran breathlessly to Kaname.

"Hey Kyoko," she waved and smiled while inwardly she groaned _Man, here comes the inquisition…_

"So what happened? Why weren't you in school yesterday?" Kyoko probed, her hazel orbs penetrating like lasers.

"Well…uh…,"

Kaname hesitated but Relena jumped in and said brightly, "Oh, that's my fault. This weekend I wanted to see Tokyo and Kaname and Sousuke took me and Heero all over and we got home really late Sunday night and we …overslept."

"Overslept?"

At Kyoko's raised eyebrow Kaname snapped, "Yes Kyoko overslept. You never overslept before?"

Taken aback by her friend's overly defensive attitude Kyoko replied, "Geez, Kana don't have a cow...I was worried. I didn't have my cell with me or I would've called you." She bit her lip and lowered her head.

Seeing that she had hurt her best friend Kaname sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry, Kyoko…but we all had a busy weekend and got home late. We just overslept, no big deal."

Kyoko glanced at the foursome and asked, "All of you were together?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaname quickly replied, "Since Kagurazaka-sensei had asked me and Sousuke to guide Relena and Heero here at school we figured we'd do the same during the weekend, showing them around Tokyo." _Hope that satisfies her._

The electronic buzz of the first bell was her saving grace from any further prying so Kaname said cheerfully, "Well everyone there's the bell so we'd better get to class." She turned and headed off leaving the others no choice but to follow…

The day progressed without any mishap…a normal day by average standards and extraordinary by Sousuke's because he was untypically low key with no overreactions to anything. Preoccupied with the upcoming meeting with Kurz since the call yesterday he barely paid attention in his classes or even when his personal Jindai nemesis, Issei Tsubaki confronted him at lunchtime as he and Heero sat down to eat…

"Hey Sagara!" The gravelly tenor carried over the din of the crowded cafeteria and Sousuke took a deep measured breath to maintain his cool.

Heero saw the boy approaching and asked, "So who's this clown?"

Sousuke replied, "Someone who likes to push my buttons…but I just ignore him." He sighed, "What do you want, Tsubaki?"

The karate club captain stormed into the Mithril mercenary's face. "What I've always wanted…a rematch to beat your ass down if you're willing to be a man and meet me. Today, after school on the basketball court above the activities building."

Sighing in mild annoyance Sousuke stated, "I already have plans for after school, Tsubaki…so you're just wasting your time." He sat down before his lunch, dismissing him.

"Why you cocky--," Tsubaki snarled and sprang forward but was met by twin Prussian blue lasers as Heero met him, man to man.

"My friend told you he can't make it…so deal with it and get lost." His voice was low and dangerous but foolish as always the brash karate captain did not heed the warning.

"Who the hell are you?"

Heero smirked as he replied, "Your worst nightmare if you don't run along."

His eyes bore into Tsubaki, filled with dire promise and a chill went through him so he backed away with a parting shot, "This isn't finished, Sagara." He whirled around and pushed past Kaname and Relena who had just made their way through the crowd with their lunch trays.

"Hey Issei," Kaname said to his departing back and Relena, noticing the work of her bodyguard's charm eyed Heero with suspicion. He took a seat before his lunch tray while she sat across from him. As if nothing happened he calmly took a bite of his dumpling.

"Heero," she admonished but he shrugged and continued eating.

Eyeing Sousuke as she too sat down Kaname inquired, "What happened, Sousuke?"

"Nothing happened, Kaname…Tsubaki challenged me again and I told him I couldn't meet him after school. As usual he wouldn't take no for an answer so Yuy…convinced him to." He continued eating his soba as she watched him with a raised brow.

"Convinced him?" Relena echoed, her sapphire eyes pinned on Heero

Shrugging casually he responded, "Just a little friendly persuasion." He exchanged a furtive glance with Sousuke.

Catching the look between the men the vice foreign minister said dubiously, "Uh-huh."

They all ate silently until Ren Mikihara came over to Kaname. Bowing she said, "Please forgive me for intruding Chidori-san, but Hayashimizu-sempei would like to meet with you after class regarding the student council fund raiser for next month if you can."

Kaname looked up at her and at the others then replied, "I don't think I can…I have to ---,"

But Sousuke, who had been wondering how he could get away to meet with Kurz without having everyone get involved spoke up and said, "It's okay, Kaname…go ahead and meet with sempei. I have something I need to do after school anyway."

"Oh really?" She glanced at him puzzled and then answered, "Okay Mikihara-san…tell sempei I'll meet him in the student council room after class."

As Ren bowed and left Kaname asked Sousuke, "So what do you have to do after class?"

He thought a minute about creating a somewhat viable excuse but knowing Kaname's penchant for ferreting out the truth decided to take the direct route...sort of…

"I'm going to check the locker room to make sure everything from the rugby team is cleared out before the baseball team moves in. As we were assigned by Hayashimizu-sempei from the student council to manage the team and the season ended last month final clean up is one of our duties."

"Yeah I know but didn't we do that already?" Kaname asked. "I recall that we did."

"Understood…however I want to check one more time before baseball season starts," he reasoned. "So you meet with sempei and afterward meet me at the rugby field…I'll wait for you there."

"And I'll help him," Heero added quickly. He and Sousuke again traded significant glances.

Kaname looked at the two bodyguards and saw a strangely united front _well it looks like some big time male bonding has taken place between those two_ "Okay." She glanced at the VFM and said, "You can come with me, Relena…the student council room is a great hangout spot with a TV, DVD, and Wii game system."

Relena, a bit taken aback saw the plans and had no choice but to go along. "All right…"

After the final bell Sousuke and Heero parted with the girls and headed over to the locker room, sandwiched between the rugby field and baseball diamond. Sousuke reached in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door to go in. He flipped the light switch on.

Heero took a seat on the bench and stated, "Hope you don't mind me inviting myself to the party."

Sousuke shook his head. "I figured you might as well…considering that guy Varga's been into the computers at Mithril I thought you'd want to know what Kurz has to say."

"Yeah." Heero watched as Sousuke went to the lockers and began checking each one. The Preventer agent went over and commented, "Quick thinking telling Miss Chidori that you had to clean up here so the women don't think that we've ditched them." He glanced around and added, "But this place is already clean."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't lie to Chidori…she knows when I do and then I'm usually on the business end of her harisen." He continued checking the lockers and continued, "So I got creative."

Heero nodded, "Yeah." He then joined his comrade in checking lockers…

The sound of locker doors slamming was then overpowered and supplanted by the roar of an approaching chopper. Sousuke looked out the window and saw the trees surrounding the field swaying so he headed for the door.

"Showtime?" Heero asked as he followed him out.

"Affirmative."

The noise got louder yet Heero was perplexed as he heard the chopper blades and felt the gale of winds whip his chocolate locks about…but saw nothing. Then with the whine of the motor powering down it was as if the aircraft appeared out of thin air.

"What the hell?" Heero demanded as a tall muscular young man with shoulder length blond hair leapt from the craft, in Mithril daily fatigues sporting aviator sunglasses. He came forward and addressed Sousuke.

"Thanks for seeing me, bro."

"Not a problem." Sousuke gestured to Heero and introduced, "That's Preventer Agent Heero Yuy, the bodyguard for the VFM."

"Hey man," Kurz said. "Kurz Weber."

Heero nodded in return as Sousuke said, "Let's go in here." He led the other two into the locker room and closed the door. The trio then took seats; Sousuke and Heero on the bench, Kurz straddling a chair he dragged over from the corner. He removed the shades, a grim expression on his usually jovial face.

"So," he began. "How's Kaname?" He added, "We saw what went down at the test and since then both me and Mao have been worried about her."

Sousuke heaved a deep sigh. "She says she's fine now…but when we got back here that night she wasn't…seems Leonard Testarossa from Amalgam has been communicating with her using Whispered abilities." With that statement rage, in an underlying layer like magma below the earth's crust bubbled beneath his surly expression, surfacing in his glittering eyes. "The captain came here yesterday to assist Chidori and the VFM with controlling their Whispered abilties."

Kurz responded, "Yeah I heard at AM meeting that the VFM was confirmed as a Whispered. We've all been briefed of her status as members of the SRT in conjunction with the project Operation Sky Pilot."

"Sky Pilot? The project with Preventer?" Heero asked. He had known about the alliance with Mithril and Preventer having to do with the building of a more powerful Arm Slave. At the time he had been told by Lady Une that his skills as a pilot would be called upon which meant he would occasionally be called away from his primary mission as bodyguard for the beautiful VFM at which he balked, reluctant to split his duty and leave her for future sorties. However, now knowing the part about Relena being confirmed as a Whispered was an unexpected wrinkle that he liked even less.

Sousuke was surprised. "Has it been completed?"

"Mechanically it's almost done…but installing and fine tuning the Lamda Driver is being held up by …" Kurz left the statement dangling, eyeing his comrade meaningfully.

Sousuke leaned forward, tense. "What's happening, Kurz?"

The blond Mithril sergeant sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's been quite a clambake…starting with the sabotaging of the test of the VFM."

"Yeah," Heero snorted. "Tell me something I don't already know."

Kurz shot a dirty look at the belligerent Preventer agent and continued, "After that incident some other suspicious things started happening…some Gernback M-9s were broken into and the data files hacked…the cyber corp has reported files missing concerning battle plan programs and sims. And yesterday, Tessa's office was ransacked."

"The captain's office was broken into while she was here with Chidori?" Sousuke was incredulous.

"Yeah, in broad daylight. Seems her assistant left the area to go on an errand and when she got back she found the door ajar and the office totally trashed. Files ripped apart, her desk a mess, the computer on with the CD drive open. The asshole even tried to crack her safe but either he heard Tessa return or couldn't do the job. Anyway when she saw it all hell broke loose. Needless to say the MPs were called and Mardukas had a shit fit, reeming the assistant as if it was her fault."

"Yeah I bet," Sousuke said scowling. "What else happened?"

Kurz went on, "Well then Kalinin and Mardukas with the Intelligence Division figured whoever this guy is might be after big game so they decided to make sure the Arbalest and new AS Sky Pilot were protected. And it looks like so far so good, the place is locked up tighter than Fort Knox anyway. So they're going through the base with a fine tooth comb to find him."

"Humph!" Heero scoffed shaking his head. "You guys at Mithril are something else."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kurz snapped. As a rule, his usually easygoing manner would have let the insinuation slide but with what took place with Toy Box and all that had happened in the last forty eight hours he was raw and ready for a rumble.

"It's all right under your noses…and you can't even see it…unbelievable"

Kurz glared at him and demanded, "You lookin' for a fight or just being cute?"

Smirking Heero said, "Don't get your panties in a bunch…I was asked to check out the hacking done on Relena's test by your XO…and I know who the bastard is who's behind all this."

"Oh yeah, smartass? Who?"

"Lorant Varga." Heero said the name with undisguised loathing.

"Lorant Varga?" Kurz was puzzled. "There's nobody at Mithril with that name."

Heero snapped, "So what? He has been known to use aliases."

"You think Varga's behind all this, Yuy?" Sousuke asked.

Heero nodded and replied, "I know his MO…this is just how he works. He's been in my sights since the botched attempt to kidnap Relena two years ago and I've done my homework. As soon as I found out who he was I've made it my number one priority to waste him. And now that he's made his presence known he's mine."

Sousuke nodded and stated, "Well, like you told me…we need a plan to go after him and Testarossa with cool heads. Because I'm thinking the two are linked."

Heero gave him a sharp look. "You think?"

"Yeah…things just add up. The VFM's test going awry…Testarossa getting at Chidori, telling her he's after the Arbalest, all this going on at the Merida base. It's all related, I'm sure of it."

Kurz cut in, "Whoa, bud. Kaname's been hearing from Leonard Testarossa?"

"That's what I told you before."

"How?"

"Through resonance," Sousuke replied, scowling. "He communicates with her using Whispered abilities." He then added as an afterthought, "Like she's done with me before, helping me…remember?"

The blond's cerulean eyes twinkled. "Yeah I remember." He frowned and deduced, "So Tessa's brother who's the leader of Amalgam or what was left of it after you wiped them out in Hong Kong is after the Arbalest, huh? And Kaname too?"

"Apparently." Urzu-7's scowl deepened as his eyes darkened and his hands balled into fists. "He's been telling her he's in love with her. She said he resonated with her during the test which is why she couldn't continue…but as usual Mithril wanted her to finish even though I knew she couldn't. So I took her out of there."

Kurz threw his head back laughing. "Yeah and Clousseau and Kalinin both looked like they were gonna go into convulsions." He sobered and then stated with a small measure of wonder, "I don't know what happened when you went AWOL in Hong Kong six months ago but you definitely are your own man now, bud."

"It's my job to protect her," Sousuke said with grim determination. "And that's what I will do even if I have to protect her from Mithril."

"I hear ya, bro." With a wide grin Kurz then slapped Sousuke on the back, startling him. "Whooeee, man looks like the impossible has finally happened…stick a fork in ya brother, you are DONE! I _knew_ you were gonna fall for her, I'm the one who called it even when everybody said I was crazy." He began whistle Beethoven's fifth evoking a glare from his SRT comrade.

"You did, huh?"

Kurz chortled, "Yep…from the moment we all came on the job I knew…Mao said I was nuts but when I saw how Kaname turned the tables on you in Khanka it was confirmed that you were going down."

Sousuke retorted, "Weren't you the one that once told me there wasn't a yak in Tibet I could find who'd want to be my girlfriend?"

"True enough," Kurz admitted. "But I figured eventually even you'd find some female who would want to endure your sunny disposition and charm. I'm just surprised that it was a stone cold fox like Kaname…a hottie like her can have any guy she wants. Go figure." He shook his blond head in pseudo-disbelief.

"Screw you," Sousuke growled, a blush creeping on his face at Kurz's ribbing.

Heero watched the two Mithril sergeants acting like the two teenaged boys they actually were and smirked as he was reminded of the bond between him and his own Preventer comrades. The good-natured kidding between Sagara and Weber was indicative of profound friendship and that was what existed between him, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. He knew without a doubt that they would always have his back. Just like Weber obviously had Sagara's…

His cell went off and the CID was a familiar one _Preventer_ "Yuy."

"Hey man," Duo Maxwell's raspy tenor crackled. "We're headed to your neck of the woods…Chang and me."

Heero frowned as he asked, "What are you telling me?"

"Just that…Une has us leaving tonight for Mithril's Merida base so we can oversee the completion and be available when Sky Pilot's ready to fly."

"So when are you guys taking off?"

"We're leaving in about an hour. Why?"

_Damn, not much time _Heero sighed and asked, "Can you get me the Preventer dossier on Lorant Varga? And e-mail it to me ASAP?"

"Varga? The guy connected with Relena's kidnap attempt?"

"Yeah…I have reason to believe he might be after her again…found signs of his MO in the Mithril computer system. I'm a hundred percent sure he's the one that tampered with her test on Sunday."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah."

Duo gave a low whistle. "I'll have to hustle but you got it."

"Thanks…keep in touch." He flipped the phone shut and pursed his lips drawing Sousuke's attention.

"What's up?"

Heero replied, "Two of my Preventer comrades are coming to Merida tonight to oversee Sky Pilot."

"Oh yeah," Kurz affirmed. "Kalinin briefed me, Mao, and Clousseau on it. We're the official hostesses. Which reminds me…" He checked his watch and got up. "I gotta split and get back before they miss the chopper."

"Listen Weber," Heero spoke up. "Colonel Testarossa has a transport picking us up on Saturday to bring Sagara and Miss Chidori back to do some more testing with the AS and she wants me to work with the cyber corp to hunt down Varga. But until then can you do some detective work to see if you can spot him?"

Kurz said, "Be glad to but what am I looking for? I don't even know what the guy looks like."

"Don't worry…my buddy Maxwell is e-mailing me his file, complete with his various aliases. When I get it I'll text them to you through Sagara's phone. You can then start by checking the duty rosters."

Kurz nodded. "No sweat."

There was a knock on the door, startling them and Kaname's voice called, "Sousuke? Are you in there?"

Exchanging glances with the other men Sousuke shot to his feet and called, "Affirmative Chidori."

"So what's a Mithril chopper doing out on the rugby field?" She knocked on the door again. "Sousuke?"

As he jumped to get the door Kurz smirked and cracked, "His mistress' voice."

Sousuke shot him a jaundiced look and opened the door to let Kaname and Relena in. "We were just finishing up."

She saw the tall blond Mithril sharpshooter and curious asked, "Kurz? What are you doing here?"

Kurz stepped up and gave Kaname an airy wave. "Hey beautiful…how ya feeling? Mao and I've been worried about you since Sunday."

Kaname smiled and replied, "I'm fine…is that why you came all the way up here?"

Always the flirt Kurz flashed his famous coverboy smile. "Why else?"

She arched a brow and then turned to Relena. "This is Sergeant Kurz Weber, Sousuke's Mithril teammate."

Kurz's jocular mood vanished and he saluted smartly, "Ma'am, it's an honor…and if I may be so bold to say that you're as hot as all the magazine articles say you are."

Relena blushed as she responded, "Thank you, sergeant," but then was yanked aside by Heero, whose eyes narrowed as he glared at Kurz who shrugged innocently.

"Take it easy, Yuy, no disrespect intended." He went to the door to leave and turned to say, "Be waiting for your text."

Heero nodded with a grunt as Sousuke said, "Take care and see you Saturday."

Kurz gave a jaunty thumbs-up. "Stay frosty, kids."

They all exited the locker room and watched as Urzu-6 fired up the chopper and then when the craft ascended saw it vanish as the ECS mode was activated. The foursome, their hair whipped about by the blades stood and gazed upward into the golden late afternoon sky…

Meanwhile at Leonard Testarossa's highrise office he was in conference via phone with Mithril cyber corp Lieutenant Larazo Versace, alias undercover agent Lorant Varga for a progress report on his mission. As he was first and foremost a soldier, he gave a detailed account of what he had accomplished…including his indiscretions…

After hearing this Leonard sighed resignedly and admonished, "Perhaps you should have used better judgment in that…to break into my sister's office in broad daylight was rather brazen."

"Perhaps," Varga agreed impassively. "But the security system at night was impossible to crack so I took my chance."

Leonard grunted, "It's a lucky thing that you weren't caught. Did you find anything noteworthy?"

"Affirmative, sir…I was able to gain pertinent information pertaining to Mithril's alliance with Preventer…they are collaborating on construction of a new Arm Slave called 'Sky Pilot'."

"Ah Lieutenamt Varga…I look forward to hearing about this new project…a new AS called 'Sky Pilot', eh? So talk to me about that."

Versace nee Varga replied, "According to the reports I was able to gain access to Mithril is working on building the Arm Slave that is equal to Arbalest and the project is nearly complete…just a bit more needs to be done with the Lamda Driver. This Saturday, they plan to test the Arbalest with the Whispered named Kaname Chidori to confirm her connection with it so I assume that they plan program the new AS to connect with a Whispered subject as well, possibly the VFM since she's been confirmed as a Whispered."

"Is that so?" _So you'll be back at Merida this weekend, Kaname my love to complete what I so rudely interrupted? With the VFM? _"Mmmm…good work," Leonard approved. "Colonel Khushrenada will be pleased by your progress; I'll be meeting with him shortly and will make sure he's up to speed."

"Yes, sir."

"Continue gathering as much information that you can, from wherever you can and get it to us. Including any information concerning the VFM especially her whereabouts. Use any of the tactics I discussed with you but remember to keep everything above suspicion. From what you told me, you were nearly discovered breaking into my sister's office…they're a bit more willing to accept mistakes in security at Mithril, believing themselves to be invulnerable but are not fools, you must be more careful or you'll compromise our goal."

"I'll be more careful…over and out." Varga abruptly cut the communication and frowning Leonard sat in deep contemplation as he waited, anxious for the meeting with Treize.

_So I was right all along…Kaname is the missing piece in the Arbalest operating at its fullest potential. Bani Morauta had planned to have the Lambda Driver to be linked with a Whispered when he built the AS and I knew that she had a hand in it destroying the Venoms in Hong Kong. This is becoming even more interesting…_

The next day...

"Mr. Silver will see you now."

Treize glanced up from his magazine. The secretary was staring at him, her eyes cold and empty. He shook his head and stood, gesturing to the one door.

"You're speaking to me, dear?" he asked, half-expecting her to take his head off. But she only nodded and turned back to her computer. "Hmm." Treize approached the door to Leonard's office, a sense of foreboding welling in his chest. In his message the day before, the Amalgam leader had seemed agitated by something, and Treize wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was.

He opened the door and stepped in, immediately halting at the sight of Leonard's man-sized AS unit. "Very friendly staff you have, Leonard," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Leonard laughed. "Alastair, stand down." The AS backed off, and Treize looked at the other man.

"So why this meeting?" he asked, and watched storms roil through Leonard's eyes.

"I assume you know the identity of our new Whispered?"

Treize nodded. "Yes, Varga informed me." He volunteered no further information, instead waiting to see why his business partner had called him here.

"And what do you think of that?" Leonard asked, his eyes clear as ice.

"I believe that Preventer will use her new-found abilities. But you suspect the same."

Leonard nodded, clasping his fingers together. "Yes. But of course, that can't be allowed, now can it?" He waited and Treize nodded, still unsure of him. "Did Varga tell you of the new AS project, the Sky Pilot that Mithril is helping Preventer build?"

Leonard smiled, and its condescendence irked Treize. "No, he didn't. So what is your plan? Steal Sky Pilot?" he asked.

Leonard said evenly, "Preventer won't be able to use Sky Pilot if they have no Whispered to connect with its Lambda driver, correct?"

"Are you planning to kidnap the VFM?" The idea was vaguely intriguing, but Treize doubted its true worth. "Wouldn't it be better to talk to her, perhaps? She's a very reasonable person."

"Talk to her?" Leonard laughed, frosty and hard. "Do you really view that as an option, my friend? Do you?"

Treize's eyes narrowed to slits. "So what do you truly propose, then?"

"I propose to use Relena Darlian as one would a nuclear weapon, a weapon that could destroy the world unless it yields to our power," Leonard said, smiling now, his eyes hypnotic like a snake's. "You do agree, Treize, don't you? She would be a beacon of power and strength in this dying world."

Treize's chest was tight as he thought of all that Leonard was implying. Relena wouldn't be a free person anymore; she would become, as Leonard had put it, a simple tool to be used whenever, and however, they chose. It went against everything he believed in. People had to be passionate about their work. Relena would never be allowed the chance – Leonard would cultivate her into a mechanical doll to be used as he saw fit. _A weapon. So absurd._

"Well?" Leonard watched him, his face dead calm. "You _do_ agree with me, Treize. You must. The Whispereds are rare gems, gems that we can polish and further enhance. I understand their full potential. WE can harness that power."

"Harness it. Destroy it, you mean." Treize didn't attempt to hide his bitter surprise at Leonard's true intentions. He held up a commanding hand when Leonard's mouth opened. "Relena's power should be protected and nurtured, for future use, by OZ and Amalgam. If you are rough with her, now, she won't respond later, when you seek to use her Whispered powers." It made sense to him, and hoped it did to Leonard as well.

Leonard smiled again, and tapped a finger on his desk. Alastair took a step toward Treize, who regarded the AS calmly. "The world is a rough place. And I am not one to hide in the shadows. Amalgam is strong, Treize, stronger than either Mithril or Preventer. I will have both Kaname Chidori and Relena Darlian, and I will use them however I see fit." He stared Treize in the eyes. "With or without the help of OZ."

Treize knew the meeting was over. There was no point to arguing with Leonard; like all megalomaniacs the man was set on a path that would lead, if left alone, to ultimate destruction. Because he also knew Mithril and Preventer wouldn't go without a massive fight. And neither would Relena Darlian. He'd seen the barely-stroked fire in her sapphire eyes. And Kaname Chidori was fire and fury in her own way. He'd read Leonard's notes on the Japanese Whispered, and she wouldn't simply give in, either. And another very salient point to consider was the young women's bodyguards…from past experience with one Heero Yuy Treize knew that where Relena Darlian was concerned the Preventer agent was not a man with which to cross swords. And after re-reading the final report of what had happened in Hong Kong six months ago as Mithril's AS singlehandedly wiped out Amalgam's Venoms, he was convinced that the pilot, SRT Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, who was firmly entrenched as Kaname Chidori's protector was as formidable if not more. Surely all gargantuan obstacles to overcome, equal in scope to scaling Mount Everest but he was never one to shun a challenge…on the contrary, he relished it. But with a smooth and methodical approach with the fewest options to ensure success.

"I'll be on my way," Treize said, and turned to go.

"Keep in touch, friend. You won't want to miss any of the action," Leonard told him.

Treize left without further acknowledgment. He ignored the secretary, got into the elevator, and tried to shrug off the heaviness hanging on his shoulders. One thing had become blatantly clear during the meeting: Leonard was going mad, and he couldn't be allowed to take OZ down with him.

* * *

Rain pelted against the windows as Treize entered the manor house he kept outside of London. Day was fading to deep darkness, and the head of OZ wanted nothing more than hot tea and soft, sleepy music. He took off his gray overcoat and hung it up, then took off his expensive Italian shoes.

It was good to be home.

"Where is she?"

The snarling question took Treize by surprise, but he knew who it was, and smiled a bit sadly. "I require tea before your interrogation, Milliardo," he said, and flipped on the hallway light. The staff had all left for the night, but Milliardo Peacecraft would've known where the spare key was.

"Fine. Drink your damn tea." Milliardo's golden hair caught and reflected the yellow light. "But I want answers."

"In due time." Treize went into the kitchen and began making his precious tea, all the while trying to ignore his old friend. Milliardo sat at the table, glowering and angry.

"I'm sure she's fine, you know. Lady Une would keep her safe." Treize chanced a look at Milliardo. "Yuy is her best agent."

"Don't patronize me, Treize."

"Here. Drink this." Treize set a saucer and cup in front of him, and sat across the table. "You never cared before."

Milliardo's ice-blue eyes snapped. "I couldn't. Not then. But I'm free of all that, now. I want to take care of her."

Treize regarded him, his eyes solemn, tired. "She is near 18, you know. Fully capable of her own decision-making. She is the VFM."

"I know that," Milliardo said. He stared at the tea cup. "Preventer can't protect her like I can. I can make her disappear."

Treize snorted in disdain, and listened to the heavy rain smacking the windows at his back. "You really think she would allow you back into her life? You abandoned her years ago. When she needed you most, you ran. You came to OZ."

Milliardo lifted haunted eyes to him. "That's all true. But so is this: if Relena is a Whispered, she will be in more danger than ever before. I can't, and I won't, stand by and let her be hurt. I owe her that much."

"Une would never let you walk away with her. The world wouldn't let her go. And Agent Yuy would kill you for trying." Treize sipped his lemon tea, letting its vivid warmth slide down his throat and quench his hot thirst. He could see how wretched his old friend felt, but how could he help him? Relena was important to OZ. She was important to the Romefeller Foundation. How could he turn Milliardo loose on her trail?

"Tell me where she is. I have to know."

"No, you really don't. You don't realize how truly important she is. Her honesty and unpretentiousness is brutally vital to our world. You have no right to take her from it."

Milliardo's eyes slitted into steel diamonds, and he eased a handgun from his great coat pocket. "Don't force my hand, Treize. OZ needs you, so be smart."

"A gun. You actually come at me with a _gun_?" Treize laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Are you utterly mad, old friend? You know I don't fear for my life like my weaker counterparts. Now put it away, and let's be civil."

Milliardo's mouth tightened, but he set the Beretta down. "She's in Japan. That much I know. I want to make sure she's safe."

"With Agent Yuy protecting her? You actually doubt him?" Treize shook his head. "You know he'd put his life in front of hers. You followed all the threats in the last two years. She's perfectly safe."

"And if she's a Whispered? What then? Do you believe Preventer won't try to use her? She doesn't deserve that, Treize, and you know it." Milliardo was breathing hard, leaning across the table toward him.

"She's already been confirmed." Treize watched fear leap through his friend's eyes. "And Preventer will try to use her, yes. But there is an alternative." He waited until Milliardo's eyes lost the momentary anguish. "I can help her with her new power. I can guide her, shield her. No one could touch her under my care."

"Are you crazy? I know how OZ operates, remember? You only want the power she has!" Milliardo was on his feet. "Tell me where she is, Treize, or I promise to destroy you from the inside out."

"You think that's possible? Really?"

Milliardo smiled for the first time. "I know your secrets, friend. I know you've been cozy with Leonard Testarossa. Do you think your OZ buddies would be happy about that? Bedding down with that psychopath and his murderous Amalgam? That would go over swell with the old gentry, wouldn't it?" The smile ran down into a calculated smirk.

Treize swore softly. Milliardo had him cold, and he knew it. "You have me there, old fellow. But OZ is the true powerhouse, not the Romefellers. They could piss and moan all they liked, but they want the power. No would deny it. And psycho though he may be, Leonard has the leash on unlimited power. Joining with him could make OZ unbreakable. And the gentry would be all about _that_." He now had Milliardo, and was faintly happy to see the platinum blonde's face pale, his bravado and certainty sluicing away.

"She is my baby sister, Treize. I need to do whatever I can to protect her. Please, tell me where she is."

Treize regarded him, taking in the desperation coiling in his eyes. _And so perhaps he really does mean it, wanting to play big brother now. Hmm. Well, what could it hurt? It may even help me, in the near future._

"I don't know, but I know someone who can find out."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Why the change of heart?" Milliardo had the right to be wary.

Treize smiled. "You said please. And I am not anything if not a gentleman of the gentry. Don't fret. I shall make a call, and we will see where your darling little sister is."

* * *

Saturday arrived and both Whispereds were waiting for their bodyguards to pick them up so the four could meet the transport scheduled to take them back to Mithril's Merida Island base. Having finished a quick breakfast Kaname and Relena were sitting on the sofa thinking about what lay ahead with Kaname eager and looking forward to utilizing her new ability to block Leonard's resonance intrusions. Relena however was feeling ambivalent ever since Tessa's visit earlier in the week when she had been unable to hear her resonating. This had her disturbed and she had wracked her brain as she began to doubt her fledgling Whispered abilities. Her deep desire to do her job as VFM had been somewhat altered as she had been confirmed as a Whispered while she pondered balancing the two but now she found herself questioning the validity of the test. She had even tried to resonate on her own with Kaname but had no results which made her spirits sink even lower.

_I don't understand this…I'm a Whispered and yet I can't resonate…why??_ she kept asking herself. The burgeoning feeling of inadequacy was foreign to Relena, who as the Vice Foreign Minister and the wunderkind of the UN had been hailed as the driving force in finally acquiring the elusive ideal of world peace. But due to the disappointing development this was her ongoing state throughout the week. Even last night she had spent the evening going through faux motions; pasting a smile on her face, displaying happiness she did not feel while she and Heero were out with Kaname and Sousuke. Astute as always Heero caught her façade for what it was but to his credit, he did not press her on the issue…and she was grateful.

_Heero knew something was wrong last night…just like always. But he also knows I'll eventually tell him when I'm ready and he'll be there…just like always, these two years he's been with me…he's my true north…_

"Uh…Relena?" Kaname waved a hand before her eyes, bringing her out of her dark thoughts. Concern on her delicate features the Japanese teen asked, "Are you okay?"

Relena gazed into her Whispered counterpart's soft brown eyes and saw a sweet and gentle compassion that was often buried beneath a bold and aggressive demeanor, shown only sparingly and to those closest to her. And her heart filled with warmth as she counted herself among that blessed few…

With a genuine but sad smile she sighed, "I'm fine…just feeling…different."

"Different?" Kaname interjected. "What do you mean?"

With another sigh Relena replied, "I…can't seem to resonate." In answer to the next question on Kaname's lips she continued, "The other day when Tessa was showing us how to block resonance…inside I couldn't hear anything." She lowered her head and finished lamely, "Even though I know it's foolish I felt left out."

"Why?"

Relena replied, "Because since I discovered I was Whispered I was thinking how I could continue in my role as VFM…and use these new abilities to further pursue my ideals for world peace. And now that it appears that I'm not as…gifted as you or Tessa…" She left the statement hanging.

"I see." Kaname nodded in understanding. She sighed then looped her arm around the VFM's slender shoulders. "Listen Relena…being a Whispered is…how can I put this…a very strange existence. For some time I had been having dreams with really mysterious formulas flashing in my head and I'd wake up mumbling words I'd never known, real technical but I never thought it was a big deal. When I was kidnapped by terrorists who hijacked the plane during our class trip last year, they put me in a chamber and showed me images that finally made sense out of those dreams. It was the first time I discovered that I had these Whispered abilities. That was a weird trip let me tell you and then I found out that this crazy military nutbar named Sagara who had just transferred to my class and had been stalking me was actually an undercover specialist from Mithril assigned to protect me I was really freaked. He saved me from those terrorists and even though we were hunted down and nearly killed we finally escaped."

"That's an amazing story." Relena smiled and then stated, "So that's how you discovered Sergeant Sagara was sent by Mithril to protect you."

Kaname nodded. "Yeah. Before that I didn't even have any idea what a Whispered was. And believe me, I had already felt different enough as it is. Here in Japan if you come from somewhere else and I grew up in New York because of my father's UN appointment, they call you _gaijin_…outsider and it's not a compliment, either. So I learned then to be tough…never allow myself to be defeated or feel inferior because I was different. So now being a Whispered I just continue to do the same as I deal with the added complications and do my best to help Sousuke and Mithril when I can. And you'll get there. Just because you're a Whispered it doesen't change your goals or your belief in yourself. And just because you can't resonate now doesn't mean you won't be able to…I didn't know I could until I had to take control of the submarine Tuatha de Danaan…and that's only because Tessa helped me. I know she'll do the same for you."

Relena saw the confidence borne of experience in Kaname and marveled _what an extraordinary person Kaname is…dealing with so much and still so cheerful…_ She hugged her new friend. "Thank you, Kaname…for encouraging me."

Kaname grinned as she returned the hug. "We Whispereds have to stick together."

The door buzzed announcing the arrival of the bodyguards so with renewed enthusiasm Relena got up and said, "Let's go."

Kaname nodded as she rose. "Right." They headed towards the door…

When the transport landed at the test site on the Merida base Sousuke and Kaname both got ready to disembark. Unfastening his safety belt Urzu-7 was addressed by his Preventer counterpart…

Seeing Kurz Weber over with his comrades Maxwell and Chang Heero leaned forward and murmured, "When you talk to Weber tell him to text me…after meeting with Colonel Testarossa I'll be on the hunt." He patted his computer case.

Acknowledging him Sousuke nodded with a grunt to be discreet but ever sharp Kaname asked, "So what's up, guys? What are you talking about?"

Quickly Sousuke replied, "Nothing Chidori…just bodyguard things."

But Relena knew what Heero was 'hunting' and who his prey was. "Please be careful."

Heero awarded her a rare genuine smile. "Always," he promised as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sousuke hopped out of the craft and then turned to assist Kaname and they both watched as the helicopter powered up and took off for the main airfield. He then placed both hands on her shoulders, his face earnest…

"So…are you really okay, doing this test?" he wanted to know, his pewter eyes gently probing.

Kaname saw the sincere desire to protect her at all costs, buried in the arresting orbs that from the moment she first saw them never failed to captivate her. She knew that Sousuke would, without hesitation cast his own career as one of Mithril's elite aside if for one minute it appeared that she was being harmed…his confrontation with Tessa the last time had affirmed that. And his confession to her on the balcony the other day had enforced her own belief in him. But she wanted to do this, wanted to help Mithril and in turn him to be successful in whatever way she could. It was to her a labor of love…

She gave him a saucy wink and her patented victory sign. "Sure…let's move out, sergeant."

He grinned and said, "Roger…"

Heero waited until Relena was off the chopper before taking her face in his hands. She gazed up at him with quiet eyes, but he saw past the guards she kept up. "I'm going to catch him," he said.

"I know." She swallowed hard before adding, "Please, please be careful. You know he's tricky."

Heero smirked. "Not as much as he thinks he is." He turned away from her at the roar of an approaching vehicle. Tessa stepped out of a Jeep as it stopped, and beckoned to him. Glancing at Relena, he went to meet the Mithril commander.

Tessa looked past him for a moment before focusing. "I want you to be as discreet as possible. We don't want this guy bolting before we catch him."

"Don't worry about that. He won't leave this base." _He'd have to be a genius to get away from me._

"Is Relena okay? She doesn't seem like herself."

Heero looked at his charge, his eyes slitting. "Something's bothering her. Has been since you met with us this week."

"Oh." Tessa's brow furrowed, and she looked up at him. "You just worry about finding Varga. I'll take care of Relena," she said, her manner firm and a bit commanding.

_Just like Une_, Heero mused, but he wasn't totally convinced. Another Jeep pulled up, and a small man with dark hair and quick eyes got out to join them.

"Agent Yuy, this is Captain Makoto Ino. He is in charge of our cyber corps," Tessa said. "Captain, Agent Heero Yuy of Preventer. He is the bodyguard for the VFM, and believes the man responsible for her near-kidnapping two years ago is here."

"I don't believe it, I _know_ it," Heero said, a growl punctuating the word. He looked hard at Captain Ino, who regarded him with calm eyes. "I know he's here, and I'm going to bring him in." His own cold gaze challenged the Captain, but Ino only nodded once and turned to Tessa.

"Very well, colonel." Ino turned toward his Jeep. "Agent Yuy, please come with me."

"Yeah, in a sec." Heero walked over to Relena, who'd been watching them with a nervous expression. He touched her cheek. "Don't worry, all right? Just do whatever it is you need to do."

She looked down, trying to escape the directness of his gaze. "You won't go all cowboy, will you? You'll let Mithril handle him?" When he stayed quiet, she looked at him, and her pretty blue eyes were narrowed. "I mean it, Heero. This is Mithril's base, and their cyber corps."

"Yeah, and he's _my_ problem. No one tries to hurt you. No one." He kissed her forehead and walked away, ignoring the look on Ino's face. "Let's ride, Captain."

When Kaname made her way to the same capsule she had entered before the Arbalest was undergoing some last minute maintenance so Sousuke escorted her over to the area where the Research and Development personnel were clustered around the monitor. As they approached the group parted like the Red Sea with wary eyes on Urzu-7, who ignored them as he guided Angel with a firm but gentle hand. Dr. Khali stepped forward to greet her.

"Miss Chidori, we're glad that you've come again to assist us…I trust you are feeling better?"

Kaname nodded and replied, "I am…and I'm sorry about what happened last time."

Dr. Khali patted her on the shoulder. "That's all right…just as long as you're feeling up to this." She she gave Sousuke a jaundiced eye. "And Sergeant Sagara, I trust you will be less… rash in the event of a…snafu in the test?"

Her perceived offhandedness and feigned concern toward Kaname rankled Sousuke. Nevertheless he tamped down his emotions like the obedient soldier he was. "Affirmative, ma'am…my apologies for what transpired last week," he answered laconically.

"Accepted." The diminutive scientist affirmed and headed back to the monitor and the control panel. Sousuke then took Kamane by the hand and assisted her into the capsule.

"I see that they replaced the latch." Kaname pointed to the new hardware on the dome then looked at Sousuke, her meaning clear.

He glanced up and remarked with a shrug, "It was a non lethal round…low damage even at point blank range. A piece of cake for Mithril's maintenance corps to repair…not a problem."

Kaname shook her head. "You never change."

Sousuke smirked and quipped, "Would you really want me to?" His eyes sent her a soft silver caress in the sunlight.

Shaking her head once more Kaname gazed back in return as she reclined in the capsule. "Uh-uh…see you on the battlefield."

"Roger." He leaned down and reached in to squeeze her hand…then backed away as the dome lowered over her.

The dome closed and Sousuke did an about face and marched over to the Arbalest. He made his way over to where Kurz and Mao were, standing with the two Preventer agents and introduced himself to Heero's comrades with a salute.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara," he addressed the two Preventer agents.

Duo Maxwell grinned and responded, "Nice to meet ya, Sagara," while Wufei Chang just nodded, barely acknowledging the introduction. Sousuke, remembering the less than warm resception from Yuy when they first met considered the source and ignored him.

Kurz waved at him and was his usual breezy self resuming his chat with Duo Maxwell but Mao had a scowl that was like a thunderstorm on her countenence, complete with violet lightning in her flashing eyes. Sousuke halted and snapped a salute for his superior.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for duty, ma'am."

Mao sighed, "Give it a rest, Sousuke…one tightass a day is all I can take." She glared over at Wufei Chang, who stood there scowling with arms folded and hooked a thumb. "Like him…if you look close enough you can see the stick hanging up his."

Sousuke glanced at the grim faced Shinpan who had snubbed him and diplomatically remarked, "I'm sure like Yuy as a Preventer operative he's quite competent and proficient which is why he's here."

Mao snorted, "Uh, yeah." Changing the subject she glanced at the closed capsule and inquired, "How's Kaname doing?"

Sousuke sighed and replied, "For some odd reason she's very eager to get this test done…seems she was shown something that helped her during the captain's visit this week."

"Why is that odd? Is it something having to do with her Whispered abilities?"

"It would appear so."

Mao smiled, "That's Tessa for you…she really goes above and beyond." She eyed Urzu-7 critically and added, "Did the two of you bury the hatchet?"

Sousuke was startled but guarded. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me…you know how the scuttlebutt here is, it's like CNN. The whole base knows how you tore her a new one last week after you bailed on the test." Mao's face broadcast her disapproval and Sousuke became defiant.

"If you mean did I apologize to her the answer is yes…Kaname urged me to do so." He frowned and struck an obstinate pose. "However, it still remains a mystery to me as to why didn't the captain nor anybody else pay attention to my many reports on Wraith." He then snapped, "Chidori was nearly killed and he did jack shit!"

Mao sighed as she said, "I heard…but you know that the Intelligence Division marches to their own drummer…they're the ones who are initially assigned to guard duty for the Whispereds and get their orders directly from General Amit on the ruling council."

_Humph, it figures General Amit...that SOB tried to intimidate me when I requested altering my service contract _"And in the case of the Whispereds we in the SRT unit have been assigned to clean up duty when they screw up unless the powers that be decide to pull us…Humph," Sousuke grunted. "I suppose if Guaron's assassin had been successful in knocking off Chidori they would have just chalked it up to unavoidable consequence…arrogant unfeeling bastards!"

Mao saw the barely restrained fury in him and found herself sympathizing _He does have a point…we just carry out orders with no explanation and it gets damned frustrating…and he still feels guilty about what happened six months ago…_

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, what almost happened to Kaname didn't…and it wasn't your fault anyway, you were just following orders. So stop beating yourself up."

But filled with his constant self-flagellation for having allowed himself to be torn away from the one most important to him Sousuke had no tolerance for excuses, even legitimate ones. Especially since Leonard Testarossa had been the one that had been there and eliminated the threat against her…another bitter pill he had to swallow.

_And he's still trying to get at her…in a place where I can't go to protect her…damn him to hell! _"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he whirled and headed over to the Arbalest.

While Sousuke strode past Kurz and Duo without a word they could not help noticing his negative disposition as he climbed up the Arm Slave to enter the cockpit. Duo, never at a loss for words commented, "What's his problem?"

Kurz sighed and shrugged but said to himself _bet it has to do with Kaname…she always gets him so worked up…man, love's a bitch…_"Dunno…"

Over at the Arbalest Sousuke opened the hatch to the cockpit and climbed in. He closed the hatch and identified himself to Al then began the power up procedure for the AS. Al confirmed the ID…

_**Good day, Sergeant Sagara…how are you today?**_

_Huh, sounds like a damned hotel doorman_ "I'm just fine Al."

_**You don't sound fine.**_

The Artificial Intelligence unit was as intrusive as always… and annoying. "I'm fine, I just want to get this test over with," Sousuke said flatly. "Begin the initial activation of the Lambda Driver."

_**Roger…is Miss Chidori all right?**_

_Chidori? Oh right she resonated with Al before all hell broke loose last week…_"She's eager to get going with this test…and so am I."

"I'm glad to hear that, Urzu-7…I hope you plan to continue to the conclusion of the test and not bail out like last time." Clousseau's gravelly baritone boomed over the channel as Sousuke glared out the screen at the black M-9 Gernback, lined up and ready. The desire to prove himself rose as the gauntlet was tossed.

"Affirmative, first lieutenant, sir," Sousuke answered curtly. He scowled in determination as the AS continued to power up...

"Testing will commence in two minutes…"

Over at the capsule Kaname was lying and waiting, her eyes and mind focused on the white AS that was shining in the sun. And on the pilot who was someone that had in the last six months become very precious to her. Sousuke's success had become to her a treasured commodity because she saw how he always put his everything into whatever task that stood before him; whether it was defeating Venoms in Hong Kong or rescuing her in the wilderness of the Khanka Autonomous region in Russia.

_That's just the kind of man he is…_

"Miss Chidori…we're ready to begin…are you ready?"

Kaname smiled and replied, "Roger."

She closed her eyes and without having to have any visual stimuli via past battle data and under her own desire instantly entered the Whispered realm through resonance…then felt herself joined by the presence of the AI unit of the Arbalest… Al…

_**Welcome back, Miss Chidori…hope all is well today…**_

Kaname took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "So far so good but we'll see." _I hope you're there Leonard because I have a surprise for you…_

In his office in Kowloon Leonard Testarossa sensed Kaname's entrance into the Whispered realm and smirked _It's about time…wait for me Kaname…and let me join you._ He closed his eyes and entered as well…

In the cockpit Sousuke was waiting the final seconds for the Arbalest to power up and began to empty his mind to get into battle mode. He wiped all thoughts that provoked emotion from his conscious and began to focus on his opponent…

_All right now…this is just a test…like a training session, only different as I'm to engage the 1st__ Lieutenant then use the Lambda Driver…but what if it doesn't activate? No, I won't let doubt cloud my mind and keep me from my objective…besides Kaname will be with me as she resonates with Al…that's what this whole test is about anyway to affirm the bond she has with me and the Arbalest…_ He grinned in spite of himself at the last thought as insecurities all seeped away.

_**Power level now at one hundred percent**_ Al intoned as the sensor screen confirmed the Arbalest as ready.

"You ready to go, sergeant?" Clousseau requested over the channel.

"Affirmative," Sousuke replied, all doubt removed.

"Then let's get to it."

The black M-9 got into battle position as did the Arbalest, the two Arm Slaves circling each other like fighters in a ring. Urzu-1 immediately went on the offensive, drawing his dagger and brandishing it as if to skewer Urzu-7. However, he parried with his own dagger and dodged the attack; showing agility and skill as he turned the tables on Clousseau, simultaneously disarming and backing him up to the rocky cliff cornering him.

"Good job, Urzu-7…hell of a difference from when I fought you the first time. Now engage me with the Lambda Driver. Can you activate it?"

Sousuke replied with no hesitation, "Affirmative, sir!" He addressed the AI, "Are we ready, Al?"

_**Affirmative, sergeant**_

At the same time in the Whispered realm Kaname could sense the heightened emotions connected with being in the heat of a battle coming from Sousuke, through his link with the AI and through his bond with her. She could feel his determination but unlike last week when he was filled indecision and doubts she could feel the resolve to be successful in piloting the Arbalest at its highest capabilities. And there was something else when the scene on her balcony the other day with him then came to her mind…

_I live to protect you…as much for me as for you. And I promise to continue to do so…_

"Well Sousuke, I promise to do everything to help you…because we're partners…in more ways then you know," Kaname murmured.

_**How touching**_ a sneering voice echoed as Leonard Testarossa's silky tenor wafted about her like acrid streams of smoke in a stench that made her want to gag. She whirled about and saw Leonard approach her, emerging from the mists…

"Ah Kaname love…I've missed you…felt your ripples and couldn't wait to see you. And to find you here in the Whispered realm could only mean one thing…that you're attempting resonance with the Arbalest. And I'll draw what I need from that." He crept forward stealthily like a predator, menacing…

But instead of cowering and backing away in fear or striking out in fury Kaname smiled placidly and held her arm up as if to hold him off.

Leonard smiled as well in a condescending way. "You really think that's going to stop me?"

Kaname replied calmly, "I told you Leonard, I would find a way to block you…it would be foolish for you to underestimate me."

"You are truly adorable,"Leonard chuckled. "Granted, you're a fairly advanced Whispered but trying to resist me, especially here in the Whispered realm is a desperate act of futility…here my love, you belong to me."

_Oh really now, Leonard? We'll see about that_ Kaname closed her eyes and focused her concentration. "Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…"

Leonard laughed, "Whoosh? What are you a toddler, playing 'let's pretend'? You're really very amusing, sweetheart."

She paid no mind to anything but the picture in her head of her friend, the river. "Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really Kaname…"

Ignoring him Kaname concentrated even harder. "Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh," she repeated her mantra and entered a state where the sound became continuous…echoing in her head and drowning out everything.

His smile fading Leonard demanded, "All right Kaname, fun is fun but this is getting ridicul--."

He tried to come forward and then was alarmed when he found himself back in his office and in the conscious state of now. Annoyed but impressed he admitted, "Touche love, but if you think your juvenile attempt can stop me you're more naïve then I thought…As a Whispered I'm in a different league."

Leonard closed his eyes and plunged himself into the depth of conscious that he always did before resonating and tried to hone in on Kaname's ripples. But try as he might he could not pick up her ripples or even enter into the realm, causing frustration then rage to build in him as he remembered the same thing happening years ago in his uncle's house. Cursing violently he smashed his fist in his glass-topped desk, cracking it…

Tessa…

_Damn you, little sister…just you wait…_

Back in the Whispered realm Kaname continued her mantra, immersing herself in the soothing sense of the river but then a different feeling came over her, a feeling of quiet like she was alone. So she opened her eyes…and saw that Leonard had vanished. Joy filled her to overflowing…

_Yeah! Told ya not to underestimate me jerk, but I guess you had to find out the hard way… Buh-bye Leonard! Good riddance…_

_**Miss Chidori…Sergeant Sagara is ready to activate the Lambda Driver…Miss Chidori?**_

_Oh right I forgot…I'm here to help Sousuke in the Arbalest with the Lambda Driver_

She smiled then as coordinates came from the depths from her mind where her Whispered Black Technology dwelled and she instinctually knew the formulas were to tap into the immense power capability of the Lambda Driver. Kaname felt her heart warm as she could feel herself become one with the Arbalest and Sousuke, forming a three-corded rope. So she relayed the numbers to the cockpit by writing them in the air with her finger…

At the same time the screen showed what she wrote so Al rattled them off and Sousuke keyed them in bringing up the readings on the monitor that all were a go. He then firmly grasped the control stick and concentrated all his will to his objective…

The Arbalest began to hum and glow with energy and Urzu-1 seeing the evidence of the coming shock wave quickly jettisoned, leaving the cliff to its demise. A light like that of the head on collision of a megaton nuclear warhead making contact with Ground Zero emanated from the outstretched hands of the AS and with a tremendous BOOM the cliff was no more, reduced to a small hill of dust.

From his observation post Duo's eyes were cobalt saucers. "Man oh man did you see that? Damn, that was _incredible_!"

Kurz nodded, his own eyes wide _Everytime I see what that AS can do I'm glad it's on our side._

Even Wufei, whose respect of any weapon was usually slow in coming if not nonexistent, was extremely impressed by the Arbalest and its enormous power. _Amazing…and this is the prototype from which Sky Pilot is designed? The possibilities that Preventer will possess with an Arm Slave like that are limitless… _

Over in the test dome Kaname was coming into consciousness, her eyes opened wide as she saw a huge open space by the shoal where the cliff once stood. Amazed she marveled _wow did the Lambda Driver do that? And Sousuke in the Arbalest was able to do that as my Whispered abilities helped?_

Now excited to get to him she reached up and pushed at the dome and it rose with the wire sensors from the top detatching from her forehead and retracting, completely releasing her. She sat up and instantly climbed out, as the R & D scientists led by Dr. Khali hurried over to detain her.

"Miss Chidori please wait we aren't done yet…we have to check your brain waves and vital signs!"

But Kaname paid them no mind as she sprinted over to where the Arbalest was idle and stood before the giant, gazing up and waving, her inky mane blowing in the sea breeze…

From inside the Arbalest Sousuke had the AI begin powering down, took a deep breath to collect himself and stared out at the rubble that had been a tall cliff, his mind still contemplating on how it had happened. Then he spotted the coltish figure of the beautiful Whispered subject who made it possible waiting before him.

_**Power down complete, Sergeant Sagara**_

"Good work, Al."

_**Thank you sir…however it was not just me…thanks belong to Miss Chidori as well…**_

"Yeah…"

Sousuke spoke automatically as his eyes were pinned on Kaname and he mused how the sun brought out the blue highlights in her hair like the glossy wing of a raven. Warmth filled him as he pondered on how he had felt her essence as the Black Technology coordinates came up before the Lambda Driver had blown the cliff to bits. Just as always since he was inserted as her bodyguard and had her in his life she made him believe he could do anything as long as she was with him. He then saw the mutual joy for his success etched on her lovely face and could no longer wait to share the triumph and be with her. Popping open the hatch Sousuke leapt from the cockpit and chambered down, landing right before her.

"Well done, sergeant," Kaname said with eyes like stars as she gazed up at Urzu-7.

His own eyes glowing he responded, "Not a problem…as long as you're with me."

Then it was as if the rest of the world vanished as the two embraced, closing themselves away from everyone. Cradling her head against his shoulder Sousuke again affirmed in his mind what he knew in his heart, that as long as Kaname was with him he could do anything. And that was everything to him. Finally pulling back from each other the couple was immediately surrounded by those who had been watching the test and wanted to offer their praises…

Kurz was the first there to literally slap his teammate on the back, nearly knocking Sousuke to the ground. "Whooo-eeee bro, that was freakin' unreal…you made that cliff disappear!"

Duo Maxwell just shook his head in amazement. "Wow."

Even Wufei Chang was ready to offer credit where due. "That was an excellent display of power."

Mao concurred, "Awesome…just like in Hong Kong." She grinned at Kaname and added, "And as usual you had his back, right?"

Kaname blushed as she replied, "All I did was relay what was in my head."

At Wufei's raised brow and the unspoken question on Duo's lips Sousuke said, "This is Kaname Chidori, one of the Whispereds. She's the true reason behind the success of the test."

Dr. Khali, who had joined the group came and confirmed Sousuke's statement. "The results of the test substantiate what was suspected. That the true power of the Lambda Driver is reached by utilizing the Black Technology that can only be accomplished through direct connection with a Whispered."

Wufei, never one to espouse theories that were esoteric to his practical nature remained somewhat skeptical. "So you're saying that the power displayed by the Lambda Driver cannot be reached unless connection is made with a Whispered." He shook his head and muttered, "Ridiculous."

Dr. Khali ignored the comment and took hold of Kaname's arm. "Please come with me Miss Chidori…we need to do some comparative brain scans."

"Uh…okay." Kaname glanced at Sousuke and said, "I'll see you later."

He nodded, his eyes pools of molten pewter. "Affirmative."

Sousuke watched as she and the scientist walked away just as Kurz's cell phone indicated that he was receiving a text message. He flipped it open and read the contents, then spoke.

"Look, I hate to break up the party but your buddy Yuy just let me know that he wants to meet with me to get the down-low to start his manhunt."

Sousuke asked, "What do you have for him?"

The blond replied, "Don't really know…he sent me aliases for this guy Varga but after checking the duty rosters I don't see any of those names…I even checked the new recruits and came up empty. But maybe he'll see something I didn't."

Duo said confidently, "Count on it, pal…if anyone can find Varga it's Heero. Especially when it comes to keeping Lena safe, he'd walk through fire for her."

Wufei affirmed, "If Yuy has any weakness at all it's his obsession to protect that woman."

Mao's eyes narrowed at that seemingly derogatory statement. "She's the VFM…it's his job to keep her safe…especially now that she's a confirmed Whispered." She glared at him.

Wufei did not bat an eye. "I'm well aware of that, sergeant-major." The tension was between the two was tangible and made the others uncomfortable.

Sousuke cleared his throat. "Well Kurz, let's go meet with Yuy and see if we can catch this guy."

"Count me in," Duo said as they all headed for a waiting jeep…

Tessa shut the door to the conference room and turned to Relena, who felt more nervous now that they were alone. "Relena? Tell me what's been going on," Tessa said, her voice soft and friendly.

"Well, actually, _nothing_ has been going on, and that's the problem." Relena took a deep breath. "When you resonated with Kaname and I last Monday, I didn't. Resonate. And I tried to do it today, with Kaname, but I couldn't." She hated how whiney she sounded, and wondered briefly if Tessa would find her weak and pathetic, two traits she herself hated.

But the Mithril Commander's face remained calm and open. "You're just learning," she reassured Relena. "And not every Whispered has the same talents."

"You and Kaname can both resonate, though. And so can Leonard," Relena said. She wanted to do it. She wanted to be able to help Heero and Preventer as much as possible.

Tessa's gray eyes smoked at the mention of her older brother. "Yes, but we've been doing it longer. And Kaname..." Her words trailed off as her expression tightened.

"Kaname is exceptional," Relena finished. She smiled, but didn't feel it. "What if I'm never able to resonate?" she whispered, again ashamed at how weak she sounded. _I'm not weak. I'm the Vice Foreign Minister. _

Tessa seemed to read her thoughts. "This is a lot different than your job as VFM, Relena. It's a whole other realm, really." She closed her eyes. "Let's try it now, since there aren't any distractions. Close your eyes, begin your mantra."

Relena did as Tessa asked, but doubt crowded into her mind. _How can I concentrate? _Frustrated, she sighed.

"Relax, relax," Tessa murmured, and Relena peeked at her, seeing how calm and serene Tessa looked.

_Okay, Darlian. You can do this._ She began to relax, and let the word "rose" flow through her mind. "Rose, rose, rose," she murmured, and a calm began to come over her. _Is it working? Will I be able to hear Tessa? Rose, rose, rose, rose..._But she heard nothing but her own voice, and the frustration and self-doubt began overcoming the sense of calm. _Why can't I—_

"You really think that's going to stop me?"

The coolly demanding voice was sharp in Relena's ears, and her blood began to ice. _That's the guy's voice I heard before. Is he talking to me?_

"I told you Leonard, I would find a way to block you...it would be foolish for you to underestimate me." Kaname's sweet and calm voice cut into Relena's thoughts, and she found herself mesmerized by what she was hearing.

_Am I actually in the Whispered realm? _She heard Kaname murmuring, "Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh," and realized her friend was attempting to block Leonard's unwanted intrusion into the realm.

_Go Kaname – block him!_ she silently urged.

"All right Kaname, fun is fun but this is getting ridicul—"

Leonard's smarmy voice cut off abruptly, prompting Relena to gasp a little in surprise. _Did she do it? Did she kick him out?_ Her excitement for her friend was short-lived, however, when she heard a distinct scream and realized Tessa was under serious duress. She could hear Leonard's voice, angry and hating, and flinched.

"So you think you're so smart, do you, little sister? Teaching lovely Kaname how to block me? Think again!" Leonard shouted, and Relena heard Tessa cry out again.

_He's hurting her! But what can I do? I can't even communicate in this realm! _Relena swallowed hard and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. _I wish Heero was here._ But even with that fervent thought, she knew it would do no good. He wasn't a Whispered. She heard Tessa moaning, and knew she had to help.

_If Kaname could block him, maybe I can too. _She focused on her mantra, letting the word slide through her mind, over and over. _Rose, rose, rose, rose, rose..._over and over. _Rose, rose, rose..._Relena felt heavy, like she was sinking, deeper and deeper, into another state of awareness. _Falling, no, no, concentrate, rose, rose, rose....Heero, falling....rose, rose, rose, rose..._

When she heard a soft sigh from Tessa, Relena opened her eyes and saw her kneeling on the floor. "Tessa? Are you okay?" she whispered, kneeling next to her and touching her shoulder.

"Yes, thanks to you." Tessa looked at her, and Relena was shocked to see her open admiration and amazement.

"Me? But I didn't—"

"You pushed Leonard away, Relena, completely out of the realm. I've never seen someone rejected so violently like that," Tessa said, her gratitude and respect shining in her eyes.

"Kaname pushed him away too," Relena pointed out. "I didn't do anything special."

"On the contrary, it _was_ special. You blocked someone for a person other than yourself. I've never been able to do that. I couldn't have helped Kaname if she needed it, but you could've. I couldn't even protect myself because Leonard was coming on so strong. What you did shows how incredible your Whispered talent is," Tessa said eagerly. "That was amazing."

Relena blushed, unsure of herself and the heartfelt praise. "It was just luck, really. I had no idea what I was doing."

Tessa smiled. "Luck or not, it shows how much potential you have. Come on. We should go talk to the lab techs about this. They'll want to run some more tests."

"Okay." Relena knew she should be happy, or at least excited. This was what she'd wanted, to be a true part of the Whispereds. But she didn't understand how her talent worked when she still couldn't resonate with the others in the realm. _Well, maybe the tests will be able to answer those questions._

As she followed Tessa out of the room, she couldn't help but think of Heero. She knew he desperately wanted to find the man behind her failed kidnapping and sabotaged test. _Please, just let him be okay. Keep him safe._ She couldn't bear to think of him getting hurt, or worse, because of her. Hearing Tessa calling her name, she sighed and tried to put thoughts of Heero's hunt out of her mind. She already had enough things to worry about.

**NEXT….CONSEQUENCE OF FRUSTRATION**


	9. Consequences of Frustration

_Author's Note: Here's where the real action starts…with an extra helping of fluff because the next two chapters will be all action and suspense...thanks to all the readers…Enjoy _

**Consequences of Frustration**

Tessa led Relena to the Research and Development test facility; a large spacious chamber that had several domed TAROS capsules with a wall that was made up entirely of complex control panels and flat monitor screens. It was filled with scientists clad in lab coats scurrying about as data flashed on one of the screens and an R & D lab worker was receiving a printout on the laser printer. The XO escorted the VFM over to a capsule as all the personnel in the room immediately snapped to attention…

"Colonel Testarossa, ma'am," they all said in unison, saluting.

She returned the salute. "At ease." They all relaxed and assumed their activities as Tessa turned to the petite strawberry blonde. "Relena, we'll need to do some brain scans to try to ascertain certain levels of your Whispered abilities…what you accomplished in my office, repelling an intrusion in resonance…up to now was unheard of and we need to determine how that happened."

At that moment, the chamber door slid open and Kaname was led inside, accompanied by Dr. Khali and the head of R & D, Dr. Penrose, who had worked extensively with Whispered Bani Morauta before his tragic death. The trio approached Tessa and Relena…

The scientists saluted Tessa and Kaname waved cheerfully. "Hey guys."

The XO smiled at her and commented, "By nature of your expression I take it the test with the Arbalest was successful."

Kaname nodded grinning ear to ear. "It was AWESOME! We used the Lambda Driver and blew that cliff away, just like Stallone blew up that gas station in 'First Blood'." Then suddenly remembering who had really done the deed she lowered her head sheepishly and corrected, "I mean Sousuke in the Arbalest blew that cliff away."

Dr. Khali interjected, "You had as much to do with the success as Sergeant Sagara, Miss Chidori…the battle data from the AI system in the Arbalest confirmed Black Technology coordinates were engaged during the operation. That could only have come from a Whispered…you."

"I see." Tessa said thoughtfully as she mused _just as I thought…their bond is undeniable_ she then heard more evidence from Dr. Penrose.

"Colonel Testarossa, Dr. Khali contacted me regarding the findings and I can affirm what we knew when the Lambda Driver was developed by the late Whispered Mr. Morauta…he had intended that the ultimate power was to be reached by a symbiotic bond with a Whispered and the pilot. He had also intended to be that portion himself before…" He let the statement hang meaningfully.

"Yes," Tessa agreed, subdued. Her silver eyes were shadowed as she pondered _did Leonard have something to do with Mr. Morauta's death? I truly wonder…_

She shook herself and said crisply, "We'll need further tests done to see at what brain level those coordinates originated. And in addition, we need to test the level in Miss Pax here since she was able to do something unprecedented as a Whispered…she blocked a resonance intrusion."

"An intrusion?" Dr. Penrose inquired.

"Yes…while with me as I tried resonating with her, I was attacked." With her head lowered Tessa's eyes narrowed and she scowled as she thought of her wayward sibling.

Perceptive as only a long time family contact could be Dr. Penrose placed a fatherly hand on her slumped shoulder. "It was _him_ again…wasn't it?"

Dejected, Tessa nodded with a sigh. "Yes."

He leaned back and pursed his lips as Tessa raised her head and gazed with admiration at Relena. "But Miss Pax here, who's a relatively new confirmed Whispered subject was able to not only detect the intrusion…she thwarted it."

Dr. Penrose's eyes widened in astonishment. "Amazing."

"Really, Relena?" Kaname asked her own eyes chocolate saucers as she regarded her friend. "That's too cool!"

Even the unflappable Dr. Khali was visibly impressed. "Outstanding."

Feeling ambivalent about the whole issue Relena fielded the praise with caution. "I really don't know what happened…like with all of this about being a Whispered, I'm basically in the dark." She lowered her head with a troubled expression on her delicate features

Kaname nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's still all a mystery to me too." She sidled with Relena, linking arms with her.

Tessa studied the two young women, her Whispered counterparts and remembered harboring the same doubts and fears early on. She smiled in encouragement as she addressed the two.

"I know it seems like you both are 'in the dark' as you put it, Relena…however, I have the greatest hope that the findings of the test with the Arbalest and you Kaname, will shed light on this situation for you…and your possible role with Operation Sky Pilot."

Kaname nodded as she spied the VFM's continued reticence and said, "Uh, will you all excuse us for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Relena…alone."

Tessa's silver eyes narrowed slightly but she smiled and replied, "Of course…take all the time you need." She gestured to the two scientists and they withdrew, leaving Kaname and Relena alone.

Kaname wasted no time. "Listen Relena…I know that you're feeling a bit overwhelmed now. I am too but I know that being a Whispered means that we have a special role. As having the capabilities to really make a difference in the world." Her eyes lit with determination then became soft as she continued, "And if my being a Whispered can help Sousuke do his best in his job with Mithril, piloting the Arbalest, then I'm going to do whatever I can."

Relena gazed at the expression on Kaname's pretty face and saw ironclad strength of mind as was her forte…however intermixed with that was the underlying and very evident proof of her devotion to the SRT sergeant. She was willing to dive head first into unknown and possibly dangerous waters to assure that the one she loved would be successful. And there, the VFM saw that she shared that very sentiment regarding her own situation.

_Again Kaname's right… as Whispereds we have a very important role to perform…and I'll do whatever I can to help Sky Pilot…and Heero…with all my heart…_

She smiled a warm genuine smile and whispered, "Thank you," then announced to the Mithril XO and head scientists in a confident voice, "I'm ready to start the test."

A bit dubiously Tessa asked, "Are you sure, Relena?" Whispered or not, she was still the UN vice foreign minister and her well-being was of the utmost importance.

Relena exchanged a look with her friend Kaname and affirmed, "Yes."

Tessa approved, "Good…we'll get started right away." She and the two scientists came forward. "Then please go with Dr. Khali…Kaname, Dr. Penrose would like to ask you some questions concerning the battle data from the Arbalest and do a brain scan to record the sequence from the Black Technology."

"Okay," Kaname glanced at the lanky, bespectled scientist. "Just point the way."

Dr. Penrose nodded and took her elbow. "Please come with me, Miss Chidori."

He led her to a TAROS capsule and with another scientist assisted her into the device as Dr. Khali did the same with Relena, the two Whispereds as the vital components needed to complete the puzzle that could lead to the final development of the ultimate weapons….

The cold blue of the glowing computer screen lit Heero's face as he watched information scroll. Duo and Wufei stood silent to his right, neither wanting to disturb their comrade. Heero's eyes grew harder with each scroll of the screen. _Hmm. Interesting._ He tapped the screen. "Lord Mallory, the guy who helped start Mithril, used to be in with the Romefellers," he said, not noticing the intrigued look on Wufei's face.

Mithril's database was extensive, and, he hated to admit it, topnotch. Not that Preventer's was small or anything, but the amount of intel Mithril kept was phenomenal. Heero's eyes flared a few moments later. _So there's been even more security breaches. Nice._ He could feel Duo pressing closer and stiffened. _Back it off, Maxwell._ He wasn't in the mood to deal with Duo's curiosity.

There was a commotion behind him, but he ignored it until someone said, "Agent Yuy." He turned and saw Captain Ino with another man, who wore a cold mask of indifference. Heero's eyes slimmed down.

"Who is he?"

Ino glanced at the soldier. "Lieutenant Vercace."

Heero walked over to them, scrutinizing the soldier's tall build. Vercace stood silent, still, not making eye contact with him. Behind Heero, Wufei and Duo exchanged a quick look. The Lieutenant didn't look at all familiar to them, but both knew that Heero had spent hours staring at Varga's photo. If this guy was Varga in disguise, he would know.

Heero studied Lieutenant Vercace intently. Everyone else was quiet; no one wanted to disturb the Preventer agent lest they stir up his wrath. His temper was already well-known among the Mithril group, even the usually garrulous Kurz managed to keep quiet. Heero had just concluded that Vercace was who he said he was, and anger was starting a wild fire inside him. How could he have let Varga slip away again? He decided before going back to the database to give Vercace one last look, just to be sure.

Vercace seemed quite smug, and that's what drew Heero's hawk eyes to his mouth as it curled in a smirk. _That scar, on the right side. _Heero moved closer, suddenly intense. The scar was small, but a scar was a scar. He started to draw his gun.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled and pulled his Beretta, but Varga was already backpedaling, having shoved Ino out of his way. Heero bolted from the room, dispensing two shots and dodging one as Varga took time to fire back.

"Yuy!" Sousuke bellowed then ordered Kurz, "Alert the base…Code Green priority one…on the double!"

"Roger."

Drawing his Glock he then took off after them with Chang and Maxwell charging right behind.

Kurz keyed in the code and hit the alarm buzzer. A klaxon sounded with an automated baritone.

"CODE GREEN PRIORITY ONE! CODE GREEN PRIORITY ONE!..."

In the R & D test facility both Whispered subjects were in the TAROS capsules in the midst of the scans when the klaxon blared, instantly halting the test sequences. Both capsules opened and the girls sat bolt upright as from her post by Dr. Penrose Tessa sprang to action.

"All personnel are to remain here until further notice," she commanded, heading towards the exit.

"Wait Tessa." Relena and Kaname leapt out of their confinements and confronted her. Relena knew instinctively that Heero was at the root of the disturbance _Heero found him…I know it._ She entreated, "Take me with you."

Kaname echoed, "Me too."

Tessa saw the stubborn glint in both sets of eyes and concurred with a sigh, "Very well…come along then we have to hurry…"

Still hot in pursuit Heero had heard Sousuke yell, but didn't respond. His blood boiled hot through his veins, and an angry scarlet haze painted everything garishly in red. He could see Varga ahead, running like a man possessed. _You're mine this time._ The thought was ice, spiking deep into his mind.

Varga hit the door to the outside world, hopped into a Jeep, and tore off with screeching tires. Heero ran to another Jeep, grabbed the startled driver and threw him out while commandeering the wheel. Duo and Wufei managed to throw themselves into the backseats as he mashed the accelerator and took off in furious pursuit. Behind them, Sousuke grabbed another Jeep and screamed off after them.

Varga was driving top speed, throwing back bullets every few seconds. Heero was leaning over the door of his Jeep, firing back, his face a study in granite wrath. The two vehicles tore like mad R/C cars through the base, Heero paying no attention to the direction they were going.

"The airfield!" Duo yelled, leaning over the driver seat.

_Damn._ Heero willed the Jeep to go faster. He couldn't let Varga go again. Swerving to avoid two soldiers who were yelling and pointing, he fired his Beretta again. It clicked and he swore, the words hell-fire hot on his tongue. Duo and Wufei were both leaning over the seats, and Duo handed Heero his own Preventer-issue nine millimeter.

But Varga was already on the airfield, and all three Preventer agents saw his intentions. A Huey Cobra gunship was just warming up; Varga leapt from his barely-stopped Jeep and ran toward it.

"No!" Heero got close, slowed, and jumped from the still-moving vehicle, clutching Duo's gun. Duo and Wufei both yelled, but they would understand. Heero ran toward the Cobra. Taking aim, he shot, but the bullet pinged off the metal hide of the helicopter, and Varga scrambled to safely into the pilot's seat.

The Cobra rose abruptly, its turbines screaming at the sudden abuse. Heero stopped and pointed the nine skyward, firing and swearing. He was sweating and tired, but he felt neither. Adrenaline was feeding his body a steady course of fury-driven madness. Over and over he fired, continuing even after the nine had emptied. _No. I will _**_not_**_ let him leave. No!_

"Heero." Duo had come on his right side, Wufei to his left. Heero continued shooting and ranting. "Dude, he's gone. Calm down," Duo said, his tone hard and serious.

"Like hell I will," Heero snarled. He threw the useless gun to the tarmac as Urzu-7's Jeep fishtailed to a halt.

"Yuy!" Sousuke ran up, coming around to face him. "We'll get him. His cover is blown now."

"Shut up." Heero was still staring into the windy void of sky that Varga had rapidly disappeared into, his hands clenched into tight white fists.

Seeing the look of consternation on the Mithril sergeant's lean face, Wufei stepped in to do damage control. "Sagara's right. We'll find Varga. But you need to calm down and get it together, or you won't be able to protect Relena," the Chinese man said, stepping close to his friend.

Heero seemed to recoil then, and his body began to relax. _Relena._ "I want her here, right now," he ordered.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Duo consoled, shooting Wufei a look. Both men knew how downright stubborn and overprotective Yuy got when things like this happened. He turned into a cornered attack dog.

Another Jeep pulled up behind them, and Heero turned, slowly, to see who else had showed up. Tessa, Kaname, and Relena were getting out of the vehicle, and his heart clenched. The VFM looked up and saw him, and a frown broke over her lovely face. _Damn it. How can I keep her safe now? _With Varga here and on the loose, he knew she was in danger.

"Heero? What happened?" she asked, walking over to him. He reached for her, pulling her tight against him, his hold unbreakable.

"We're leaving." He stared hard at Tessa, who had come over as well, and watched her eyes widen. "I want a transport chopper _right now._"

"Heero?" Relena didn't squirm, but she stared up at him with fear tingeing her pretty blue eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Tokyo."

Coming forward Tessa crisply addressed Sousuke, "What's the status, sergeant?"

Scowling he replied, "High speed pursuit of suspected spy Varga yielded hijack of a combat Huey…shots fired by and exchanged with Preventer operative Yuy…no reported casualties."

"Roger." She reached for the microphone to the transmitter pinned to her lapel. "Attention all MP units…begin immediate pursuit of hijacked Huey-Cobra…alert Intelligence to track surveillance of craft via satellite for intercept and to track and provide coordinates ASAP. Air control, communicate with said craft to determine ID of craft and radar signals…follow up with regular status updates to command." At once, pilots scrambled to the other combat Hueys on the tarmac and a din arose as they powered up and took off after Varga.

Eyes narrowed Wufei asked, "You think you can catch him?"

The XO tersely replied, "We'll use every means necessary to assure that the craft…and the perpetrator are captured."

From his place still holding tightly to Relena Heero snorted, "I don't care. Just as long as you get us back to Tokyo so we can get our gear and get the hell away."

"Away?" The petite Mithril XO interjected, "Agent Yuy, the test with Relena isn't over…the alarm interrupted us and we need to do more in conjunction with Operation Sky P---,"

He cut her off. "I don't give a damn about your tests…or that AS…it's because of your being lax in who've you allowed to join you that Relena's in danger."

Tessa said in consternation, "I can understand you feeling that way, Mr. Yuy. But I assure you that regardless of the apparent breach in security Mithril is dedicated to keeping her safe."

Heero smirked as he scoffed, "Like you were with Kaname Chidori six months ago when she almost got killed? No thanks, I'll take my chances with Preventer…at least I know they _do_ their job keeping her safe. Mithril's a joke."

Tessa bristled as she warned, "You watch yourself, sir…Your own organization Preventer who has been protecting her is now allied by choice with Mithril and because of that Relena is also under Mithril's jurisdiction and protection."

Heero laughed harshly, "Protection? That's a laugh. With what just happened here your claims of protection are total bullshit." His voice raised in a roar he went on. "Lorant Varga, the same prick who tried to kidnap her two years before was right here under your noses…and again he managed to get away!"

Sousuke retorted, "He stole one of our combat Hueys…he won't get far."

Heero whirled on him. "You think so, huh? Believe in your fairytales Sagara. I know the guy…you don't."

Tessa tried to placate him. "Agent Yuy, I know how upset you are and believe me I intend to apprehend this spy and saboteur."

He looked at her as if she were a moron. "Oh yeah? Well, good luck because he's one of the slipperiest bastards you'll ever see…and if as Sagara thinks he's in cahoots with your brother and Amalgam he'll be damn near impossible to get….now get us that transport so we can get the hell out of here."

Tessa saw the fear buried in the fierce depths of Prussian blue in Heero's eyes and empathized with him but also saw that now she knew for certain Leonard and Amalgam were making a comeback that tapping into the Black Technology to perfect the Lambda Driver was paramount. She also knew that the early readings of Relena's scan showed high concentrates of Black Technology in the VFM, which made her role in the new AS operation as vital as that of Kaname Chidori's. So although it was not her choice she played the only card she had…

"Agent Yuy, Mithril is doing everything possible to catch Varga now that thanks to you he's been found. It's unfortunate that your own impulsiveness has prevented his immediate capture however, regardless of your apparent error in judgment we fully intend to have him in custody. And keep this in mind, the VFM being a confirmed Whispered now makes access to her a priority so if you continue to be unreasonable I have no other choice than to report your conduct to your Preventer superior, Lady Une."

Seeing the steely look in the XO's silver eyes but not intimidated Heero smiled unpleasantly. "Go ahead and do whatever you want but get us that chopper back to Tokyo…_now._"

Tessa sighed _He certainly has a one-track mind _"Very well, Mr. Yuy…but also be aware of this…If you attempt to take the VFM out of Tokyo without authorization it will be considered kidnapping and will be dealt with as such." Meeting his glare unflinchingly, her expression broadcast her grave intent then she addressed Sousuke, "Sergeant Sagara, a word in private please."

"Ma'am." He immediately complied and the two stepped away, Tessa speaking sotto voce.

"Sergeant, you and Miss Chidori accompany the VFM and Agent Yuy back to Tokyo but keep an eye on him…if he makes any move to take off with her, stop him using whatever means necessary and contact me ASAP."

His eyes on the still enraged Heero Sousuke nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Tessa then spoke into her transmitter. "Have a transport chopper ready to leave for Tokyo in five. And get the TDD-1 ready for launch on the double."

Having heard that Tessa intended to use the submarine in the capture of Varga Sousuke volunteered, "Ma'am, I can go along with you---,"

She shook her head. "Negative sergeant…you take Miss Chidori, the VFM and Agent Yuy back to Tokyo just as I told you…in his present volatile state I don't want him taking off with her." She then spoke into the transmitter, "Mayday! SRT members Urzu-2 and Urzu-6 rendezvous on TDD-1 on the double!"

Tessa jumped into Sousuke's jeep and gunned it toward the submarine launch. Kaname, who had been up to now stunned by the frantic activity came to Sousuke and asked, "Sousuke, what's happening?"

_So the captain's taking Mao and Kurz on the mission…is she planning to deploy AS's to go after Varga? _Before he could answer an airman came up to him in a rush. "The transport to Tokyo is ready for takeoff, Sergeant Sagara sir…you can board at once."

"Roger." Sousuke acknowledged the news and called, "Yuy…time to go."

Heero grunted, took firm hold of Relena's elbow and propelled her toward the idling craft.

Kaname was persistent. "Well?"

Stonefaced he took her arm as well. "I'll tell you when we get home…let's move out."

They followed the other couple to board…

* * *

Meanwhile, Varga flew the combat craft at full throttle, trying to figure out the Mithril bells and whistles while trying to hold off the dogs…Mithril's MP forces that by nature of the radar reading were hot in pursuit. He could also hear the radio contacts between the pursuing choppers and the occasional attempts to communicate with his own now that they pinpointed the ID of the Huey. He reached for his cell and hit the speed dial…

Leonard Testarossa's smooth tenor drawled, "You have something for me?"

Varga replied tersely, "The mission's been compromised…my Mithril cover's blown and I am now escaping with a commandeered Huey-Cobra."

In spite of the dire circumstance Leonard laughed out loud. "You _actually_ made off with a Mithril Huey-Cobra? My friend, you have _balls_…not many brains I'm afraid but plenty of balls. Where are you?"

Varga glanced at the GPS navigational screen and relayed, "I'm heading due west and approaching the southwest tip of Kyushu in Japan but am running low on fuel."

In his Kowloon office Leonard picked up the phone and ordered, "Attention…rescue operation for OZ Lieutenant Varga to commence immediately…coordinates 33 degrees N, 131 degrees E. Send Venom AS to intercept." He then spoke in his cell, "Don't worry lieutenant…the cavalry's on the way"

_Cavalry?_ "Sir, I'm airborne," Varga said, dismayed.

Leonard sighed, "It was a figure of speech, lieutenant…a Venom AS is on its way to you. Now listen to me…all Mithril craft and vehicles have ECS stealth capabilities…activate yours and try to keep distance between you and the enemy, the AS was fed your coordinates and should meet you shortly. It will take you to the new facility in the Khanka Autonomous Region in northern Asia. Once there you'll debrief with me and I'll give you your next assignment."

"My next assignment?"

"Affirmative," Leonard said grimly. "The two Whispereds…must be dealt with…"

Meanwhile, half a dozen Mithril Huey-Cobras were approximately ten miles to the east and closing in. The lead chopper was maintaining radio contact with Commander Mardukas and Colonel Testarossa on the TDD-1.

"Teiwaz-12 to TDD-1…Teiwaz-12 to TDD-1…"

"Teiwaz-12, go ahead," Tessa answered from her command seat on the sub.

"Have ID'ed the stolen Huey…sending the IF to you on the TDD-1"

Tessa saw the craft's identification on the comm screen. "Good job. Where are you?"

"Am about ten miles from purloined Huey craft…ETA twenty-five minutes…shall we shoot 'im down? I can see him now with my scope."

"Negative," Tessa ordered. "Do not shoot him down. When you get to within a mile from him surround him…I will engage the Plan C option."

"Aye ma'am," the pilot answered. "Oh shit! Uhhh, sorry captain."

Hearing him over the channel Mardukas scowled at his lack of protocol but Tessa was on the alert. "What is it, corporal?"

"I had him in my sights but he disappeared!"

Tessa tensed as she replied, "Relax, corporal…he probably activated his ECS stealth mode. But he can still be tracked with your inferred radar…it'll track the heat from the turbines…just stay on course and have your grapples ready, all crafts."

"Aye ma'am." The other pilots all sent their affirmations.

His brow raised Mardukas asked, "Plan C Option?"

"Affirmative…it has the fewest questions for failure," Tessa pointed out then added, "I think you'll agree that Huey-Cobras are valuable pieces of equipment that should be retrieved if stolen…we can't afford one falling into the wrong hands."

Flanking her in the control seat Mao and Kurz stood before the radar screen, watching the pursuit grimly while Mao stated, "You're going to use the Plan C Option for this situation."

"Affirmative." Tessa frowned as she elaborated, "I know it was developed in the event that the pilot became wounded or otherwise disabled during flight but I think this situation warrants its use."

"So do you want us to deploy in M-9's to offer assist?" Kurz asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Weber…let's see how this plays out." The four intently watched the radar monitor coiled and ready to strike when the time came…

In the stolen helicopter Varga kept his pace as he monitored the progress of his pursuers, noticing that they were gaining on him. A seasoned pilot but unfamiliar with Mithril's modifications to the craft he had managed to find the switch to activate the ECS and to deactivate the radio channel but as far as trying to figure out the other extra devices or weapons he was too busy trying to stay ahead while still keeping watch for the Venom coming to get him.

_Shit, they're closing in on me even though I've activated the ECS…must be using inferred radar…where the hell is that Venom AS? If it doesn't get here soon, I've had it._ A cold, primal fear of being cornered roiled in his belly as he saw the other Hueys get closer and begin to surround him…

The leader, Teiwaz-12 contacted Tessa, "Ma'am, we're within a mile of the enemy and have surrounded him with grapples ready."

"Good work," Tessa approved. "Now pull right up to him…and wait until I give you the signal."

"Roger."

She reached to her control panel and keyed in the ID of the stolen Huey-Cobra then reached over and pushed a button on the far right that was labeled "Auto Retrieval", the button that enabled the TDD-1 to guide and run any of the Mithril aircraft via auto-pilot in the event that the pilot became unable to fly. This surrendered the control of the craft to the TTD-1 with no way for anyone to get control back unless the pilot used a special password; given only to the Teiwaz team member to whom the craft was assigned. The submarine, using sonar would then guide the craft either to a Mithril airbase or to its own launch pad as it surfaced. In addition, M-9 Arm Slaves could be used to retrieve the crippled craft. It was both a safety and security measure; top secret and unique to Mithril that ensured the safe return of both pilot and craft…

And _very_ effective…

Over in the stolen Huey craft Varga noticed something odd with the acceleration…he was slowing down, even with a fully open throttle. He checked the fuel and saw although it was just below a quarter full, there was plenty of fuel. He became alarmed as the Mithril MP craft came even closer, boxing him in, drawing in and flanking him…

_Shit! Where are you, Venom??_

On the TDD-1 Tessa, Mardukas, Mao, and Kurz watched as the prey was gradually slowing down, being navigated by the helmsman and enabling the helicopter to be intercepted by the other choppers. The CO spoke into her transmitter…

"Teiwaz-12…how close are you to the target?"

"Coming up on seven hundred fifty, ma'am. We have him surrounded."

"Good…commence countdown from 20…19…18…17…"

From his stolen Huey Varga watched as the noose around him tightened…the Mithril choppers getting ever closer when ahead in the distance he saw a speck in the blue expanse that got larger and turned into a copper colored Arm Slave…an Amalgam Venom streaking toward him. The master spy sighed in relief _just in time…_

From his cockpit screen Teiwaz-12 saw the approaching Venom AS and was shocked as he wondered if he was seeing an apparition. "What the--?"

Halting the countdown Tessa demanded, "What is it, corporal?"

"Beggin' your pardon colonel, but I think I'm seeing things."

His incredulous tone alarmed the petite platinum blonde. "What do you mean, corporal?"

Dismayed Teiwaz-12 replied, "A Venom AS is approaching from the nine o'clock, dead ahead ma'am…I thought all those were wiped out by Urzu-7 in the Arbalest six months ago."

Kurz's eyes were cerulean saucers. "So did I."

Her own narrowed Tessa grimaced as she snapped, "Where is he, Teiwaz-12?"

He glanced at the radar. "Approximately one thousand dead ahead and closing fast."

Gripping the arm rests with whitened knuckles Tessa barked, "All units, permission to open fire!" Glowering she cursed her sibling _damn you to hell Leonard!_

Fascinated Varga saw his savior approach and come toward him just as the Mithril Hueys all began to fire their guns, the bullets ricocheting off the tempered steel surface of the AS like gnats. The AS continued its course until it was right before him. Then, his fascination turned into wonder as he felt a jolt as the entire craft was lifted up by the AS while its hands scooped it up and he was spirited away by warp speed…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Teiwaz-12 bellowed as he saw his quarry literally swiped away right before his eyes. The other five units were also responding in equal measures of outrage, cursing a blue streak…

In the control center of the TDD-1 the four Mithril soldiers were momentarily dumbstruck by the quicksilver events that had just occurred, their eyes never leaving the comm screen where they had witnessed the incident. Kurz, the first to respond was typically voluble…

"Man, what the hell was _that_?"

Mao was more direct. "That son of a bitch! Ma'am, shall we go after him in the M-9's?"

Kurz nodded, "Just say the word, chief."

Her hands still clenched on the arms of her chairs Tessa stared silently at the comm screen, stunned as she brooded _So it's true…Leonard is rebuilding Amalgam and from the looks of things he's a lot closer than I thought…no wonder he planted a spy to try to get his hands on the information from Operation Sky Pilot…damn him!_

"Negative…Commander Mardukas, please head back to Merida Island ASAP!"

* * *

The ride back from Merida was pea soup thick with tension; the chaotic events at the base weighing heavy on everyone's minds…especially that of Heero's as he fumed, white hot coals of fury still smoldering within…

_He gave me the slip again…damn that bastard to hell! And damn Mithril for allowing him in, to get so close…I don't give a shit what Sagara or Testarossa says when we get to Miss Chidori's Relena and I are outta here…and as far as Preventer's concerned they can kiss my ass…_

"Heero?"

Relena's soft summons reached through the lava flow of his rage and he turned and saw the limpid sapphire pools like woodland ponds, gazing at him with concern…gentle and trusting which made him feel even worse…

_Look at her…I screwed up royally, letting Varga go and she still trusts me…just like the first time two years ago when I messed up. After we leave Tokyo I'll take her away, find some place that nobody else knows about where it'll just be the two of us. She can resign her post as VFM and I'll take care of the both of us…I swear I'll never let anything happen to her…she's everything to me…I-I won't lose her! _

"Heero, please say something," Relena whispered.

As always, he was trapped by her essence, held captive by her sweet spirit increasing the burden of failure on him so that he felt overwhelmed. No longer able to bear the imagined blame he grunted and turned from her…

Over across on the other seat in the transport chopper Kaname and Sousuke sat quietly as if choked silent by the tense atmosphere. Because of the severe downturn of events the easy and warm camaraderie that had built between the foursome had been shaken and although not shattered, became affected in a very serious way. Sousuke especially felt somewhat ambivalent, torn between his duty as a member of Mithril to defend its procedures and policies and his empathy for Heero's yearning to eliminate the one threatening his beloved. He felt a similar measure of frustration at Varga's escape but kept the feeling to himself as the transport churned its way to Chofu...

The moment the helicopter touched down on the tennis court Heero unfastened his and Relena's belts and without a word jumped off the aircraft, pulling the petite VFM with him. He then watched as Sousuke and Kaname disembarked then with a stone face took Relena's hand and headed for Maison K. Kaname glanced at Sousuke with a raised brow but the Mithril sergeant just glowered and took her hand to follow. Once at the condominium the two couples climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and got to Kaname's unit where the dour Preventer agent waited as she unlocked the door. She was then taken aback when still holding Relena's hand he rudely pushed past her to enter, pulling the VFM with him. In addition, he did not take off his shoes nor did he give Relena the chance to; which although not always practical, to not do it was a great insult in a Japanese home. Heero's unusual lack of respect surprised Kaname and irked Sousuke, who was in a foul mood also. They removed their shoes and entered watching the other two interact.

"Relena, go and pack…we're leaving." Heero's narrowed eyes and flat baritone brooked no discussion as he stood in the common area, arms folded obstinately.

She raised a slim brow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…we're leaving."

"But you heard what Colonel Testarossa said…"

Heero roared, "I don't give a rat's ass what she said…we're outta here!"

Her own hackles up at his abrupt manner, literally dragging her to the condo with no explanation and none forthcoming Relena retorted, "Heero, what's the meaning of this? You try to be a one man wrecking crew at the Mithril base, speak no words as to why, and then order me to pack, telling me we're leaving…"

"Thanks for the recap…now go do it." Heero was insistent as Kaname went over to Relena's side and spoke up.

"Hey Mr. Yuy chill out…I don't really know what happened on the base but Relena can't leave now. As Whispereds Relena and I both have a duty to use our abilities to help gain peace in the world by providing the ---," but he curtly cut her off.

"I don't care…stay the hell out of it, Miss Chidori…this doesn't concern you."

Hearing that and already hot himself Sousuke snapped, "Don't you talk that way to her, Yuy! She's right, you can't just leave."

"Watch us." He grabbed Relena's arm and barked, "Let's go!"

Tired of being pulled about like a rag doll Relena wrenched her arm from Heero and retorted, "I'm not going anywhere…not until I hear an explanation of exactly what happened at the base." She stood before him, eye to eye and toe to toe.

The air became suffocating as Heero's eyes narrowed to Prussian slits and his face became a tsunami of emotion. He ground out, "It's my job to keep you safe…and dammit I'm gonna do it if I have to truss you up and carry you to some place safe."

She sighed and asked, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Varga Relena, Varga! The bastard was there, I had him was right in front of me and he gave me the slip again…damn him!" His tirade was not over as he added, "And damn Mithril for the chickenshit outfit it is, allowing him into their ranks!"

Now Sousuke reacted in wrath. "Take it easy, Yuy. If you hadn't acted like a crazed gunman on a shooting spree we could've got him. The whole base was on alert and Kurz is our best sharpshooter…trust me with his cover blown he wouldn't have gotten far."

Heero glared at him and growled, "Trust you? Don't make me laugh, Sagara! Mithril's turned out to be the biggest half-assed operation I ever saw. The security breaches in the computer system showed its vulnerabilities." He then had a nasty glitter in his eyes as he added, "And you just go along and obey them like any obedient puppy."

Sousuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just what I said…if you weren't so high up Mithril's ass maybe six months ago you would've done a better job keeping the woman you _claim_ to care for safe."

Both women gasped and Relena reproached, "Heero!" but Sousuke just inched forward, pushing the women aside.

"What did you say?" His voice was soft and deceptively calm and his eyes were daggers.

Heero met his glare and said snidely, "Are you deaf? Or do you have comprehension problems?"

Urzu-7 needed no further prompt. His right fist shot toward Heero's jaw and made solid contact, knocking the Preventer agent flat on his back. However, fueled by his own fury he recovered quickly and raced forward, tackling Sousuke and knocking him into the bar by the kitchenette, splattering stools as the two men grappled with each other like wrestlers on a mat, grunting.

Horrified and stunned Kaname and Relena watched until the Japanese Whispered saw the damage her domicile was taking and moved to action. Reaching over to an end table and a drawer she pulled out a canister and leaning over the two combatants she sprayed a liberal mist at point blank range, aiming at their faces. The gas did its work as both men howled in pain; immediately separating and kneeling with heads bowed; coughing violently and rubbing their eyes.

Taking charge Kaname commanded, "Relena, go get two towels and wet them with cold water then bring them here."

"Uh, right." She went to do as she was bidden as Kaname addressed the two.

"All right boys…play time's over…so knock it the hell off!"

Sousuke recovered first, still gagging but able to speak. "Damn…that was harsh, Chidori."

"Shut up," she snarled. "Your wrecking my apartment gives me the right to do whatever I want, idiot. You're lucky I used just the pepper spray you gave me and not the taser…now chill out!"

Relena came out with the wet towels, handed one to Kaname and then knelt down near Heero who was still gasping as he rubbed his eyes. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders she pressed the towel to his eyes.

"Watch it!" he snapped as he tried to pull away.

"Then hold still, damn you!" Relena snapped back, holding firm.

The usually soft spoken VFM was furious and formidable when at her temper's limit and by nature of her tone knowing that she was there he meekly complied. A few feet over Kaname was assisting Sousuke the same way, exchanging glances with her before she spoke.

"Okay guys here's the deal…Relena, take Heero over to the bathroom and run the cold water in the sink…the colder the better…and then hold his head under the running water for about ten minutes. Sousuke, you come into the kitchen with me."

"Roger." He got to his feet and with Kaname's guidance went into the kitchenette where she turned the faucet on to administer first aid.

Still crouched on the tatani Relena sighed and asked Heero, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." He got up slowly, still holding the towel to his eyes.

Relena wrapped her arm about his waist and guided him to the bathroom, turning the spigot to run the water. She then took the towel away and pushed Heero's chocolate head under the stream, allowing the water to wash the chemical away as the silence cloaked them.

After about ten minutes he leaned up and out of the sink. "I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Relena's response was restrained.

"Yeah."

Wordlessly she began to remove his t-shirt and took another towel to throw over his head then grabbed his hand. "Come on then…we have to talk." She pulled him toward the guest room, opened the door and pushed him in.

Relena closed the door behind her and watched her bodyguard as he thumped down on her bed. He was feeling petulant; she could see it in the way his shoulders hunched and his eyes refusing to meet hers. Sighing internally, she went to sit beside him. He wasn't going to start the conversation, she supposed, so she said, "It's been quite a day."

He shifted away from her. "Just say what you mean." His tone was cold, dead, and Relena hated it.

"Fine. You really want to know what I think? Really?" Her own voice was sharp as a needle, and Heero flinched. "I think you're an amazing bodyguard," she continued, and he turned his head to stare at her. "Oh, I know. You think you majorly mucked up by letting Varga," Relena shivered involuntarily, "get away. But Heero, you kept him from getting close to me. You're the one who discovered him. If you hadn't been there, he would've hurt me." _Or worse,_ she thought, shuddering.

Heero reached out to take her hand, and she loved how rough and warm his was. "I let him get away," he said, and the anger in his voice burned her.

"No, you didn't. You chased him down. You took shots at him."

"So, in other words, he outran me. Great." Heero started to let go of her hand, but she held tight, and she felt her own anger bubbling up again.

"Well, if that's how you see it, then maybe I should call Lady Une and request another bodyguard. A different one, who never makes mistakes." Her voice shook and she jerked away from Heero and got up to pace. "After all, I'm an important person. The VFM, and a Whispered. So maybe my bodyguard should be from Mithril. Maybe that blonde-haired guy. Kurz? Is that his name?"

"Calm down."

She whirled on him. "Calm down? Why? You don't care! You just care that you screwed up. And you know what? So what? So Varga escaped! I'm still _safe_, Heero. But you don't _get_ that! You only get that you made a mistake!" By now she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't rein in her anger at him. She turned from him, and fought a fierce fight behind closed eyes against the hot, salty tears.

"My mistake could cost you your life," Heero said. He had gotten up to stand behind her, and his hands gently gripped her shoulders.

"But it won't. Not with you here, by my side," she whispered, and the will to fight the invading tears was lost. They cascaded down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

"Please don't cry," Heero whispered. He turned her to face him, and Relena didn't try to mask the pain. He reached to wipe away the salty rivulets, and she wanted to melt under his warm touch.

"Heero...please, don't," she murmured, and backed away from him. His Prussian eyes widened, and she looked away, not able to handle his own pain and confusion.

"Relena?"

She shook her head at him. "Why don't you believe in yourself more? Why can't you understand how amazing you are?"

"Because I'm not." The cold had crept back into his voice.

"Yes, you are. I don't trust anyone half as much as I trust you."

"If I'm so amazing, how is it that Varga escaped today? With a combat-loaded Huey?"

Relena bit her lip and walked away. He was so proud, so stubborn, that she wasn't sure what to say at this point. _How can I tell him what I'm really feeling? He's my bodyguard._ It was quiet now; she could just make out his breathing if she tried hard enough._ Maybe....maybe I should tell him. We've kissed before, after all. Then maybe he'd understand what he means to me..._ Her heart began pounding, but she couldn't force any air, let alone words, from her lips.

"Hey." Heero touched her shoulder, but she didn't want to look at him. "Relena, please."

She turned around, slow, and glanced up. His eyes were bright and dark all at once, and she swallowed hard, unable to look away. He kept his gaze on her while carefully placing his big hands on either side of her face. Relena's cheeks flamed at the intimate contact, and her breath caught in her lungs as he brought his mouth almost upon hers.

"Heero?" Her voice was a squeaking gasp.

"No talking," he said and he was kissing her, his mouth insistent and commanding, and she yielded, unable to avoid the onslaught. Her head spun, yet this wasn't the terrifying grip of Black Technology. No, this was the man of her dreams kissing her breathless and senseless, until she wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

Heero eased away, breathing deep, and scooped her into his arms. Crossing to the bed, he laid her down. Before she could really make sense of his actions, his mouth was covering hers again, and full-length shock waves roared through her slender body at his touch.

"Heero..." A murmur was all she could force when he cut away to breathe again, and when he locked eyes with her, she saw his passion. His love. And suddenly, she didn't care about what was proper or right. She only cared about his mouth and the fire it had ignited deep inside her body and soul.

"Please?" she whispered, reaching to touch the hard bare chest that rose and fell in front of her. His eyes widened for a moment, then slitted as his mouth tore into hers again. The assault was brutal and left her reeling, but soon gave way to sweet and soft administrations. His left hand cradled her head, and his right began caressing her stomach, slipping beneath her T shirt and crawling upward.

"Oh, Heero..." Relena could barely breathe, and then couldn't breathe, could only gasp as his hand gently explored. His mouth grew insistent again, and swallowed her soft light moans. Desperate to touch him, she reached forward, and her fingers found the hard planes of his chest. He growled and leaned hard against her, and it was all so _right_, so explicit and _wonderful_, that she couldn't fathom why they hadn't done this before.

"Heero..." she murmured as he began to draw her upright, his hands burning where they touched as he yanked her T shirt off. She giggled, and that seemed to please him. He laughed, a soft sound, before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. Before she could speak, he was kissing her again. _So intense, so hot_. Relena kissed him with a fierce passion borne of watching him, day after day, of never allowing him to get this close. _Why would this be so wrong?_

The question was quiet in her mind, but it grew louder with each tease of Heero's hand, every breath he stole from her. _Not wrong. It can't be._ Heero was feeling for the catch of her lacey blue and white bra, and the word, _wrong_, sprung to the forefront of her thoughts screamed and beat against her until her eyes shot open and she cried out in panic.

Heero leapt back as if burned, and his blue eyes slowly focused as he carefully scrutinized her. "Did I hurt you?" he finally asked, his breath still hung up in his deep chest.

"No," she whispered, hanging her head. _What was I thinking? I could've ruined everything between us._

"Relena." Heero touched her face, his lean fingers trailing down to her jaw. "Are you okay, honey?"

Her eyes shot to his, and she said, "I'm fine. I just..." She couldn't explain, but watching the emotions rolling through his beautiful eyes, she knew he understood.

"That was intense," he said, his voice husky and low, and a thrill ran through her stomach.

"Yes, it was." She gave a quiet little laugh, unsure of what to do now. She needn't have worried; Heero took charge and pulled her into his arms and held her tight, his lips gently grazing the top of her head.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, and she knew how important it was that he hadn't.

"No, not at all. Heero, I trust you. I _always_ trust you." She pushed harder into his arms, and heard him chuckle.

"Come here," he said, and pulled her into his lap. They were quiet for awhile then, and Relena wished they could just stay this way, wrapped up in each other. She was highly aware that she didn't have a shirt on, but it wasn't embarrassing. She was comfortable with him.

"I'm sorry I let him go." Heero's voice rumbled deep in his wide chest.

"You didn't. On a different day, it would've gone better," she told him. "I know you think you're the perfect soldier, but you're only human, handsome."

He was quiet, his right hand drawing careless circles on her bare stomach. "I just want to keep you safe, and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Relena sat up so she could look into his fathomless eyes. "Heero, I know you'll catch him. It's only a matter of time. He can't hide in Mithril anymore." When he gave her a doubtful look, she continued. "And you can't blame Mithril for what happened, either."

"The hell I can't."

"Their security is astounding. You know that's true. I know they made a mistake, but they're only human, too. And no more fighting with Sousuke. I mean it. He's only trying to help us, and you throwing what happened six months ago into his face was mean and unacceptable."

Heero looked away, and Relena wondered if she should relent some. But his behavior this day had been abominable. "I am sorry," Heero said, and she touched his cheek, the rough stubble prickling her delicate skin.

"I know," she whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him. He immediately responded, and she wondered if she were about to be swept under his spell again, but he backed off and gave her a small apologetic smile.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," he said, and left the room. She giggled quietly as she heard him go into the bathroom, and lay back on the bed. Heero was back in a few minutes, and settled on the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let him hurt you." His voice was low, contrite.

"I know, sweetie. I trust you," she murmured. Her eyes were heavy, and when she yawned, he gave her a squeeze.

"Sleep, honey. I'll be right here," he promised, and she kissed his bare shoulder before starting to succumb to the heavy grit in her eyes.

As she drifted off, a small whisper slipped from her lips. "I love you...."

At the same time over in the kitchenette Kaname was holding Sousuke's inky head beneath the running stream, her full lips drawn and tight as she mused _Man, this all just keeps getting weirder and weirder…just who is this guy Varga anyway? And what exactly is going on?_

Her reverie was interrupted by Sousuke, who tried to extract his head from the rushing water. "Chidori…I'm (glub) okay (glub) now."

Noticing that she was drowning him she turned the water off as he coughed and gasped while she handed him a fresh towel. "Here."

"Thank you."

Sousuke vigorously rubbed his head as Kaname watched him, leaning against the bar with her arms folded, an inscrutable expression on her fine features. When he finished he met her gaze with a rather guilty look…

"Chidori, I'm really--,"

"Sorry you trashed my apartment," she finished. "That's okay…just a normal day with Sousuke Sagara. I'm used to at least one disaster a day from you so just c'mon and help me clean up, okay?"

He sighed and lowered his head. "Yeah."

The two went out to the common area and began to pick up the scattered furniture, the stools that were tossed about like bowling pins as the two young men scuffled. Fortunately, the damage was kept to a minimum due to Kaname's quick thinking and swift discipline so clean up between them took no time.

As Sousuke assisted Kaname setting right the room he could not help but brood about what happened at the base and how Yuy's reacting in blood lust to exterminate Varga had planted similar thoughts in his own head. That Mithril's once vaunted security had been so easily breached was disturbing enough but that a man that had once been responsible for the near kidnap of the VFM was able to infiltrate the ranks with no problem rankled him even more. He began to truly doubt Mithril's ability to keep the Whispereds safe…

_What a mess this is…I don't blame Yuy for going off like that, at all. If Kaname's life was being threatened and the guy was found close by I wouldn't hesitate to hunt him down and waste him…but actually there is Leonard Testarossa, trying to get at her…_

"Uhh, Sousuke…are you okay?"

He was snapped out of his reverie by Kaname, who was gazing at him in concern which alerted him to the fact that he was gripping the back of a stool so hard his knuckles were white. He looked back at her, his eyes growing soft as they studied her lovely face…

_She's so beautiful…I never thought I'd ever feel like this about anyone…like I'd be lost without her. Like I felt in Hong Kong after Mithril ripped me away from her, wandering the streets, not caring if I lived or died…If anything happened to her…_

The recurring thoughts that kept him up some nights once again overwhelmed him and suddenly Sousuke wrapped his arms around Kaname, as if he were holding on to her for dear life. He crushed her to him with no words uttered, just his physical strength to ward off some unseen future event that he was certain would tear her from him…a gnawing premonition that developed during the chase of Varga and was bubbling in his gut like bile. Inadvertently, he began to tremble with the enormity of the feelings…

Kaname, locked in the near vice-grip of his embrace felt the vast scope of her bodyguard's emotion as she felt him quaver; so unlike him, the solid, steadfast soldier that stood bold in the face of danger continuously since his wonder years. Perceptive, especially where Urzu-7 was concerned Angel saw the hidden fear and the need to reassure him. She leaned over to his ear…

"You need to let go, Sousuke," Kaname murmured gently.

"I'm sorry." He loosened his hold on her and pulled back but she shook her head and cradled his face in her hands.

"That wasn't what I meant," she said softly. "I meant you need to let go of that load you're carrying, have been carrying since we came back from Hong Kong. The guilt, Sousuke…you need to let go of the guilt. Aren't you tired of constantly beating yourself up?"

Sousuke lowered his eyes and averted his head but Kaname turned him back to face her. He replied, "No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about how I failed to protect you…because of my own lack of backbone. Yuy was right, I am just an obedient puppy, jumping to any command Mithril barks at me." His eyes were dark, tormented as he finished, "I was a coward…afraid to stand up to them and because of that I almost lost you."

"But you didn't," she pointed out.

"I almost did!" he persisted hotly, pent up fury bursting forth.

"Stop it," Kaname commanded then heaved a heavy sigh. "I know how much you want to protect me…and how you think you failed me. But I'm still alive Sousuke, which means that even if you can't protect me I can do fine on my own."

'_I can do fine on my own'…I've heard those words before…in the galley of the mess hall on the de Danaan that time Danigan almost killed her…another son of a bitch connected to Guaron that I was glad to send to hell_ "Remember the first time you told me that? I told you how many times you'd been there for me…and you still are so I want to be there for you…always." His voice became hoarse with emotion as he made the vow.

Kaname looped her arms around Sousuke's neck and he encircled her waist as they met, forehead to forehead. Her eyes were soft as sable as she spoke.

"Yeah, I remember…but I also remember what you told me the other day when you were about to go commando after Leonard. You said that you lived to protect me for yourself as well as for me. Well, it's the same for me; I want to do everything I can to survive and live so I can stay by your side. Because it became clear to me today that we have a bond that goes beyond anything I could imagine…the way we both made that cliff disappear."

Words at a loss Sousuke nodded remembering at the test how the comm screen for the AI system in the Arbalest flashed in the necessary coordinates and the Lambda Driver activated on command to obliterate the cliff…and how he sensed Kaname's presence as he did the deed, almost as if she were there in the cockpit, right beside him. Like always since they endured the Khanka ordeal, they worked together seamlessly as if it were meant to be…

_All my life the only one I could ever depend on was me…I had no real life outside of fighting and being a mercenary and no future…then I met Kaname and everything changed…I swear I'll never let anyone take her away from me…_

Still silent and with his eyes pinned to hers, Sousuke cupped her cheek and drew her lips to his to express what was bursting forth from the depths of his heart. For as long as he could he had ignored the myriad of sensations that had bewitched him since he had been assigned to guard Kaname Chidori; denied what had made him feel both elated and miserable, joyful and agonized based on his status with her. And he admitted how enraged and empty he had felt when ordered to leave Tokyo and never have contact with her. The truth was in front of him and he could no longer deny it…the once cold and emotionless mercenary was hopelessly and completely in love…

Thinking this Sousuke used his physical strength to gently take Kaname hostage with a searing kiss, one arm holding her by the waist fast to him while the other hand rhythmically caressed her cheek, holding her in a tender grip that was inescapable. She was his captive as he plundered the sweet treasure of her honeyed mouth, savoring the entire spirit that was Kaname, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the sofa. He laid her down then lay on top of her as he continued his assault, like the true soldier he was on a campaign with nothing less than her total surrender as his objective. And when she wrapped her arms around him as she eagerly complied he knew his victory was at hand…

The sound of the guest room door opening served the role of spoiler as Sousuke and Kaname continued to be engulfed in the flames of mutual passion, briefly stopping as someone headed to the bathroom then resuming. They hastily broke apart both sitting up abruptly when the toilet flushed and a minute later Heero stepped out, glancing over. He smirked at the two.

"Carry on," he said and headed back to the guest room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Blushing Sousuke scowled as he said, "Glad we have his permission…cocky bastard." Flustered he ran his hand through his unruly hair as the residual heat continued coursing through his body.

To soothe him Kaname rubbed his shoulders and giggled as she admonished, "Lighten up, sergeant. Heero was just cheering us on…and by the way it looks like he plans to stay here overnight."

Sousuke's scowl deepened as he sighed and said, "I guess…can't be helped really, with Varga on the loose and Yuy being the VFM's bodyguard." He snuck a side glance at her and added, "I'm thinking the same thing for myself, actually."

She raised a brow. "Huh?"

He replied, "I think it's a good idea."

Now Kaname blushed as she asked, "Are you telling me that you're planning to stay here overnight too?"

"Affirmative." His tone was rock hard…immovable.

"But Varga's not after me," she pointed out.

"Not specifically…but I'm certain he's working for Leonard Testarossa and we both know that son of a bitch is after you." Sousuke's eyes narrowed as he ground out, "And I'll be _damned_ if I let him succeed."

"Uh-huh."

Kaname bit her lip as a thrill tickled her belly, the thought of having Sousuke with her overnight both exciting and worrying her simultaneously as she recalled last week and what nearly happened between them. Her hands clenched in her lap and sensing her anxiety Sousuke reached his hand over to squeeze hers in reassurance.

His voice became butter soft. "You can trust me, Kaname."

She gave an ironic chuckle. "But can I trust me?" She got up off the sofa and wandered over to the terrace door to stare out at the overcast evening sky as she added, "We got very…intense just now and especially last week and then you bailed. How do we know that won't happen again?"

Sousuke hesitated for a moment as he pondered the question. With a soft sigh he got up and joined Kaname at the glass door, encircling his arms about her waist as he murmured his answer in her ear…

"We don't…but it's my duty to protect you and it's more than that, I _need_ to be sure that you're perfectly safe…for me. I want to take care of you Angel, it's all I want in life…I couldn't care less about Mithril or anything else…" He turned her around and tipped her chin to meet his earnest gaze. "Because as long as I know you're safe, everything's right in my world."

Her eyes became pools of chocolate made luminous by unshed tears as she crushed herself to him asking in a quivering voice, "So you promise we'll be good?"

Sousuke wrapped his arms around her. "Affirmative." He then guided her to the bedroom, closing the door with a gentle thud…

* * *

Monday morning dawned gray and drizzle slapped lightly at the windows, announcing a double barreled gloom factor for the day. However, Unit 4-MLK at Maison K was full of heightened emotion as one of the two adolescent couples stirred and began to face the day…

BWAUK! GET UP KANAME…BWAUK! IT'S TIME TO GET UP…BWAUK! IF YOU DON'T GET UP YOU'LL BE LATE!

"Uhhhh!" Kaname reached over to the rooster alarm clock and slapped the thing to shut it off. "Five more minutes."

Already awake Sousuke chuckled as he pushed himself over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Go ahead and sleep…I'm the one who set it early…I'll reset it for you," he whispered.

She yawned, "How come?"

"Because I have to go back to my place, shower and change before school." He brushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck as he added, "It won't take me long and I'll be right back."

"Mmmm," Kaname responded, almost back asleep.

Sousuke got up and quickly put on the rest of his Mithril uniform fatigues over his skivvies. He and Kaname had shared her bed for the last two nights on the stipulation that they remained clothed but even with that safety net the temptation to cross over the divide into sexual intimacy was great as the kisses exchanged between them were hot, heavy and deep. Their hands and fingers reached to explore, probing beneath the garments as they both grew ever bolder with each kiss. And with both he and Yuy insisting on staying with the two girls all day Sunday, he was in a perpetual state of near to total arousal as the foursome played house. Truthfully, he needed a break…and a cold shower. However, his unease at leaving her with evidence of a threat toward the Whispereds at its highest level was furious, eating way at him and making him very anxious. As a trained soldier, the acute premonition of oncoming trouble that had increased steadily since the incident at Merida was tremendous as well as he sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his boots.

Finishing that Sousuke turned and gazed at Kaname as she slumbered, her inky lashes fanned on her rosy cheeks and his pulse quickened as he mused on how right it felt to be with her, as natural as breathing. He reached over and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, marveling on how he had never felt anything softer…

"Hmmm." Responding to his touch she purred softly in approval as she nuzzled her cheek and met his gaze. "Thought you were on your way out, sergeant."

"I am." His face was deadpan and serious, even more so than usual which sent a skitter of fear through her. "But I want you to promise me something…if anything happens, large or small…you'll call me _immediately._"

Now fully awake Kaname sat up, worry furrowing her slim brow. "What's really going on, Sousuke? What aren't you telling me?"

Inwardly Sousuke cursed himself for his own anxiety broadcasting to her while he took her in his arms to reassure her, holding her tight. "Nothing, but with what happened at Merida you need to stay on your guard…that's why I stayed here with you. But I need to go back to get ready for school so please promise me you'll do that, Angel."

As he had been doing all weekend and more frequently of late Sousuke was using Kaname's Mithril code name like an endearment and the way he held her spoke volumes of his feelings for her. But there was something else, a sense of desperation as if he sensed her being torn away from him and try as he might he could not stop it. She could see he was loath to leave her at all but had no other choice…

"Please, Angel…promise me." His plea sent shivers of trepidation through her and she nodded as he nearly suffocated her.

"I-I promise, Sousuke." They sealed it with another kiss…

A few minutes later Sousuke exited Kaname's room, closing the door just as Heero exited the guest room, both men meeting each other in silence. After their barrage on Saturday, both had an uneasy truce; avoiding each other for the last day but all hard feelings were cast aside as both bodyguards buried the hatchet…

Sousuke tossed his head towards the guest room door. "The VFM okay?"

Heero scowled and replied, "As well as can be expected...she still trusts me even though I screwed everything up."

Sousuke pointed out, "You acted the only way you could, trying to eliminate the bastard that once tried to kill her...I'd have done the same, as a matter of fact I did...last year on the TDD-1."

Heero nodded and said, "Yeah." Lowering his head he added, "About the other night...I was way out of line." He raised his eyes to meet Sousuke's.

The Mithril sergeant saw the sincerity in the Prussian blue orbs and shrugged as he affirmed, "It's okay...you were right, I have been a lapdog jumping to any command...but that's the past...my priority now...is Chidori...everything else can go to hell."

Heero smirked and fingered his jaw. "A lapdog...with a hell of a right cross."

Sousuke smirked as he acknowledged, "You're no slouch either...you had me pinned pretty good. Lucky thing Chidori stopped us or we'd have demolished this place."

Heero nodded, "She's quite a lady."

His eyes softening as he remembered the tenderness shared with her just moments ago Sousuke agreed, "Oh yeah." He tossed his head again and stated, "We need to get ready for school."

Turning his head back toward the guest room Heero grunted, tired of the farce of playing at being a high school student when with a fanatic like Varga on the loose the life and safety of the VFM was at stake. However, he also knew that as a newly confirmed Whispered Relena was determined to use these new abilities to benefit the world…and him. She had made that abundantly clear all weekend as they lay entwined in each other's arms. But that did not quell his fears as he stood there, pinned by indecision…

Sousuke's voice, rough with his own emotion inquired, "Yuy?"

"I don't feel good about leaving them...even for a short while." _Damn, I should've kept a uniform here just in case..._

Sousuke nodded, "Yeah, neither do I...but what choice do we have? We have to be in uniform for school." He looked at him pointedly.

Resigned but not liking it the Preventer agent met his eyes and said tersely, "Let's shake it…and get back here ASAFP."

The Mithril sergeant nodded and said briskly. "Let's move out…"

Outside, across the street from the front gate of Maison K, Varga was hidden in the shrubbery by the fence…an ideal vantage point to bide his time as he waited for the perfect moment to advance. He had been carefully and thoroughly briefed by Leonard for this mission; he was to enter the dwelling of the Japanese Whispered, subdue both her and the VFM and then contact him for backup to transport both to the test facility in Khanka. Having been successful at tapping into the top secret dossier of the Whispereds, he had discovered Kaname's address and struck paydirt when he had hacked into the highly classified file of Operation Sky Pilot as Leonard put two and two together and determined the whereabouts of the VFM. This pleased Varga immensely, his goal of revenge finally within reach…

_Soon…soon I'll have what I waited for these two years_ he quashed his excitement as he saw the condo gate open and the Mithril SRT sergeant Sagara exit; followed by the sullen agent Yuy, the one major obstacle that had stood in the way to achieving his goal. He fingered his holstered nine millimeter pistol but resisted the urge to blow him away as he watched the two bodyguards turn the corner and head to the apartment building across the way. He smirked in satisfaction as he saw the time of reckoning had arrived and he sprang from his hiding place, making his way around to where the balconies of the units were, using a special detection device given to him by Leonard to find and disable any traps, or special shielding rays as an extra protective measure. He was informed by Leonard that Sagara, as a former guerilla was no fool and as such he found several such high end devices all around the condo...

_Testarossa must be a genius tactician...he knew exactly what Sagara would do..._ With the push of a button, several flashes went off in various parts of the parameter of the building indicating that the laser ray barriers had been broken. With a satisied grin, Varga continued now unfettered as he drew close to his quarry...

Up in Kaname's room she laid huddled beneath her comforter, her mind filled with Sousuke's manner before he left to get ready for school and she could not help worrying _man, that wasn't like Sousuke at all…it was almost as if he were scared about something…it was so weird…_

A sudden draft puffed the curtain at the sliding glass door leading to her balcony and surprised, she got up to investigate then panicked as she found herself completely immobilized by arms of iron, holding a cloth soaked with chloroform to her face. Before she could fight back to free herself her eyes fluttered shut as everything turned black…

Varga scooped up Kaname's limp form, soundlessly crept out from the bedroom and laid her on the tatani near the sofa, then headed back to the closed door of the guest room. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, immediately spotting his quarry, still in the throes of slumber as evidenced by her soft, rhythmic breathing. Mesmerized, the former anarchist turned spy approached the bed…

_Almost too easy_ Varga's cold hazel gaze eyed the VFM with barely veiled contempt and glanced at the extra pillow, lying beside her. He reached for it, intending to use it to achieve his fait accompli when Leonard's voice from the briefing before echoed in his head…

"_**A word to the wise, lieutenant. I know all about your past with the VFM…but I warn you…if Alastair I's sensors don't pick up vital signs from either of these ladies, he is instructed to immediately kill you. So if you want to live, deliver them to me alive and well."**_

Varga sighed with a true deviant's sense of survival and pushed the urge away for future consideration. He rewet the cloth with fresh chloroform and leaned down, grabbing Relena by the back of the head and holding the cloth snugly to her face. She awoke, her sapphire eyes wide with fright as she began to struggle.

"Sleep, Ms Darlian," Varga commanded as he grinned evilly while the anesthetic took hold and her eyes slipped shut her squirming stilled. He stared at her dispassionately as he hoisted her over his shoulder and pushing a button on his belt carried her to where Kaname lay, dumping her unceremoniously on the tatani.

Then, there was a crash as the unmanned AS of Amalgam, Alastair I burst into the apartment from the balcony imploding the glass door. Varga stepped back and pointed to the two prone women.

"There," he said and the AS lifted the unconscious Whispereds up and headed out to the balcony, leaping off the ledge as Varga followed, descending from a grapple and rope to the parking lot where an unmarked van waited. Alastair I and his cargo entered the back of the vehicle the door sliding shut as Varga entered the cab, got behind the wheel and tore from the lot, racing away as a stream of bullets from a rooftop was impotently shot at them.

Watching the vehicle disappear, Mithril Intelligence operative, code name Wraith cursed as he pulled out his satellite link to Merida. "Mayday! Mayday! 'Angel' and 'Dove' have fallen...repeat 'Angel" and 'Dove' have fallen!"

Meanwhile, Sousuke and Heero, having cleaned up and dressed in their Jindai uniforms in record time hurried back to Maison K to get to their women, sprinting up the four staircases taking two at a time. They rushed to the door for Unit 4-3MLK…

Sousuke rapped on the door. "Kaname…It's me and Yuy, we're back…can we come in?" Hearing no answer and no stirring within he pounded on the door again this time shouting, "Open the door! Kaname!"

"Step aside."

Not waiting for a response Heero kicked open the door and the two bodyguards strode inside. But when they saw the shattered glass and smelled the cloying scent of chloroform they were for a split second brought to a standstill, stunned as their hearts dropped to their stomachs, their fears materialized. Then alarm and terror converged simultaneously as the men bolted to the two other rooms to make certain that their suspicions had no ground. But as expected the rooms were empty, confirming what the damage out front had shown…the two Whispereds…were gone.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sousuke snarled as Heero joined him, his Prussian orbs nearly black as he cursed as well. The two bodyguards went out and investigated the destroyed window stepping over the glass shards onto the balcony.

"Looks like the bastard came in through here…snatched the girls and jumped the ledge." Heero picked up the abandoned rope and grapple and peered over the ledge to the parking lot below.

"Yeah," Sousuke agreed as he examined the damage to Kaname's glass door, the scope of which indicated that it was not demolished by human hands. "And whoever took them used a power beyond conventional methods…which means…Amalgam."

His eyes slits Heero growled, "Which means…we go to war."

Sousuke nodded glowering, "Affirmative."

**NEXT…DARK PLOT REVEALED**


	10. Dark Plot Revealed

_Author's Note: My extreme apologies for this late update...my personal life has gotten very busy and I've been working very hard with freelancing...but here's the chapter to those still supporting the story...and the plot, now that I've read all the FMP novels has some elements from them to tie in to canon...enjoy._

**Dark Plot Revealed**

The chill of a rainy breeze blew into the demolished veranda door of Chofu's Maison K Unit 4-3MLK, like a melancholic apparition, bringing further gloom into the place like the heavy rain that comes after a tornado, making a bad situation even worse. And the two young men, standing amidst the shattered glass and twisted metal were struck silent and motionless as if in shock…

As he stood there Heero was filled with violent thoughts toward everyone but especially Varga, whose escape from him two days ago had served to fill him with frustration _I KNEW that bastard would pull something like this and take her…damn that school, damn this setup, damn Mithril, damn Preventer, and damn this whole assignment! _

However, Sousuke stood at the destroyed balcony portal, staring out at the shower, silently lambasting himself _DAMN IT TO HELL! What the hell was I thinking leaving her alone like that when I know that bastard Testarossa is after her…freaking idiot, damned asshole…and where was that piece of shit from Intelligence, Wraith?!_

Breaking from his inerta he strode to the balcony and bellowed, "WRAITH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, SON OF A BITCH? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" He suppressed the urge to add, "Do you care?"

Immediately his cell buzzed and Sousuke flipped it open. "Is this a habit of yours, Urzu-7? Making an ass of yourself in public? Oh my bad, it is." the garbled homogonous voice scoffed.

He snapped, "Screw you…just answer my questions, do you know what's happened?"

"I do."

"So where the hell were you?"

"Not that I answer to you but I was where I'm supposed to be…at my post."

"Oh really? Then if you supposedly were 'at your post' as you claim then why are both Whispered subjects gone? Isn't the reason for you to be out there to be on guard so this wouldn't happen? Or is slacking off on protecting Chidori just something _you_ do?"

Wraith retorted, "Go to hell, Sagara…If you want to act the part of an immature brat and have a tantrum then I could ask you the same question…after all you've been there since the four of you got back from Merida Saturday, all cozy. So where were _you_?"

Sousuke blanched as he replied, "I had to go back to my place for five minutes."

Wraith snorted, "Let me guess the reason why…you needed to go get ready to play high school boy, right? Then how come after what happened on Merida Saturday as an 'elite' SRT member you didn't prepare for the situation by making sure you had a change of clothes as part of a contingency plan? But I guess getting your rocks off with her kinda made that slip your mind. Damn, she must be _good_!"

Livid Sousuke snarled, "You f___," and let loose with a curse so vicious that even Heero, who was well versed in the most colorful military profanity raised an eyebrow.

But his pique just amused Wraith, "Now, Urzu-7, temper, temper…what happened to the iceman that everyone at Mithril holds in such high esteem? Some cracks in the ice, perhaps? I couldn't care less but the reality is that two Whispered subjects are now in enemy hands and we need to get them back ASAP so I contacted the Pacific base and relayed the situation. So expect a call, Urzu-7. Over and out."

Heero shook his chocolate head and muttered, "This is freaking unreal. Tell me something Sagara…do you guys at Mithril even have a clue of what you're doing? At all? Because listening to the two of you now sounded like I was at a damned dog and pony show!"

Scowling Sousuke opened his mouth to retort but his cell beeped and the CID was from his superior…Kalinin. "Urzu-7."

"Sergeant Sagara…I understand that Angel and Dove have fallen?" Kalinin's voice was cool and controlled as always but Sousuke could tell he was disappointed…the man who to him was like a father.

"Affirmative, lieutenant commander sir." His gut twisted with the bitterness of his failure…

"Explain what happened, sergeant."

"Sir, didn't Wraith make his report?"

Kalinin barked, "I don't give a damn what he said I want to hear it from you."

Sousuke took a deep breath and replied, "After the incident at the base Agent Yuy and I both decided to remain with Angel and Dove to ensure their safety…this morning the decision was made by me to return to the safe house to change for school and Yuy accompanied me. We were gone for just five minutes and when we returned to Chidori's both she and the VFM were gone." He sighed and added, "Thinking back now I realized I should've turned the surveillance monitor on at the safe house when I arrived but I was in a hurry and neglected to do that. Had I done that we'd have noticed the break in and would've caught---,"

Kalinin brusquely cut him off. "Hindsight now is irrelevant, sergeant…a transport is en route to pick both you and Yuy up to return to base…ETA in approximately twenty-five. Upon arrival here you will report immediately to the SRT briefing room for orders…that is all."

The line died and Sousuke flipped the cell shut with another muttered curse as Heero demanded, "What was that about?"

Sousuke answered shortly, "We're getting picked up to transport to Merida so we have to go back to my place."

"Okay." Then he frowned as he thought of something. "Wait."

Heero went back into the guest room and stood for a moment staring at the unmade bed where just hours ago he had lain, spooned up against Relena…his arms around her tiny waist, face nuzzled in the nape of her neck. He scowled as he saw the sheet nearly pulled out indicating a struggle had taken place _that dirty son of a bitch…when I find him he's a dead man…_

The buzz of his cell cut into his musings _Preventer…why am I not surprised? _"Yuy."

Lady Une's cool anger cut across the miles. "Mithril just informed me that the VFM and the other Whispered subject are missing. You want to tell me what happened, Agent Yuy? "

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Heero grit his teeth as he bit out, "I was gone for five minutes to get ready for school…and when Sagara and I came back they were gone."

"I see," Lady Une said grimly. "I just spoke with agents Chang and Maxwell and they informed me of the incident that occurred on Saturday…can you elaborate on that?"

Having no choice Heero sighed and told her everything. How Varga had infiltrated Mithril's ranks and basically wreaked havoc on the Merida Island base including sabotaging Relena's Whispered test…and how he had found him and chased him but let him get away in a Mithril Huey Cobra…

"I screwed up."_Again_ His baritone was tinged with guilt.

Lady Une snorted, "Obviously. Well, I'm sending re-enforcements to expediate the rescue and retrieval of the VFM. I'm dispatching Agent Trowa Barton along with three M-9 Arm Slaves…Deathscythe, Shenlong, and Heavyarms. They aren't as high end as what Mithril has but considering the grave situation they'll be more than adequate. And since you'll be the main operator of ARX-7 model Sky Pilot you are to acquaint yourself to that machine as soon as you arrive at Merida."

"So it's ready to go?" Heero asked, anxious to get on the case.

"Affirmative…the fine tuning on the Lamda Driver is incomplete because connection with a Whispered has not taken place but Colonel Testarossa assured me that the weapon cache on the AS will be sufficient since in this mission it will act as back up for the ARX-7 model Arbalest and we need all the firepower we can get. And another thing Yuy…"

_Here it comes…my trip to the woodshed…_ He braced himself…

"I am more than aware of your…feelings for the VFM. But your actions as well as your conduct at Merida Saturday were totally unacceptable. From here on you are to be completely cooperative in this rescue operation, working together in synch with not only your Preventer comrades but with our ally Mithril. Any freelancing or other misconduct will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

Heero suppressed a groan. "Crystal."

Lady Une softened her tone. "Heero…you need to act coolly and rationally. Relena must be saved and you're the man to do it. But use your head…not your heart. You're the consummate soldier…act like it."

Contrite Heero answered, "Yes ma'am."

The line went dead and he flipped the phone shut glancing about until his eyes fell on the teddy bear Wing he had given to Relena the first time she had been threatened. He stepped over to pick up the toy bear, fingering the soft fur as he remembered its meaning and his promise to her…

_I'll find you, Relena I swear it…and I'll save you so please wait for me…_

Carrying Wing he headed out and met Sousuke who asked sourly, "What's the holdup?"

Heero replied curtly, "I needed to get something."

Spotting the bear and knowing its significance Sousuke nodded and said, "Understood." He headed to the door and a scowling Heero followed, slamming it…

Lady Une sat back in her chair and wondered how everything could've gone so completely wrong._ Heero is one of my best agents. How is it he failed?_ She recognized the error of leaving the VFM's side to go get ready for school, but she was amazed _he'd_ made the error. _And Varga probably took her._ She groaned at the thought of Relena in the hands of the cold-blooded killer.

"Lady?"

The soft voice drew her out of her wayward thoughts, and she focused on Agent Trowa Barton, another one of her favorites. "Agent Barton. Please, come in," she said, gesturing to one of the two chairs facing her desk. Trowa stepped in, but stood at Parade Rest before her.

"The VFM has been kidnapped," Une told him, scrutinizing his expression. His forest eyes flickered for a second, but that was all the emotion she'd get out of him. "I need you on retrieval. Relena must be recovered at all costs."

"Yes, Ma'am." No change in expression.

Une shoved a folder at him. "We believe she's been taken by Varga."

Trowa reached for the folder. "Working on his own?"

"No. He's been linked to the leader of Amalgam, Leonard Testarossa."

Trowa flipped through the folder, pausing once or twice before shutting it. "I'm working with Mithril, ma'am?" There was an edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.

"Yes, but Yuy, Chang, and Maxwell are there also." Une's eyes sharpened on his lean face. "I have a very specific role for you, Agent Barton. You are to stick with Yuy on this mission. Where he goes, you go. I need the VFM home in one piece."

One of Trowa's eyebrows drifted upward. "You know Yuy will do that."

"Maybe a year ago." Une paused. _Should I mention Yuy's feelings? He's been fairly transparent._ "He has feelings for Relena, as anyone who knows him has been able to figure out. Those feelings could get not only himself but others, including Relena, killed. You need to be the rational one."

"And if he doesn't like that?" Trowa watched her closely.

"You've worked with him. You know how he operates. Just keep his mind on the _mission_, and not on the girl. Understood?"

Trowa threw a smart salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

Une was dismissing him when she heard shouting in the hall and realized she just didn't have enough patience to deal with anyone else. Her door burst open, and as Trowa brought up his sidearm and put himself in front of her, Milliardo came rampaging in with Treize Khushrenada.

"Where is she?" Milliardo demanded, attempting to push his way past Trowa. But Agent Barton stood his ground, and the sound of a round clicking into place brought the tall blond man to an abrupt halt.

"That's what I thought," Trowa said, and Une could swear there was a smirk in his voice.

Milliardo glared at him. "My sister is in danger, and I'll be damned if I leave here without knowing what happened."

"At ease, Agent Barton." Une saw the rage in Milliardo's eyes and wasn't sure she wanted to dismiss Trowa. Treize had moved closer, and even as her heart skipped a beat, she ignored him.

"What happened, Une? Where is she?" Milliardo asked, coming to the desk to slam his hands on it.

Une's eyes iced down. "What are you talking about?"

"Relena was kidnapped! And you know who did it!"

She sat back, keeping her eyes on him. "Who told you that?"

Treize spoke. "I found out through an old contact." He coolly regarded her. "Just tell the man what he wants to know."

"It's classified."

"Tell me, Anne, or so help me I will-"

"Watch it," Trowa growled, and Milliardo's hands clenched into white fists.

"She's my sister. My only relative. I want to know what happened."

"We will recover her. I have my four best agents on it," Une said.

Milliardo's face reddened. "Like Yuy? Oh, yes, he's _so_ amazing! This is the _second_ time he's put her in danger!"

"Stand down, Mr. Peacecraft." Une got to her feet, all grace and power. "Preventer will do it's best to bring Relena home."

"That's _not_ good enough! I want to help. I _demand_ to help!"

Une rubbed her temples. She was very aware that Milliardo would find his way into the heat of things, even if she didn't help him. He was trembling, such was his rage, but she also saw the helplessness in his eyes.

_He really does love his sister._ The thought struck her as sappy, but she couldn't resist it. Deciding to act now, before her rationality crept back in, she said, "Agent Barton, please escort Mr. Peacecraft to Merida, and tell Yuy to fill him in on what's been happening."

"I want to help find her," Milliardo huffed.

She gave her most severe I AM THE COMMANDER look. "Don't push your good fortune."

"Fine. But know this: I intend on bringing my sister back." Milliardo whirled around and stormed from the office, taking Treize in his wake.

Trowa turned to follow, but Une stopped him. "You have no obligations to Peacecraft, Barton, but you better watch Yuy like the proverbial hawk."

He slowly saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now get out of here. Bring the VFM home."

* * *

The black Humvee bounded through the thick wilderness of the desolate landscape known as the Khanka Autonomous Region in Asia. The vehicle, ideal for traversing through rugged terrain had been outfitted with a covered long truck bed for transporting raw materials, usually covertly smuggled across rocky country borders that avoid official check points. In this case, the cargo was two Whispered subjects…a most precious commodity, carrying them to the new weapons development facility for the rogue organization, Amalgam. This being the final leg of a journey that began with the abduction that took place in Kaname Chidori's Tokyo apartment. From a van to a jet at a secret airfield somewhere north of the city to where they were now she and Relena Darlian the disguised vice foreign minister, were trussed up and bounced about like bundles of dirty laundry. The two Whispereds had been unconscious for most of the trip but now the effect of the chloroform wore off on Kaname first as her eyes flickered open and she scanned her whereabouts, wincing as the vehicle lurched and jolted…

_OWWW! Man, my head is pounding…_ Alarmed, she saw that she was gagged and tied up with her hands bound behind her back _what the hell happened? And where am I? _She then glanced to her side and saw Relena similarly restrained and a cold chill of terror skittered up her spine as she remembered being grabbed in her bedroom, not long after Sousuke had left. And as such, she noticed she was clad only in her blue pinstriped pajamas and Relena was in a pink nightgown…

_That's right…whoever grabbed me must've grabbed Relena too…maybe it was that Varga guy that had Heero so worked up…but if he's after Relena why would he take me? Unless…_

Just as she was piecing the puzzle together a soft moan came from Relena and her frightened sapphire eyes were wide and questioning as they met Kaname's. But just as perplexed and frightened Kaname communicated with a nod then tried to use resonance…

_**Relena…can you hear me? Relena?**_

From her end Relena watched as Kaname locked eyes with her and somewhere deep inside her head she heard the heaven sent sound of her Whispered counterpart's voice. Her heart leapt with joy as she answered back…

_**Yes…yes, Kaname I can…I really can! Do you have any idea what happened or where we might be?**_

Kaname tried to stretch her head to catch a glimpse out the rear window of the covered truck bed but it was too high from where she laid to see anything and all she ended up doing was straining her neck. She leaned back and sighed softly.

_**I don't know where we're heading but I'm sure we're not in Tokyo anymore…or even Japan. All I can remember is getting out of my bed to check my balcony door and then someone grabbed me. I don't remember anything after that and then I woke up and found myself here. What do you remember?**_

In spite of the headache from the chloroform Relena thought back and remembered the split second before she had lost consciousness. Then her stomach twisted as she recalled the cold eyes, raven hair and scar as she was snatched…

_**It was Varga, Kaname…**_

_**Varga?**_

_**I remember seeing his face just before I blacked out…I'm sure he's the one who's taken us.**_ Relena fought the tide of panic rising in her _it WAS him…to finish the job he started two years ago, I'm sure…oh Heero!_

_**Okay **_Kaname continued to analyze the situation, remembering what Sousuke had said to her about Varga last night and as he held onto her for dear life just before he had left…

_I'm certain he's working for Leonard Testarossa and we both know that son of a bitch is after you …with what happened at Merida you need to stay on your guard…that's why I stayed here with you…_

_Oh Sousuke…_

The Humvee continued a bit further then heaved to a stop briefly. Kaname heard the low murmur of voices she assumed was the driver talking to someone in broken English…_probably getting directions…but to where?_ The vehicle then pitched forward, traveling at a slower speed then it had as it proceeded to its unknown destination. Then she felt it come to a complete stop and heard the driver turn off the engine. _I guess we're here, wherever we are_ she mused then resonated with Relena…

_**Relena…are you okay?**_ Their eyes met…

_**I-I think so…where are we?**_

_**Dunno…but I think we're about to find out…**_

_**How right you are, Kaname love.**_

Leonard Testarossa's silky tenor spoke smoothly in resonance, infuriating her just as the rear gate of the Humvee opened. She then felt herself being dragged like a sack of mail across the truck bed by the man-sized AS Alastair. The Japanese Whispered struggled to stand, her legs shaky and the VFM was likewise extracted from the vehicle as Leonard stepped forward to greet them. With his long silver hair and hoar frost eyes, clad in his long black coat he was the perfect paradox; dark and light. He smiled fondly at Kaname, truly happy to see her. However, still bound and gagged she glared at him and as if he had just noticed the girls' state of dishabille his smile faded and he addressed Varga, who had been standing to the side at attention like the robotic dutiful soldier he was.

Darkly frowning in reproach he inquired, "Was this necessary, lieutenant? After all these ladies are quite important to the organization…if they suffered any ill affects from your handling it will not bode well for you."

Varga replied woodenly, "It was a precautionary measure, sir. The dose of anesthetic was sure to wear off in transit and to keep the prisoners subdued I felt it necessary."

He ordered Varga, "Untie them now."

Varga immediately complied, taking extra care to be gentle under Leonard's scowling scrutiny but as he was freeing Relena his eyes met hers with a bitter promise and she shuddered in fear. He then stepped away and resumed his place by Alastair.

"Tsk," Leonard clicked his tongue as he removed the gags, first from Relena, then from Kaname, who skewered him with eyes nearly black. "They're not prisoners they're honored guests…especially Miss Chidori, who I'm sure has fond memories of the last time she was here."

As soon as she was free Kaname rubbed her wrists and snorted derisively, "Cut the crap, Leonard…we _are_ prisoners, guests aren't kidnapped to go visiting. And this is the last place I'd want to see again."

He smiled serenely. "So you remember this place?"

Now able to turn about unencumbered Kaname scanned her surroundings and she immediately recognized the desolate landscape. As soon as she had exited the truck bed she had an uneasy feeling of déjà-vu…but had chided herself for jumping to a forgone conclusion as a result of being captured…again. However now she noticed the various weapons hangars and the barracks-like building where she had been confined in a capsule while the cold female scientist had probed her brain, awakening her latent Whispered abilities…pushing her to the limit until a war-freak stalker new classmate of hers broke up the party…

_Sousuke…_

"Yeah I remember," she affirmed quietly, thrust in another time, same place. Snapping back she then asked pointedly, "So what gives? I thought Mithril leveled this place when they rescued my class. Don't tell me Amagam was behind everything from the beginning."

Leonard shook his head as he replied, "Not directly…but we always had a vested interest in you. This was a front for us to capture you and awaken your powers. But we had underestimated Mithril's deep desire to protect you and our 'Mr. Iron's' ability in the Codarl to go one on one with the Arbalest."

She raised a slim brow. "Mr. Iron? Who the hell's that?"

"You probably know him as Guaron. And I suppose he got a little nostalgic seeing his old friend Kashim, which hastened the destruction. But I'm sure you've heard the fable about the mythical phoenix rising up from the ashes…and amalgam is an alloy of mercury, which the ancient Chinese thought had healing powers so you can see how fast we can recover." He then turned to Relena and gave her a courtier's bow.

"Madam Vice Foreign Minister it is an honor to meet you…and as the sovereign of the Sanc Kingdom being in the presence of royalty the honor is two-fold." Leonard's fawning greeting had little effect on Relena, who ascertained it as a taunt and outraged by the brutal treatment she had already received responded in that vein…

"Mr, Testarossa," she said disdainfully. "Regarding this meeting I'm afraid I do not share your sentiment. And I demand an explanation…immediately. Where are we?"

Leonard chuckled, "With all due respect ma'am you're hardly in a position to demand anything. However, I'll indulge you…soon enough."

She sniffed at his enigmatic response, "So much for your warped sense of hospitality."

_Ha… obviously in a life and death situation and she's still acting like the grande dame _Varga scoffed to himself as he stood by observing. However, Leonard seemed to be quite amused as he turned back to the other Whispered, who was shivering in a sudden breeze, her long mane of ebony flying about…

Kaname, clutching her shoulders snapped, "Yeah, some host. Are you planning to let us just stand here freezing to death?"

"You haven't changed at all…still hellfire hot…and so damned beautiful."

Leonard boldly eyed her curves; outlined by the thin cotton of her pajamas and he stepped right before her, his gaze licentious as it devoured her. He slowly raised his eyes to hers then grabbed her face in his hands and placed his mouth over hers. As on that rain-swept Tokyo rooftop it was a cold embrace; an icy kiss that triumphantly claimed her…and brought to mind the tender warmth of another's…

_Sousuke…_

With a muffled protest Kaname shook her head and pushed away, breaking the contact as she viciously wiped her mouth skewering him with a hateful glare.

"Neither have you…you still force yourself on someone who loathes you." She backed away from him like a cornered animal.

Undaunted, Amalgam'a 'Mr. Silver' laughed as he advanced toward her. "No, I haven't really but I'm mistaken…you _have_ changed. You kiss more like a woman now…like a wanton…like a woman who is kissed often and likes it. Could it be that emotionless murderer Sousuke Sagara…the excellent assassin Kashim actually can act as a man? Do you quiver in delight when he holds you? Do only his blood-stained hands have the magic touch to melt that frigid heart of yours? I wonder…"

With that gauntlet thrown Leonard reached to lay his hand on Kaname's heaving full bosom but she raised her hand and slapped him with such force that he was unprepared for the retaliation and fell over…prompting his inorganic protector to rush menacingly forward in Kaname's direction. Seeing the metallic bodyguard head her way she screamed and recoiled, holding up her hands to protect herself…

From where she was Relena had watched the entire exchange and feared for her friend as she was first taunted and then violated _he's a predator…no better than a viper._ Then she watched as Kaname struck Leonard, knocking him down which prompted the Alastair AS to attack. Horrified and helpless, she silently screamed _STOP…HALT!!_

Then as if it had heard the command the robot came to a stop, standing stock still while Leonard scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide as he saw the Alastair inches from springing at Kaname. He then whirled and stared at her in amazement…

"What did you do?" he demanded as he came to confront Relena.

She shuddered at his vehemence. "D-do?"

He grasped her shoulders firmly and insisted, "I was unaware that Alastair was attacking…he's programmed to react to any threat against me. Something…or someone, another Whispered sent an order through resonance and thwarted him." He then released her and backed away slowly as realization dawned…

"Of course…the other day when I was reprimanding my sister." Leonard pinned her with silver spears as he stated, "It was you, wasn't it? You were there with Teletha, I could sense you. And you rejected the psi waves I sent."

Relena looked at him and reproached, "And what kind of brother are you? Attacking your sister and trying to hurt her."

Leonard tossed his head and replied snidely, "This coming from one with your family background? Considering your own brother Milliardo's abandonment of you I would think that you'd want to avoid discussions about family altogether, madam VFM."

As his barb hit home Relena's bravado faded as she gasped and Kaname went over to support her. She glared at him as she retorted, "You're a bastard, Leonard…through and through."

"Enough chit chat." With a bored expression he held a hand up and four Amalgam soldiers came forward, flanking the girls. "Take our guests to the far dormitory by the test chamber…get them both a change of clothes and some food. And make sure you handle them with care," Leonard commanded.

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers took the women by their forearms and led them away as Kaname threw Leonard a parting withering glance. He insolently blew a kiss at her and then stood there pondering over his discovery…

_So the lovely VFM Relena Darlian is a Whispered…and not only that but she can thwart resonance and can send nullifing psi waves that can control a weapon developed from Black Technology…this is very interesting…and something that requires further study…_

From where he stood still at Parade Rest Varga mused as well _the far dormitory near the test chamber…that will do nicely…_

"Lieutenant!" Leonard's curt summons broke through to him and Varga immediately snapped to attention.

"Sir?"

"See to it that nobody…and I mean _nobody_ gets near those ladies…guard them with your life."

_Even better…_"Yes sir." He turned to head towards the dormitory then Leonard's cold voice stopped him.

"Remember my words from before…keep them safe and sound…your life depends upon it…understood?"

Varga heard the threat implied and was unfazed. He was nothing if not a patient man and believed fervently the old axiom that good things came to those who wait…

"Understood, sir." He continued his trek towards the dormitory…

Teiwaz-13 picked up the two bodyguards and both boarded the transport quickly, eager to get to the business of saving their charges. When they left Kaname's apartment and went to his Sousuke quickly donned his field battle garb, complete with submachine gun, Carbine rifle, grenades, ammo, and bulletproof vest. Heero, dressed for combat as well in khaki pants, boots, a form-fitting black t-shirt and an extra bulletproof vest. For weapons he had his Beretta, stiletto, and a Steyr compact machine gun that he borrowed from Sousuke and in his knapsack along with additional ammo magazines was the teddy bear Wing. Clutching their weapons the two men sat grimly brooding as the chopper took them to the island base.

Staring out the window Sousuke continued berating himself _Wraith was right…as a bodyguard I am third-rate…leaving a change of clothes at Chidori's should have been a given in a contingency plan especially if threats toward her have increased requiring me to remain with her. And now that asinine blunder could have dire consequences…according to Intelligence satellite reconnaissance reports Amalgam is rebuilding their forces and no doubt want to use the Whispereds for the express purpose to tap into the Black Technology and having had that access along with the recent security breaches at Mithril I should have known. But when it comes to her all my calm reasoning flies right out the window…this mess is my entire fault. Of late I've been especially lax...is it because being in a peaceful place like Tokyo has dulled my senses? Have I underestimated Amalgam? Or is my weakened state indicative of a deeper problem? Maybe it's all of the above because there's no denying that I have grown weaker…just like that bastard Guaron said as I emptied my clip into his worthless hide._

Staring at the blue ocean as the craft cleared Tokyo airspace he continued _when did I become so forgetful and hesitant…full of doubts and unable to move decisively?_ Sousuke was frantically trying to pinpoint the source of his dilemma and saw with dismay and disgust that Guaron had been spot on…his transformation came as he tried to fit into Kaname's world. And when he began to long for it…

High school…video games…coed trips to the hot springs…a warm apartment sitting beside a beautiful girl studying or watching TV…peaceful things he had never thought about before because he never knew of their existence were now precious…and even more precious was that beautiful girl…

_Chidori's everything to me…everything..._he then began to think of the future…and plans as the desire to create one with her came to mind. "Hey Yuy?"

Heero, who up to then had been morosely imprisoned in his own guilt looked up. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of…just chucking everything…and running away with her…just the two of you to start a new life?"

Heero's eyes became intense. "Constantly." He inquired, "Is that what you've been thinking?"

Sousuke nodded, "Yeah."

Heero sighed as he nodded. "When we're together at the mansion in the Sanc Kingdom I think of how easy it would be to just whisk her into my AS Wing One and disappear…go somewhere deep into the mountains there or of eastern Europe or Asia and lay low until the uproar over her disappearance died down. Then just melt into the population of some little town or big city with our names and appearances changed and live a quiet life together, growing old. But it's nothing but a pipe dream because Relena'd never go for it. She's too dedicated to her work."

Sousuke saw the haunting wistfulness in his comrade and was filled with a stirring sense of empathy that made him feel that he was looking into a mirror. Because during the weekend, while Kaname slept in his arms he thought the same thing…taking her away with him, using his ability as a commando to secure food, water, and shelter…in effect becoming fugitives because he would be AWOL from Mithril. And as a highly advanced Whispered her vanishing would prompt a full-fledged dragnet for them by Mithril and other authorities as she was also the eldest daughter of a UN commissioner. So for him too it was a pipe dream but he still fantasized…and sighed as he saw the impossible…

"Yeah…the circumstances are similar with us. Besides, if I know Chidori she'd never agree…she has a strong sense of responsibility."

Smirking Heero said wryly, "Yeah, they're two peas in a pod alright." He then grimly added, "We gotta get 'em back…and make those bastards who took them suffer."

Glowering Sousuke nodded and with hands balled into fists said, "Roger."

The remainder of the flight to Merida Island was silent as the two continued to brood and as the craft approached the airfield and began to touch down Sousuke noticed the increased level of activity for a secret base. Then he saw the unfamiliar sleek form of a Lear jet on the tarmac. Two young men, one with long golden hair were descending the stairs.

Not recognizing the aircraft or those stepping off of it he asked his companion, "Hey."

"Huh?"

Sousuke pointed out the hatch. "Do you recognize that jet?"

Heero leaned over and peered out. He grunted and uttered a curse then replied, "Yeah…it's another comrade of mine from Preventer…and Relena's brother…damn him to hell!"

He jumped down off the chopper and glared at Milliardo Peacecraft as the man approached him. Agent Trowa Barton followed, his green eyes nearly obscured by his long bang. "Why the hell are _you_ here?" Heero asked, crossing his arms as he continued to glare at Relena's brother.

Milliardo's face reddened and he stopped only a few feet away from Heero. Jabbing a finger in his direction, the blond snarled, "To rescue Relena, something I very much doubt you can do."

An angry buzzing filled Heero's ears as he lunged forward and swung. His fist connected, driving Milliardo's head back with a sickening crack. Heero felt someone grab his arms, and he roared in agitation as he was dragged backwards.

"Knock it off," Sousuke commanded, keeping his hands tight on his friend's arms.

"Let go of me!" Heero snapped, struggling all the harder.

Milliardo rubbed his jaw and stepped forward, but Trowa moved in between them, keeping a watchful eye on both men. "Both of you, back off."

"Get out of my way," Milliardo said, intending to push past him. But, like the earlier time in Une's office, Trowa wasn't having any of that.

"This isn't helping Relena." Trowa spoke calmly, and settled his direct gaze on Heero. "Focus on the mission, Yuy."

Heero's eyes thundered, but his struggles came to an abrupt end. Trowa was right. Arguing and fighting with Peacecraft were going nowhere. _And Relena needs me to be calm._ He took a deep breath, and said, "Let go, Sagara."

Sousuke immediately released him, and Heero gestured to Trowa. "Sagara, Agent Trowa Barton. Trowa, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, Miss Kaname Chidori's bodyguard." The two men shook hands, and Heero saw Milliardo's eyes flash fire.

"This is all _your_ fault, Yuy. You never should've been assigned as her bodyguard!"

Heero's body thrummed with acute and painful anger. There was guilt as well; he still couldn't quite believe he'd made such a grievous error in judgment. "Shut up, Peacecraft. You don't even belong here." He struggled to stay calm, knowing another display of physical violence could land him in serious trouble with Une.

"Belong here? _My_ sister was kidnapped, on _your_ watch! I belong here more than you do!" Milliardo might have said more, but Sousuke stepped forward, an air of menace about him.

"Agent Yuy is the best man to get Miss Pax, um, Miss Darlian, back," he said vehemently, his pewter eyes throwing sparks, fired by his own intent.

Milliardo sneered at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes. He cares a great deal about—"

"_Cares_ about her? Is that why he left her _unprotected_?" Milliardo cut in, thrusting his face into Sousuke's. "Did you hear me? He _left_ her!" The Mithril sergeant's eyes narrowed as his own guilt surfaced.

"That's it," Heero growled and stepped around Sousuke. He grabbed Milliardo's collar and hit him hard, twice, keeping the older man upright with his tight grip.

"Release me!" the tall blond shouted, and jerked backward.

"You got it." Heero shoved him, intensely pleased when the brash prince hit the ground. A Jeep rolled up behind them, and Duo and Wufei moved alongside their two comrades.

"Ouch," Duo commented, prompting a snarl from Milliardo as he got to his feet and charged Heero. The force rocked the Preventer agent, and the two men went down, yelling and throwing punches.

Heero took a jab to his left eye and retaliated with a blow to Milliardo's nose. They rolled, and Heero had the advantage, but his opponent knew how to fight. He threw Heero off, and as Heero hit the ground, a gunshot shattered the air. Both men sat up, shaking their heads.

Trowa held his smoking nine millimeter, a grim set to his face. "Stop," he said.

"Dude, it was just getting good," Duo complained, but backed off when the older agent glared at him.

Sousuke pulled Heero to his feet, while Milliardo got up on his own. Trowa holstered his sidearm and set his eyes on Heero. "If you want to keep on, go ahead. But every second you waste here means Relena is at the mercy of her kidnappers." He paused, and Heero's mouth tightened into a white line. "That's what I thought," Trowa added.

"Oh, shut up, Barton." Milliardo looked at Heero. "Did you know that Une told Barton to keep you on a short leash? Like a guard dog? Of course, I guess that's what you really are."

Heero's eyes iced. "Trowa?"

Trowa shot a ferocious look at Milliardo, who shrugged. "You told me on the flight. What, was I not suppose to tell Yuy that? Oops."

"_Trowa._" Heero's patience was long gone, and he was close to pummeling his friend.

Trowa sighed. "Lady Une wants you to concentrate on the mission. She knows you're the best man for this job, but she wants you thinking clearly."

Heero digested what he said, and the angry buzzing bothered at his ears again. "So you're supposed to babysit me." His voice had dropped in temperature.

"I'm supposed to, yes." Trowa held the blue-eyed gaze even as Heero's body was tensing. "Relena means a great deal to the world, Yuy, and I know what she means to you. But," and here he paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was ice, "She also means an awful lot to me, and I _will not_ let your emotions cause her to be hurt in any way. So yes, I will be watching you closely. If you don't like it, too bad."

Heero saw the others tense, and he knew they were waiting for him to react badly to Trowa's cold words. But he and Barton went way back, further than with Duo or Wufei, and he knew Trowa said what he did because he did care an awful lot about Relena. Trowa had been assigned to Relena's detail when Milliardo had cut ties with her, and he'd become a surrogate older brother to the distraught young woman.

Heero took a deep breath and held his hand out to Trowa. "Fair enough, Barton. But when I get Varga in my sight, stand back."

Trowa smirked. "Of course." The two shook hands, and the atmosphere relaxed. Even Milliardo seemed content to stay quiet.

Sousuke cleared his throat. "Maybe we should head to the cantina and wait there for orders." He caught Heero's eye, and the Preventer agent nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He glared at Milliardo. "You might as well come along, but keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you."

"As if you could," Milliardo growled, but fell silent after that.

The men headed to a pair of jeeps, and as they loaded up, Heero promised to himself that he would get Relena out alive, no matter who he had to go through or what he had to do. He brooded over this as they drove over and parked near an olive barrack with a short metal staircase. Through the open window flaps the last chorus of Foreigner's "Jukebox Hero" drifted from inside…

Sousuke cut the motor and as he heard the song turned to Heero and said, "You hear that?"

He listened with a scowl. "Yeah…ever feel like the whole world's against you?"

"All the time," Sousuke snorted as the two allies shared a glance and a memory.

"What are you two babbling about?" Milliardo demanded sourly from the back.

Heero turned and glared at him. "What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?"

"Just try anything, Yuy…I'm begging you." The blond exiled prince and former soldier of OZ flashed a nasty grin as Trowa intervened…

"At it again, huh? If the two of you don't grow up and quit it I'll employ whatever means necessary to keep the peace." He held up a stun gun with a verdant glint that meant business as Duo and Wufei came over.

"Problems?" the Chinese agent inquired with a raised brow and a suspicious eye toward Milliardo, who eyeing the weapon sniffed disdainfully but said nothing as he disembarked.

Trowa leapt from the back of the jeep. "Nothing I can't handle." He and Heero exchanged glances then he addressed the dour Mithril sergeant who exited the vehicle from behind the wheel. "Well since this was your suggestion Sagara, lead the way."

"Yeah," Sousuke grunted as he groused to himself _another pushy Preventer asshole…do they inbreed them over there? _

The cantina was the on base watering hole for the members of Mithril's Pacific fleet; the PRT, SRT, Maintenance and other crew members, a place to unwind or to wait as adrenaline rushed through battle-ready bodies aided by their favorite libation. They all climbed the stairs and entered the barrack, with the jukebox now blaring Kenny Loggins "Danger Zone" as they approached the bar. Kurz Weber and Melissa Mao, who were seated in the designated SRT seats swiveled around to greet their teammate.

"Hey bro," Kurz reached and patted Sousuke on the shoulder. "It's the shits, man…about Kaname…but we'll get her back."

"Yeah." Sousuke's expression was dark as he tried to keep himself from emotionally falling apart…and heading out to get Kaname on his own.

"Damn straight," Mao said as her amethyst eyes broadcast her concern. She then eyed the group from Preventer with the tall blond and said pointing, "I know you…you're Zechs Merquise, former First Lieutenant from OZ…nicknamed the Lightning Count. Your reputation in battle with your AS Epylon is quite impressive."

But his acknowledgement of her admiration was non existent…and downright rude. "I no longer go by that name now that I've resigned from OZ," Milliardo stated coldly as he turned and snubbed the Mithril sergeant-major, drawing her ire.

"Humph…another asshole with shitty manners from Preventer," she sniffed, with a side glance at Wufei Chang.

Hearing her Millardo whirled about and snapped, "And don't associate me with those incompetents, either. I'm only cooperating to get my sister back…if left to them she would never be found." Glaring at Yuy his meaning was clear…

Still raw and with a thinly stretched temper Heero opened his mouth to retort but Duo wrapped his arm about his friend's shoulder and murmured, "Stay cool, man…he's just yankin' ya, to get a rise outta ya."

Heero grunted and he glowered at the exiled Sanc prince, his eyes Prussian slits and he nodded as they got to the bar. The bartender, a former military man prided himself on knowing what each of his customers wanted and usually had the drink poured before the request was made. So when Sousuke approached the bar, knowing Urzu-7 was a teetotaler he immediately had his drink of choice, Orange Crush waiting. He then perused the group from Preventer…

"Can I get you gents something?" He set up napkins on the bar and waited.

Duo spoke up first. "Give me a dark malt." At Heero's frown and raised brow he said, "Chillax dude…I don't plan on getting trashed just havin' something to take the edge off." Maxwell glanced at his friend and remarked, "You should have a little something too, you're lookin' a bit hinky."

"Hinky, huh?" Heero scowl deepened as he thought _yeah I guess…we were supposed to be going right after the girls so what the hell's with the holdup? _"Thanks, but I'll pass…give me a Coke, light ice," he intoned as Trowa came next.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew."

"Sprite," Wufei said flatly as the bartender addressed Relena's brother.

"And you?"

His patience thin Milliardo Peacecraft retorted, "With my sister's life at stake, unlike the rest here I don't feel like just sitting around to kick back with a drink." He glared at Heero and added, "But I guess her so-called bodyguard is content to do that in spite of claiming to--,"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence. Having had his fill of Millardo's barely veiled accusations that acted the part of the proverbial salt rubbed in an open wound Heero; who until then had taken a seat next to Sousuke to nurse his Coke was up in a flash. With a lightning move he had the blond pinned in a vice-like hold around the neck, his forearm cutting off circulation on Millardo's carotid artery.

"I warned you twice about opening your mouth, asshole…now I'm gonna shut it for you," Heero snarled as Sousuke, Kurz, and the three Preventer men all rushed forward to break it up. Sousuke and Duo grabbed hold of Heero and yanked him back as Trowa and Wufei with Kurz pulled Peacecraft from his death grip.

"Get the hell off of me…I can take care of myself especially against that psychopath!" Relena's brother rasped as he quickly recovered and tried to wrench himself free. But the two agents' hold on him was cement as he was firmly restrained.

Trowa's viridian eyes flashed as he bit out, "Sure you can…but you've been baiting him all along. And one of the stipulations of you coming along with us was that you behave yourself…so technically speaking, you've been asking for it."

"He's nothing but a rabid dog…why don't you put a leash on him?"

"Yeah and why don't we put a muzzle on you?" Trowa's tone indicated that he was at his patience end as he slowly released his hold. "So keep quiet or we won't stop him next time."

Milliardo snorted, "And Preventer sticks together like a band of brothers."

"You got _that_ right," Wufei stated as he let him go. "So shut up and watch your back."

Over at the other end of the bar the still hot agent Yuy was fuming. "Lemme go damnit!" Heero growled as he was dragged off to the side by his two friends.

"Easy bud…you're in deep enough shit with Une as it is," Duo hissed as he wrapped his arms around the still squirming Yuy.

Sousuke agreed, "Your comrade's right…we gotta keep our heads' cool so we can get the girls back."

Heero threw a burning glare at his antagonist and muttered, "Yeah…but keep him the hell away from me or he's gonna get hurt…bad."

"Understood."

This near barrage had gained a full and captive audience…the place although not packed was fairly full, mostly with PRT personnel and some SRT, one table bearing five members…most all of which when they spotted the donnybrook and saw Sagara in the midst watched him with guarded expressions. His reputation as a fighter; coupled with the well-known scuttlebutt on the base of his major love jones for his charge Whispered Kaname Chidori was a main reason that they did not want to antagonize him. Everybody knew how he had taken on the ruling council and had General Amit in an apoplectic state of rage when he boldly requested to alter his service contract and knew she was the reason why. So in light of the news of her abduction and disappearance most of them wanted to tread lightly with Urzu-7. However alcohol…and latent resentment in one served as a fuse to light a flame and ignite a powder-keg. An SRT member, former US Marine Green Beret name of Maguire was observing the scene with contempt…

He was a relatively new member to the South Pacific SRT, a transfer from the Mediterranean division to replace the late Lian Xiaoping…the last of those slain during the Toy Box incident on the TDD-1 back in August. Since arriving on Merida he had heard all about the several occurrences and battles with Sousuke's starring role defeating the enemy in the Arbalest. But having more than a few beers in him along with a long standing grudge based on the tragic losses of his former SRT teammates from the mission in Helmajistan he made a loud commentary… his voice having carried over to where Sousuke and Heero were sitting.

"Huh…figures Sagara's in the middle of another mess. But just like he did when Andy and Jackson were wasted in Helmajistan he'll find a way to weasel out of it and get the brass to kiss his ass. From what I hear it's all his fault the Whispered girl and the VFM were nabbed this time."

Heero glanced at Sousuke and although the Mithril sergeant was ignoring the obvious taunt he could see that he was holding himself back with effort…his eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched as the cross shaped scar on it became more pronounced….a sign of his concealed fury. But the fool running his mouth was on a roll…

"Yeah I hear she's quite a hottie, too. But I guess that's what happens when you send a boy to do a man's job…he's too busy thinking with his johnson to do his duty, keeping an important person like her safe. Although based on the picture I saw of her I'd like to lay the pipe to her myself…"

This time it was Sousuke who moved like a flash and with his battle knife drawn had Maguire in an unbreakable hold by the throat as he said in a cold yet conversational voice…

"You know it would be so easy right now to slice right through your spinal cord and kill you. It's not like I haven't done it before…but I have another job to do. So take this as a friendly warning…I don't give two shits what you say about me….but keep your filthy suggestions about her to yourself or I'll see to it that you never move again…you got me?"

The former Marine, knowing he had pushed Urzu-7 almost to the point of no return nodded with bulging eyes as the others at his table shook their heads as if to say _what an idiot._

Like a rag doll Sousuke tossed him back into his chair. "Good."

The P.A. system then blared SRT MEMBERS URZU-2, URZU-6, URZU-7, AND ALL PREVENTER AGENTS REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE DOUBLE.

"Showtime, brother," Urzu-6 announced as he and Mao flanked their teammate and escorted him to the door.

"Looks like the party's about to start," Duo Maxwell remarked as he, Heero and the rest followed suit…

* * *

As ordered by Leonard the Amalgam soldiers silently escorted the two Whispered subjects to the dormitory building with Varga following as Relena especially was nervous, knowing that his threat before was quite serious. He had made his dire promise without a word and while she could feel his eyes boring into her she shivered in remembrance as she hurried along. Once there she and Kaname were guided inside.

At the door Varga said in an impassive voice, "You both are to stay in here until further notice. Change, as clothes have been provided for you and shortly some food will be as well." Not waiting for any comments or questions he withdrew and closed the door, locking it securely as he and the soldiers left.

Kaname remarked sardonically, "What a gentleman," as Relena shuddered.

"He's holding back right now…but I know what he's capable of." She went and sat on a bed and clutched her shoulders as she recalled again how Varga nearly strangled her the first time he had taken her…until Heero came and rescued her before he had succeeded _oh Heero…where are you?_

Seeing the pale and glassy look in her friend's sapphire eyes Kaname addressed her in concern. "Relena…are you alright?"

Meeting the Japanese girl's concerned chocolate orbs with effort the VFM buried the memory once more. "I'm fine, Kaname…let's get dressed."

The building that Leonard referred to as a dormitory was actually a barrack building that had been outfitted as a lock down, albeit a comfortable one. The room to which Kaname and Relena had been escorted was ample and had two twin beds with pale green comforters, night tables and two stuffed easy chairs…not the Tokyo Hilton but not what Kaname expected, either. She approached one and saw that a pile of clothing had been left on each bed consisting of a pair of jeans, turtleneck sweaters, underwear, socks, and simple sneakers. Picking up the garments, she noticed that they appeared to be the right size. She and Relena exchanged glances.

"I wonder how he knew our sizes in clothing," Relena idly mused as she examined the garments.

Kaname shrugged as she began to change. "Maybe his AS Alastair measured us and recorded them…Leonard's a slimeball but he's also a very advanced Whispered and I'm sure he developed it to do many things."

"Hmmm."

The two young women got dressed and not too much longer afterward the door was unlocked and two soldiers came in bearing trays of food…sandwiches, fruit, and beverages. Without a word they placed the trays on the beds beside the girls, then withdrew and relocked the door.

Relena fingered the sandwich and said dully, "I'm not really hungry."

Kaname sighed and said, "Me either…but we should keep our strength up if we plan to break out of here."

"So you actually plan to break out of here?" Relena asked as she eyed her intently. "Shouldn't we just wait for Heero and Sousuke to come? I'm sure Preventer and Mithril are already on their way."

"Yeah I am too…but if an opportunity to escape presents itself before…I'm outta here." Kaname met Relena's eyes unflinchingly.

She then picked up the sandwich and took a bite and seeing the determination in her friend's eyes gave Relena courage as she followed suit and began eating. When they finished they engaged in idle small talk until the door unlocked again and the two soldiers returned, this time with Leonard who directed them to take out the empty trays and leave. When they obeyed his command he closed the door and pulled a chair close to sit, a benign but cold smile touching his lips.

"I hope everything's to your liking, ladies. After all, we tried to make the lodgings somewhat comfortable."

Kaname gave an unladylike snort. "Oh yeah…the finest in death camp accommodations. You should be proud."

Clicking his tongue Leonard shook his head and admonished, "Now, now Kaname…I've told you before that you have nothing to fear for your life…I have no intention of harming either of you. You're both very important individuals and will be treated as such." He rose to his feet and continued, "I now have something special I want to show you so if you both wouldn't mind, please come with me."

His expression was pleasant but his eyes were like icicles of steel…frigid and unyielding causing even the courageous Japanese Whispered to bite down her ready retort. She sighed and said, "Well I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

"Not really." Leonard looked over at Relena and addressed her, "Madam VFM, if you'll please--," He gestured toward the door and she rose and headed there with Kaname, exiting the room…followed him out of the door and turned left to head down the hallway.

Outside the two Amalgam soldiers waited and made to follow but Leonard held his hand up and tersely barked, "You may go."

Dismayed one soldier protested, "Mr. Silver sir---," but he was cut off.

"That is all." He abruptly dismissed them then turned with Kaname and Relena in tow…

The three continued a short distance down the hall then reached a closed door made of steel. Leonard activated a small control on his belt, the door opened and they entered a large cavernous enclosure that had all four walls covered with buttons and controls…with monitors that surrounded a domed capsule that resembled the TAROS systems in the test facility on Merida and in Lady Chapel in the TDD-1. The two women gazed around in amazement as Leonard came to the capsule and rested his hands on it almost caressingly.

"This, my dear ladies is an innovation that has been modeled after a device that was created over seventeen years ago not far from here in an abandoned industrial town called Yamsk 11… the Omni-Sphere from which we Whispereds sprang. This is my own version based on similar principles I derived from my research."

Both Kaname and Relena gaped at him, incredulous as he went on. "And I plan to test you both on this to see if my own theories regarding the Omni-Sphere fly."

"Test us?" Relena asked. "In what way?"

Smiling cryptically Leonard replied, "Forgive me, madam…I forgot that you're still new at all of this so as I promised before I'll explain. Your level of Black Technology as determined by the results in the brain scan tests conducted by Mithril…which were so efficiently provided to me by Lieutenant Varga…proved to be quite high. Not to the level of my Kaname or Teletha but high enough to be useful. And the additional ability you have to nullify resonance may be another bonus."

"Bonus?"

Leonard nodded. "Indeed…your ability may turn out to be the last great piece that makes the Whispereds omnipotent. And your advanced resonance aptitude with AI and TAROS systems, Kaname my love, may be the ultimate foundation to this power and the realization of my noble quest…a truly perfect and peaceful world order." He lowered his head and said in mild disgust, "The world is a broken place; sad and in need of repair and to fix it one must have the initiative to take control to bring about stability and harmony."

Her pretty face pale Relena said quietly, "And you think you have the answer, by using the power of the Whispereds? Mr Testarossa, my goals as vice foreign minister are as yours, to seek ultimate world peace but through resolution and unity…not control through power."

Leonard eyed her as if she were a slow child. "By negotiation and endless discussion? With all due respect, Madam VFM your methods have failed throughout history due to greed, stubbornness, acrimony, selfishness…the list goes on."

Stunned as she was digesting Leonard's plan Kaname shook her ebony head. "So you honestly believe in the depths of your twisted mind that your scheme is the answer? You're even more demented than I thought, Leonard."

He grinned, an expression that did not reach the glacial abyss of his eyes. "Perhaps…all men of vision are considered mad until their vision proves to be genius…like Galileo and Capernicus."

With a dismissive sigh Leonard then strolled over and gestured to the portal so they could leave and as they came over addressed the girls, "At any rate we'll be back here tomorrow to begin so I suggest you both relax and try to get a good night's sleep. And…," he laid a hand on Kaname's cheek which she promptly slapped away, "Any attempts to escape or to communicate outside are ill advised. Since Amalgam rebuilt this facility and put me in charge I have improved the security and made special re-enforcements especially catered to Whispered abilities. So resistance is quite futile."

Kaname met his coldly meaningful gaze and glared back as she recognized the gauntlet tossed at her especially. She flounced out as Leonard then spoke to Relena…

"And I know that you're aware that Lieutenant Varga has been instructed to stay close…he's been ordered to keep his distance due to your past association but make no mistake, Ms Darlian…if any attempt at escape is made he will act accordingly."

Relena glared at him as he chuckled and as she entered the hall to head back a chill of terror skittered up her spine as she silently cried _Oh Heero…please hurry!_

**NEXT…THROUGH THE LABYRINTH**


End file.
